Ñåðûé
by Liragium
Summary: AU: Ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ Ãàððè âñïîìèíàåò ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà Âîëäåìîðòà è äåëàåò âûáîð, êîòîðûé ìåíÿåò âñå… ×òî, ïðèíåñåò åìó ïîäàðîê Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà? ñ
1. ×àñòü 1

**Title: **Ñåðûé.

**Author:** Liragium, liragium@mail.ru 

**Rating:** NC- 17, ñëýø 

**Pairing: **Ãàððè/Äðàêî, Ãàððè/Ñåâåðóñ, Ñèðèóñ/Ðåìóñ, Äæåéìñ/Ëþöèóñ,

**Summary: **Ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ Ãàððè âñïîìèíàåò ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà Âîëäåìîðòà è äåëàåò ñâîé ïîñëåäíèé âûáîð, êîòîðûé ìåíÿåò âñå… ×òî ïðèíåñåò åìó ïîäàðîê Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà.

**Disclaimer****:** Ïåðñîíàæè è ïðåäûñòîðèÿ ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ.Ê.Ðîóëèíã, à ÿ ëèøü èãðàþñü ñ íèìè.

**A\N:** Ïî ïîâîäó êàíîíà. Èç îðèãèíàëîâ ÿ èñïîëüçóþ òîëüêî ïåðâûå ÷åòûðå êíèãè. Ïîñêîëüêó êàê ÿ íå ñòàðàëàñü ïîäãàäàòü ðàçâèòèå ñîáûòèé, ïîä âîçìîæíûå ñîáûòèÿ ïÿòîé êíèãè, íèêàê íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. J À ìåíÿòü ÷òî-ëèáî óæå ïîçäíî, äà è íå õî÷åòñÿ. Ïîýòîìó, âñå ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â ïðîøëîì Ãàððè, îñíîâûâàåòñÿ íà îòäåëüíîé ñþæåòíîé ëèíèè

Ëþáîâü — åäèíñòâåííàÿ ñòðàñòü, êîòîðàÿ îïëà÷èâàåòñÿ òîé æå ìîíåòîé, êàêóþ ñàìà ÷åêàíèò.

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

×àñòü 1. Ab ovo[1].

  
  


* * *

[1]_ Ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà (ëàò.)._


	2. Ïðîëîã

Ïðîëîã 

Áîëü… áîëü… Êàê æå îí îøèáàëñÿ ðåøèâ, ÷òî ïåðåñòàë ÷óâñòâîâàòü.  Íî íè÷åãî, ýòî ñêîðî êîí÷èòñÿ. Åñëè áû îí ìîã, òî ðàññìåÿëñÿ, êàêàÿ èðîíèÿ: îí åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê êîòîðûé ïåðåæèë ñìåðòåëüíîå ïðîêëÿòèå, ñïàñ âîëøåáíûé ìèð ïîáåäèâ Òåìíîãî ëîðäà. Óìèðàåò òàê…

Åëè áû îí çíàë ðàíüøå…

Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ìåëüêàëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ…

Êàæäûé ÷åëîâåê èìååò âûáîð. È îò ýòîãî âûáîðà çàâèñèò âñÿ åãî æèçíü. Äîáðî èëè çëî… Òåìíîòà èëè ñâåò… ×åðíîå è áåëîå… Îäíî èç äâóõ, òðåòüåãî íåò… Åñëè áû îí òîëüêî çíàë…ìîã ïðåäâèäåòü… íî íåò… 

Ñìåðòü. Ñòðàííî îí òàê æäàë ýòîãî, æåëàë åå, à òåïåðü… Ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà îí áîÿëñÿ áåçóìèÿ, à íå ñìåðòè, ïîñëåäíÿÿ êàçàëîñü åìó èçáàâëåíèåì. ×åðò! Äà âåñü ìèð âñåãäà æäàë ÷òî îí óìðåò. Óìðåò êàê ãåðîé â ïîñëåäíåé áèòâå, ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, åñòåñòâåííî óáèâ åãî ñíà÷àëà. Íî íåò îí âûæèë, è íå òîëüêî âûæèë, íî è íå ñòàë êàëåêîé, íå ïîòåðÿë ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé è íå ñîøåë ñ óìà… 

Åñëè áû îí íà ñàìîì äåëå áûë ãðèôôèíäîðöåì, òî ñïðûãíóë áû ñ àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé áàøíè ñðàçó ïîñëå  òîãî êàê ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå… íî íåò, îí ýòîãî íå ñäåëàë…

Â ãîëîâå âñïëûëè ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà Òîìà. Òåìíûé Ëîðä òîæå íå îïðàâäàë îæèäàíèé ëþäåé, îí íå êðè÷àë òåìíûå ïðîêëÿòèÿ è íå ïðîñèë ïðîùåíèÿ, îí óëûáàëñÿ… à ïîòîì… åñëè áû îí çíàë ðàíüøå… åñëè áû îí ïîñëóøàë åãî… íî íåò. Îí, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ñ÷åë ñëîâà ïîâåðæåííîãî Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà  ïðåäñìåðòíûì áðåäîì èëè æå åùå îäíîé ëîâóøêîé… Íî íåò Òîì çíàë, è ïî êàêîé-òî íåèçâåñòíîé ïðè÷èíå äàë ñîâåò… êîòîðîãî îí íå ïîñëóøàëñÿ… à âåäü âñå áûëî òàê ïðîñòî… èñ÷åçíóòü… íå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ… åñëè áû îí òîëüêî çíàë… òàê ìíîãî Åñëè…

Êàæäûé ÷åëîâåê èìååò âûáîð… íî èíîãäà ëþäè âûáèðàþò íå ïðàâèëüíî… ÷òî îí è ñäåëàë… 

Â ãëàçàõ ïîòåìíåëî… ìûñëè ñìåøàëèñü… åñëè…

Âîçäóõ âîêðóã íåãî óïëîòíèëñÿ è ïîòåïëåë… ñòðàííî… åñëè…

Áîëü íà÷àëà îòñòóïàòü… åñëè…

Òåëî îõâàòèëà ñòðàííàÿ èñòîìà… òàê ýòî è åñòü ñìåðòü?… åñëè…

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._


	3. Ãëàâà 01

Ãëàâà 01. Factum infectum fieri nequit[1] 

— Âû ñëûøàëè? 

— Äà. Îíè íàøëè åãî â çàïðåòíîì ëåñó…

— Ãîâîðÿò îí âåñü â øðàìàõ, à ñàìûé æóòêèé íà ëèöå.

— Èíòåðåñíî îí è ïðàâäà ñòîðîííèê Ñàìè-Çíàåò-Êîãî?

— Íåóæåëè âàì áîëüøå íå î ÷åì ãîâîðèòü? Îí óæå áîëüøå íåäåëè â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå è äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, è ÿ áû íà åãî ìåñòå ãëàçà íå îòêðûâàë, âû æå íà êóñî÷êè ðàçîðâåòå ñâîèì ëþáîïûòñòâîì, —  ðàçäðàæåííî ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîé.

— Äà... äà… ïðîôåññîð Ïîòòåð ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî ïîðàçèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí äî ñèõ ïîð æèâ.

— Èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó åãî ïðîñòî íå îòïðàâèëè áîëüíèöó Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî?

— Î, Ìåðëèí… —  çàñòîíàë Äðàêî, — êòî-íèáóäü ñïàñèòå… íå ìîãó áîëüøå…

Âîò óæå áîëüøå íåäåëè â Õîãâàðòñå ãîâîðèëè òîëüêî î òàèíñòâåííîì íåçíàêîìöå ïîÿâèâøåìñÿ èç íèîòêóäà âî âðåìÿ óðîêà ÇÎÒÑ ïðîõîäèâøåãî â Çàïðåòíîì Ëåñó. Åñòåñòâåííî, çà ýòî âðåìÿ ðåàëüíûå ñîáûòèÿ îáðîñëè ñàìûìè íåâåðîÿòíûìè ñëóõàìè. Õîòÿ, è â ñàìîì äåëå ïðîôåññîðà âåëè ñåáÿ áîëåå ÷åì ñòðàííî. Äðàêî çàêðûë ãëàçà ñòàë âñïîìèíàòü ñîáûòèÿ íåäåëüíîé äàâíîñòè…

Íàä Áîëüøèì çàëîì ïðîêàòèëñÿ ñèãíàë òðåâîãè, à çà íèì ïîñëåäîâàë êðèê ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà:

— Àëüáóñ, Ïîìôðè, Ïîòòåð, Áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, áûñòðåå!

Åñòåñòâåííî, êàê òîëüêî ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ïîêèíóëè Áîëüøîé çàë, çà íèìè ïîñëåäîâàëè ó÷åíèêè, òîëüêî áîëåå îñòîðîæíî… Äðàêî áûë ñðåäè íèõ. Êîãäà îí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê áîëüíè÷íîìó êðûëó, òî ñðàçó óâèäåë ïðîôåññîðà Ïîòòåðà äåðæàâøåãî íà ðóêàõ æåíó, áüþùóþñÿ â èñòåðèêå. Òóò æå âûøåë Äèðåêòîð øêîëû, è âåëåë âñåì ðàçîéòèñü. Ïðîáðàòüñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî ïîñëå ýòîãî áûëî íåâîçìîæíî, îíî áäèòåëüíî îõðàíÿëîñü Ôèë÷åì. Âñå. Áîëüøå íèêòî íè÷åãî íå çíàë, êðîìå  ñåìèêóðñíèêîâ íà ãëàçàõ êîòîðûõ âñå è ïðîèçîøëî, íî è òå íå ìîãëè ìíîãî ðàññêàçàòü. Ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî áûëà çåëåííàÿ âñïûøêà, à ïîòîì óâèäåëè åãî. Ïîñêîëüêó ÇÎÒÑ âåäåò ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, êîòîðûé êî âñåìó ïðî÷åìó åùå è äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà, Äðàêî íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî âñåì ñâèäåòåëÿì, ìàëåíüêî òàê, ñîâñåì íåìíîæêî, ïîäêîððåêòèðîâàëè ïàìÿòü, ÷òîáû ìíîãî íå áîëòàëè. 

***

— ß óìåð?

— Íåò, âû ïîêà åùå ñðåäè æèâûõ, è äàæå ñêîðî âñòàíåòå íà íîãè… êàê íè ñòðàííî.

— ×åðò!

— Õì. Èíòåðåñíàÿ ðåàêöèÿ íà ñîîáùåíèå î ñêîðåéøåì âûçäîðîâëåíèè. Íå ñòàðàéòåñü ïîêà îòêðûòü ãëàçà èëè âñòàòü. Âû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîìíèòå?

— Ãäå ÿ? È êòî âû?

— Âû â Õîãâàðòñå., à ÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Äåñÿòü äíåé íàçàä âû ñàìûì íàãëûì îáðàçîì ïðåðâàëè  ìîé óðîê ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë  â Çàïðåùåííîì ëåñó, ñâàëèâøèñü ìíå íà ãîëîâó.

— Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî.

— ×òî? Òî ÷òî âû ñâàëèëèñü íà ìîþ ãîëîâó èç íèîòêóäà? Äà ÷èñòî òåîðåòè÷åñêè ýòî íåâîçìîæíî, ïîñêîëüêó ïîáëèçîñòè íå áûëî äåðåâüåâ, à ìåòëû ìû íå íàøëè, íî ïðàêòè÷åñêè ó ìåíÿ íà ãîëîâå îãðîìíàÿ øèøêà. Íó òàê, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü òåïåðü âû ïðåäñòàâèòåñü?

— Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî. ß íå áûë íà ìåòëå.

— Òîãäà ìîæåò áûòü âû ìåíÿ âñå-òàêè ïðîñâåòèòå îòêóäà âû âçÿëèñü íà ìîþ ãîëîâó. 

— Íå çíàþ. Íå ïîìíþ… íå ìîãó âñïîìíèòü… íè÷òî ïóñòîòà… ïîìíþ õîëîä…æóòêèé õîëîä…è êðèêè… äà, êðèêè… ïîòîì áûëà òèøèíà… äîëãî… ñëèøêîì äîëãî… îïÿòü õîëîä… áîëü… à ïîòîì… ïîòîì… íè÷åãî òåìíîòà… à ïîòîì… ÿ…

Ñåâåðóñ âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ëåæàùåãî ïåðåä íèì ìóæ÷èíó, õîòÿ íåò íå ìóæ÷èíó, ïîñëå òîãî êàê îíè ñ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè îáðàáîòàëè ðàíû è ñìûëè êðîâü ñòàëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ïåðåä íèìè ìàëü÷èê íå ñòàðøå  øåñòíàäöàòè ñåìíàäöàòè ëåò. Õîòÿ âñïîìíèâ â êàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè îíè íàøëè ìàëü÷èêà, Ñíåéï ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ïîñëå òàêîãî ó ÷åëîâåêà ñóùåñòâóåò êàêîé-ëèáî âîçðàñò. Äà êàêîé òàì âîçðàñò ïðîñòî óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí áûë åùå æèâ. Ïðîôåññîð çíàë ëèøü äâóõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûå îáëàäàëè äîñòàòî÷íîé âîëøåáíîé ñèëîé, ÷òîáû íàëîæèòü ïîäîáíûå ïðîêëÿòèÿ.  

Ñåâåðóñ òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë è çàêðûë ãëàçà. Ñòðàííî ïî ðàíàì íàíåñåííûì òåìíûìè ïðîêëÿòèÿìè ìîæíî îïðåäåëèòü âîëøåáíèêà,  èñïîëíÿâøåãî ïåðèîä. Íî êîãäà Àëüáóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü, äèðåêòîðà îòøâûðíóëî íà äðóãîé êîíåö êîìíàòû, òî æå ñàìîå ïðîèçîøëî ñî âñåìè îñòàëüíûìè. Õîòÿ ýòî êàê ðàç íå îñîáî óäèâëÿëî. Çàùèòíîå âîëøåáñòâî. Ñèëüíûé âîëøåáíèê íàõîäÿùèéñÿ â îïàñíîñòè ìîæåò íåîñîçíàííî âûñòàâëÿåò ùèò ïðîòèâ âñåõ êòî ìîæåò ïðåäñòàâëÿòü äëÿ íåãî îïàñíîñòü. Ñòðàííî, ÷òî çàùèòà ñðàáîòàë íà Àëüáóñà èç âñåõ ëþäåé, õîòÿ êîíå÷íî Äèðåêòîð áûë îäíèì èç ñèëüíåéøèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ ìèðà. Íî ýòî âñå îòãîâîðêè. Íå ïðîïóñòèòü âîëøåáñòâî ñèëüíîãî ìàãà ýòî ïîíÿòíî, íî íàïàñòü? Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû ìíîãèå èç ðàí ìàëü÷èêà áûëè îáðàáîòàíû, êàê áóäòî åãî ëå÷èëè, à äðóãèå íàíåñåíû òîëüêî-òîëüêî. Íî ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà ñìóòèëè ïðîôåññîðà èìåííî ÿêîáû çàëå÷åííûå ðàíû. Îí, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, áûë íå òîëüêî ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì ÇÎÒÑ, íî è Ìàñòåðîì Çåëèé. Ðàíû áûëè îáðàáîòàíû ðåäêèìè è ñëîæíûìè ìèêñòóðàìè, êîòîðûå íåâîçìîæíî ñîçäàòü â ïîëåâûõ óñëîâèÿõ, ÷òî îòìåòàåò ïðåäïîëîæåíèå, ÷òî êòî-òî ïðîñòî íàòêíóëñÿ íà ìàëü÷èêà è îêàçàë åìó ïîñèëüíóþ ïîìîùü. Íî åñëè îí íàõîäèëñÿ â áåçîïàñíîì ìåñòå, òî êàê îí ïîëó÷èë íîâûå ðàíû. Ïî÷åìó åãî íå çàùèòèëè? Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû íåñìîòðÿ íà êà÷åñòâî ïðåïàðàòîâ èñïîëüçîâàííûõ ïðè ëå÷åíèè ñîçäàâàëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî ëå÷èâøèé õîòåë ÷òîáû ìàëü÷èê óìåð. Ìíîãèå èç èñïîëüçîâàííûõ çåëèé óñèëèâàþò áîëü, à ïðè ñìåøèâàíèè ðàáîòàþò êàê ÿä. Íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä ìîæíî áûëî áû ïðåäïîëîæèòü ÷òî çåëüÿ áûëè èñïîëüçîâàíû íåçíàþùèì ÷åëîâåêîì, íî Ñåâåðóñ âñå æå ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ìàëü÷èêà ïûòàëèñü óáèòü, è óáèòü òàê, ÷òîáû âñå âûãëÿäåëî êàê ñìåðòü îò ïîëó÷åííûõ ðàí. À êîãäà íå ïîëó÷èëîñü, ëå÷èâøèé âûøåë èç ñåáÿ è íàíåñ íîâûå ðàíû. Òîãäà ìîæíî îáúÿñíèòü ïî÷åìó çàùèòíîå âîëøåáñòâî íàïàëî íà Àëüáóñà. Ñèëüíûé ìàã, êîòîðîìó ìàëü÷èê äîâåðÿë, ïûòàëñÿ óáèòü åãî, èçîáðàæàÿ çàáîòó, à ïîòîì ïðåäàë ýòî äîâåðèå â îòêðûòóþ. È òåïåðü êîãäà Äàìáëäîð ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîìî÷ü, âíóòðåííÿÿ ìàãèÿ ìàëü÷èêà ïîñòàðàëàñü ïðåäîòâðàòèòü ïîâòîðåíèå… Õîòÿ íåò, ïîäîáíîå îáúÿñíåíèå ïðèòÿíóòî çà óøè. Äà è çà÷åì êîìó-ëèáî óáèâàòü ýòîãî ðåáåíêà… äà åùå òàêèì ñïîñîáîì… ýòî áåññìûñëåííî…   

— Æàëü ÷òî âû íè÷åãî íå ìîæåòå âñïîìíèòü. Õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü êàê âàñ çîâóò. Íî äóìàþ ìû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåì, à ñåé÷àñ ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, íî ÿ äîëæåí èäòè, íåîáõîäèìî ñîîáùèòü, ÷òî âû ïðèøëè â ñåáÿ, ïîñòàðàéòåñü îòäîõíóòü, íî íå çàñûïàéòå, — ïðîèçíåñ Ñåâåðóñ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè.

— Ïîäîæäèòå, — ïðåðûâàþùèéñÿ ãîëîñ çàñòàâèë ïðîôåññîðà îáåðíóòüñÿ.

— Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ãàððè… ß ïîìíþ… äà… òî÷íî… Ãàððè. Ãàððè Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð.

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  
  


* * *

_[1]__ ×òî ñäåëàíî, òî ñäåëàíî (ëàò.)._


	4. Ãëàâà 02

Ãëàâà 02. Imperare sibi maximum imperium est[1] 

— Àëüáóñ, ìàëü÷èê ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, — ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï, âõîäÿ â êàáèíåò Äèðåêòîðà.

— Îòëè÷íî. Îí, ÷òî-íèáóäü ðàññêàçàë?

— Íåò. Îí íè÷åãî íå ïîìíèò. Òîëüêî ñêàçàë ñâîå èìÿ, íî…

— Îòëè÷íî, — ïåðåáèë åãî Äàìáëäîð, — è êàê çîâóò íàøåãî áîëüíîãî?

— Èìåííî ýòî ÿ è ïûòàþñü âàì ñêàçàòü. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî åãî çîâóò Ãàððè Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð. À âàì ïðåêðàñíî èçâåñòíî, ÷òî Ãàððè óìåð áîëüøå äåñÿòè ëåò íàçàä.

— Íåò. Ìíå ïî÷åìó-òî êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ãîâîðèò ïðàâäó. Êàê ïî-òâîåìó, Ñåâåðóñ, ìàëü÷èê äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëåí äëÿ Âåðèòàñåðóìà?  

— ß äóìàþ, äà. Êàê ýòî íå ïîðàçèòåëüíî, íî ôèçè÷åñêè îí  àáñîëþòíî çäîðîâ. Íå ìîãó íè÷åãî ñêàçàòü î åãî ïñèõè÷åñêîì ñîñòîÿíèè, íî ÷òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàåò ìíå, ÷òî êðîìå ïîòåðè ïàìÿòè, íèêàêèõ ïîñëåäñòâèé íåò è íå áóäåò. Íî âåäü îí íè÷åãî íå ïîìíèò, êàêîé- ñìûñë Âåðèòàñåðóìå? 

— Äà, êîíå÷íî. ×åëîâå÷åñêàÿ ïàìÿòü âåùü ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî èíòåðåñíàÿ, è äàæå Âåðèòàñåðóì íå îáëàäàåò ñïîñîáíîñòüþ çàñòàâèòü ÷åëîâåêà ãîâîðèòü ïðàâäó åñëè îí åå íå ïîìíèò, íî ÿ õî÷ó ëèøü óòî÷íèòü åãî èìÿ, è óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ, ÷òî åãî àìíåçèÿ íàñòîÿùàÿ. Âñå îñòàëüíîå íàì ðàññêàæåò äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ñêîðî áóäåò çäåñü. À òåïåðü áîþñü, ìíå íåîáõîäèìî âåðíóòüñÿ ê øêîëüíûì äåëàì. Ñåâåðóñ, æäó âàñ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå  ïîñëå óæèíà.

— Íî… õîðîøî. — Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà Äèðåêòîðà è ïîíÿâ, ÷òî äàæå åëè îí ÷òî-ëèáî è çíàåò, òî ïîêà ýòà èíôîðìàöèÿ ðàçãëàøåíèþ íå ïîäëåæèò, ðåøèë âåðíóòüñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. ×òî-òî òÿíóëî åãî òóäà. 

***

Èíòåðåñíî êòî ìîæåò ðàññêàçàòü  î ìàëü÷èêå. È ïî÷åìó Àëüáóñ ñîâåðøåííî íå óäèâèëñÿ óçíàâ êàê ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ  ðåáåíîê. Åëè êòî-òî çíàêîì ñ ìàëü÷èêîì, òî çà÷åì íóæåí Âåðèòàñåðóì? ×òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèëî. È Ñåâåðóñó ýòî ñîâåðøåííî íå íðàâèëîñü. Çà ïîñëåäíþþ íåäåëþ âåñü ìèð, êàçàëîñü, ñîøåë ñ óìà. Îí î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîìíèë ñîáûòèÿ íåäåëüíîé äàâíîñòè. Ó íåãî äî ñèõ ïîð ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ñòîÿëà çåëåíàÿ âñïûøêà âûðâàâøàÿñÿ èç ãëóáèí Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà. Öâåò Àâàäà Êåäàâðà.  Îí î÷åíü õîðîøî çíàë åãî. Â ïåðâîå ìãíîâåíèå îí ðåøèë, ÷òî-òî êîìó-òî èç Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè óäàëîñü ñêðûòüñÿ è òåïåðü îí ðåøèë îòîìñòèòü åìó çà ïðåäàòåëüñòâî. Íî âìåñòî ñìåðòè åìó íà ãîëîâó ñâàëèëñÿ ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà. ×òî-òî âíóòðè, ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà, ïîäñêàçûâàëî åìó, ÷òî ëó÷øå áû ýòî áûëà Àâàäà, à ìàëü÷èøêà åùå äîñòàâèò åìó íåïðèÿòíîñòåé. Åñëè îí è â ñàìîì äåëå Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, òî åãî îïàñåíèÿ èìåþò ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî âåñêèå îñíîâàíèÿ. À íàèáîëåå âåðîÿòíî ýòî ïðàâäà,  òîãäà ëåãêî îáúÿñíÿëàñü ïî÷åìó, óâèäåâ ìàëü÷èêà, Ïîòòåð ïîáëåäíåë òàê áóäòî ó íåãî ñåé÷àñ ñëó÷èòñÿ ñåðäå÷íûé ïðèñòóï, à Ëèëè ñ òîãî ñàìîãî äíÿ íå âõîäèëà èç êîìíàòû. Íî êàê ýòî âîçìîæíî? Ãàððè óìåð áîëüøå äåñÿòè ëåò íàçàä. Åìó íå èñïîëíèëîñü è òðåõ ëåò, êàê ó íåãî îáíàðóæèëè êàêîé-òî ìàãëîâñêèé âèðóñ, êîòîðûé íå óìåëè ëå÷èòü íè â îäíîì èç ìèðîâ. Îí íèêîãäà íå âèäåë ìàëü÷èêà æèâûì, íî íàâñåãäà çàïîìíèë êàê âûãëÿäåëà Ëèëèÿ íà ïîõîðîíàõ, áëåäíàÿ, êàê áóäòî èç íåå óøëà âñÿ æèçíü. Îí òîãäà áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî îíà òàê è íå îïðàâèòüñÿ îò ïîòåðè. Íî íè÷åãî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ó íèõ áûë åùå îäèí ðåáåíîê Ñýìþýëü, åìó òîãäà áûëî ÷óòü áîëüøå ãîäà è ñåé÷àñ ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà òåððîðèçèðîâàë âñåõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé â Õîãâàðòñå. Íå ïðîøëî è ãîäà ñî ñìåðòè Ãàððè êàê ó Ïîòòåðîâ ïîÿâèëñÿ åùå îäèí ðåáåíîê, íà ýòîò ðàç äåâî÷êà, çà íåé ïîñëåäîâàëè áëèçíåöû. À ñåé÷àñ îíè âñå õîäÿò Õîãâàðòñ, è â òå÷åíèå ïîñëåäíèõ ñåìè ëåò êàæåòñÿ, âåñü Ãðèôôèíäîð ñîñòîèò ïîî÷åðåäíî èç îòïðûñêîâ ñåìåéñòâ Ïîòòåðîâ è Óèçëè. È åìó ïðèäåòñÿ íàáëþäàòü ýòî åùå â òå÷åíèå êàê ìèíèìóì åùå ñåìè ëåò, ò.ê. áëèçíåöû íàõîäÿòñÿ â ïåðâîì ãîäó. ×åðò, à òåïåðü åùå îäèí Ïîòòåð. ×åðò! Åùå îäèí Ãðèôôèíäîð. Õîðîøî, ÷òî õîòü ýòîò, åñëè îí êîíå÷íî Ïîòòåð, îòïðàâèòüñÿ ñðàçó â ñåäüìîé ãîä, è åãî ïðèäåòñÿ òåðïåòü âñåãî ãîä. Ñåâåðóñ íèêîãäà íå âåðèë â ïðåäñêàçàíèå èëè ñóäüáó, íî áóêâàëüíî ìåñÿö íàçàä ýòà ñòàðàÿ ëåòó÷àÿ ìûøü Òðåëàíè óìóäðèëàñü îòëîâèòü åãî â êîðèäîðå è ïðåäñêàçàëà åìó ìíîæåñòâî ñþðïðèçîâ â ïðåäñòîÿùåì ãîäó, êðîìå ýòîãî  îíà ÷òî-òî íåñëà î ñóäüáå è êàðäèíàëüíûõ èçìåíåíèÿõ â æèçíè. Òîãäà îí îòìàõíóëñÿ îò íåå, íî òåïåðü, ýòè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ çàñòàâëÿëè õîëîäíûå ñòðóéêè óæàñà áåæàòü ïî ñïèíå Ñíåéïà. Íåò âñå ýòî ÷óøü. Íó êàêèå òàêèå íåïðèÿòíîñòè ìîæåò ïðèíåñòè åùå îäèí Ïîòòåð, ïàðó âçîðâàííûõ êîòëîâ íà çåëüÿõ, ïàðó èñïîð÷åííûõ  çàêëèíàíèé íà çàùèòå, äà è âîîáùå âñå ýòî ñêîðåå îòíîñèòüñÿ ê ðàçðÿäó óäîâîëüñòâèé, ò.ê. â ðåçóëüòàòå ïðåäîñòàâëÿåò ìàññó âîçìîæíîñòåé äëÿ óäàëåíèÿ áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Íî ïðåäàòåëüñêèé óæàñ ïî÷åìó-òî íå èñ÷åçàë. 

Ñ ïîäîáíûìè ìûñëÿìè Ñåâåðóñ  ñàì íå çàìåòèë êàê  äîøåë äî áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà. Äî âðåìåíè íàçíà÷åííîãî Àëüáóñîì îñòàâàëîñü ìåíüøå ÷àñà. Òàê ÷òî âñå ñêîðî âûÿñíèòüñÿ, è âíîâü âñòàíåò íà ñâîè ìåñòà. Äà è âîîáùå ñ ÷åãî îí âçÿë, ÷òî óæàñ? Åðóíäà. Ïðîñòî íåìíîãî óñòàë.

***

Êàê ÿ çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ. Õîãâàðòñ. Òàê çíàêîìî, íî… Ïî÷åìó ÿ âñå âðåìÿ íàòûêàþñü íà ýòî «íî». Ïî÷åìó? Êàê ÿ çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ? ×òî ïðîèçîøëî?  ×òî? Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî åãî çîâóò ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Òàê çíàêîìî, ïî÷åìó, âåäü îí ÿâíî ìåíÿ íå çíàåò… Îí òàê óäèâèëñÿ óñëûøàâ ìîå èìÿ… âåäü ýòî ìîå èìÿ… Ãàððè. Òàê ñòðàííî. Òàê çíàêîìî. Ñ ÷åãî îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî åãî èìÿ, à íå êîãî-òî åùå èç òîé æèçíè… êàêîé æèçíè? Íè÷åãî… Òåìíîòà… Ïóñòîòà… Ñòðàøíî. Íåò ýòî åãî èìÿ, òî÷íî, îòêóäà ýòà óâåðåííîñòü? — Ãàððè. Ãàððè Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð, — îí âíîâü ïðîèçíåñ èìÿ âñëóõ, ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê ñëîâà ïåðåêàòûâàþòñÿ íà ÿçûêå, — òàê çíàêîìî. Âíåçàïíî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, êàê èç òóìàíà ïîÿâèëàñü ðóêà âûðåçàþùàÿ â äåðåâå «Ã. Äæ. Ï.» ×òî ýòî? Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ óõâàòèòüñÿ çà îáðàç, íî òîò èñ÷åç òàêæå êàê è ïîÿâèëñÿ. Ìàëü÷èê îòêðûë ãëàçà è â íèõ óäàðèë ÿðêèé ðåçêèé ñâåò. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîè ðóêè. Ýòî áûë îí? Îí âûðåçàë áóêâû? Äà îí. Îí Ãàððè, íè êòî-òî äðóãîé. Îí. Ýòî åãî èìÿ. Âîò ó áîëüøîãî ïàëüöà òàêîé æå øðàì êàê áûë íà òîé ðóêå. Ýòîò øðàì ïîÿâèëñÿ êîãäà åìó áûëî ÷åòûðå, îí ïîðåçàëñÿ  êîãäà ãîòîâèë… îòêóäà ýòî ïðèøëî? Êàê îí óçíàë ýòî? Çíà÷èò îí ÷òî-òî ïîìíèò. Íî ÷òî èìåííî? Ìàëü÷èê íàõìóðèëñÿ. Â ãîëîâå ñòàëè âñïëûâàòü îòðûâèñòûå êóñî÷êè, êîòîðûå íèêàê íå ñêëàäûâàëèñü â åäèíóþ êàðòèíó. Âîò îí ñèäèò çà ñòîëîì, îí çíàåò ÷òî ðÿäîì åñòü äðóãèå ëþäè, íî íå ìîæåò ðàçãëÿäåòü èõ ëèöà, âèäèìî ýòî óðîê… â ãîëîâå ïðîïëûâàþò ñëîâà _Âèíãàðäèóì Ëåâèîñà…_Çàêëèíàíèÿ. Ñòðàííî ïî÷åìó ÿ ïîìíþ èõ. Ãàððè ïîñòàðàëñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ è  â ïàìÿòè ñòàëè îäíî çà äðóãèì ñòàëè âñïëûâàòü çàêëèíàíèÿ, ñîñòàâû çåëèé, èñòîðè÷åñêèå ôàêòû, âîññòàíèå òðîëëåé, ýòî áûë îäèí èç åãî âîïðîñîâ âî âðåìÿ ñäà÷è Ñ.Î.Â. â ïÿòîì ãîäó… Âîò îïÿòü, ìàëåíüêàÿ çàöåïêà… Ñ.Î.Â. ýêçàìåí, êîòîðûé ñäàþò âñå âîëøåáíèêè íà ïÿòîì ãîäó îáó÷åíèÿ â øêîëàõ… ïî÷åìó ÿ ïîìíþ ýòî? Êàê çâàëè ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé? Ó ìåíÿ åñòü áðàòüÿ è ñåñòðû? Ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ïîìíþ ýòîãî? Ïî÷åìó? Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âíîâü ïðîìåëüêíóëà êàðòèíêà âîò îí ñèäèò â ìàëåíüêîé êîìíàòå, ñòåíû, êîòîðîé óâåøåíû ôîòîãðàôèÿìè êàêîãî-òî òîëñòîãî ìàëü÷èêà… Êðèê «Ìàëü÷èê!» çàñòàâëÿåò âçäðîãíóòü, êàæåòñÿ áóäòî ïðîçâó÷àë ñîâñåì ðÿäîì… êàðòèíêà ìåíÿåòñÿ, âîò îí ïðîñìàòðèâàåò ïî÷òó, îäíî èç ïèñåì àäðåñîâàíî åìó_… Øêîëà Âîëøåáñòâà è Ìàãèè Õîãâàðòñ_…Îïÿòü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ çàòîïëÿþòñÿ ðàçíîîáðàçíûìè çàêëèíàíèÿìè… Íåò… åùå… íåìíîãî… ïîæàëóéñòà… íè÷åãî… ïóñòîòà. Ñîñòàâ ìèêñòóðû äëÿ ãëóáîêîãî ñíà… Âñå íà÷èíàåòñÿ ïî íîâîé. Ñíîâà, ñíîâà è ñíîâà. Îáðûâî÷íûå êàðòèíêè ìàíÿò è çàçûâàþò, â íèõ íåò íè÷åãî è â òî æå âðåìÿ â íèõ âñå.   Ìàëü÷èê êàæäûé ðàç êèäàåòñÿ çà íèìè íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü, íî âîñïîìèíàíèå ïîìàíèâ èñ÷åçàåò, íå îòêðûâ ñâîèõ òàéí, à ìàëü÷èêó îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî êàðòèíêà ïóñòàÿ, áåçäóøíàÿ, íî æèâàÿ, åãî… Ãàððè íå çíàë  ñêîëüêî îí ïðîñèäåë òàê, áåçóñïåøíî ãîíÿÿñü çà ïðèçðàêàìè ñîáñòâåííîãî ïðîøëîãî. Åäèíñòâåííóþ èñòîðèþ, êîòîðóþ îí ïîìíèë, áûëà èñòîðèÿ Ìàãèè,  ïðèçðà÷íûé ïðîôåññîð â òå÷åíèå ïî÷òè ñåìè ëåò áåçðåçóëüòàòíî âäàëáëèâàë åå â ãîëîâû äðåìëþùèõ ó÷åíèêîâ. À òåïåðü îí çíàåò, êîãäà îòêðûëñÿ ïåðâûé áàíê Ãðèíãîòñà, íî íå ïîìíèò ñêîëüêî åìó ëåò, êîãäà îí ðîäèëñÿ, êòî åãî äðóçüÿ è åñòü ëè îíè. Âîò îïÿòü, ïðèçðàê âîñïîìèíàíèé òàêîé æå òóìàííûé êàê ïðîôåññîð Áèíñ, ïîìàíèë åãî çà ñîáîé, è ðàñòàÿë áåç ñëåäà ñòîèëî ê íåìó ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ… Ýòî áåññìûñëåííî, òàê æå êàê è ÷åðïàòü âîäó ðåøåòîì… Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ ê ñåáå. Ìàãëîâñêàÿ ïîãîâîðêà. Îí ïîìíèò ìàãëîâñêóþ ïîãîâîðêó! Ñìåõ çàñòðÿë ãäå-òî â ãîðëå. Èç ãëàç ïîÿâèëèñü ñîëåíûå êàïëè. Ñëåçû. Â ãîëîâå âíîâü ìåëüêíóëî «ìàãëîâñêàÿ ïîãîâîðêà». Ñìåõ ñòîÿâøèé â ãîðëå êîìîì íàêîíåö âûðâàëñÿ íàðóæó è îãëàñèë áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí ïåðåøåë â ñäàâëåííûå âñõëèïûâàíèÿ. Çàêëèíàíèÿ… Çåëüÿ… Èñòîðèÿ… Ïðåäñêàçàíèå… Ïðàâèëà äóýëèíã… Êâèääèò÷… Ìàãëîâñêàÿ ïîãîâîðêà… Èç ãëàç âíîâü ïîëèëèñü ñëåçû… ìàëü÷èê çàêðûë ãëàçà…

***

Âåðíóâøèñü â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, Ñåâåðóñ õîòåë áûëî îòïðàâèòüñÿ â êàáèíåò ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî îêàçàëñÿ ó ïàëàòû Ãàððè. Îò êðîâàòè äîíîñèëîñü ïîðûâèñòîå äûõàíèå, îòäåðíóâ çàíàâåñêó Ñíåéï óâèäåë, ñèäåâøåãî îáõâàòèâ ñåáÿ ðóêàìè ìàëü÷èêà. Âèäèìî ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî.  Ïî ùåêàì ìàëü÷èêà áåæàëè âëàæíûå áîðîçäêè.

— Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, — ãîëîñ äðîæàë.

— ß æå âåëåë âàì îòäûõàòü è íå äâèãàòüñÿ.

— ß… ß ïûòàëñÿ âñïîìíèòü…

— È?

— Çàáàâíî… — âñõëèï, — ÿ ïîìíþ êàê ñîñòàâèòü ìíîãîñóùíîå çåëüå… çàêëèíàíèÿ… ìíîãîå… è… — ãîëîñ ñîðâàëñÿ è ìàëü÷èê îïÿòü ñêîð÷èëñÿ íà êðîâàòè, åãî òåëî ñòàëà ñîòðÿñàòü äðîæü, — è íè÷åãî.

 ×åðò. Ó ðåáåíêà èñòåðèêà. È ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí òåïåðü äåëàòü? Ñåâåðóñ ñåë ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè è íåëîâêî ñòàë ãàäèòü åãî ïî ñïèíå. — Íó, óñïîêîéñÿ. Íè÷åãî. Ïàìÿòü åùå âåðíåòñÿ. Ñåé÷àñ ãëàâíîå, ÷òî òû æèâ, — ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ïåðåñòàë âçäðàãèâàòü è åãî äûõàíèå óñïîêîèëîñü. ×åðò! Êàê ÿ îêàçàëñÿ â ýòîé ñèòóàöèè? Áóäü Àëüáóñ ïðîêëÿò. Âñå åãî øòó÷êè. Åñëè ìàëü÷èê Ïîòòåð, òî ïóñòü îíè èì è çàíèìàþòñÿ, ïðè ÷åì òóò ÿ. Âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ íàïîìíèë åìó, ÷òî íèêòî  íå çàñòàâëÿë åãî óñïîêàèâàòü ìàëü÷èêà, ÷òî îí âïîëíå ìîã óéòè ïðè ïåðâûõ ïðèçíàêàõ èñòåðèêè, à åùå ëó÷øå âîîáùå íå ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå äî âðåìåíè íàçíà÷åííîãî Àëüáóñîì. Íî Ñåâåðóñ ïîñòàðàëñÿ çàãëóøèòü ïîäîáíûå ìûñëè â ñàìîì çàðîäûøå. 

— Ïðîôåññîð? — Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà.

Çíà÷èò ó íåãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà, òàêèå æå çåëåíûå êàê è ó Ëèëèè. Ïîðàçèòåëüíî, òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ, ñìîòðÿ íà ýòî çàïëàêàííîå ëèöî Ñåâåðóñ ïîíÿë ÷òî ñìîòðèò íà áîëåå ìîëîäóþ âåðñèþ Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà. Åñëè áû íå ãëàçà, òî îí ïîäóìàë áû, ÷òî êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ âî âðåìåíè… — Äà, Ãàððè, — Ñíåéï òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, ñòàðàÿñü îòîãíàòü íå ïðîøåíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.

— Ñïàñèáî.

— Íå çà ÷òî, — ïîðàæåííî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ.

Èç êîðèäîðà äîíåññÿ çâóê øàãîâ, äâåðü îòâîðèëàñü è íà ïîðîãå ïîÿâèëñÿ Äàìáëäîð, ñëåäîì çà íèì â ïàëàòó âîøåë åùå îäèí ÷åëîâåê. Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ  ñ êðîâàòè.

— Àëüáóñ. Ìèíèñòð Ðèäëü. 

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  


* * *

_[1]__  Âëàñòü íàä ñîáîé — âûñøàÿ âëàñòü (ëàò.)._


	5. Ãëàâà 03

Ãëàâà 03. Conscientia — mille testes[1] 

— Íó, ÷òî ìîé ìàëü÷èê, Ñåâåðóñ ñêàçàë íàì, ÷òî âû ïðèøëè â ñåáÿ, — îáðàòèëñÿ Äèðåêòîð ê Ãàððè, — ÿ, Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð, Äèðåêòîð øêîëû Êîëäîâñòâà è Âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðòñ.

— Î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî, ñýð, — Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà ñòîÿùåãî ïåðåä íèì ÷åëîâåêà, ñòðàííî, îíè áûëè íå çíàêîìû, íî ÷òî çàñòàâëÿëî Ãàððè ìåøàëî èñêðåííå ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü åãî. Ìàëü÷èê íàõìóðèëñÿ, íî êàê îí ñèëèëñÿ, íå ñìîã âñïîìíèòü, îòêóäà îí ìîã çíàòü Äèðåêòîðà Øêîëû.

— Ó òåáÿ ïîñåòèòåëü, îí ñâÿçàëñÿ ñî ìíîé ñðàçó ïîñëå òâîåãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ, è âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ñ íåòåðïåíèåì îæèäàë, êîãäà òû ïðèäåøü â ñåáÿ. Ñåâåðóñ ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû íè÷åãî íå ïîìíèøü, íî Òîì óáåäèë ìåíÿ ÷òî ñàì ñìîæåò îòâåòèòü íà âñå âîïðîñû ñâÿçàííûå ñ òâîèì ïîÿâëåíèåì, — óëûáíóëñÿ Äàìáëäîð, è îòîéäÿ â ñòîðîíó  ïîçâîëèë Ãàððè óâèäåòü ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íàçâàë Ìèíèñòð Ðèäëü.

— Çäðàâñòâóé Ãàððè. Âîò ìû è ñíîâà âñòðåòèëèñü. Íå îæèäàë. Õîòÿ îò òåáÿ òàê ïðîñòî íå îòäåëàåøüñÿ íå òàê ëè? — Òîì óñìåõíóëñÿ, — è òåì áîëåå ÿ íå îæèäàë óâèäåòü òåáÿ â ïîäîáíîì ñîñòîÿíèè.

Ãëàçà ìàëü÷èêà ïîðàæåííî ðàñïàõíóëèñü, ïîë÷àñà íàçàä îí áåçðåçóëüòàòíî ïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-ëèáî âñïîìíèòü, à ñåé÷àñ ãëÿäÿ íà ýòî ëèöî, âîñïîìèíàíèÿ íàõëûíóëè íà íåãî ëàâèíîé. Åñòåñòâåííî îí íå ñìîã âñïîìíèòü ðîäèòåëåé, ó íåãî èõ íå áûëî. À òåïåðü èõ óáèéöà ñòîèò ïåðåä íèì è ïðèâåòñòâóåò åãî êàê ñòàðîãî äðóãà. Ãíåâ çàïîëíèë ìàëü÷èêà. Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó îí ðâàíóëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè è íàëåòåâ íà Ìèíèñòðà âûõâàòèë ó òîãî âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è íàïðàâèë åå ìåæäó ãëàç Òîìà.

— Óáëþäîê. ß áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî òû óæå äàâíî æàðèøüñÿ â àäó… 

— Ãàððè, óñïîêîéñÿ. È ïîçâîëü ìíå îáúÿñíèòü. Ê òîìó æå, — òóò Òîì ðàññìåÿëñÿ, — åñëè òû îáåðíåøüñÿ, òî óâèäèøü, ÷òî åñëè òû ìåíÿ óáüåøü, òî óæå íèêîãäà íå âûéäåøü îòñþäà æèâûì. Òû íàïðàâèë, êñòàòè ìîþ ñîáñòâåííóþ, ïàëî÷êó íà ìåíÿ, à âñå ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå íà òåáÿ.

— Òû ìåíÿ çíàåøü Òîì. Ýòî íè÷åãî íå ìåíÿåò.

— ß áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ïîëíàÿ ïîòåðÿ ïàìÿòè. 

— Òâîå ïîÿâëåíèå ïðîáóäèëî íåêîòîðûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. È ïîâåðü ìíå, îíè äàþò äîñòàòî÷íî îñíîâàíèé ñíîâà óáèòü òåáÿ.

— Åñëè ìîÿ ïåðñîíà âûçâàëà ó òåáÿ ÷àñòè÷íîå âîññòàíîâëåíèå ïàìÿòè, òî òåáå ñëåäóåò îáåðíóòüñÿ è ÿ íàäåþñü îíà ê òåáå ïîëíîñòüþ âåðíåòñÿ. 

— È ïî-òâîåìó ÿ äîëæåí â ýòî ïîâåðèòü.

— Åñëè òû ïîìíèøü ìåíÿ, òî çíàåøü, ÷òî âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå îäèí ðàç òåáå ñëåäîâàëî ìíå äîâåðèòüñÿ.

Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ, íî ïîñëåäîâàë ñîâåòó. Îêàçàëîñü, çà âðåìÿ èõ ñ Òîìîì áåñåäû â ïàëàòó âîøëè åùå òðîå. Æåíùèíà è äâîå ìóæ÷èí. Âçãëÿä ìàëü÷èêà ñêîëüçíóë ïî ñòîÿùåé âïåðåäè ïàðå. Íè÷åãî. Îí íå çíàë èõ. Íå áûëî íè ìàëåéøåãî ñîìíåíèÿ. Ãàððè õîòåë áûëî óæå ïîâåðíóòüñÿ îáðàòíî ê Ðèäëþ, íî òóò âïåðåä âûñòóïèë òðåòèé ÷åëîâåê, äî ýòîãî ñòîÿùèé  ïîîäàëü. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñå ïîïëûëî. Ãàððè ïîêà÷íóëñÿ è óïàë áû åñëè áû Òîì íå óñïåë ïîäõâàòèòü åãî. 

— Ïàäôóò, — ïðîøåïòàë ìàëü÷èê, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîòåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå.

***

Ïîäõâàòèâ ìàëü÷èêà Òîì ïîìåñòèë åãî íà êðîâàòü. 

— Ñòðàííî, ÿ îæèäàë äðóãóþ ðåàêöèþ, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Ìèíèñòð.

— Â ÷åì èìåííî? Â òîì, ÷òî îí ïûòàëñÿ ïðîêëÿñòü âàñ âàøåé ñîáñòâåííîé ïàëî÷êîé, — óñìåõíóëñÿ Äàìáëäîð.

— Íåò, ýòî êàê ðàç ìåíÿ íå óäèâëÿåò. Õîòÿ áûëà ìàëåíüêàÿ íàäåæäà, ÷òî âìåñòå ñ ïàìÿòüþ îí ïîòåðÿë âñå íàâûêè. ß áûë â ïîëíîé óâåðåííîñòè, ÷òî êàê òîëüêî îí âñòðåòèò Äæåéìñà è Ëèëèþ, ïàìÿòü ïîëíîñòüþ âîññòàíîâèòüñÿ.  

— Êàê âèäèòå, îí íå âñïîìíèë. Ìîæåò òåïåðü òû îáúÿñíèøü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, — îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð è ïîñìîòðåë Ìèíèñòðà, — ñóäÿ ïî ðåàêöèè ìàëü÷èêà, — âû ñ íèì õîðîøî çíàêîìû.

— Âèäèìî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ, âñå ðàññêàçûâàòü ñàìîìó. Íó äà ëàäíî. Àëüáóñ, êîãäà-òî ÿ óæå ðàññêàçûâàë âàì î äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ âñåëåííûõ. Íî ïîâòîðþ äëÿ  âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ, Ñóùåñòâóþùèé ìèð íå åäèíñòâåííûé. Èõ ìíîæåñòâî. Ñóùåñòâóþò ïàðàëëåëüíûå èçìåðåíèÿ è äîïîëíèòåëüíûå âñåëåííûå. Ïåðâûå — ñàìîå ïðîñòîå. Â íèõ ìîæåò áûòü ðàçëè÷íî âñå, îò ñóùåñòâóþùèõ ëþäåé, äî èñòîðè÷åñêîãî ðàçâèòèÿ. Åñòü ïàðàëëåëüíûå ìèðû, â êîòîðûõ ðàçâèòèå ÷åëîâå÷åñòâà äåëàåò òîëüêî ïåðâûå øàãè, äðóãèå çàñåëåíû òîëüêî ìàãëàìè è òàì íåò ìàãèè, òðåòüè íàîáîðîò. À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ âñåëåííûõ, ýòî óæå ñëîæíåå. Îíè ñîçäàþòñÿ ïóòåì ðàçëè÷íûõ âûáîðîâ ëþäåé, êàê ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî ñîîáùåñòâà â öåëîì, òàê è êàæäîãî îòäåëüíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Òî åñòü ðàçëè÷èÿ ìåæäó äîïîëíèòåëüíûìè âñåëåííûìè — èñòîðèÿ, ñäåëàííûé âûáîð. Èíà÷å ãîâîðÿ, â äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ âñåëåííûõ ñîáûòèÿ ñòàëè ðàçâèâàòüñÿ ïî ïðåñëîâóòîìó «åñëè». Íî ýòî ê ñîæàëåíèþ íå âîçìîæíî, ò.ê. ìåæäó ìèðàìè, êàê ïàðàëëåëüíûìè òàê è äîïîëíèòåëüíûìè ïåðåìåùàòüñÿ íå âîçìîæíî. Èñêëþ÷åíèå ìîæåò áûòü ñäåëàíî ëèøü â îäíîì ñëó÷àå, êîãäà ÷åëîâåê ïðîæèë íå ñâîþ æèçíü, ïîäîáíîå ìîæåò áûòü ïðîèçîéòè ëèøü â äâóõ ñëó÷àÿõ. Ïåðâûé êîãäà ÷åëîâåê â òå÷åíèå ñâîåé æèçíè íå ñäåëàë íå îäíî âûáîðà, õîòÿ çäåñü èìåþò âëèÿíèå ïðè÷èíû, ò.å. ïî÷åìó âûáîð íå áûë ñäåëàí.  È âòîðîé, íî çäåñü áîëåå ñëîæíî — êîãäà ÷åëîâåê ñäåëàë ñâîé ïåðâûé âûáîð, êîòîðûé ñîîòâåòñòâåííî îïðåäåëèë âñå ïîñëåäóþùèå,  íå ïî ñâîåé âîëå, — ìèíèñòð çàìîë÷àë.

— Âû õîòèòå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ îò îäíîé èç ýòèõ äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ âñåëåííûõ? Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó íàñêîëüêî ïðîôåññèîíàëüíî îí  íàïðàâèë íà Âàñ ïàëî÷êó, ÷òî-òî ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü,  ÷òî ÷åëîâåê ñ ïîäîáíûìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè ìîã íå ñäåëàòü íè îäíîãî âûáîðà, — ôûðêíóë Ñíåéï.

— Íî ýòî òàê, Ñåâåðóñ. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ÿ ñ íèì î÷åíü õîðîøî çíàêîì. Âèäèòå ëè ìû ñ íèì ïðîèñõîäèì èç îäíîé âñåëåííîé, íå ïåðåáèâàéòå ìåíÿ, — óëûáíóëñÿ Ìèíèñòð, — ïåðåìåùåíèå ìåæäó ìèðàìè ìîæåò èçìåíèòü âîçðàñò ÷åëîâåêà, ê ïðèìåðó âíîâü ñäåëàòü ðåáåíêîì. ×òî ñî ìíîé è ïðîèçîøëî, ïî÷òè øåñòüäåñÿò ëåò íàçàä. Íî ýòî äëÿ ìåíÿ, äëÿ Ãàððè ïîñëå íàøåé ïîñëåäíåé âñòðå÷è ïðîøëî ñîâñåì íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ñóäÿ ïî åãî ñîñòîÿíèþ, ñîîòâåòñòâåííî.

— Òîì, óæ íè õî÷åøü ëè òû ñêàçàòü, òî â êàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè ìû íàøëè Ãàððè, òâîÿ ðàáîòà? — íàõìóðèëñÿ Äàìáëäîð è óãðîæàþùå ñòàë íàäâèãàòüñÿ íà Ìèíèñòðà.

— Ýõì… — ïîáëåäíåë Òîì, è ñäåëàë ïàðó øàãîâ íàçàä, — íå íàñòîëüêî ìàëî âðåìåíè. Âî âñÿêîì ÿ òî÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî òîãäà îí óøåë íà ñâîèõ äâîèõ. Àëüáóñ, ÿ æå ðàññêàçûâàë âàì âñå ýòî ðàíüøå, — âîçìóùåííî íàñóïèëñÿ Ìèíèñòð, — è ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ýòîò ðåáåíîê, êàê âû åãî íàçâàëè, ðàçäåëàë ìåíÿ êàê æåðòâåííóþ ñâèíêó è äàæå íå ïîìîðùèëñÿ.

— Øåñòüäåñÿò ëåò íàçàä, êîãäà òû ïîÿâèëñÿ íà ïîðîãå ìîåãî êàáèíåòà, ÷òî òû íå ñèëüíî íàïîìèíàë óìèðàþùåãî.

— Õà, äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ÿ â ìîåì ñëó÷àå ÿ óìåð, ïåðåä ïåðåìåùåíèåì. È ïîâåðüòå, ýòî íå áûëà òèõàÿ è ñïîêîéíàÿ ñìåðòü âî ñíå. Íó äà íå âàæíî. Äàâàéòå çàáóäåì, ýòî âñå äàâíî â ïðîøëîì. ß ïðîæèë äðóãóþ æèçíü, è ïîâåðüòå î÷åíü õîðîøî çàïîìíèë ñâîé óðîê, — ïîñìîòðåâ íà ìîë÷àâøåãî Äàìáëäîðà, Òîì ïðîäîëæèë, — Ãàððè ñîâåðøèë ïåðåõîä äî ñìåðòè. ß îá ýòîì ïîçàáîòèëñÿ. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî  ìû ñ íèì ñâÿçàíû ÷åðåç íå óäàâøååñÿ ïðîêëÿòèå, — òóò Ìèíèñòð íàõìóðèëñÿ, — Î÷åíü íåóäà÷íîå. Íó äà ëàäíî. ß ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ñâÿçü áûëà óíè÷òîæåíà øåñòüäåñÿò ëåò íàçàä â ìîìåíò ìîåãî ïåðåìåùåíèÿ, íî êàê îêàçàëîñü, îøèáàëñÿ. Â îáùåì è öåëîì, ÷åðåç ýòó ñâÿçü ìíå ñòàëî èçâåñòíî, ÷òî ìàëü÷èøêà óìèðàåò, è  íó è ðåøèë åãî âûòàùèòü. 

— Íî êàê? Ðàçâå… — óäèâèëñÿ Äæåìñ Ïîòòåð.

— ß ïîäîçðåâàë î òîì, ÷òî Ãàððè áóäåò ïåðåíåñåí â äðóãóþ âñåëåííóþ ïîñëå ñìåðòè è ïðîñòî óñêîðèë ýòîò ïðîöåññ, ñîçäàâ èëëþçèþ åãî ñìåðòè.

— Íî çà÷åì, è ÷òî áûëî áû åñëè ìàëü÷èêó íå áûëî ñóæäåíî ñîâåðøèòü ïåðåõîä? — óäèâèëñÿ Äàìáëäîð,  — è óñòàëî âçäîõíóâ ïðåîáðàçîâàë ñòîÿùèå ðÿäîì êðîâàòè â óäîáíûå êðåñëà, — ïðîøó âñåõ ñàäèòüñÿ, ïîõîæå Ìèíèñòð Ðèäëü íå ðàññêàçàë åùå è ïîëîâèíû èñòîðèè.

— Ñïàñèáî Àëüáóñ, — ïðîèçíåñ Òîì,  ñàäÿñü â îäíî èç êðåñåë, — ÷òî áûëî áû åñëè áû ÿ îøèáñÿ, íó çäåñü ÿ äóìàþ ýòî è òàê âñåì ïîíÿòíî — ìàëü÷èê áû óìåð. Íî ïîâåðüòå äàæå ýòî áûëî áû ëó÷øå, ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåì êàêàÿ æèçíü åãî æäàëà â åãî ìèðå. À òåïåðü, çà÷åì ÿ óñêîðèë ïåðåõîä, âñå î÷åíü ïðîñòî. Çíàÿ óïðÿìñòâî ìàëü÷èøêè ìîãó ñêàçàòü àáñîëþòíî òî÷íî, îí áû âûæèë, äàæå áåç âñÿêîãî ëå÷åíèÿ. È òîãäà ê ìîìåíòó ïåðåõîäà îí áûë áû óíè÷òîæåí… ß ïûòàëñÿ ïðåäóïðåäèòü, íî åñòåñòâåííî îí íå ñòàë ìåíÿ ñëóøàòü, õîòÿ êòî áû ñòàë ñëóøàòü ñîâåòîâ çàêëÿòîãî âðàãà.

— Âñå ÿñíî, ïðåä íàìè åùå îäèí Ïîòòåð. Ìàëåíüêèé, âñåìè îáèæåííûé ìàëü÷èê. Ñ ýòèì âñå ïîíÿòíî. Îêàçàëñÿ îí â íàøåé âñåëåííîé ïî æåëàíèþ Ìèíèñòðà Ìàãèè. Âñå ýòî íå îáúÿñíÿåò îäíîãî ïî÷åìó ìàëü÷èøêà ñâàëèëñÿ èìåííî ìíå íà ãîëîâó, — ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñíåéï.

— Âû íå ïðàâû, Ñåâåðóñ, Ãàððè ïðîñòî ðåáåíîê, êîòîðûì óïðàâëÿëè ñ ñàìîãî ðîæäåíèÿ. Íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî îí áûë ïåðåíåñåí â ýòîò ìèð ìîèì æåëàíèåì, ÿ ÷òî ïî-âàøåìó ïîõîæ íà ñàìîóáèéöó, ÿ áûë â ïîëíîé óâåðåííîñòè, ÷òî îí îòïðàâèòüñÿ êóäà-íèáóäü äðóãîå ìåñòî. Íî êàê îêàçàëîñü êòî-òî íàâåðõó ðåøèë, ÷òî ìàëü÷èêó áóäåò ëó÷øå âñåãî çäåñü. Íó ÷òî æå ÿ íå ñïîðþ. À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ âûáîðà ìåñòà ïðèçåìëåíèÿ, òóò ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, âîçìîæíî ýòî âû îêàçàëèñü íå â òîì ìåñòå è íå â òî âðåìÿ? — ëèöî ìèíèñòðà îçàðèëà ìàëü÷èøåñêàÿ óëûáêà. À ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí ïîñëûøàëîñü ñäàâëåííîå õèõèêàíüå, äàæå Äàìáëäîð ñòàë óñèëåííî ïðèãëàæèâàòü ñâîþ áîðîäó, ïîñòåïåííî óñïîêîèâøèñü Òîì ïðîäîëæèë,  — åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ìåíÿ ñìóùàåò ýòî ïîòåðÿ ìàëü÷èêîì ïàìÿòè, íî âèäèìî ýòî ñâÿçàíî ñ ñîáûòèÿìè êîòîðûå ïðîèçîøëè ïîñëå ìîåé ñìåðòè. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, íà ìîé âçãëÿä, ëó÷øå âñåãî áóäåò åñëè ìàëü÷èê ïðîäîëæèòü ó÷èòüñÿ, à ïàìÿòü ñî âðåìåíåì âåðíåòñÿ. Ãàððè áûë â ñåäüìîì ãîäó â Ãðèôôèíäîðå. Åñëè âû êîíå÷íî íå âîçðàæàåòå Àëüáóñ. 

— Íåò êîíå÷íî æå íåò. Ïðåäñòàâèì åãî êàê ñòóäåíòà ïî îáìåíó. Åäèíñòâåííîå, îí áóäåò äîëæåí ïðîéòè ñîðòèðîâêó, — óëûáíóëñÿ Äàìáëäîð, íî çàìåòèâ ïîáëåäíåâøåå ëèöî Òîìà çàïíóëñÿ, — ÷òî-òî íå òàê? 

— Íåò. Íåò. Ïðîñòî ÿ òîëüêî, ÷òî êîå-÷òî ïîíÿë. ß îøèáàëñÿ ïîòåðÿ ìàëü÷èêîì ïàìÿòè íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ íå ïîñëåäñòâèåì ðàíåíèé.

— À ÷òî æå òîãäà? 

— Âûáîðû. Âìåñòå ñ âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè, èñ÷åç êîíòðîëü êîòîðûé áûë íàä íèì.

— Íî ÷òî íàâåëî âàñ íà ýòó ìûñëü? — óäèâëåííî âñêèíóë áðîâè  Äàìáëäîð.

— Âàøå çàìå÷àíèå î ïîâòîðíîé ñîðòèðîâêå.

— Ñîðòèðîâêà. Ñòðàííî. Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ ìèíèñòð, íî âû îøèáàåòåñü, ïåðåä ìîèìè ãëàçàìè ïðîøëî íå îäíî ïîêîëåíèå Ïîòòåðîâ. Äà è âîîáùå îòêðîéòå Èñòîðèþ Õîãâàðòñà, âñå Ïîòòåðû âñåãäà áûëè â Ãðèôôèíäîðå,  — óñìåõíóëñÿ ñ Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ êðåñëà, — êñòàòè ìàëü÷èê ïðèõîäèò â ñåáÿ, è âñå-òàêè ýòî ïðîñòî ñìåøíî,  êóäà åùå ìîæåò ñîðòèðîâàòüñÿ Ïîòòåð, êðîìå Ãðèôôèíäîðà…

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

**_  
_**   


* * *

_[1]__ Ñîâåñòü — òûñÿ÷à ñâèäåòåëåé (ëàò.)._


	6. Ãëàâà 04

Ãëàâà 04. Nemine contradicente[1] 

_Òåìíî, õîëîäíî. Áîëü. Îòêóäà îíà âçÿëàñü? ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? Ãäå îí? Îòâåòû óñêîëüçàëè îò íåãî… Äðîæà îí ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íà æèâîò è ñòàë øàðèòü ïî çåìëå â ïîèñêàõ ÷åãî-ëèáî, ÷òî ìîãëî ïîäòîëêíóòü åãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ â íóæíîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Íî íåò. Íè÷åãî íå áûëî, òîëüêî ñûðàÿ òðàâà, êàìíè, è êàêàÿ-òî îòâðàòèòåëüíàÿ æèæà, ÷àâêàþùàÿ ïîä êàæäûì äâèæåíèåì._

_Ìàëü÷èê ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïîïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü óâèäåòü ñêâîçü  òåìíîòó ïëîòíî îêðóæàâøóþ åãî. Íî íåò îïÿòü íè÷åãî._

_Âäðóã òèøèíó íàðóøèë ãðîìêèé õðóñò è øîðîõ. Ñåðäöå ìàëü÷èêà ó÷àùåííî çàáèëîñü. ×òî-òî âíóòðè íåãî ïîäñêàçûâàëî, ÷òî ëó÷øå ìîë÷àòü. Òÿæåëûå øàãè ðàçäàâàëèñü ñîâñåì ðÿäîì. Ìàëü÷èê ïûòàëñÿ îïðåäåëèòü ñêîëüêî æå çäåñü ÷åëîâåê. Äâîå, òðîå… Çâóê øàãîâ îïÿòü ïðèáëèçèëñÿ, êàçàëîñü ëþäè ñòîÿëè ñîâñåì áëèçêî, îí äàæå ñëûøàë èõ íàïðÿæåííîå äûõàíèÿ. Ãàððè âåñü ñæàëñÿ è ïîñòàðàëñÿ íå äûøàòü. Âíåçàïíî èç òåìíîòû âûíûðíóëè ôèãóðû ëþäåé îäåòûõ â äëèííûå ïëàùè. _

— _Çäåñü. Èäåàëüíîå ìåñòî. Ñþäà íèêòî íå ñóíåòñÿ, — ïðîèçíåñ íåçíàêîìûé ãîëîñ._

— _Ïî÷åìó Ëîðä âåëåë ïðîèçâîäèòü äîïðîñ çäåñü, à íå â ïîìåñòüå? Êàêîãî ÷åðòà ìû äîëæíû òàùèòüñÿ ïî ëåñó, äëÿ ÷åãî âñå ýòî. Ê ÷åìó òàêàÿ ñêðûòíîñòü, — âòîðîé ãîëîñ áûë çíàêîì, íî ñêîëüêî Ãàððè íå ïûòàëñÿ îí òàê è íå ñìîã âñïîìíèòü åãî îáëàäàòåëÿ. _

— _Íà òâîåì ìåñòå ÿ áû íå ñòàë çàäàâàòü ëèøíèõ îïðîñîâ, ýòî íå ïðèâåäåò íè ê ÷åìó õîðîøåìó, — îòâåòèë ïåðâûé._

_Îò õîëîäà îí óæå äàâíî ïåðåñòàë ÷òî-ëèáî ÷óâñòâîâàòü, âîçìîæíî ýòî áû îáåñïîêîèëî ìàëü÷èêà íî âìåñòå ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòüþ óøëà áîëü. Îí çíàë êîíå÷íî çíàë, ÷òî îíà ãäå-òî òàì, íî ýòî âîëíîâàëî Ãàððè, ïîêà îí åå íå ÷óâñòâîâàë. Ìàëü÷èê ïðèùóðèëñÿ è ñòàë íàáëþäàòü çà ôèãóðàìè â òåìíîòå. Ñëåäîì çà ïåðâûìè èç òåìíîòû ïîÿâèëèñü åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê. Ïÿòü èç íèõ áûëè òàêæå â ïëàùàõ, à øåñòîé… Ãàððè âñåì òåëîì ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä ïûòàÿñü ðàçãëÿäåòü øåñòîãî. Îäíà èç ôèãóð âçìàõíóëà ðóêîé è âñå âîêðóã, ñìîëêëî, èñ÷åçëè âñå çâóêè.  Ìåðòâàÿ òèøèíà. Ìàëü÷èê íàõìóðèëñÿ, çàãëóøàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå, íî çà÷åì? Êàçàëîñü, ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ïðåæäå ÷åì ôèãóðû âíîâü çàøåâåëèëèñü. ×åëîâåê ïðèâëåêøèé âíèìàíèå Ãàððè áûë âûâåäåí â öåíòð, è íåáîëüøàÿ ïîëÿíêà îçàðèëàñü ñëàáûì äðîæàùèì ñâåòîì.  Òåïåðü îí ìîã âèäåòü ëèöî ÷åëîâåêà… Ñèðèóñ… Íåò… Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè  âñå ðàñïëûâàëîñü… Êàê ñêâîçü ñîí îí ñëûøàë ãîëîñà Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ… Çàòåì âñå ñìåøàëîñü… âñïûøêè îò çàêëèíàíèé, òåìíîòà, êðèêè… _

_Èç ãëàç ïîòåëè ñëåçû, îí õîòåë êðè÷àòü, íî íå ìîã, îí íå ìîã âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ íå çâóêà. Òåëî íå ñëóøàëîñü. Íàêîíåö çåëåíûé ñâåò çàëèë âñå… Êðèêè ïðåêðàòèëèñü… âñå èñ÷åçëî… _

***

Ìàëü÷èê ðåçêî îòêðûë ãëàçà…Ýòî áûëî âîñïîìèíàíèå… äà òåïåðü îí ïîìíèë… Ñíà÷àëà áûë Âîëäåìîðò, êîòîðîãî âñå íàçûâàëè Ìèíèñòðîì, à ïîòîì îí óâèäåë Ñèðèóñà, æèâîãî, íî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî, Ïàäôóò óìåð òîãäà â ëåñó, à îí íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñäåëàòü è òîëüêî ëåæàë è ñëóøàë åãî êðèêè. Ìàëü÷èê îãëÿäåëñÿ, â êîìíàòå íàõîäèëèñü øåñòåðî. Òîì ãîâîðèë ÷òî-òî î äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ âñåëåííûõ. Ìàëü÷èê ïðèñëóøàëñÿ. Ýòî âñå îáúÿñíÿåò… Ãàððè ñêâîçü ðåñíèöû ñòàë ðàññìàòðèâàòü ñòîÿùåãî îêîëî îêíà ÷åëîâåêà. Ïàäôóò. Ãëàçà îòìå÷àëè èçìåíåíèÿ â êðåñòíîì. Æèâîå ëèöî ñ âåñåëûìè ãëàçàìè. Äëèííûå òåìíûå  âîëîñû ñâÿçàíû ñçàäè â àêêóðàòíûé õâîñòèê. Âèäèìî â ýòîì âðåìåíè Ñèðèóñ íå áûë îñóæäåí è íå ïðîâåë 12 ëåò â Àçêàáàíå.  Íî íåñìîòðÿ íà îòëè÷èÿ ýòî áûë Ñèðèóñ. Íåò, îäåðíóë ñåáÿ Ãàððè. Åãî êðåñòíûé óìåð. Ìàëü÷èê î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîìíèë ðàäîñòíûå ëèöà åãî, òàê íàçûâàåìûõ äðóçåé, ïîëå âûõîäà ñòàòüè î ñìåðòè Ñèðèóñà Áëåêà â Åæåäíåâíîì Ïðîðîêå. È íèêòî íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë, íèêòî íå ïûòàëñÿ ðàññêàçàòü ïðàâäó. Â ãëàçàõ âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà, åãî êðåñòíûé, íàâñåãäà îñòàëñÿ ïðåäàòåëåì è óáèéöåé.

Çíà÷èò îí ïåðåíåñÿ â äîïîëíèòåëüíóþ âñåëåííóþ. Èç ñëîâ Âîëäåìîðòà âûõîäèëî, ÷òî ýòî îí ïåðåòàùèë åãî ñþäà. Íî çà÷åì? Ãàððè íå ñëèøêîì âåðèëîñü â àëüòðóèñòè÷åñêèå íàìåðåíèÿ áûâøåãî Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Òîì ãîâîðèë î ïîëó÷åííûõ óðîêàõ, èíòåðåñíî, åñëè áû Âîëäåìîðò ñòàë ôåðìåðîì è ïàñ îâåö, òî Ãàððè åùå ìîã áû ïîâåðèòü â òî ÷òî Òîì ïîëó÷èë óðîê è ñòàë õîðîøèì ìàëü÷èêîì. Íî íåò, Âîëäè áûë Ìèíèñòðîì Ìàãèè, à ýòî çíà÷èò ëèøü òî ÷òî îí èçìåíèë ñâîèì ñïîñîáàì ïîëó÷åíèÿ æåëàåìîãî. Íó äà ëàäíî ñ ýòèì ìîæíî áóäåò ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ïîçæå. 

Âçãëÿä ìàëü÷èêà ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ íà ïàðó ñèäÿùóþ ðÿäîì ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. Êðàñèâàÿ æåíùèíà ñ òåìíî-ðûæèìè âîëîñàìè,  è âûñîêèé, àòëåòè÷åñêè ñëîæåííûé ìóæ÷èíà. Èç ðàçãîâîðà îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî åãî ðîäèòåëè. Ñòðàííî, íî îí ñîâåðøåííî íè÷åãî ÷óâñòâîâàë ãëÿäÿ íà íèõ. Îí ïîìíèë, ÷òî åãî ìå÷òîé âñåãäà áûëî âñòðåòèòü èõ, à òåïåðü êîãäà îí âñòðåòèë èõ, òî íå ÷óâñòâîâàë íè÷åãî. 

Ãàððè ïåðåâåë âçîð íà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. Â ýòîì âðåìåíè ïðèâû÷êè ïðîôåññîðà íå èçìåíèëèñü. Îäåæäà áûëà âñå òàêàÿ æå ÷åðíàÿ, ãóáû èçîãíóòû â ñàðêàñòè÷åñêîé óñìåøêå, è òîëüêî âîëîñû íå âûãëÿäåëè ñàëüíûìè,  è ñâîáîäíî ñïóñêàëèñü íèæå ïëå÷. Â öåëîì ýòîò Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì òîò êîòîðîãî îí çíàë. Îí íå î÷åíü ìíîãîå ïîìíèë î ñâîåì ïðîôåññîðå, òàê òîëüêî â îáùèõ ÷åðòàõ.

— Íó, ÷òî, Ãàððè, âèæó òû ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? Ãîòîâ ïðîäîëæèòü íàøó áåñåäó?  — ãîëîñ Ìèíèñòðà Ðèäëÿ, ïðåðâàë ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ìàëü÷èêà. 

— Äà… ÿ â ïîðÿäêå… ïðîñòî óäèâèëñÿ êîãäà óâèäåë Ñèðè, — Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé áûë åãî êðåñòíûì.

—  Âèäèìî, î÷åíü ñèëüíî óäèâèëñÿ. Êàê ìû ïîíÿëè òû ÷òî-òî âñïîìíèë? — óñìåõíóëñÿ Äàìáëäîð, — ìîæåò, ïîäåëèøüñÿ?

— Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, ÿ ïîìíþ… õì… Òîìà, Ñèðè… — Ãàððè çàïíóëñÿ, —  ò.å. Ìèñòåðà Áëýêà, íåìíîãî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, íî âñå òîëüêî îòäåëüíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.

— Íó ñ ïåðâûìè âñå ïîíÿòíî. À Ñåâåðóñà, îòêóäà òû çíàåøü? Õîòÿ ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî áóäåò ëó÷øå åñëè ïðåæäå ÷åì îòâå÷àòü òû ïðèìåøü ýòî, — â ðóêàõ Äèðåêòîðà ïîÿâèëñÿ ïóçûðåê ñ ïðîçðà÷íîé æèäêîñòüþ, — Ñåâåðóñ, áóäü ëþáåçåí, íå ìîã áû òû êîíòðîëèðîâàòü äåéñòâèå. Õì… Äåñÿòè êàïåëü äóìàþ, áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî, — ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð ïåðåäàâàÿ ìèêñòóðó Ñíåéïó, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèå íà óäèâëåííûå âçãëÿäû îñòàëüíûõ.

— Âåðèòàñåðóì, çåëüå ïðàâäû, — îáðàòèëñÿ ïðîôåññîð Ãàððè. 

— Äà, ÿ çíàþ. ß ïðåêðàñíî ïîìíþ øêîëüíàÿ ïðîãðàììó, — ïðîáîðìîòàë ìàëü÷èê. Äåñÿòü êàïåëü. Ñòðàííî, Ñíåéï íà çàíÿòèÿõ ðàññêàçûâàë, ÷òî ïðè äîïðîñå èñïîëüçóþò ïÿòü-øåñòü êàïåëü. Ýòîãî ñ÷èòàåòñÿ âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî. Ìîæåò â ýòîé âñåëåííîé äîçà áîëüøå. Íó ëàäíî, íå óáüåò æå ìåíÿ ýòî, ê òîìó æå ÿ âñå ðàâíî íè÷åãî íå ïîìíþ, òàê ÷òî è ñêðûâàòü ìíå íå÷åãî, — ïîäóìàë Ãàððè è ïîêîðíî âûïèë çåëüå. Òóò æå â ãîëîâå âñå çàòóìàíèëîñü. Ãîëîñà ñòàëè çâó÷àòü êàê áóäòî èçäàëåêà. Êàê â òóìàíå ìàëü÷èê âèäåë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï êèâíóâ Äàìáëäîðó ïðîèçíåñ.

— Íà÷èíàåò äåéñòâîâàòü. Åùå íåìíîãî.

— Î÷åíü õîðîøî.

Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ãîëîñå Äèðåêòîðà, íî íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷àëîñü, ìûñëè ðàçáåãàëèñü… Âíåçàïíî îí óñëûøàë… _«Âåðèòàñåðóì — çåëüå ïðàâäû. Ïîä åãî äåéñòâèåì ÷åëîâåê íå ìîæåò ëãàòü. Ýòîìó ìåøàåò îòñóòñòâèå âîçìîæíîñòè ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ, è ñîîòâåòñòâåííî ïðåäîòâðàùàåò ìîçãó îáðàáàòûâàòü è îáäóìûâàòü çàäàííûé âîïðîñ ïåðåä îòâåòîì.  Âåðèòàñåðóì òðåáóåò íåìåäëåííîãî îòâåòà íà çàäàííûé âîïðîñ. Ñ÷èòàåòñÿ íå âîçìîæíûì ïðåîäîëåòü åãî äåéñòâèå…_» — îïÿòü ýòè îòðûâî÷íûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.  Ïî÷åìó ñåé÷àñ… Íî ñëîâà ïðîäîëæàëè âñïëûâàòü â ïàìÿòè,  — _«Â íèçêèõ äîçèðîâêàõ, Âåðèòàñåðóì, áåñïîëåçåí, ò.ê. îí âûíóæäàë áû ÷åëîâåêà ãîâîðèòü ïðàâäó òîëüêî åñëè áû îí ñàì õîòåë áû ýòîãî. Ñëèøêîì áîëüøàÿ äîçà òàê æå íå ïðèíîñèò ïîëüçû, ïîñêîëüêó ÷åëîâåê òåðÿë áû ñïîñîáíîñòü ðàçëè÷àòü ÷òî áûëî îòâåòîì íà çàäàííûé âîïðîñ è ÷òî ÿâëÿåòñÿ ïîëíîé áåññìûñëèöåé. Ñîîòâåòñòâåííî êîëè÷åñòâî çåëüÿ èñïîëüçóåìîå ïðè äîïðîñàõ îñòàâëÿåò äîïðàøèâàåìîìó, íåáîëüøîé êîíòðîëü íàä ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè. Èìåííî ýòî è íåîáõîäèìî èñïîëüçîâàòü äëÿ ïðåîäîëåíèÿ äåéñòâèÿ çåëüÿ ïðàâäû, à òàê æå   íåîáõîäèìî çíàòü, ÷òî íà êàæäûé âîïðîñ èìååò êàê ìèíèìóì äâà îòâåòà.  È îáà ýòè îòâåòà ÿâëÿþòñÿ ïðàâäèâûìè. Äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòü èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòî çíàíèå, íåîáõîäèìî ïîñòàðàòüñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ… Äà îäèí èç ýôôåêòîâ  Âåðèòàñåðóìà èìåííî îòñóòñòâèå ýòîé âîçìîæíîñòè, íî âñå-òàêè åñòü ñïîñîá…ïåðâîå ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, äàòü âîçìîæíîñòü çåëüþ äåëàòü ñâîþ ðàáîòó… ïåðåñòàòü ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ åãî äåéñòâèþ, òàê, à òåïåðü äóìàé… ðàññëàáèòüñÿ…ðàññëàáèòüñÿ… îòëè÷íî… äà èìåííî òàê… ñîñðåäîòî÷üñÿ íà ðàáîòå çåëüÿ, íà ïîÿâèâøåìñÿ ÷óâñòâå ñïîêîéñòâèÿ… òàê òåïåðü òû ïîëíîñòüþ äîëæåí êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñâîè ìûñëè…». _Èíñòèíêòèâíî ñëåäóÿ çà ðóêîâîäñòâîì âîñïîìèíàíèÿ… ìàëü÷èê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî  ýôôåêò íà÷èíàåò ïðîõîäèòü. Ïðè ýòîì òåëî ïîëíîñòüþ ðàññëàáèëîñü. «_Ïîíÿòíî çíà÷èò òàêèì îáðàçîì ñîçäàåòñÿ èëëþçèÿ äåéñòâèÿ çåëüÿ, à íà ñàìîì äåëå Âåðèòàñåðóì ïåðåñòàåò äåéñòâîâàòü, ò.ê. ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî â ýòîì íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè. Õîòåëîñü ðàññìåÿòüñÿ, îí ñäåëàë ýòî! Íåñìîòðÿ íà áîëüøóþ äîçó! Ãàððè óæå õîòåë áûëî ñêàçàòü îá ýòîì, íî ñïîõâàòèëñÿ. Åìó íèêòî íå åùå çàäàâàë âîïðîñîâ. À îí óæå ñîáðàëñÿ  ãîâîðèòü. Âîò çíà÷èò êàê. Ñòîèò, õîòü íåìíîãî, â ñàìîì äåëå ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, è  Âåðèòàñåðóì îïÿòü íà÷èíàåò äåéñòâîâàòü. Âèäèìî äèðåêòîð íå äîâåðÿåò åìó, ïîýòîìó è äàë øåñòü êàïåëü âìåñòî ÷åòûðåõ íåîáõîäèìûõ»._ Ìàëü÷èê ñêîëüçíóë çàòóìàíåííûì âçãëÿäîì ïî ëþäÿì ñòîÿùèì âîêðóã åãî êðîâàòè. Êàæåòñÿ íèêòî íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèë. Ñîìíåíèÿ âûçûâàë ëèøü Ñíåéï, õîòÿ åãî ëèöî áûëî êàê îáû÷íî àáñîëþòíî áåññòðàñòíî, ÷òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàëî Ãàððè, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ÷òî-òî ïîäîçðåâàåò. Ïîýòîìó ìàëü÷èê ñëåäóÿ èíñòðóêöèÿì âîñïîìèíàíèé, ïðèêðûë ãëàçà, è ïîñòàðàëñÿ çàìåäëèòü ñåðäöåáèåíèÿ… èëëþçèÿ ðàññëàáëåíèÿ… Ãàððè íàáëþäàë çà ïðîôåññîðîì ñêâîçü ðåñíèöû. Ïîñëåäíèé âíèìàòåëüíî ñëåäèë çà ïóëüñîì, è äåëàëà êàêèå-òî åùå ìàíèïóëÿöèè, ÷òîáû óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ â äåéñòâèè ìèêñòóðû… «_òàê åùå íåìíîãî… âñå òåïåðü ïîâåðèë… äèðåêòîð ðàññ÷èòûâàåò, ÷òî îí, Ãàððè, îò áîëüøîé äîçû Âåðèòàñåðóìà íà÷íåò ãîâîðèòü áîëüøå, ÷åì òðåáóåòñÿ, íó ÷òî æ, íåëüçÿ îáìàíûâàòü åãî îæèäàíèÿ». _

— Àëüáóñ. Ìîæíî íà÷èíàòü, — ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ.

— Êàê âàñ, çîâóò? — âîïðîñ Äàìáëäîðà, âðåçàëñÿ â ñîçíàíèå ìàëü÷èêà, ÷òî-òî âíóòðè íà÷àëî âûíóæäàòü åãî îòâåòèòü, â ãîëîâå ìåëüêíóëî ïîïðîáîâàòü ïðîèçíåñòè äðóãîå èìÿ, íî òåëî ìãíîâåííî ïðîíçèëî áîëü. «_×åðò! À îá ýòîì ýôôåêòå ÿ íè÷åãî ïîìíþ. Êàæåòñÿ ÿ ñëèøêîì  äîëãî íå îòâå÷àþ. Îí ìîæåò ÷òî-òî çàïîäîçðèòü. Ó ìåíÿ íàâåðíîå íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü ñ îáìàíîì çåëüÿ… ×åðò. Äîëãî… ñëèøêîì äîëãî. Òåëî íåñòåðïèìî æãëî. Òàê òùàòåëüíî ñîáèðàåìûå ìûñëè ðàçëåòàëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû. Ñòîï. Ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Âñå òàê è äîëæíî áûòü. Çàìåäëåíèå âðåìåíè, âñåãî ëèøü èëëþçèÿ. Îäèí èç ýôôåêòîâ. ß æå ïîìíþ êàê ìåíÿ îáó÷àëè ýòîìó.  Äà òî÷íî ïîìíþ. Â ãîëîâå âçîðâàëñÿ ôîíòàí âîñïîìèíàíèé. Îí äåëàë ýòî ðàíüøå, ïîëó÷èòüñÿ è òåïåðü»._ Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ. «_Îòëè÷íî. À òåïåðü ïîèãðàåì…»_

— Ãàððè Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð, — óñëûøàë îí êàê áóäòî ñî ñòîðîíû ñâîé ãîëîñ, «_íåìíîãî áîëüøå»_, — ìíå ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò, ó÷óñü â Õîãâàðòñå, ñåäüìîé ãîä, — «_òàê ïîêà äîñòàòî÷íî». _Âèäèìî äèðåêòîðà óäîâëåòâîðèë îòâåò îí ñòàë çàäàâàòü îñòàëüíûå âîïðîñû.

— Êàê âû ñþäà ïîïàëè?

— Íå ïîìíþ. ß âîîáùå ïðàêòè÷åñêè íè÷åãî íå ïîìíþ. Õîòÿ íåò øêîëüíóþ ïðîãðàììó ÿ ïîìíþ íà îòëè÷íî…äàæå çåëüÿ,  õîòÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï òàê íå ñ÷èòàë, êîãäà ÿ ñäàâàë Ñ.Î.Â.ó. Äà  è íà ïîñëåäíèõ çàíÿòèÿõ âå÷íî âîçìóùàëñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íè÷åãî çíàþ. Õîòÿ îí áûë íå ïðàâ. ß ïðåêðàñíî ïîìíþ ñîñòàâ ìèêñòóðû ãëóáîêîãî ñíà, à åùå ñîñòàâ ìèêñòóðû Ìíîãîñîñêà, çíà÷èò òàê äëÿ ýòîãî íóæíî… — _«òàê Äàìáëäîð óëûáàåòñÿ, âñå âîêðóã åëå ñäåðæèâàþò õèõèêàíüå, à Ñíåéï íåäîâîëüíî õìóðèòüñÿ, çíà÷èò ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. È òàê ïðîäîëæèì…»_

— Äîñòàòî÷íî. Ëó÷øå ñêàæè. Êðîìå ýòîãî òû åùå ÷òî íè áóäü ïîìíèøü? Íàïðèìåð Ñèðèóñà, — ïðîäîëæàë Äèðåêòîð. 

— Ñèðè. Äà ÿ çíàþ Ñèðè. Îí ìîé êðåñòíûé, — Ãàððè âûäàâèë óëûáêó, — Ñ íèì âñåãäà î÷åíü, î÷åíü âåñåëî, à åùå îí íåíàâèäèò ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, íî ýòî ó íèõ âçàèìíî, — íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ ãîâîðèòü, Ãàððè íàáëþäàë çà ðåàêöèåé îêðóæàþùèõ, «_êàêèå-òî îíè âñå ÷åðåñ÷óð ñìåøëèâûå, õèõèêàþò êàê ñóìàñøåäøèå, è ýòî îíè íàçûâàþò äîïðîñîì? Äàæå ñìåøíî,_ _òàê åùå íåìíîãî» _—  Âîîáùå Ñèðè ïðåäïî÷èòàåò ÷òî áû åãî íàçûâàëè Ïàäôóò. È Ìóíè, òîæå òàê åãî íàçûâàåò. ß  ïîçíàêîìèëñÿ ñ íèìè â òðåòüåì ãîäó.

— Â òðåòüåì ãîäó, ðàçâå òû íå áûë çíàêîì  ñ íèì ðàíüøå? 

— Íåò íå áûë. Ïàäôóò  äâåíàäöàòü ëåò ïðîâåë â Àçêàáàíå, åãî íåñïðàâåäëèâî îáâèíèëè â óáèéñòâå ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, — ïîðàæåííîå óäóøüå åäâà íå çàñòàâèëî ìàëü÷èêà îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, íî îí ñäåðæàëñÿ, «_ïîä äåéñòâèåì Âåðèòàñåðóìà, ÷åëîâåêà íè íà ÷òî îòâëåêàåòñÿ, êðîìå åñëè òîëüêî äðóãèõ âîïðîñîâ»_, —  À ïîòîì îí ñáåæàë. Âñå äóìàëè, ÷òî Ñèðè ïîïûòàåòñÿ ìåíÿ óáèòü, èõ îêðóæèëè øêîëó äåìåíòîðàìè. Íî ìû ñìîãëè âûÿñíèòü ïðàâäó. È íåñìîòðÿ íà òî ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñõâàòèë Ñèðè, è íå ïîâåðèâ  íàì îòäàë â ðóêè Ôàäæà äëÿ êàçíè. Ìû ñìîãëè âûòàùèòü åãî ïðÿìî èç ïîä åãî äëèííîãî íîñà, è íåóñûïíîãî íàáëþäåíèÿ. Êàê îí çëèëñÿ, — ìàëü÷èê óñìåõíóëñÿ, «_òàê îòëè÷íî îíè àáñîëþòíî ïîâåðèëè, ÷òî ÿ íå êîíòðîëèðóþ ÷òî ãîâîðþ, ãëÿäÿ íà óñìåõàþùèåñÿ ëèöà. Íè îäèí ñòóäåíò â çäðàâîì óìå,  íå áóäåò îñêîðáëÿòü ñâîåãî ïðîôåññîðà â åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè»._

— Ïî÷åìó òû òàê  óäèâèëñÿ óâèäåâ Ñèðèóñà?

— Ïî òîìó, ÷òî Ñèðè óìåð, è ÿ âñïîìíèë êàê îá ýòîì óçíàë, — _òàê çäåñü ëó÷øå íå óïîìèíàòü, ÷òî ÿ âèäåë êàê îí óìåð, ñëèøêîì ìíîãî áóäåò âîïðîñîâ, íà êîòîðûå ÿ íå ïîìíþ îòâåòà, èëè íå õî÷ó îòâå÷àòü_, — åãî çàìó÷èëè Óïèâàþùèåñÿ,— ìàëü÷èê çàìîë÷àë.

— Òû ñêàçàë ÷òî Ñèðèóñà îáâèíèëè â óáèéñòâå òâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. Òû ïîìíèøü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî íà ñàìîì äåëå?

— Äà. Ïîìíþ, — _òàê ëó÷øå ñêàçàòü ïðàâäó, ìíîãî âðåäà íå áóäåò, à çàòî çàáàâíî áóäåò íàáëþäàòü êàê Òîì áóäåò âûêðó÷èâàòüñÿ, êîãäà ÿ ñêàæó êàêîå èìåííî ïðîêëÿòèå ïîøëî íåïðàâèëüíî,_ — Èõ óáèë îí, — Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ðóêó è óêàçàë íà Ìèíèñòðà, — èñïîëüçóÿ Àâàäà Êåäàâðà, ÿ ïîòîì ÷àñòî âèäåë ñíû-âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î òîé íî÷è. Îí è ìåíÿ ïûòàëñÿ óáèòü, äà íå ïîëó÷èëîñü, ïðîêëÿòèå îòñêî÷èëî, è óäàðèëî åãî âìåñòî ìåíÿ, ïðàâäà óìåðëî òîëüêî åãî òåëî, à äóõ âïîñëåäñòâèè âîçðîäèëñÿ, ÷åðåç ìîþ êðîâü, ýòî áûëî â ÷åòâåðòîì ãîäó. Îí òîãäà åùå óáèë Ñåäðèêà, à íà ìåíÿ íàëîæèë Êðóöèàòóñ,  ÷òîáû ÿ íå ñìîã ñáåæàòü,— Ãàððè ñêîëüçíóë ïî íåäîâåð÷èâûì ëèöàì, ïîòîì ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ïîáëåäíåâøåå ëèöî Òîìà è äîáàâèë, — íî âñå ðàâíî íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÿ ïîáåäèë åãî íà âîëøåáíîé äóýëè, âûçâàâ ïðèçðàêîâ ïîñëåäíèõ óáèòûõ èì ëþäåé.

— Êàê òû ñìîã ïåðåæèòü ñìåðòåëüíîå ïðîêëÿòèå, — íåäîâåð÷èâî ñïðîñèë Äèðåêòîð.

— Íå çíàþ, — îòâåòèë ìàëü÷èê, _«ýòî áûëî àáñîëþòíîé ïðàâäîé, ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ Äèðåêòîðà î òîì ÷òî åãî ñïàñëà ëþáîâü ìàòåðè, îïðîâåðãàëèñü ëåòîì ïîñëå ïÿòîãî ãîäà_, _òàê çäåñü ìîæíî íè÷åãî íå äîáàâëÿòü, ïóñòü ñàìè ëîìàþò ãîëîâó, ãëàâíîå íå ïðîáîëòàòüñÿ î òîì ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïðåîäîëåâàòü Èìïåðèî è îòêèäûâàòü Êðóöèàòóñ íà ëèòåéùèêà, îá ýòîì èì ëó÷øå ïîêà íå çíàòü. Òîì êîíå÷íî ìîæåò ðàññêàçàòü ïðî Èìïåðèî, íî òîì ÷òî ÿ ìîãó âûäåðæàòü Êðóöèî, îí íå çíàåò, ÿ íèêîãäà íå äåëàë ýòîãî ó íåãî íà ãëàçàõ. À òå êòî âèäåëè, íå ñìîãëè ðàññêàçàòü, ò.ê. óìåðëè. Íåò ëó÷øå ïðî Èìïåðèî ÿ ñàì ñêàæó. Åñëè ÿ ïîìíþ Âîëäåìîðòà, òî äîëæåí ïîìíèòü è ýòî, òàê áóäåò ìåíüøå ïîäîçðåíèé», _ïîäóìàë ìàëü÷èê è äîáàâèë — Íî ÿ ìîãó ïðåîäîëåâàòü äåéñòâèå Èìïåðèî, ïðàêòè÷åñêè áåç óñèëèé. __

— À ÷òî åùå òû ïîìíèøü? — âíîâü ñïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð.__

— _«Èíòåðåñíûé âîïðîñ. ×òî åùå ÿ ïîìíþ. Î÷åíü ìíîãîå. Îñòàëîñü ñîâñåì ìàëî ïðîáåëîâ, âðîäå êòî áûëè ìîè îäíîêëàññíèêè, äðóçüÿ,  à ñàìîå ãëàâíîå íå ïîìíþ ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ïîñëå ïîðàæåíèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà, íå ïîìíþ åãî Äàìáëäîðà, õîòÿ çíàþ, ÷òî îí òàê æå áûë Äèðåêòîðîì Õîãâàðòñà â ìîåì ìèðå. Íî âñå ýòî ÿ íå õî÷ó åìó ãîâîðèòü. Ïî÷åìó? Íå çíàþ. À íîìåð ñ ñîñòàâîì çåëüÿ âòîðîé ðàç íå ïðîéäåò. Òàê êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî îí õîòåë áû óñëûøàòü ÿ ïîìíþ ìàññó íåíóæíûõ âåùåé, âîò î íèõ ÿ åìó ðàññêàæó. Íî ÷òî èìåííî… ÷åðò… ÿ îïÿòü íà÷èíàþ òåðÿòü êîíòðîëü… íåëüçÿ äîëãî ìîë÷àòü…. Òóê î ÷åì ñêàçàòü…Äóðñëè, òî÷íî ýòî áåçîïàñíàÿ òåìà…» —_ ß ïîìíþ, ÷òî âûðîñ ó ðîäñòâåííèêîâ ìîåé ìàòåðè Äóðñëåé. Ó íèõ áûë ñûí Äàäëè ìîé ðîâåñíèê. Êîãäà ìíå èñïîëíèëîñü îäèííàäöàòü ÿ ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî èç Õîãâàðòñà,  à äî ýòîãî… — è ìàëü÷èê íà÷àë ðàññêàçûâàòü î ñâîå æèçíè ó Äóðñëåé, îïóñêàÿ íåêîòîðûå ïîäðîáíîñòè. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Äàìáëäîð îñòàíîâèë åãî.__

— ×òî íè áóäü åùå, íàïðèìåð î ëþäÿõ ñ êîòîðûìè òû ó÷èëñÿ. Òû ÷àñòî ãîâîðèøü «Ìû», êîãî òû èìååøü ââèäó?

— Íå çíàþ, ÿ ïîìíþ, ÷òî âî ìíîãèõ ñëó÷àÿõ ñî ìíîé áûë êòî-òî åùå, íî êòî èìåííî, íå ïîìíþ,  íè ëèö, íè èìåí, òîëüêî èõ ïðèñóòñòâèå… — ìàëü÷èê çàìîë÷àë è îïóñòèë ãîëîâó. _«Ïóñòü äóìàþò, ÷òî ÿ ïåðåæèâàþ îò òîãî ÷òî íå ïîìíþ äðóçåé, õîòÿ ýòî êîíå÷íî ñòðàííî, íî ÿ ïî÷åìó-òî äàæå ðàä ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íåò î íèõ íèêàêèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. Èíòåðåñíî ïî÷åìó?  Íó äà íå âàæíî. Äåéñòâèå Âåðèòàñåðóìà óæå äîëæíî ïîñòåïåííî ïðîõîäèòü, òàê ÷òî íèêòî íå óäèâèòüñÿ, åñëè ÿ ïåðåñòàíó ìíîãî áîëòàòü»._

— Íó ÷òî æå ÿ äóìàþ äîñòàòî÷íî. Ñåâåðóñ, — ïðîèçíåñ Äàìáëäîð è ñäåëàë êàêîé-òî çíàê ïðîôåññîðó.__

Ñíåéï äîñòàë î÷åðåäíîé ïóçûðåê è  âåëåë Ãàððè åãî âûïèòü, îáúÿñíèâ, ÷òî ýòî çåëüå ïðåêðàòèò äåéñòâèå Âåðèòàñåðóìà.

— Íó ÷òî æå, Ãàððè, èçâèíè íî òû äîëæåí ïîíÿòü, ÷òî Âåðèòàñåðóì áûë íåîáõîäèìîñòüþ, — ïðîèçíåñ Äàìáëäîð ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, — ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí îáúÿñíèòü òåáå ÷òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèçîøëî?

— Íåò, ÿ ñëûøàë êàê Òîì îáúÿñíÿë ïðî äîïîëíèòåëüíûå âñåëåííûå, òàê ÷òî â îáúÿñíåíèÿõ íåò íèêàêîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè, — îòâåòèë Ãàððè ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî çåëüå ïðàâäû è â ñàìîì äåëå ïåðåñòàëî äåéñòâîâàòü. 

— Íó ÷òî æå â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, êàê òû äóìàåøü, òû äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü ÷òîáû ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê îñòàëüíûì ó÷åíèêàì. Âîçìîæíî â çíàêîìîé îáñòàíîâêå ïàìÿòü áûñòðî ê òåáå âåðíåòñÿ. Ê òîìó æå êàê ñêàçàë Òîì, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, òû íå ñìîæåøü âåðíóòüñÿ  â ñâîé ìèð. È òàê èëè èíà÷å  òû äîëæåí áóäåøü ïðîäîëæèòü ñâîå îáðàçîâàíèå. 

— Äà êîíå÷íî.

— Íó ÷òî æå â òàêîì ñëó÷àå îñòàåòñÿ ëèøü îäíà ïðîáëåìà. Òâîå èìÿ.

— À ÷òî íå òàê ñ íèì, — ìàëü÷èê óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Äèðåêòîðà Øêîëû.

— Âèäèøü ëè Â íàøåì ìèðå Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íå ñóùåñòâóåò. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî ÷òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä íèêîãäà íå ïûòàëñÿ óáèòü ñåìüþ Ïîòòåðîâ, Ãàððè óìåð íå äîæèâ äî òðåõ ëåò, îò áîëåçíè.  Äëÿ Äæåéìñà è Ëèëèè ýòî áûëà òÿæåëàÿ ïîòåðÿ, íî ïîñòåïåííî… — Äàìáëäîð çàìîë÷àë, è â ïàëàòå ïîâèñëî íåëîâêîå ìîë÷àíèå, êîòîðîå áûëî ïðåðâàíî Äæåéìñîì Ïîòòåðîì..

— Àëüáóñ, ñóäÿ ïî âàøèì ñëîâàì ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ìû íè õîòèì âèäåòü ìàëü÷èêà â íàøåé ñåìüå, à ýòî íå òàê, — îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè, — ïðîñòî âñå çíàþò, ÷òî Ãàððè óìåð, è åñëè òû îñòàíåøüñÿ Ïîòòåðîì âîçíèêíåò ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âîïðîñîâ, íà êîòîðûå ìû íå ñìîæåì èëè çàõîòèì îòâå÷àòü. Ýòî íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ìû íå áóäåì ðàäû âèäåòü òåáÿ.

— ß âñå ïîíèìàþ… — Ãàððè íåâåñåëî óñìåõíóëñÿ, _«âîò âàì è ìå÷òà, íàâåðíîå åìó äîëæíî áûëî áûòü áîëüíî èëè îáèäíî, íî íåò, êàê òîëüêî Äàìáëäîð íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü î åãî èìåíè, îí âñå ïîíÿë, ñòðàííî ñîâñåì íå áîëüíî…»_ — íî êàê òîãäà áûòü ñ èìåíåì? — ïðîãëîòèâ êîì ñòîÿâøèé ãäå-òî â ãîðëå ñïðîñèë ìàëü÷èê, è îòâåðíóâøèñü îò Äæåéìñà ïîñìîòðåë íà Äèðåêòîðà.

— Ìû ïðåäñòàâèì âàñ êàê ñòóäåíòà ïî îáìåíó èç Äóðìñòðàíãà. Ïðîáëåìû ñ äîêóìåíòàìè ÿ óëàæó. À âàøå èìÿ… âàøå èìÿ áóäåò Ãàððè…

— Áëýê, —  çàêîí÷èë çà Äàìáëäîðà Ñèðèóñ, äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïðîðîíèâøèé íå ñëîâà, — Åãî èìÿ áóäåò Ãàððè Áëýê. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ïî ðÿäó èçâåñòíûõ ïðè÷èí, îí íå ìîæåò áûòü ìîèì ñûíîì, â ýòî ïðîñòî íèêòî íå ïîâåðèò. Çíà÷èò îí áóäåò ìîèì ïëåìÿííèêîì. Ñûí ìîåé óìåðøåé ìëàäøåé ñåñòðû, î íåé ìàëî êòî çíàåò. Ïîýòîìó íèêòî íå áóäåò çàäàâàòü íèêîìó íåíóæíûõ âîïðîñîâ. Ìèíèñòð, ÿ íàäåþñü, — Ãàððè ïîðàæåííî íàáëþäàë êàê Ñèðèóñ óãðîæàþùå ïîñìîòðåâ íà ìèíèñòðà ïðîèçíåñ, — ðåøèòå âñå âîïðîñû ñâÿçàííûå ñ äîêóìåíòàìè. Áûëî áû íåïëîõî îíè áûëè ãîòîâû ê çàâòðàøíåìó äíþ. 

— Ìèñòåð Áëýê, â ýòîì íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè, — ïåðåáèë åãî ìàëü÷èê, — âû íè÷åãî íå äîëæíû äåëàòü. Çà÷åì âàì ýòîãî íóæíî âû âåäü äàæå ìåíÿ íå çíàåòå.

— ß äóìàþ,  áóäåò ëó÷øå åñëè âû âñå âûéäåòå, íàì ñ Ãàððè íóæíî êîå-÷òî îáñóäèòü. È âàñ ýòî íèêàê íå êàñàòüñÿ, — ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ îêèíóâ âçãëÿäîì ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, è êîãäà òå íà÷àëè âûõîäèòü, äîáàâèë, — òû òîæå Äæåéìñ è ïðèõâàòè æåíó. ß íå îæèäàë îò âàñ ïîäîáíîãî. Âîçìîæíî ÿ íèêîãäà íå çíàë âàñ òàê õîðîøî êàê êàçàëîñü, — êîãäà êîìíàòà îïóñòåëà îí âíîâü ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ìàëü÷èêó, — Ýé. ß è íå ñ÷èòàþ ÷òî äîëæåí ÷òî-ëèáî äåëàòü. Åñëè ÷åñòíî ýòî àáñîëþòíî ýãîèñòè÷íûé ïîñòóïîê ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû. Íà÷íåì ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà. ß âñåãäà õîòåë èìåòü ñûíà. Íî ýòî ê ñîæàëåíèþ ýòî íå âîçìîæíî. Íå çíàþ çíàåøü ëè òû. Ñêîðåé âñåãî íåò. Íî ÿ ïîñòàðàþñü îáúÿñíèòü. Òû çíàêîì ñ Ìóíè?

— Äà, — Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, — ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ïðåïîäàâàë ó íàñ ÇÎÒÑ â ìîåì òðåòüåì ãîäó. 

— Íó òàê âîò ÿ è Ðýì… íó â îáùåì ìû âìåñòå.

— Õì… Ìèñòåð Áëýê, âû ïûòàåòåñü ñêàçàòü ìíå ÷òî âû ãîìîñåêñóàëèñò? — ðàññìåÿëñÿ Ãàððè.

— Äà. À ÷åìó òû ñìååøüñÿ? — óäèâèëñÿ Ñèðèóñ, — è ïåðåñòàíü íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ ìèñòåðîì Áëýêîì. ß ñðàçó íà÷èíàþ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ áåçóìíî ñòàðûì. Ñèðèóñ, ìíîãî ëó÷øå… õîòÿ ïðîòèâ Ïàäôóòà ÿ òîæå íå âîçðàæàþ.

—  Õîðîøî. Ñèðèóñ, — ìàëü÷èê íàêîíåö  óñïîêîèëñÿ, —  ÿ ñìåþñü ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ýòî äàâíî çíàþ. Íåò ìíå êîíå÷íî íèêòî íè÷åãî íå ñîîáùàë â îôèöèàëüíîé îáñòàíîâêå. Íî åñëè ÷åñòíî äîãàäàòüñÿ áûëî íå ñëîæíî. Âû è Ìóíè, íå ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ýòî ñêðûâàëè, — çàêîí÷èë îí ñ óëûáêîé.

— À, ïîíÿòíî, — íà ñåêóíäó Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê ïîêðàñíåë, — íó òàê âîò. ß ïðîäîëæó. Êîãäà ðîäèëñÿ Ãàððè ÿ ñòàë åãî êðåñòíûì. Íî ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî äàëüøå òåáå ñêàçàëè. ß íå õî÷ó ÷òîáû òû çàìåíÿë åãî. Íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå. Íî ïîñêîëüêó òû îñòàíåøüñÿ â ýòîì ìèðå, òå íóæíû ðîäèòåëè, èëè õîòÿ áû… îïåêóíû, ÷òî ëè. À ìû ñ Ðýìîì ìîãëè áû èìè ñòàòü, Òàê ÷òî êàê âèäèøü ìíîé äâèãàþò ÷èñòî ýãîèñòè÷åñêèå ìîòèâû, — Ñèðèóñ çàìîë÷àë è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè.

— Íå÷åãî íà ìíå èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòîò ùåíÿ÷èé âçãëÿä. Îí íà ìåíÿ íå äåéñòâóåò, — óëûáíóëñÿ ìàëü÷èê, — çíà÷èò ïðèçíàåøü ÷òî ñ òîáîé äâèãàåò ÷èñòûé ýãîèçì? 

— Äà.

— À ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí. Îí çíàåò î òâîèõ ýãîèñòè÷íûõ ïîáóæäåíèÿõ?

— Åñòåñòâåííî. ß.. õì…íó â îáùåì ìû îáñóæäàëè ýòî ïåðåä òåì êàê ÿ ïðèåõàë ñþäà. È îí ñî ìíîé áûë ïîëíîñòüþ ñîãëàñåí. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð. Íå ñêàçàë íàì êòî òû. Îí ïðîñòî ñîîáùèë, ÷òî â Õîãâàðòñå íàõîäèòüñÿ ìàëü÷èê, ñ ïîòåðåé ïàìÿòè. È ÿ äîëæåí ïðèåõàòü, ÷òî áû îí ìîã íà ìåíÿ ïîñìîòðåòü è âîçìîæíî ÷òî-íèáóäü âñïîìíèë. Âîçìîæíî ýòî êîíå÷íî íå î÷åíü êðàñèâî, íî ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ýòîò ìàëü÷èê îêàæåòñÿ ñèðîòîé è ïîçâîëèò íàì ñ Ðýìè óñûíîâèòü åãî, — Ñèðèóñ îïÿòü îáðàòèë íà Ãàððè ùåíÿ÷èé âçãëÿä, — áàëîâàòü åãî…

— À ýòî óæå ñàìûé íàñòîÿùèé ïîäêóï, — îòâåòèë Ãàððè, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî ïî ëèöó ðàñïîëçàåòñÿ àáñîëþòíî èäèîòñêàÿ óëûáêà, — êàê òóò ìîæíî óñòîÿòü.

— Çíà÷èò ñîãëàñåí? 

— Óãó, — ïðîìû÷àë ìàëü÷èê,  êðåòèíè÷íàÿ óëûáêà îòêàçûâàëàñü óõîäèòü, à â ãîðëå îïÿòü ïîÿâèëñÿ êîì, íàêîíåö âçÿâ ñåáÿ â ðóêè ñïðîñèë, — à âû óâåðåíû ÷òî íå ïîæàëååòå î ñâîåì ðåøåíèè?

—   Àáñîëþòíî. Äàæå åñëè òû îòïðàâèøü â Ñëèçåðèí, — îòâåòèë Ñèðèóñ õèòðî âçãëÿíóâ íà Ãàððè.

— À ïî÷åìó òû ðåøèë ÷òî ÿ îòïðàâëþñü â Ñëèçåðèí? — óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë ìàëü÷èê, — ß áûë â Ãðèôôèíäîðå. Õîòÿ ÿ íå ïîìíþ. Íî ýòî  ñêàçàë Âîë… ò.å. Ìèíèñòð Ðèäëü. À åìó íåò íèêàêîãî ñìûñëà âðàòü.

— Óãóì. Ñêàçàë. À ïîñëå òîãî ÷òî ìû î íåì òóò óçíàëè, âðàòü åìó òî÷íî íå èìååò íèêàêîãî ñìûñëà. Íî ðàñêðîþ òåáÿ ìàëåíüêèé ñåêðåò. ß ïðîâîäèë äîïðîñû ïîä Âåðèòàñåðóìîì â òå÷åíèå ìíîãèõ ëåò. È ñàì ðàç èì ïîäâåðãàëñÿ. Íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä ÿ íàøåë ñïîñîá îáîéòè äåéñòâèå çåëüÿ. Õî÷åøü çíàòü êàê? Èëëþçèÿ ðàññëàáëåíèÿ.

— È? — ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî âñÿ êðîâü  îòõëûíóëà îò åãî ëèöà.

— ß áûë î÷åíü óäèâëåí, êîãäà óâèäåë ÷òî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò. Íåçíàêîìûé ìíå ðåáåíîê èñïîëüçóåò òîò æå ñàìûé ìåòîä, — óëûáíóëñÿ Ñèðè, — Íå áîèñü. Íèêòî áîëüøå íå çàìåòèë. Âñå áûëî ñäåëàíî íà îòëè÷íî. ß è òî ÷óòü íå ïîâåðèë. Ïðîñòî ìíå êàê àâòîðó ýòîé èäåè èçâåñòíû íåêîòîðûå âíåøíèå ïðèçíàêè, êîòîðûå ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ ïðè ïðåîäîëåíèè äåéñòâèÿ ýòîãî çåëüÿ. Íåçíàþùèé ÷åëîâåê äàæå íå îáðàòèò íà ýòî âíèìàíèå. Õîòÿ Ñíåéï ñíà÷àëà ÷òî-òî çàïîäîçðèë, ÿ ìîãó åãî íå ëþáèòü, íî ýòîò ÷åëîâåê äàëåêî íå äóðàê. Íî ïîòîì åãî ïîäîçðåíèÿ ïðîøëè. Òàê ÷òî íèêòî íè÷åãî íå çàïîäîçðèë. __

— È ÷òî òåïåðü? __

— Êàê ÷òî? Òû ÷òî äóìàåøü ÿ ïîáåãó ê Äàìáëäîðó, ÷òîáû ñîîáùèòü åìó, ÷òî åãî îáâåë âîêðóã ïàëüöà ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èøêà. Íó íåò. Íèêîìó åùå íå óäàâàëîñü îäóðà÷èòü Àëüáóñà. È ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ëèøàòü ìîåãî áóäóùåãî ñûíà ëàâðîâ ïåðâîîòêðûâàòåëÿ. Êñòàòè îòêóäà òû çíàåøü ýòîò ñïîñîá? È çà÷åì òû ýòî ñäåëàë?

— Íå ïîìíþ, — Ãàððè óñïîêîèëñÿ, — êîãäà Âåðèòàñåðóì íà÷àë äåéñòâîâàòü, ÿ ïðîñòî âñïîìíèë êàê ýòî äåëàåòñÿ. À çà÷åì? Ñàì íå çíàþ. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå.  Íî îòêóäà òû çíàåøü ÷òî ÿ íå ñêðûâàþ êàêèå-ëèáî ñòðàøíûå òàéíû è íå óáüþ âàñ è íå îãðàáëþ.

— Íàçîâè ýòî ñîáà÷üèì ÷óòüåì. Ê òîìó æå åäèíñòâåííûé êòî, â òâîåì ïðèñóòñòâèè, íà ìîé âçãëÿä,  äîëæåí îïàñàòüñÿ çà ñâîþ æèçíü ýòî íàø Ìèíèñòð, — ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ñèðèóñ ðàññìåÿëñÿ, — è âîîáùå ÿ íà òâîåì ìåñòå ñäåëàë áû òî æå ñàìîå. Äîïðàøèâàòü ðåáåíêà ñ Âåðèòàñåðóìîì íà ìîé âçãëÿä ïðîñòî íåêðàñèâî. Òàê ÷òî äàâàé íàçîâåì, òî ÷òî òû ñäåëàë èíñòèíêòîì ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ. Íó òàê òû íå îòâåòèë íà ìîé âîïðîñ, ñîãëàñåí ñòàòü ìîèì ïëåìÿííèêîì è ïðèåìíûì ñûíîì äëÿ ìåíÿ è Ìóíè?

— Äà, — ðàäîñòíî îòâåòèë ìàëü÷èê è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ÷òî ïî ëèöó îïÿòü ðàñïîëçàåòñÿ èäèîòñêàÿ óëûáêà, — ñïàñèáî.

— Îòëè÷íî. Çíà÷èò òåïåðü òû áóäåøü Ãàððè Áëýê. Âîò òîëüêî êàê áû Ìóíè íå îáèäåëñÿ, — âçãëÿä íîâîèñïå÷åííîãî îòöà ïîãðóñòíåë.

— À ïî÷åìó îí äîëæåí îáèäåòüñÿ? — óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.

— Íó ÿ ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû áóäåøü íîñèòü ôàìèëèþ Áëýê, à îïåêóíàìè áóäåì ìû âìåñòå Ìóíè. È âîò òóò ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Ðýì ìîæåò îáèäåòüñÿ, ÷òî  ôàìèëèÿ áóäåò ìîÿ, à íå åãî.

— Íó ýòî ïðîñòî. Êàê íàñ÷åò Ãàðîëüäà Ðåìóñà Áëýêà? Åñëè óæ ÿ íà÷èíàþ íîâóþ æèçíü, òî è èìÿ íàäî ìåíÿòü ïîëíîñòüþ. Âîò òîëüêî…

— Ïîíèìàþ. Åñëè ÷åñòíî, òî êîãäà òû ñêàçàë êàê òåáÿ çîâóò, ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî âñå íàøè ñ Ìóíè ïëàíû ðóõíóëè. ß íèêàê íå îæèäàë, ÷òî Äæåéìñ è Ëèëèÿ òàê ïîñòóïÿò.

— Íî èõ ìîæíî ïîíÿòü. Èõ ñûí óìåð, è îíè ñ ýòèì ñìèðèëèñü À òóò ïîÿâëÿþñü ÿ êàê ñíåã íà ãîëîâó, — ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè.

— Íåò. ß íå ìîãó ýòîãî ïîíÿòü. Ê òîìó æå, íåñìîòðÿ íà ÷òî î÷åíü íå õîòåòüñÿ ýòî ãîâîðèòü. Íî òû âñå ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî óçíàåøü. Îíè íå ñìèðèëèñü, à ïðîñòî çàáûëè. Ó íèõ ïîÿâèëèñü äðóãèå äåòè, — Ñèðèóñ ãðóñòíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàëü÷èêà, — Îíè êîíå÷íî ìîè äðóçüÿ. Íî ïðèõîäèòüñÿ ñìîòðåòü â ëèöî ôàêòàì.

— Ýòî îçíà÷àåò ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü áðàòüÿ è ñåñòðû? Íî òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî ñ òâîåé  ñòîðîíû âñå ýòî ÷èñòûé ýãîèçì? Êàê æå òàê. Âåäü ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ó òåáÿ åñòü äðóãèå êðåñòíèêè, — Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ.

— Íåò ê ñîæàëåíèþ íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. Ó ìåíÿ áûë îäèí êðåñòíèê. Äåëî â òîì ÷òî Ãàððè ðîäèëñÿ ñðàçó  ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ øêîëû. È ìû òîãäà åùå áûëè äðóçüÿìè. À ïîòîì. Íó â îáùåì Ëèëèÿ óçíàëà ïðî ìåíÿ Ðýìà è çàïðåòèëà íàì ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ ê äåòÿì. Äæåéìñ ñíà÷àëà âîçðàæàë, à êîãäà Ãàððè óìåð, ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ æåíîé. È ñ òåõ ïîð ìû îáùàëèñü òîëüêî ïî ðàáîòå, à äðóæáà îñòàëàñü ãäå-òî òàì, â äåòñòâå, — çàêîí÷èë Ñèðè.

— Òàê çíà÷èò òû íå áóäåøü âîçðàæàòü åñëè  ÿ ñìåíþ èìÿ?

— Íåò. ß ïîéìó ýòî.

— ß íå çíàþ ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé è íèêîãäà íå çíàë. Íî ÿ çíàþ âàñ ñ  Ðýìîì. Âî âñÿêîì, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ  ìîåé âñåëåííîé. Íî íå äóìàþ, ÷òî âû ñèëüíî îòëè÷àåòåñü äðóã îò äðóãà. È ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî ìîè íàñòîÿùèå ðîäèòåëè ïîéìóò ìîå ðåøåíèå. Òàê ÷òî åñëè íèêòî íå âîçðàæàåò, ÿ ñîãëàñåí áûòü Ãàðîëüäîì Ðåìóñîì Áëýêîì.

— Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ äîëæåí ñîîáùèòü Ìóíè. Íå ïðîòèâ åñëè ÿ îòîéäó ÷òîáû ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ íèì… — Ñèðè ïîäñêî÷èë è áðîñèëñÿ ê äâåðè, íî â ïîñëåäíåé ìîìåíò îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè, — Õîòÿ íåò ñäåëàåì ëó÷øå. Ïîøëè ñî ìíîé.

— Íî ÿ æå. Âðîäå êàê áîëüíîé. Ìåíÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íå âûïóñòèò.

— Àãà. Êàê äîïðàøèâàòü ñ Âåðèòàñåðóìîì, òàê íå áîëüíîé, íåìåäëåííî ïðèñòóïèòü ê çàíÿòèÿì, íå áîëüíîé, à ñ ðîäèòåëÿìè… èçâèíÿþñü îïåêóíàìè, ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ —òàê ñðàçó áîëüíîé. Åðóíäà ïîøëè. Ê òîìó æå òåáå íóæíû âåùè. Íó òàì îäåæäà, âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà, ìåòëà… òû èãðàåøü â Êâèääè÷? — ñïîõâàòèëñÿ Ñèðè.

— Äà. Èãðàþ. ß ñòàë Ëîâöîì â ìîåì ïåðâîì ãîäó.

— Îòëè÷íî. Ëîâåö! À çíàåøü ÿ òîæå áûë Ëîâöîì, êîãäà ó÷èëñÿ â øêîëå, — ðàññìåÿëñÿ Ñèðèóñ, — À òåïåðü ïîøëè, — è ñõâàòèâ Ãàððè çà ðóêó, ïîòàùèë åãî çà ñîáîé. Íà ñåêóíäó îñòàíîâèâøèñü â êîðèäîðå, íîâîèñïå÷åííûé îòåö îáðàòèëñÿ ê Ìèíèñòðó è Äàìáëäîðó — Ãîòîâüòå äîêóìåíòû íà èìÿ Ãàðîëüä Ðåìóñ Áëýê. À ìû ïðèåäåì çàâòðà.  Àëüáóñ, ìû èñïîëüçóåì âàø êàìèí? — è íå ñëóøàÿ îòâåòà Äèðåêòîðà, Ïàäôóò ïðîäîëæèë ñâîé ïóòü ïî êîðèäîðàì Õîãâàðòñà, òàùà çà ñîáîé ïðîäîëæàþùåãî èäèîòñêè óëûáàòüñÿ Ãàððè.

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  


* * *

_[1]__ Êîãäà íèêòî íå âîçðàæàåò (ëàò.)_


	7. Ãëàâà 05

Ãëàâà 05. Qui tacet, consentire videtur[1] 

Îêàçàâøèñü, ñ ïîìîùüþ ôëîñåòè â ïîìåñòüå Áëýêîâ, Ñèðèóñ îòâåë Ãàððè â ãîñòèíóþ, è âåëåâ ïîäîæäàòü åãî çäåñü êèíóëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå çîâÿ Ìóíè. Ðåøèâ, ÷òî âèäèìî ñóìàñøåñòâèå Ïàäôóòà, ó Áëýêîâ âðîæäåííîå è íå çàâèñèò îò  âñåëåííîé, Ãàððè íà÷àë ðàññìàòðèâàòü êîìíàòó â êîòîðîé îí îêàçàëñÿ. Òåìíî-ñèíÿÿ ìåáåëü  íåîæèäàííî âåëèêîëåïíî ñî÷åòàëàñü ñ îðàíæåâûìè ñòåíàìè. Ïîë áûë óñòëàí ìÿãêèì ðàçíîöâåòíûì êîâðîì. Â óãëó ñòîÿë ñàìûé îáû÷íûé ìàãëîâñêèé òåëåâèçîð, ñòîÿêà ñ êàññåòàìè è DVD. Øêàôû çàâàëåíû êíèãàìè. Ïî öåíòðó êîìíàòû ñòîÿëè ïàðà êðåñåë, îãðîìíûé äèâàí è ìàëåíüêèé ñòîëèê, íà êîòîðûõ âïåðåìåøêó âàëÿëèñü ìàãëîâñêèå è âîëøåáíûå ãàçåòû è æóðíàëû. Âíåçàïíî ðàçäàâøèéñÿ ñ ïîðîãà ãîëîñ çàñòàâèë ìàëü÷èêà ñúåæèòüñÿ.

— Ñèðè, êàê òû ìîã, — Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí âîøåäøèé â êîìíàòó ïðèíÿëñÿ îò÷èòûâàòü ñâîåãî äðóãà.

— Î ÷åì òû? 

— Ïðèòàùèë ðåáåíêà ñþäà, ïîñðåäè íî÷è. Äàìáëäîð çíàåò?

— Äà êîíå÷íî çíàåò. Ìóíè, ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ â ÷åì äåëî, — Ñèðèóñ â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå ñìîòðåë íà Ðýìà.

— Îí íå ïîíèìàåò, — Ëþïèí ðàññìåÿëñÿ, — íå ïîíèìàåò. Ìàëü÷èê, òîëüêî ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, ïîñëå òîãî êàê áîëüøå íåäåëè ïðîâåë â êîìå. À òû  çàáðàë ðåáåíêà èç áîëüíèöû, â òàêîì âèäå, — ïîíÿâ, ÷òî Ðåìóñ ñåðäèòüñÿ òîëüêî íà Ñèðè, è íè÷åãî íå èìååò ïðîòèâ íåãî Ãàððè, óñïîêîèëñÿ, —  çàñòàâèë  åãî ïóòåøåñòâîâàòü ïî ôëîñåòè. Ìîæíî ìàëåíüêèé âîïðîñ, òû âîîáùå îáúÿñíèë åìó ÷òî-íèáóäü. Èëè ñòîèëî ðåáåíêó îòêðûòü ãëàçà ñõâàòèë  â îõàïêó è ïðèòàùèë ñþäà? — çàêîí÷èë Ëþïèí, è íàñìåøëèâî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ïàäôóòà.

— Åñòåñòâåííî ÿ åìó âñå îáúÿñíèë. Ïîçâîëü ïðåäñòàâèòü òåáå Ãàðîëüäà Ðåìóñà Áëýêà, — ïðîâîð÷àë Ñèðè.

— ß êàæåòñÿ ÷åãî-òî íå ïîíèìàþ. Àëüáóñ ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ñûí Äæåéìñà è Ëèëèè. Ìîæåò, ñÿäåì è âû ìíå âñå ñïîêîéíî îáúÿñíèòå, — Ðåìóñ â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ Ãàððè íà Ñèðèóñà, è îáðàòíî.

Óñìåõíóâøèñü Ïàäôóò óñàäèë ìàëü÷èêà â îäíî èç êðåñåë. À ïîòîì âûçâàë äîìàøíåãî ýëüôà.

— Êàê íàñ÷åò ÷àþ, Ãàððè?

Ìàëü÷èê íå óñïåë îòâåòèòü, ïîñêîëüêó åãî æèâîò èçäàë õàðàêòåðíûé çâóê. 

— Òàê âèäèìî êîìó-òî òðåáóåòñÿ ÷òî-òî áîëåå ñóùåñòâåííîå ÷åì ÷àé, — óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñèðèóñ, — òû ñåãîäíÿ åë?

— Óì, íåò, — ñìóùåííî îòâåòèë ìàëü÷èê.

— Îíè ÷òî æå íå óäîñóæèëèñü òåáÿ ïîêîðìèòü? — óäèâèëñÿ Ðåìóñ, è óâèäåâ, ÷òî Ãàððè îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, íàõìóðèëñÿ.

— Òåïåðü ïîíÿòíî ïî÷åìó ÿ â ñðî÷íîì ïîðÿäêå çàáðàë Ãàððè îòòóäà, — ïðîâîð÷àë Ñèðè, îòäàâàÿ ðàñïîðÿæåíèÿ ýëüôàì, — îíè íå òîëüêî íå íàêîðìèëè ðåáåíêà, îíè äîïðàøèâàëè åãî Âåðèòàñåðóìîì, êàê êàêîãî-òî ïðåñòóïíèêà.

— ×òî?! Äàìáëäîð ñîâñåì ïîòåðÿë ðàçóì? Èñïîëüçîâàòü Âåðèòàñåðóì íà ðåáåíêå? Òàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ âàì äâîèì ñëåäóåò ðàññêàçàòü ìíå âñå ïî ïîðÿäêó, — ïîðàçèëñÿ Ìóíè, —  õîòÿ, íåò, òû Ñèðè äàâàé ðàññêàçûâàé, à ìàëü÷èêó ñëåäóåò ïîåñòü, åëè ÷òî ÿ óâåðåí îí òåáÿ èñïðàâèò, — çàêîí÷èë Ìóíè, ïîäîäâèãàÿ ê Ãàððè ïðèíåñåííûé ýëüôàìè óæèí.

***

Ïîçæå, êîãäà Ãàððè ëåæàë â ïîñòåëè è ïðîêðó÷èâàë â ãîëîâå ñîáûòèÿ ïðîøåäøåãî äíÿ, îí ïîðàçèëñÿ òîìó ñ êàêîé ñêîðîñòüþ ðàçâîðà÷èâàëèñü ñîáûòèÿ. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ïîìíèë ñâîå ïðîøëîå, íî ñ çàâòðàøíåãî äíÿ åãî îæèäàëà íîâàÿ æèçíü. Ñ íîâûìè ëþäüìè, è êàê ìèíèìóì äâóìÿ ëþäüìè, êîòîðûå èñêðåííå áåñïîêîèëèñü  î íåì. Â òîì ìèðå åãî ìå÷òîé áûëî æèòü  ñ Ïàäôóòîì è Ìóíè. È âîò òåïåðü ýòî ñòàëî âîçìîæíûì. Äà êîíå÷íî åìó ïðèäåòñÿ åùå ãîä ïðîâåñòè â øêîëå, íî Ðåìóñ óâåðèë åãî, ÷òî îíè áóäóò âèäåòüñÿ ïðè êàæäîé âîçìîæíîñòè. Ìàëü÷èê ñòàðàëñÿ íå çàäóìûâàòüñÿ î ñåìüå Ïîòòåðîâ. Ñåé÷àñ ýòî âñå íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ. Óòðîì Ñèðèóñ è Ðåìóñ ñîáèðàëèñü âçÿòü åãî íà Äèàãîí ïåðåóëîê, à ïîñëå  åãî æäàë Õîãâàðòñ. 

Ìàðîäåðû ýòîé âñåëåííîé êàçàëîñü ñîâñåì íå îòëè÷àëèñü îò òåõ êîòîðûõ îí ïîìíèë. Óòðî ñëåäóþùåãî äíÿ ïðîëåòåëî íåçàìåòíî. Ñíà÷àëà îíè ïîñåòèëè ìàãàçèí Îëëèâàíäåðà, è ìàëü÷èê ïîëó÷èë íîâóþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Íà ýòîò ðàç ýòî íå áûë ïàäóá è ïåðî ôåíèêñà, íåò. Ïîñëå òîãî êàê ìàëü÷èê áåçðåçóëüòàòíî ïåðåïðîáîâàâ áîëüøå ïîëîâèíû ïàëî÷åê â ìàãàçèíå, Îëèâàíäåð ïðåäëîæèë Ãàððè àáñîëþòíî ÷åðíóþ ãëàäêóþ ïàëî÷êó. Êèïàðèñ è êëûê Âàñèëèñêà. Òðèíàäöàòü äþéìîâ. Ïðåêðàñíàÿ äëÿ äóýëèíã. Îëèâàíäåð åùå ìíîãî ÷åãî ãîâîðèë, íî Ãàððè ïîñòàðàëñÿ íå îáðàùàòü íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ, ñâîé ïðåäûäóùèé îïûò. Íàêîíåö îïëàòèâ ïîêóïêó îíè îòïðàâèëèñü â ìàãàçèí «Îäåæäû äëÿ âñåõ ñëó÷àåâ ìàäàì Ìàëêèí.  Ãàððè ñ óëûáêîé âñïîìèíàë  ïðåïèðàòåëüñòâà åãî îïåêóíîâ ïî ïîâîäó öâåòà åãî îäåæäû.  Êîãäà ìàëü÷èê ïîïûòàëñÿ ñêàçàòü ÷òî äëÿ íåãî ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, è îáúÿñíèòü ïðè÷èíû. Åãî îïåêóíû âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû ïðåêðàòèòü ñïîðèòü ïðèîáðåëè âåñ ïåðåäîëîæåííîå õîçÿéêîé ìàãàçèíà. Ïîñëå ýòîãî Ãàððè ñòàðàëñÿ íå ââÿçûâàòüñÿ â èõ ñïîðû è äåðæàòü ÿçûê çà çóáàìè  î æèçíè ó Äóðñëåé. Â ìàãàçèíå òîâàðîâ äëÿ Êâèääè÷à. ìàëü÷èê ñòàë îáëàäàòåëåì ïîñëåäíåé ìîäåëè ìåòëû «Òàéôóí». Òàê æå áûëè ïðèîáðåòåíû êíèãè è èíãðåäèåíòû äëÿ çåëèé â ñîîòâåòñòâèè ñî ñïèñêîì óòðîì ïîëó÷åííûì Ðåìóñîì îò Äàìáëäîðà. Ê òîìó æå Ãàððè óçíàë, ÷òî â ýòîé âñåëåííîé Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð ïðåïîäàåò çåëüÿ, è ÿâëÿåòñÿ äåêàíîì Ãðèôôèíäîðà, Ñíåéï ïðåïîäàâàë ÇÎÒÑ, ÌàêÃîíàãàë ïî-ïðåæíåìó âåëà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèþ, íî êóðèðîâàëà Ðýéâåíêëî, Ôëèòâèêà ñìåíèëà Ëèëèÿ Ïîòòåð, âñå îñòàëüíûå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè îñòàëèñü òå æå. Õîòÿ Äæåéìñ, íà ïàðó ñ ìàäàì Õó÷, ñóäèë  ìàò÷è ïî Êâèääè÷ó. Ðåìóñ æèâî èíòåðåñîâàëñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè Ãàððè î íåì. Êîãäà ìàëü÷èê ðàññêàçàë åìó î ñëó÷àå ñ áîããàðòîì Íåâèëëà, òîò äîëãî ñìåÿëñÿ. Íî âïîñëåäñòâèè çàìåòèë, ÷òî â èõ ìèðå Íåâèëë îäèí èç ëó÷øèõ ó÷åíèêîâ â Õîãâàðòñå, è æèâåò ñî ñâîèìè ðîäèòåëÿìè. 

Íåìíîãî ïîäóìàâ Ñèðèóñ ïðåäëîæèë êóïèòü äëÿ Ãàððè äîìàøíåå æèâîòíîå, ÷òîáû òîìó áûëî íå òàê ñêó÷íî, åñëè îí ïîïàäåò ê çàíóäíûì Ðýéâåíêëîâöàì. Â ñâÿçè ñ ÷åì òîìó ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ïîäîáíàÿ èäåÿ ìàëü÷èê íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ. Óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî îòñëåäèòü çà ëîãèêîé Ïàäôóòà íå âîçìîæíî. Ñíà÷àëà Ñëèçåðèí, òåïåðü Ðýéâåíêëî, ÷òî áóäåò ñëåäóþùèì Õàôôëïàôô? Â ïðèíöèïå ìàëü÷èêó áûëî âñå ðàâíî â êàêîé äîì îí ïîïàäåò, õîòÿ íåò, íå ñîâñåì áåç ðàçíèöû. Ãàððè íå õîòåë îòïðàâèòüñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîð, îí ñàì íå çíàë ïî÷åìó, âåäü ïðîøëîì îí áûë ãðèôôèíäîðåö, à òåïåðü ýòî íå æåëàíèå. Ê òîìó æå äåêàíîì ôàêóëüòåòà áûë Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð, òàì æå ó÷èëèñü èõ äåòè. Íåò ìàëü÷èê íå èìåë íè êàêîãî æåëàíèÿ áûòü ãðèôôèíäîðöåì.

— Ýé Ãàððè! Î÷íèñü. Ìû ïðèøëè.

Îòîðâàâøèñü îò ñâîèõ ìûñëåé, ìàëü÷èê ìîðãíóë è óâèäåë ÷òî Ïàäôóò ñìåÿñü ìàøåò ó íåãî ïåðåä ëèöîì. 

— Èíòåðåñíî î ÷åì òû òàê çàäóìàëñÿ? — ñìåÿñü ñïðîñèë îí.

— Î Ñîðòèðîâêå.

— À, ïîíÿòíî. Íå áîèñü íàì àáñîëþòíî âñå ðàâíî êóäà òû ïîïàäåøü. Äàæå åñëè ýòî áóäåò Õàôôëïàôô, — ïðîäîëæèë ñìåÿòüñÿ  Ñèðè, ïîòîìó íàõìóðèëñÿ è äîáàâèë, — õîòÿ íåò Õàôôëïàôô ýòî ñëèøêîì, ëó÷øå óæ Ñëèçåðèí. Êñòàòè ìû ïðèøëè. Íó òàê ÷òî êîãî òû õî÷åøü? Êîòà? Ñîâó? Êðûñó?

Ìàëü÷èê îãëÿäåëñÿ. Âåçäå ñòîÿëè êëåòêè ñ ñàìûìè ðàçíîîáðàçíûìè æèâîòíûìè. Êîãî çäåñü òîëüêî íå áûëî. Âíèìàíèå Ãàððè ïðèâëåê îäèí èç àêâàðèóìîâ ñòîÿâøèõ â ñàìîì óãëó ïîìåùåíèÿ. Ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ìàëü÷èê óâèäåë ÷òî â íåì ñâåðíóëîñü êàêîå-òî íåèçâåñòíîå åìó æèâîòíîå. Íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä îíî íàïîìèíàëî çìåþ. Äëèííîå òåìíî-çåëåíîå ïî÷òè ÷åðíîå òåëî ñâåðíóëîñü êîëüöàìè íà äíå àêâàðèóìà. Íî íà ýòîì ñõîäñòâî  çàêàí÷èâàëîñü Ó æèâîòíîãî áûëî òðè ãîëîâû. Ñíà÷àëà ìàëü÷èê ðåøèë ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî òðè çìåè, íî íåò. Âèäåâ åãî æèâîòíîå íà÷àëî ïåðåìåùàòüñÿ è Ãàððè óâèäåë, ÷òî ýòî èìåííî ãîëîâû. 

— Êòî ýòî? — ñïðîñèë îí îáåðíóâøèñü ê õîçÿèíó ìàãàçèíà.

— Ýòî. Ðóíåñêîï, — ñêðèâèëñÿ îí, — íå äóìàþ ÷òî âàì îí ïîäîéäåò, — ñîãëàñåí äîâîëüíî êðàñèâîå æèâîòíîå, íî íå áîëåå,  îíè î÷åíü ñâîåíðàâíû è ê òîìó æå ÿäîâèòû. Õîòÿ ñ÷èòàåòñÿ, ÷òî îíè î÷åíü ïðåäàíû ñâîèì âëàäåëüöàì, ëþäè íå ãîðÿò æåëàíèåì çàâîäèòü èõ. Ýòîò íàõîäèòüñÿ çäåñü óæå î÷åíü äàâíî. ß òàê ïîíèìàþ ÷òî âû ó÷èòåñü â Õîãâàðòñå? — óâèäåâ êèâîê ìàëü÷èêà, ïðîäàâåö ïðîäîëæèë, — ó íàñ åñòü ëàçèëè. Î÷åíü êðàñèâûå è ëàñêîâûå ñóùåñòâà, —  ñíÿâ ñ ïîëêè îäíó èç êëåòîê âûòàùèë îòòóäà ãîëóáîâàòî-ñåðåáðèñòîå ïîõîæåå íà êîòåíêà æèâîòíîå.

— Äà îíè î÷åíü ìèëûå, íî… — âçãëÿä âåðíóëñÿ ê àêâàðèóìó, Ðóíåñêîï òîæå ñìîòðåë íà ìàëü÷èêà, êàçàëîñü îí ïîíèìàë åãî ñîìíåíèÿ. Âíåçàïíî Ãàððè óñëûøàë òèõèå ãîëîñà.

«Âîò, îïÿòü âîçüìóò ýòîãî ëàççççèëëëëëëëÿ», — ïðîøèïåëà îäíà èç ãîëîâ.

«Ãëóïûå ëþääääè çàñëóæææèâàþ ãëóïûõõõ æææèâîòíûõõõõ», — îòâåòèëà åé äðóãàÿ.

«Äà ëàäíî âàììì, îí òîëüêî ðåáåååíîê, à ýòîò äóðàê, ðàññññêàçûâàåò åìó ñêàçççêè ïðî çëîááíûõ è îàññññíûõ ççççìåé» — ïðîøèïåëà òðåòüÿ, ïîñëå ýòîãî ðàçäàëîñü êàêîå-òî ñòðàííîå øèïåíèå è ìàëü÷èê ïîðàæåííî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ðóíåñêîï õèõèêàåò. — «Êàê íàñññññ÷åò òîãî ÷÷÷÷÷÷òîáû îïðàâäòü ñññâîþ ðåïóòàöèööèþ?» — ïðîäîëæèëà òðåòüÿ ãîëîâà. Äâå ïåðâûå ñîãëàñíî êèâíóëè, è îáåðíóâøèñü ê ìàëü÷èêó îñêàëèëèñü. Âîçìîæíî Ãàððè è èñïóãàëñÿ, åñëè áû ðóíåñêîï ïåðåñòàë õèõèêàòü, õîòÿ òåïåðü ýòî áûëî áîëüøå ïîõîæå íà ãîìåðè÷åñêèé õîõîò.

Óëûáíóâøèñü Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñèðèóñà è Ðåìóñà, è ïîñòàðàâøèñü ïðèäàòü ñåáå ñàìûé íåâèííûé âèä ñïðîñèë:

— À ðàçâå â Õîãâàðòñå ìîæíî äåðæàòü Ðóíåñêîïîâ?

— Íó äà â ïðèíöèïå ìîæíî, íî òîëüêî äëÿ ñåìèêóðñíèêîâ, — îòâåòèë Ìóíè, — Íåò. ß í ìîãó ïîâåðèòü. Óæ íå õî÷åøü ëè òû ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòîò ðóíåñêîï ïîíðàâèëñÿ òåáå áîëüøå ëàçèëÿ? — óâèäåâ ïðèòîðíî íåâèííóþ óëûáêó ìàëü÷èêà  Ðåìóñ òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë è ïîñìîòðåâ íà õîõîòàâøåãî Ñèðèóñà ñêàçàë, — Òû âðîäå ãîâîðèë ÷òî îí ïîéäåò â Õàôôëïàôô? Íå òàê ëè? Ñ Ðóíåñêîïîì â êà÷åñòâå äîìàøíåãî  õì… ëþáèìöà â Õàôôëïàôô? Ñèðè äàâàé òû ëó÷øå íå áóäåøü äåëàòü ïîäîáíûõ ïðåäïîëîæåíèé. À? Òû íèêîãäà íå ìîã ïðàâèëüíî óãàäàòü êòî â êàêîé äîì îòïðàâèòüñÿ. Äà êñòàòè íå çàáóäü ïîòîì îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî òåáÿ òàê ðàññìåøèëî, — è îòâåðíóâøèñü îò ïðîäîëæàþùåãî õîõîòàòü Ïàäôóòà, Ðåìóñ íà÷àë òîðãîâàòüñÿ ñ õîçÿèíîì ìàãàçèíà.

Ñïóñòÿ äåñÿòü ìèíóò îíè ïîêèíóëè ìàãàçèí è íàïðàâëÿëèñü â Ïðîõóäèâøèéñÿ Êîòåë, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ â èìåíèå Áëýêîâ. Ìàëü÷èê óëûáàëñÿ âñïîìèíàíèÿ ïîðàæåííîå øèïåíèå ðóíåñêîï êîãäà ïðîäàâåö âûòàùèë åãî èç àêâàðèóìà è ïåðåäàë åãî Ãàððè. Òàê ÷òî òåïåðü õâîñò æèâîòíîãî îáâèâàëñÿ âîêðóã òàëèè ìàëü÷èêà à ãîëîâû ïîêîèëàñü íà ïëå÷àõ. Â îáùåì ìàëü÷èê ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñîáîé äîâîëüíî âíóøèòåëüíîå çðåëèùå. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ïðîõîæèå çàâèäåâ åãî îñòàíàâëèâàëèñü è ïîðàæåííî ñìîòðåëè â ñëåä êîìïàíèè. À íåêîòîðûå â ñòðàõå øàðàõàëèñü â ñòîðîíó. Äà óæ çðåëèùå òî åùå, áåçóìíî õîõîòàâøèé àóðîð Ñèðèóñ, ïèòàþùèéñÿ îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî åãî ðàññìåøèëî. Êàê îêàçàëîñü îí ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå ëèöà Äæåéìñà è Ñíåéïà, êîãäà îíè óâèäÿò Ãàððè. Âåðâîëüô åëå ñäåðæèâàþùèé ñìåõ, âèäèìî îí òîæå ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå ýòó êàðòèíó. À ìåæäó íèìè îí, Ãàððè ñ òåëîì îáâèòûì òðåõãîëîâîé çìååé.

***

Îêàçàâøèñü â ïîìåñòüå áûâøèå ìàðîäåðû íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëèñü. È íà÷àëè ñîáèðàòü âåùè Ãàððè. Äàìáëäîð æäàë èõ ÷åðåç ÷àñ. Ïàäôóò ñíàáæàë ìàëü÷èêà èñòîðèÿìè î øóòêàõ êîòîðûå îíè ïðîâåðíóëè â øêîëå. Â ðåçóëüòàòå ÷åãî ñðåäè âåùåé Ãàððè çàòåñàëèñü ñàìûå ðàçíîîáðàçíûå âçðûâîîïàñíû, èíà÷å ãîâîðÿ çàïðåùåííûå áäèòåëüíûì Ôèë÷åì,  âåùè. Ðåìóñ âíà÷àëå âîð÷àë, à ïîòîì òîæå ïðèñîåäèíÿëñÿ ê ýòîìó êàâàðäàêó. Â ñàìîì êîíöå îí âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà ñëîæåííûé ëèñòîê áóìàãè è äàë åãî ìàëü÷èêó. Îáúÿñíèâ, ÷òî ýòî óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàííûé âàðèàíò Êàðòû Ìàðîäåðîâ. Âåäü õîðîøèå ñòóäåíòû, ýòî òå ñòóäåíòû, êîòîðûå íå ïîéìàëèñü.  

Ðóíåñêîï âñå ýòî âðåìÿ â óæàñå âèëñÿ íà êðîâàòè øèïÿ ÷òî-òî î òîì ÷òî ìèð ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ, ãîëîâû íè êàê íå ìîãëè äîãîâîðèòüñÿ ìåæäó ñîáîé ïî÷åìó ýòîò ñòðàííûé ìàëü÷èê âûáðàë èõ è ïî÷åìó îí èõ ñîâåðøåííî íå áîèòñÿ. Ãàððè åùå íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ íèì. Îí íè êàê íå ìîã ðåøèòüñÿ ñêàçàòü Ðýìè è Ñèðè î ñâîåé ñïîñîáíîñòè ãîâîðèòü ñî çìåÿìè. Îí ïîìíèë êàê, ÷òî â ïðîøëîì êîãäà åãî äðóçüÿ óçíàëè îá ýòîì, ðåàêöèÿ áûëà íå ñàìîé ëó÷øåé. Íàêîíåö âçâåñèâ âñå è ðåøèâ ÷òî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî îíè óçíàþò, ïîñêîëüêó ìàëü÷èê íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêðûâàòü ñâîèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé â øêîëå, åìó áûëî ðåøèòåëüíî âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî î íåì ïîäóìàþò îñòàëüíûå ó÷åíèêè, ìàëü÷èê îáåðíóëñÿ ê Ðóíåñêîïó è ïðîøèïåë:

«Ïðèâåò…» — óñëûøàâ ïðèâåòñòâèå æèâîòíîå äåðíóëîñü è óñòàâèëîñü íà Ãàððè âî âñå øåñòü ãëàç. 

«Ïðèâåò. Òû ìîæåøü ãîâîðèòü ñ íàìèèè? Òïåððððü ïîíÿòíî… âñññåå…»

«×÷÷òî ïîíÿòíî?» — ñïðîñèë ìàëü÷èê, ñàäÿñü  íà êðîâàòü ðÿäîì ñî çìååé. Îí ñòàðàëñÿ íå ñìîòðåòü íà ñâîèõ îïåêóíîâ, áîÿñü èõ ðåàêöèè. 

«Ïî÷÷÷åìó òû íå èññññññïóãàëñññÿ…»

«Êàê âàñ çîâóò?» 

«×÷÷àðà…À òû ÷÷÷åëîâåê…?»

«Ãàððè»

«Î÷÷÷÷åíü ïðÿòíîîîîî Ãàðððððè…À òå äâîååå… îíè êòîîî.. îíè î÷÷÷åíü ïîðàæææåíû… òîáîé… õîòÿ ìåíüøøøå ÷åì áûëè ìû….»

«Ýòî Ñèðèóñ è Ðåìóñ. Ìîè îïåêóíû. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ÿ íàäåþñü ÷òî îíè íå îòêàæóòñÿ îò ìåíÿ òåïåðü»

«Ïî÷åìó îíè äîëæææíû îòêàçàòòòüñÿ? Âû ëþäè ñòðàííûå. Ñïîñîáíîñòü ãîâîðèòü è ïîííèìàòü íàñññ.  Äàð… ðåäêèé è âåëëëèêèé… Äëÿ íàñññ òàêèå  êàê òû ëåãåíäà… Êîãäà-òî âàñññ áûëî ìíîãî… è ìû æææèëè  ñ âàìè… íî ïîòîì … âû óøøøøëè… ìíîãî ëåò… à òåïåðü ïîÿâèëñÿ òû… äëÿ íàñññ ýòî ÷÷åññòü… à îíè… — ðóíåñêîï ïîñìîòðåë íà ïîðàæåííî çàñòûâøèõ Ïàäôóòà è Ìóíè, — «îíè íå îòêàææóòüñÿ… îíè ïðèìóò òåáÿ… ìû çíàåììì…ìû ÷óâñòâóåì âàññ ëþäåé…è ïîèìàåì âàøøøè ÷óâñòâà… èíîãäà ýòî î÷÷åíü çàáàâíî…» — ïîñëå ýòîãî ðàçäàëîñü õèõèêàíüå.

«Ñïàñèáî»

«Âñåãäà … Ãàððè…» — çàìîë÷àë è ñêîëüçíóâ ïî ïîêðûâàëó íà÷àë îáìàòûâàòüñÿ âîêðóã Ãàððè, è íàêîíåö íàéäÿ óäîáíîå ïîëîæåíèÿ çàìåð.

Ìàëü÷èê íàêîíåö ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâèõ îïåêóíîâ.

— Óì…

— Çíà÷èò òû çìååóñò, — çàêîí÷èë çà íåãî Ðåìóñ.

— Óãó, — ïðîìû÷àë ìàëü÷èê ñòàðàÿñü íå îòâîäèòü ãëàçà.

— Ïî÷åìó òû íå ñêàçàë ðàíüøå, — ñïðîñèë Ïàäôóò.

— Óì… ß íå çíàë… Êàê âû îòðåàãèðóåòå…

— À êàê ìû ïî-òâîåìó äîëæíû îòðåàãèðîâàòü? Âûêèíóòü èç äîìà?

— Óì…

— Âñå ÿñíî. Çíà÷èò âîò ÷òî òû î íàñ äóìàåøü. Çíà÷èò òû ñ÷èòàåøü ÷òî ìû ñåé÷àñ äîëæíû ñêàçàòü ÷òî âîïëîùåíèå çëà. Íó òàê âîò íå äîæäåøüñÿ. — óëûáíóëñÿ Ðåìóñ, — òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ó÷èòüñÿ äîâåðÿòü ëþäÿì.

— ß äîâåðÿë ðàíüøå…

— À òåïåðü? — ñïðîñèë Ñèðè ñàäÿñü ðÿäîì ñ ìàëü÷èêîì.

— Íå çíàþ… 

— Íó òàê âîò íàì òû ìîæåøü äîâåðÿòü… è âîîáùå… êàê åå çîâóò, — ïðîäîëæèë Ïàäôóò.

— ×àðà.

— Î÷åíü ïðèÿòî ×àðà, — óëûáíóëñÿ îí, ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ æèâîòíîå ñîñêîëüçíóëî ñ øåè Ãàððè è ïåðåìåñòèëîñü íà åãî ðóêó, çàòåì ëåãêî ñæàâ åå âåðíóëîñü ìàëü÷èêó, —  îíà… ÷òî îíà ñäåëàëà? 

— Ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàëà òåáÿ, — óñìåõíóëñÿ Ãàððè, — è åùå îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî òû î÷åíü ñèìïàòè÷íûé è ãîðÿ÷èé.

— Òàê-òàê åùå íåìíîãî è ÿ áóäó ðåâíîâàòü Ñèðè, òû íðàâèøüñÿ çìåÿì, òðåõãîëîâûì, — ïðèòâîðíî îáèäåëñÿ Ðåìóñ, ãëÿäÿ íà ïîêðàñíåâøåãî Ïàäôóòà,  — òàê ëàäíî, ó íàñ âðåìåíè ñîâñåì íåò, Àëüáóñ óæå íàâåðíÿêà æäåò íàñ.

***

Ñïóñòÿ ïîë÷àñà îíè øëè ïî êîðèäîðàì Õîãâàðòñà â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè Äàìáëäîðà è Ìèíèñòðà Ðèäëÿ. Ïîñëåäíèé áûë ïîðàæåí óâèäåâ ×àðó .Òà â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü òîæå íå áûëà îñîáî ðàäà âèäåòü åãî, ïðîøèïåëà ê Ãàððè:

«Ìíå íå íðàâèòüñÿ ýòîò ÷÷åëîâåêê… îíè îáà ìíå íå íðàâÿòòòòñÿ… ïóñòü íå ïîäõîäÿò… ÿ âñññå-òàêè  ÿäîâèòàÿ…»

Ìèíèñòð âèäèìî óñëûøàâ ýòî ïîáëåäíåë, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, à òîëüêî ïîñòàðàëñÿ äåðæàòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå. Äàìáëäîð íàîáîðîò íèêàê íå îòðåàãèðîâàë íà ×àðó è òîëüêî ñïðîñèë êàê åå çîâóò, ñîñëàâøèñü íà òî ÷òî îí áóäåò äîëæåí ïðåäóïðåäèòü äðóãèõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé.

Êîãäà îíè âîøëè â Áîëüøîé Çàë ìàëü÷èê ïåðåäàë ðóíåñêîïà Ñèðèóñà îáúÿñíèâ ÷òî ýòî íåíàäîëãî, âåäü íå ìîæåò æå îí îäåòü Ñîðòèðîâî÷íóþ øëÿïó ñ íå íà øåå. ×àðà òîëüêî õèõèêíóëà è ìãíîâåííî îáâèëàñü âîêðóã Ïàäôóòà. Ðåìóñ ñðàçó ñòàë ãîâîðèòü Ñèðè î ñâîåé ðåâíîñòè, íî ïîñëåäíèé òîëüêî îòìàõèâàëñÿ âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå äî òåõ ïîð ïîêà îäíà èç ãîëîâ íå ëèçíóëà åãî ðàçäâîåííûì ÿçûêîì â ùåêó. Ïîñëå ýòîãî äåéñòâà îí ïîêðàñíåë è ïîä âåñåëûì âçãëÿäîì Ðåìóñà âåëåë Ãàððè íå çàäåðæèâàòüñÿ. Íè îäèí èç íèõ íå çàìåòèë îøåëîìëåííûõ òåìíûõ ãëàç íàáëþäàâøèõ êîìïàíèþ ñ äðóãîãî êîíöà çàëà.

— ß ïðîøó âñåõ óäåëèòü ìíå ìèíóòêó âíèìàíèÿ, — íà÷àë Äàìáëäîð, — íåñìîòðÿ íà òî ÷òî ó÷åáíûé ãîä óæå íà÷àëñÿ, ó íàñ ïîÿâèëñÿ íîâûé ó÷åíèê ñåé÷àñ ìû ïðîâåäåì Öåðåìîíèþ Ñîðòèðîâêè, ÷òîáû îïðåäåëèòü â êàêîì Äîìå îí ïðèíàäëåæèò, — Äèðåêòîð çàìîë÷àë, îáâîäÿ âçãëÿäîì óäèâëåííûõ ó÷åíèêîâ, — Ãàððè Áëýê ðàíåå îáó÷àëñÿ â Äóðìñòðàíãå è   ïîñëå Ñîðòèðîâêè ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê ñåäüìîìó ãîäó. Ìèñòåð Áëýê ïðîøó âàñ ïîäîéäèòå ñþäà,  — îáðàòèëñÿ Äàìáëäîð ê Ãàððè. 

Ìàëü÷èê ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê òàáóðåòó ñòîÿâøåìó ïåðåä ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì è ñåë, íà åãî ãîëîâó îïóñòèëàñü âñå òàê æå ñëèøêîì áîëüøàÿ äëÿ íåãî Ñîðòèðîâî÷íàÿ Øëÿïà.

— «Òàê, åùå îäèí Ïîòòåð?»

— ß Áëýê, à íå Ïîòòåð, — âîçðàçèë ìàëü÷èê.

— «Äà, ÿ âèæó…ìèñòåð Áëýê… Êàê ÿ âèæó ìû óæå âñòðå÷àëèñü… è íå ðàç… Õì… Èíòåðåñíûé, âåñüìà èíòåðåñíûé…. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ èìåë áîëüøåå êîëè÷åñòâî áåñåä ñ Âàìè ÷åì ñ ëþáûì äðóãèì ñòóäåíòîì, êîãäà-ëèáî».

— Óì, áîþñü ÿ íå ïîìíþ ýòîãî, — îòâåòèë ìàëü÷èê.

— «Äà, äà, ÿ âèæó… Íî âîçìîæíî ýòî äàæå ê ëó÷øåìó… Âèæó, ÷òî â ïðîøëûé ðàç âû âîñïðîòèâèëèñü ìîåìó ðåøåíèþ, è îêàçàëèñü â Ãðèôôèíäîðå… èíòåðåñíî… íó à ÷òî âû äóìàåòå òåïåðü? Íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, íå òàê ëè? Âåëèêîëåïíî… Òàê íó ÷òî æå, íóæíî ïîäóìàòü, âû âåñüìà ñëîæíû… âåñüìà… Íå ñòîëü õðàáðû áîëüøå, ïðåäïî÷èòàåòå îöåíèâàòü ïîñëåäñòâèÿ, Õì… íî ëîÿëüíûé, íåò Õàôôïëàôô íèêîãäà íå áûë ïîäõîäÿùèé âûáîð…Òàëàíòëèâûé… Ëþáîçíàòåëüíûé? Èëè ýòî áîëüøå ïðîñòîå ëþáîïûòñòâî? — øëÿïà õèõèêàëà, — Èíòåðåñíî… ìîæåò Ðýéâåíêëî?»

— À ìîæåò, áóäåøü ðåøàòü áûñòðåå, — Ãàððè íà÷èíàë çëèòüñÿ.

— «Àõ, âèæó, òåìíûé, õèòðûé… òàëàíòëèâûé… Åñëè áû îíè çíàëè, ÷òî  âû äåðæèòå â âàøåé ãîëîâå, Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü…»

— Î ÷åì âû? ß ñàì íå çíàþ, ÷òî íàõîäèòüñÿ â ìîåé ãîëîâå… òàê ÷òî…. 

— «Çàòî ÿ çíàþ… À ýòîãî áîëåå ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî…ß ãîâîðèë âàì ïåðâûé ðàç, íå òàê ëè, íî íåò êîå-êòî óïåðñÿ… Ãðèôôèíäîð, Ãðèôôèíäîð… îáâåë ìåíÿ âîêðóã ïàëüöà. Íî âðåìÿ ïîêàçàëî êòî áûë ïðàâ… õîòÿ òû íå ïîìíèøü… íó ýòî è íå âàæíî. Íó òàê íà áóäóùåå ÿ íå ïðèíèìàþ ñâîå ðåøåíèå íà îñíîâàíèè ñïîñîáíîñòåé ÷åëîâåêà, òåì áîëåå òåõ êîòîðûå áûëè ïîëó÷åíû íå îò ðîæäåíèÿ, õîòÿ ó òåáÿ òàêèõ íåò». 

— Î ÷åì òû? 

— «Ïîéìåøü ïîçæå, êîãäà âñïîìíèøü, — øëÿïà îïÿòü õèõèêíóëà — Íó ÷òî æå… Äîì â êîòîðîì âû ïðèíàäëåæèòå… Ñëèçåðèí…» — âûêðèêíóëà øëÿïà.,

Ñòîë Ñëèçåðèíà âçîðâàëñÿ ðóêîïëåñêàíèÿìè. Ìàëü÷èê ïîäíÿëñÿ è îãëÿäåâ îøåëîìëåííûå ëèöà, Ïîòòåðîâ è Ñíåéïà, óëûáíóëñÿ. Ñìûñë óëûáêè âèäèìî ïîíÿë òîëüêî ïðîôåññîð ÇÎÒÑ. Åãî çðà÷êè ïîðàæåííî ðàñøèðèëèñü, ëèöî ïîáëåäíåëî è ìàëü÷èê óâèäåë, ÷òî íåïîêîëåáèìûé  äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà ñóäîðîæíî ñãëîòíóë. Ãàððè âûñâåòèë åìó åùå îäíî óñìåøêó, ïîäìèãíóë è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñòîëó ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà. Îñòàíîâèâøèñü íà ñåêóíäó îêîëî ñâîèõ îïåêóíîâ, êîòîðûå óæå íè ÷åìó íå óäèâëÿëèñü, ÷òîáû çàáðàòü ×àðó.

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  


* * *

_[1]__ Êòî ìîë÷èò, òîò ïî-âèäèìîìó ñîãëàøàåòñÿ (ëàò.)_


	8. Interlude POV Ñåâåðóñà

Interlude. POV Ñåâåðóñà 

Ýòî — Ïîòòåð? Íåâîçìîæíî. Ñëèçåðèí. Ìîé äîì. Ñíà÷àëà ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îñëûøàëñÿ. Íî íåò. Ìàëü÷èøêà ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ è óëûáíóëñÿ. Êàê áóäòî ãîâîðÿ «Íåò, ïðîôåññîð, âû íå îñëûøàëèñü». ×åðò! Ñ òàêîé óõìûëêîé â Ãðèôôèíäîðå äåëàòü íå÷åãî. Åñëè áû ÿ íå çíàë ëó÷øå, òî ïîäóìàë áû, ÷òî ïåðåäî ìíîé Ìàëôîé, õîòÿ íå ñêàæó êàêîé èìåííî ñòàðøèé èëè ìëàäøèé. Ýòà õîëîäíàÿ íàñìåøêà â ãëàçàõ. Ïîðàçèòåëüíî. Ïîòòåðû â Ãðèôôèíäîðå ïðèíîñÿò äîñòàòî÷íî íåïðèÿòíîñòåé, à Ïîòòåð â Ñëèçåðèíå? Íåò, ëó÷øå íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì. Íàäî áûëî äàâíûì-äàâíî ïåðåâåñòèñü â Äóðìñòðàíã. À òåïåðü Äàìáëäîð ìåíÿ íå îòïóñòèò, ó÷åáíûé ãîä òîëüêî íà÷àëñÿ. 

Òåìíûå ãëàçà ñëåäèëè çà òîíêîé ôèãóðîé äâèãàþùåéñÿ ïî Áîëüøîìó Çàëó, — Î, Ìåðëèí! Îí ïðèòàùèë â Õîãâàðòñ Ðóíåñêîïà! Âçðîñëîãî, — òåìíûå ãëàçà ñêîñèëèñü íà ñèäÿùóþ ðÿäîì ñ íèì ðûæåâîëîñóþ æåíùèíó, — Õì, èíòåðåñíî, ñ ÷åãî ìû âçÿëè, ÷òî îí Ïîòòåð. Äà ìàëü÷èøêà êîíå÷íî î÷åíü íà íåãî ïîõîæ, íî… Øëÿïà íèêîãäà áû íå îòïðàâèëà ñûíà Äæåéìñà â Ñëèçåðèí, è óæ êîíå÷íî íå îäíîìó èç íèõ íå ïðèøëî çàâåñòè â êà÷åñòâå äîìàøíåãî ëþáèìöà îäíî èç ñàìûõ îïàñíûõ ñóùåñòâ â ìèðå. Õîòÿ ðóíåñêîï íèêîãäà íå íàïàäåò íà ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà, åñëè êîíå÷íî îí ïðèçíàë åãî ñâîèì âëàäåëüöåì, — Ñåâåðóñ âíîâü ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàëü÷èêà êîòîðûé ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì åãî ôàêóëüòåòà è îæèâëåííî ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ ìëàäøèì Ìàëôîåì. Áîëüøå ðÿäîì ñ íèìè íèêîãî íå áûëî. Îñòàëüíûå ó÷åíèêè ïîñòàðàëèñü äåðæàòüñÿ îò ýòîé ïàðî÷êè ïîäàëüøå. ×òî è íå óäèâèòåëüíî. Ãëàäêîå òåìíîå òåëî, îòëèâàþùåãî â ñâåòå ñâå÷åé âñåìè îòòåíêàìè çåëåííîãî, óäîáíî îáâèâøåãîñÿ âîêðóã ñòàíà îäíîãî èç ìàëü÷èêîâ, çìååïîäîáíîãî ñóùåñòâà íàãîíÿëî ñòðàõ.  Äàæå âåðíûå òåëîõðàíèòåëè Ìàëôîÿ Êðýáá è Ãîéë ïîñòàðàëèñü îòîäâèíóòüñÿ. Äà óæ âîïðîñ î ïðåäàííîñòè Ðóíåñêîïà íå âûçûâàåò ñîìíåíèé.  Âíåçàïíî Ñåâåðóñó çàõîòåëîñü ðàññìåÿòüñÿ. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî îáî âñåì ýòîì äóìàåò ñòàðøèé Ïîòòåð? Èíòåðåñíî. Åñëè ýòè äâîå ñïîþòñÿ, à ýòî-òî êàê ðàç íå âûçûâàëî ñîìíåíèé. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå Ìàëôîé åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê â Õîãâàðòñå êîòîðîìó õâàòèëî áåçáàøåííîñòè ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ê ÷åëîâåêó êîòîðûé äåðæèò ïîäîáíîãî ëþáèìöà. Íàçâàòü ïîäîáíûé ïîñòóïîê õðàáðîñòüþ ó Ñíåéïà ÿçûê íå ïîâîðà÷èâàëñÿ. Ìäà! Äðàêî óæå ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïîãëàäèòü îäíó èç ãîëîâ ýòîãî ñóùåñòâà. Ýòè äâîå îïðåäåëåííî ñïîþòñÿ. Î, Ìåðëèí. Ìîæåò ìíå ñòîèò ñðî÷íî ñëå÷ü ñ êàêèì-íèáóäü ñåðüåçíûì çàáîëåâàíèåì, ïîâàëÿþñü â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå äî êîíöà ãîäà? À îñòàëüíûå ïóñêàé ñàìè ðàçáèðàþòñÿ ñ ýòèìè äâóìÿ, — Ñåâåðóñ òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, îáäóìûâàÿ ýòó ìûñëü, — íåò íå ïîëó÷èòüñÿ. Àëüáóñ ýòîãî íå äîïóñòèò. Ñòàðèê âñå ïðåêðàñíî çíàåò. ×åðò. Åùå íåìíîãî è ÿ íà÷íó âåðèòü â Ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ.

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._


	9. Ãëàâà 06

Ãëàâà 06. Fides non est servanda ei qui prior fidem fugit[1] 

Ãàððè ñàì íå çíàë, ÷òî îí îæèäàë ñòóäåíòîâ Ñëèçåðèíà. Ñèðè âñåãäà ðàññêàçûâàë î íèõ íå ñàìûå ïðèÿòíûå èñòîðèÿ. Íà äåëå âñå îêàçàëàñü äîâîëüíî çàáàâíî. Ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ê èõ ñòîëó îí óâèäåë, ÷òî âñå êîñÿòñÿ íà íåãî ñ óæàñîì, òî÷íåå íå íà íåãî, à íà ×àðó, è ëèøü îäèí ìàëü÷èê ñ äëèííûìè ïî÷òè áåëûìè âîëîñàìè ïðèãëàñèë åãî ñåñòü ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Êàê âûÿñíèëîñü ïîçäíåå ìàëü÷èêà çâàëè Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, è ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ðåáÿòà âåñåëî áîëòàëè. ×àðå Äðàêî âèäèìî òîæå ïîíðàâèëñÿ âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå îíà ðàçðåøèëà ìàëü÷èêó åå ïîãëàäèòü, ÷òî òîò è ñäåëàë íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà âçãëÿäû, êîòîðûå áðîñàëè íà íåãî îäíîêëàññíèêè.  Òàê æå ìàëü÷èê îêàçàëñÿ êëàäåçåì ïîëåçíîé èíôîðìàöèè. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ñêëàäûâàëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî Äðàêî çíàë â Õîãâàðòñå âñåõ. Ïîñêîëüêó ê êîíöó îáåäà Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî Ãðèôôèíäîð ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïîëíîñòüþ ñîñòîèò  èç îòïðûñêîâ ñåìüè Óèçëè è Ïîòòåðîâ. Âãëÿäûâàÿñü â ëèöà ñòóäåíòîâ ñ êðàñíî-çîëîòûìè çíà÷êàìè íà ìàíòèÿõ Ãàððè çàäóìàëñÿ. Åñëè îí ðàíüøå ó÷èëñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîðå çíà÷èò îí äîëæåí çíàòü õîòÿ áû íåêîòîðûõ èç  íèõ. Äðàêî  òàêæå ðàññêàçàë ÷òî â ýòîì ãîäû Ãëàâíûå Ìàëü÷èê è Äåâî÷êà  èç îäíîãî äîìà, à òî÷íåå èìè Áûëè Ëîíãáîòòîì è Ãðýéíäæåð. Îí íåìíîãî ïîìíèë  Íåâèëëà, íî îñòàëüíûå èìåíà íàçûâàåìûå Ìàëôîåì íå íàâåâàëè íèêàêèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. Ïîýòîìó êîãäà ïîêîí÷èâ ñ îáåäîì Äðàêî ïðåäëîæèë ïðîâîäèòü åãî â îáùåæèòèå Ñëèçåðèíà Ãàððè ñîãëàñèëñÿ. 

Èäÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì Õîãâàðòñà ìàëü÷èê êàê ãóáêà âïèòûâàë èíôîðìàöèþ ðàññêàçûâàåìóþ åãî íîâûì çíàêîìûì. Ñíà÷àëà Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü ÷òî Äðàêî ÷åðåñ÷óð áîëòëèâ è íàäìåíåí, íî ê òîìó âðåìåíè  êàê îíè äîñòèãëè òåìíèö ïîäîáíûå ìûñëè îñòàëèñü â ïðîøëîì. Äà êîíå÷íî áåç ãîðäûíè è íå îáîøëîñü, íî êðîìå ýòîãî ñëèçåðèíåö îáëàäàë õîðîøèì  ÷óâñòâîì þìîðà, õîòÿ è ðàçáàâëåííîãî ÿäîâèòûì ñàðêàçìîì. À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ áîëòëèâîñòè — ýòî íå ñìåðòåëüíî. 

Ãàððè áûë ïîòðÿñåí Êîìíàòîé Îòäûõà Ñëèçåðèíà. Îíè ïîðàæàëè âîîáðàæåíèå. Êîìíàòà îòäûõà áûëà êðóãëîé ôîðìû è èìåëà âûñîêèå îêíà ïîä ñàìûì  ïîòîêîì. Â ðåçóëüòàòå ÷åãî ñîçäàâàëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå áóäòî ëþäè ñèäÿò ïîä îòêðûòûì íåáîì. Â öåíòðå êîìíàòû ðàñïîëàãàëñÿ êàìèí, âîêðóã êîòîðîãî óäîáíî ðàñïîëîæèëèñü äèâàíû, íà ïîëó ðàññòåëåí ìÿãêèé êîâåð, íà íåì áûëè ðàñêèäàíû ïîäóøêè, íà ìíîãèõ èç êîòîðûõ óñòðîèëèñü ñòóäåíòû. Â êîìíàòå ïðåîáëàäàëî ñî÷åòàíèå çåëåííîãî è ñåðåáðåíîãî öâåòîâ. 

— Âõîä â ýòó êîìíàòó âîçìîæåí òîëüêî èç òåìíèö, íî ñïàëüíè ðàñïîëîæåíû â áàøíå, êîòîðàÿ íàõîäèòüñÿ âûøå, — îáúÿñíèë Äðàêî óëûáàÿñü çàìåøàòåëüñòâó ìàëü÷èêà,  — ïîýòîìó â íèõ åñòü åùå îäèí âõîä èç êîðèäîðà âåäóùåãî èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà. Äà íåñìîòðÿ íà òî ÷òî Êîìíàòà îòäûõà ïîñòîÿííî âðàùàåòñÿ âñå ëåñòíèöû ïåðåìåùàòüñÿ âìåñòå ñ íåé.  

— Ëåñòíèöû? — óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè, ó íåãî ñëîæèëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî èç ýòîé êîìíàòû åñòü òîëüêî îäèí âûõîä, ÷åðåç êîòîðîé îíè âîøëè, ïî ñòåíàì  âèñåëè  êàðòèíû è ñòîÿëè ñòåëëàæè ñ êíèãàìè, íî ìàëü÷èê íå çàìåòèë íèêàêèõ àðîê èëè äâåðåé çà êîòîðûì ìîãëè áû ñêðûâàòüñÿ êàêèå-ëèáî ëåñòíèöû.

— Ñþäà, — óñìåõíóëñÿ áëîíäèí, ïîòÿíóë ìàëü÷èê ê îäíîìó èç ïîðòðåòîâ, — Ãîðäîñòü, — ïðîèçíåñ îí.

Ìóæ÷èíà íà ïîðòðåòå çàøåâåëèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàëü÷èêîâ.

— À, ìîëîäîé Ìàëôîé, — ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàë îí, — ïðåäñòàâüòå ìíå ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà ðÿäîì ñ âàìè? À ïîòîì ÿ âîçìîæíî ïðîïóùó âàñ.

— Ìèñòåð Ñàëàçàð, ýòî Ãàððè Áëýê. Îí ðàíüøå ó÷èëñÿ â Äóðìñòðàíãå, íî òåïåðü ïåðåâåëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ è øëÿïà îòïðàâèëà åãî â Ñëèçåðèí, — îò÷åêàíèë Äðàêî.

— Áëýê? Ñòðàííî ÿ ñíà÷àëà ïîäóìàë… — íàõìóðèëñÿ ìóæ÷èíà, íî óâèäåâ ×àðó øèïÿùóþ ñ ïëå÷à ìàëü÷èêà, ïðîäîëæèë,  — íó äà ëàäíî, ïðîõîäèòå. Ðàä ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü âàñ â ìîåì äîìå, ìèñòåð Áëýê. Íàäåþñü âû êàê íè áóäü çàãëÿíåòå êî ìíå, äëÿ áåñåäû î… Äóðìñòðàíãå, — ïîñëå ýòîãî Ñàëàçàð ðàññìåÿëñÿ, à ñòåíà çà ïîðòðåòîì èñ÷åçàëà.

— Âîò âðåäèíà, — ïðîâîð÷àë Äðàêî, ïðîòèñêèâàÿñü â îáðàçîâàâøèéñÿ ïðîõîä, — íè êîãäà íå îòîäâèãàåò ñâîé ïîòðåò, âñå âðåìÿ îñòàåòñÿ âèñåòü ðîâíî ïî öåíòó ïðîõîäà.

Çà ñòåíîé íà÷èíàëèñü ñòóïåíüêè.

— Çíà÷èò òàê, ëåâàÿ ëåñòíèöà âåäåò â ñïàëüíè ìàëü÷èêîâ, ïðàâàÿ —  äåâî÷åê. Ñðåäíÿÿ — â êîìíàòû Ãëàâíûõ Ìàëü÷èêà è Äåâî÷êè, åñëè îíè ñëèçåðèíöû. Âûøå íèõ íàõîäèòüñÿ Êðóã,

— Êðóã?

— Ýòî êîìíàòà íà ñàìîé âåðøèíå áàøíè, ó íåå ñòåêëÿííûé ïîòîëîê. Îòòóäà âåëèêîëåïíûé âèä, îçåðî, ïîëå äëÿ Êâèääè÷à, Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ. Öåíòðàëüíàÿ ëåñòíèöà òàê æå âåäåò íà íèæíèå óðîâíè, ê íàøåé ñîáñòâåííîé áèáëèîòåêå. Â íåé åñòü êíèãè, êîòîðûõ äàæå íåò â áèáëèîòåêå Õîãâàðòñà. È êîíå÷íî æå íèêàêîé ìàäàì Ïèíñ, — Äðàêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

— Ìàäàì Ïèíñ? Êòî ýòî? — ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

— Áèáëèîòåêàðøà. Íå ñàìûé ïðèÿòíûé ÷åëîâåê. Òû åùå ñ íåé ïîçíàêîìèøüñÿ.

— Ïîøëè ÿ ïîêàæó òåáå ñïàëüíè. Â íèõ æèâóò ïî äâîå. Ýëüôû óæå íàâåðíîå ïåðåíåñëè òâîè âåùè.

— À êàê òû çíàåøü, â êàêîé êîìíàòå ÿ áóäó? Âåäü ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï åùå íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë?

— Õà, âñå î÷åíü ïðîñòî, ìîÿ êîìíàòà åäèíñòâåííàÿ, â êîòîðîé æèâåò îäèí ÷åëîâåê, — óñìåõíóëñÿ áëîíäèí, è ïîòÿíóë äðóãîãî ìàëü÷èêà ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöàì.

Â ñïàëüíÿõ êðîìå âåùåé Ãàððè æäàëî ðàñïèñàíèå çàíÿòèé. Îñíîâíûå óðîêè áûëè óòðîì, ïîñëå îáåäà ñâîáîäíûå ÷àñû, íî íå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî, êàæäûé äåíü â øåñòü ÷àñîâ ïðîâîäèëèñü çàíÿòèÿ äóýëüíîãî êëóáà. Òàê ÷òî â ðàñïîðÿæåíèè ìàëü÷èêîâ áûëî ñîâñåì íåìíîãî âðåìåíè. Ïîñëå òîãî êàê Ãàððè ðàçîáðàë âåùè, ìàëü÷èêè ðåøèëè âåðíóòüñÿ â Êîìíàòó îòäûõà. Òàì óæå ñîáðàëñÿ ïî÷òè âåñü ôàêóëüòåò âìåñòå ñ Äåêàíîì. 

Ìèñòåð Áëýê, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, — ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàë Ñíåéï âîøåäøèõ, — ìû óæå æäåì âàñ. È òàê, âñå òî ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ ñîáèðàþñü îáû÷íî ãîâîðèòüñÿ â ïåðâûé äåíü, ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Íî â ñâÿçè ñ íåîáû÷íûìè îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàìè, ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîâòîðèòü, — Âî-ïåðâûõ, Âû ìû ìîæåòå íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ Ñåâåðóñîì, åñòåñòâåííî êîãäà âîêðóã íåò ñòóäåíòîâ èç äðóãèõ Äîìîâ. Ñëèçåðèí ñêîðåå ñåìüÿ, ÷åì ïðîñòî äðóçüÿ. ß óâåðåí â çíàêîìû ñ èñòîðèåé íàøåãî Äîìà. È âàì èçâåñòíî î êîíêóðåíöèè ìåæäó ôàêóëüòåòàìè. ß íå çíàþ êàêèå ïðàâèëà áûëè ó âàñ â Äóðìñòðàíãå, íî çäåñü, êàê ÿ óæå ñêàçàë, ìû — ñåìåéñòâî. Âû ìîæåòå îáñóäèòü ñî ìíîé ëþáûå âîçíèêøèå ó âàñ âîïðîñû, è ìîæåòå ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà ïîääåðæêó ëþáîãî ÷ëåíà Äîìà, — Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà ìîë÷àâøåãî ìàëü÷èêà, à ïîñëå îãëÿäåâ îñòàëüíûõ ñòóäåíòîâ, ïðîäîëæèë, — Â Áîëüøîì Çàëå ÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî âñå ÷ëåíû Äîìà, êðîìå Äðàêî, ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëè Ãàððè?

— Ñåâåðóñ, ìû åãî íå èãíîðèðîâàëè, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îäèí èç ñòóäåíòîâ, áðþíåò ñ ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè, — ïðîñòî ìû… ý… ó íåãî íà øåå áûë ðóíåñêîï… íó ìû è… — îí çàìîë÷àë. 

— Ò.å. âû õîòèòå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ñòóäåíòû Äîìà Çìåè, èñïóãàëèñü ïðîñòîþ çìåþ? — óñìåõíóëñÿ äåêàí.

— Ïðîñòóþ çìåþ? Ó íåå òðè ãîëîâû, è îíà îäíî èç ñàìûõ ÿäîâèòûõ ñóùåñòâ â ìèðå! — çàïðîòåñòîâàëà îäíà èç äåâî÷åê.

— ×àðà íè íà êîãî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ íàïàäàòü, — ðàññìåÿëñÿ Ãàððè.

— Ãàððè ïðàâ, — ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñíåéï, —  ê òîìó æå Äðàêî âèäèìî ñ âàìè íå ñîãëàñåí. Ïîýòîìó òåïåðü ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî äàííûé âîïðîñ èñ÷åðïàí. 

— Äà, Ñåâåðóñ. Êîíå÷íî, — ïðîáîðìîòàëè ñëèçåðèíöû.

— Òàê, à òåïåðü ïåðåéäåì ê ñëåäóþùåìó. Ñ íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà ïðîøëà óæå ïàðà  íåäåëü, à âû äî ñèõ ïîð íå íà÷àëè òðåíèðîâêè ïî Êâèääè÷ó, äàæå íå îòîáðàëè íîâûõ èãðîêîâ. À ïåðâûé ìàò÷ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðîì, áóäåò ìåíüøå ÷åì ÷åðåç ìåñÿö. Áëàèñ, — îí ïîñìîòðåë íà áðþíåòà, êîòîðûé äî ýòîãî ïûòàëñÿ îáúÿñíèòü ïîâåäåíèå ñëèçåðèíöåâ, — Âû êàïèòàí êîìàíäû. Ìîæåòå ìíå îòâåòèòü ïî÷åìó?

— Íó. Âñå î÷åíü ïðîñòî. Êîìàíäó, òî ìû íàáðàëè. Âñåõ êðîìå ëîâöà.

— À â ÷åì ïðîáëåìà?

— Çà Ãðèôôèíäîð áóäåò îïÿòü èãðàòü Ïîòòåð, À âû ñàìè çíàåòå, êàê îí ëåòàåò. Íó, èç íàøèõ, íèêòî íå ñìîæåò çà íèì óãíàòüñÿ, — Áëàèñ îïóñòèë ãëàçà, — À íàì íóæåí ñèëüíûé èãðîê. Åñëè òîëüêî èñêàòü ñðåäè ïåðâîãîäîê, íî äàæå åñëè îíè ñìîãóò óäåðæàòüñÿ íà ìåòëå, òî îïûòà ó íèõ âñå ðàâíî íåò. 

— Äà ïðîáëåìà, — Ñåâåðóñ çàäóìàëñÿ.

— Óì. Ïðîôô… Ñåâåðóñ, — çàïíóëñÿ Ãàððè, — à ÿ ìîãó ïîïðîáîâàòü?

— Òû? 

— Íó äà. ß áûë Ëîâöîì, ñ ïåðâîãî ãîäà.

— Ïåðâîãî? Èíòåðåñíî. È êàê ÷àñòî òû âûèãðûâàë? — ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Äåêàí.

— Íó. Ìåíÿ îïåðåäèëè ëèøü îäèí ðàç. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, — óñìåõíóëñÿ Ãàððè.

— Îäèí ðàç ãîâîðèøü. Íó ÷òî æå. Áëàèñ, áûñòðî íà ïîëå è ÿ äóìàþ, âàì ñëåäóåò åãî èñïûòàòü. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî ïðîáëåìà ñ êîìàíäîé ðåøåíà. Ó òåáÿ ìåòëà åñòü? — îí âíîâü ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè.

— Äà. Òàéôóí.

— Íó, êòî áû ñîìíåâàëñÿ, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï, è óæå ãðîì÷å ïðîäîëæèë, — â òàêîì ñëó÷àå  æäó âàñ â øåñòü ÷àñîâ â êëóáå, — ïîñëå ýòîãî ïðîôåññîð ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ïîðòðåòó Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà.  

Ïðîâîäèâ åãî  âçãëÿäîì, ñòóäåíòû, îêðóæèâ Ãàððè è Äðàêî, íà÷ëè ïðåäñòàâëÿòüñÿ. Êîãäà ñ îôèöèàëüíîé ÷àñòüþ áûëî çàêîí÷åíî. Áëàèñ ïîòàùèë âñåõ íà ïîëå äëÿ Êâèääè÷à. Äðàêî óñìåõàÿñü, ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë ïîâåäåíèå ñîêóðñíèêà.

— Ñ òåõ ïîð êàê åãî âûáðàëè êàïèòàíîì. Îí ñåáå ïðîñòî ìåñòà íå íàõîäèò. Ïðîñòî ïîìåøàëñÿ íà Êâèääè÷å. Áóäü åãî âîëÿ, îí çàãíàë áû íàñ â ãðîá òðåíèðîâêàìè. Íî ïîñêîëüêó ìû íèêàê íå ìîæåì íàéòè ïðèåìëåìîãî ëîâöà, îí ïðîñòî áåñèòüñÿ. Êñòàòè ÿ òîæå â êîìàíäå. Èãðàþ çà Ïðåñëåäîâàòåëÿ, — ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè ìàëü÷èêè äîñòèãëè êâèääè÷íûõ ðàçäåâàëîê.

Ê òîìó âðåìåíè êàê Ãàððè íàòÿíóë ôîðìó, ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî ïðèîáðåòåííóþ åìó îïåêóíàìè, è âçÿë ìåòëó. Â ðàçäåâàëêó âîðâàëñÿ êàïèòàí êîìàíäû, ïîëó÷èâøèé ïèñüìåííîå ðàçðåøåíèå îò Ñíåéïà, ïîòÿíóë ìàëü÷èêîâ íà ïîëó.

— Äàâàéòå áûñòðåå. Ñíåéï ïîäïèñàë ðàçðåøåíèå. Íî åñëè ãðèôôèíäîðöû ïðîíþõàþò, ÷òî ìû íà÷àëè òðåíèðîâêó. Ìãíîâåííî ÿâëÿòüñÿ è íà÷íóò ìåøàòüñÿ ïîä íîãàìè, — ïîäãîíÿë îí êîìàíäó.

—  Íî âåäü åñëè ó íàñ ðàçðåøåíèå, òî ìû è òðåíèðóåìñÿ? Êàê îíè ìîãóò ÿâèòüñÿ è íà÷àòü ìåøàòü? — óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.

— Íó, ýòî òîëüêî ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî Ãðèôôèíäîð òàêîé ÷åñòíûé è õîðîøèé. Íà ñàìîì äåëå âñå íåò òàê êðàñèâî. Èõ äåêàí òîæå ìîæåò ïîäïèñàòü ðàçðåøåíèå. È åñëè âîçíèêíåò ñïîð âûçîâóò ÌàêÃîíàãàë. À îíà âñåãäà íà èõ ñòîðîíå, — ïðîâîð÷àë Áëàèñ, — È òàê äàâàé äëÿ íà÷àëà ñäåëàé ïàðó êðóãîâ. Ïîòîì ÿ âûïóùó ñíèò÷. Êîãäà ïîéìàåøü, âûïóùó áëàäæåðû, îíè íàñòðîåíû, òàê ÷òî ëåòàòü òîëüêî çà òîáîé, íî ÿ äóìàþ, òû è òàê ýòî çíàåøü, — ìàëü÷èê óñìåõíóëñÿ, —  Ïîòîì âçëåòàþò îñòàëüíûå. Âñå çíàþò ÷òî äåëàòü. È òàê íà÷àëè.

Ñòîèëî Ãàððè îòîðâàòüñÿ îò çåìëè, ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü çíàêîìîå ÷óâñòâî ïîëåòà, êàê ãîëîâà âíîâü íàïîëíèëàñü âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè. Ïåðâûé óðîê ïîëåòà, ìàò÷, Êâèððåëë, ïåðâàÿ ïîáåäà. Ïîòîì îí âñïîìíèë, êàê Ìàëôîé âìåñòå Êðýááîì è Ãîéëîì, ïåðåîäåëèñü äåìåíòîðàìè. Íå î÷åíü ìíîãî, íî çàòî òåïåðü îí çíàë, ÷òî â ïðîøëîì îí áûë ñ íèìè çíàêîì. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ýòè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ áûëè çàáàâíû. Óëûáàÿñü Ãàððè, ïðîëåòåë ïàðó êðóãîâ âîêðóã ïîäà÷è, êàê è ïðîñèë Áëàèñ. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ìåëüêíóë ñíèò÷, ìàëü÷èê èíñòèíêòèâíî íûðíóë ñëåäîì çà íèì. Êàçàëîñü íå ïðîøëî è ñåêóíäû êàê îí çîëîòîé ìÿ÷èê òðåïûõàëñÿ â ðóêå Ãàððè. Íàäî æå, — ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ìàëü÷èêà, — íåêîòîðûå âåùè ñîâñåì íå èçìåíèëèñü. Ïîäëåòåâ ê Áëàèñó, îí ïåðåäàë åìó ñíèò÷, è, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà âçãëÿäû, áðîñàåìûå íà íåãî ñëèçåðèíöàì âíîâü ïîäíÿëñÿ â âîçäóõ.

— Íåâåðîÿòíî, — óñëûøàë Äðàêî áîðìîòàíèå åãî ñîêóðñíèêîâ. 

Îí íå ìîã íå ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ñ íèìè. Äà óæ íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî Ãàððè èãðàë ñ ïåðâîãî ãîäà.  Ñ ïåðâîé ñåêóíäû êàê ìàëü÷èê îêàçàëñÿ â âîçäóõå îí êàçàëîñü, ñòàë åäèíûì öåëûì ñ ìåòëîé. Ïîñëå òîãî êàê Áëàèñ âûïóñòèë ñíèò÷, íå ïðîøëî è ñåêóíäû êàê ôèãóðà â âîçäóõå ìåòíóëàñü çà íèì. Â ïåðâûé ìîìåíò èì ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ãàððè âðåæåòñÿ â çåìëþ è ìåòëà ïîòåðÿëà óïðàâëåíèå. Îòòóäà ãäå îíè  ñòîÿëè, ìîãëî ïîêàçàòüñÿ ÷òî, ëîâåö ïàäàåò, íàñòîëüêî ðåçêî îí ðâàíóë çà ñíèò÷åì. Þíîøà âûòÿíóëñÿ âäîëü ìåòëû, è  ëåòåë ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïåðïåíäèêóëÿðíî çåìëå, è ëèøü â ïîñëåäíþþ ñåêóíäó ðàçâåðíóâøèñü  ÷óòü ëè íå íà âñå òðèñòà øåñòüäåñÿò ãðàäóñîâ, óêëîíèëñÿ îò ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ, â åãî ðóêå áûë çàæàò ñíèò÷. Åñëè áû Äðàêî íå âèäåë ýòîãî ñâîèìè ãëàçàìè, òî íèêîãäà íå ïîâåðèë, ÷òî òàêîå âîîáùå âîçìîæíî. Åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ áûëè ïðåðâàíû êîìàíäîé Áëàèñà, âçëåòàòü. Ïîäíÿâøèñü â âîçäóõ, îí ïðîäîëæàë íàáëþäàòü çà Ãàððè. Äà ïîÿâëåíèå áëàäæåðîâ è îñòàëüíîé êîìàíäû ñîâåðøåííî íå ñáèëî òîãî. Îí ïðîäîëæàë ëîâèòü çîëîòîé ìÿ÷èê, ëîâêî óêëîíÿñü îò ïîÿâëÿâøèõñÿ íà åãî ïóòè èãðîêîâ, è ïûòàþùèõñÿ ñáèòü áåøåíûõ ìÿ÷åé. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí ïîëíîñòüþ âûâåë ïîñëåäíèå èç èãðû. Ñîâåðøèâ êàêîé-òî ñîâåðøåííî ñóìàñøåäøèé òðþê, è çàñòàâèâ èõ âðåçàòüñÿ â çåìëþ. Äà òàê ÷òî îíè óæå íå ñìîãëè ñàìè ïîäíÿòü â âîçäóõ, è îøåëîìëåííîìó êàïèòàíó ïðèøëîñü áóêâàëüíî âûêàïûâàòü èõ èç çåìëè. Èñïûòàíèå ëîâöà áëàãîïîëó÷íî ïåðåøëî â òðåíèðîâêó. Ïîõîæå âîïðîñ î òîì çàéìåò ëè Ãàððè ìåñòî â êîìàíäå îòïàë ñàì ñîáîé. 

È ïîýòîìó êîãäà ñïóñòÿ äâà ÷àñà, â ðàçäåâàëêàõ,  Áëàèñ, ñ ãîðåâøèìè ãëàçàìè, íàçíà÷àë ñëåäóþùóþ òðåíèðîâêó íà ïÿòü óòðà, êîìàíäå îñòàâàëîñü ëèøü òÿæåëî âçäûõàòü. 

***

Ïðîèñõîäèëî ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå è Äðàêî íèêàê íå ìîã ïîíÿòü ÷òî. Ñíà÷àëà áûë ìóæ÷èíà ïîÿâèâøèéñÿ èç íèîòêóäà, â Çàïðåòíîì Ëåñó. Ïîòîì ñòðàííîå ïîâåäåíèå ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. À òåïåðü ïîÿâëåíèå Ãàððè.  Íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä âñå ýòî íèêàê íå áûëî ñâÿçàíî äðóã ñ äðóãîì, íî… ×òî èìåííî çà «íî» ìàëü÷èê íå çíàë. Íî îíî áûëî.  Ãàððè… Ìàëü÷èê íå çíàë ÷òî ïðèâëåêëî åãî âíèìàíèå ê íåìó ñíà÷àëà òî ëè íåîáû÷íàÿ êîìïàíèÿ ñ êîòîðîé îí ïîÿâèëñÿ â Áîëüøîì Çàëå, òî ëè åãî âíåøíîñòü èëè æå ýòî áûëà ×àðà. ×òî-òî áûëî íå òàê. Âî-ïåðâûõ, Äðàêî àáñîëþòíî òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî â Õîãâàðòñå íèêîãäà íå áûëî ñòóäåíòîâ ïî îáìåíó. Âî-âòîðûõ, èìÿ, Ãàððè Ðåìóñ Áëýê. Íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä íè÷åãî ñòðàííîãî. Íî, âñåì áûëî ïðåêðàñíî èçâåñòíî, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ Áëýê áûë çàíÿò ñ Ëþïèíîì. È ñîîòâåòñòâåííî Ãàððè íå ìîã áûòü åãî ñûíîì. Íî ýòî íå áûëî ñàìûì ñòðàííûì. Áîëüøå âñåãî óäèâëÿëà ðåàêöèÿ Ñåâåðóñà íà ìàëü÷èêà. Âîò îí âåë ñåáÿ î÷åíü ñòðàííî. Åñëè â Õîãâàðòñ ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðèåõàòü íîâûé ñòóäåíò, òî çíà÷èò äåêàíîâ ôàêóëüòåòîâ äîëæíû áûëè ïðåäóïðåäèòü. À îíè â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü äîëæíû áûëè ïðåäóïðåäèòü ïðåôåêòîâ. Âåäü íèêòî íå ìîã çíàòü çàðàíåå  â êàêîé äîì îòïðàâèòüñÿ íîâûé ó÷åíèê. À Ñíåéï äàæå åñëè çíàë, íå äàâàë íèêàêèõ ðàñïîðÿæåíèé. Êàçàëîñü åìó è â ãîëîâó íå ïðèõîäèëî, ÷òî íîâûé ó÷åíèê îòïðàâèòüñÿ â åãî Äîì. Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ ñâîèì ìûñëÿì. Ñòðàííî. Äåêàíû çíàëè ÷òî Ãàððè ñåãîäíÿ ïðèåäåò. Òî÷íî. Â÷åðà íà âñòðå÷å ïðåôåêòîâ ïðîôåññîð îòâåë â ñòîðîíó ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ è î ÷åì-òî ñ íèìè ðàçãîâàðèâàë. À çà îáåäîì, êîãäà ïîÿâèëñÿ Ãàððè, ñðåäè ñåìèêóðñíèêîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðà áûëî ñâîáîäíîå ìåñòî. Ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ íîâîãî ó÷åíèêà. Íî ñ ÷åãî îíè ðåøèëè, ÷òî Áëýê îòïðàâèòüñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîð. Äàæå Ñíåéï áûë â ýòîì óâåðåí. Íî ïî÷åìó. Çà òî âðåìÿ ÷òî îí îáùàëñÿ ñ Ãàððè, Äðàêî óáåäèëñÿ â îäíîì, íîâûé ñòóäåíò áûë ñëèçåðèíöåì. Äà êîíå÷íî è Áëýê, è Ëþïèí áûëè â Ãðèôôèíäîðå. Íî ýòî íè î ÷åì íå ãîâîðèò. Äîì ðîäèòåëåé íå âñåãäà îêàçûâàåòñÿ ïîäõîäÿùèì äëÿ åãî äåòåé. Õîòÿ, òóò Äðàêî ïîïðàâèëñÿ, åñëè òû íå Ïîòòåð èëè Óèçëè. Êîíå÷íî. Õîòÿ åñëè äàæå ñðåäè ïðåäêîâ Óèçëè ìîæíî áûëî íàéòè ïàðó õàôôëïàôôöåâ, òî ó Ïîòòåðû âñåãäà îòïðàâëÿëèñü â Ãðèôôèíäîð. ×òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ â ýòîì íóæíî áûëî âñåãî ëèøü îòêðûòü èñòîðèþ Õîãâàðòñà.  Íî Ãàððè íå èìåë íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ íè ê ðûæåìó ñåìåéñòâó íè ê ïîòîìñòâåííûì ãðèôôèíäîðöàì.  Âñå ýòî êàçàëîñü ìàëü÷èêó î÷åíü ñòðàííûì. 

Îòîðâàâøèñü îò ðàçìûøëåíèé Äðàêî îãëÿäåëñÿ. Îí äî ñèõ ïîð ñèäåë â ðàçäåâàëêàõ. Ãäå, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, Ãàððè. Îí æå ïîøåë â äóø, à óæå ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ïðîøëî, óòîíóë ÷òî ëè? 

— Ãàððè, — ïîçâàë îí ïîäîéäÿ äóøåâûì, — Òû ÷òî òàì óòîíóë. Äî çàìÿòèé îñòàëîñü ìåíüøå ïîëó÷àñà, — íå óñëûøàâ îòâåòà Äðàêî äâèíóëñÿ âäîëü äåøåâûõ êàáèí, — Ýé, òû çäåñü? — ìàëü÷èê îñòàíîâèëñÿ óñëûøàâ øóì âîäû. Íåìíîãî ïîñòîÿâ è íå äîæäàâøèñü îòâåòà Äðàêî íå âûäåðæàë è çàøåë âíóòðü. Ïîòîì îí äîëãî íå ìîã ïîíÿòü êàêîãî ÷åðòà îí ýòî ñäåëàë. Çðåëèùå ðàçâåðíóâøååñÿ ïåðåä íèì åùå äîëãî ñòîÿëî ó íåãî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. 

Íå áûëî íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî, ÷òî Ãàððè åãî íå óñëûøàë. Åùå áû ñ òàêèì íàïîðîì âîäû. Íî âèäèìî ñòîÿâøåìó ïîä ïîòîêàìè ìàëü÷èêó, áûëî âñå ðàâíî, õîòÿ… ñ òàêèì òåëîì, íàçâàòü åãî ìàëü÷èêîì, áûëî çàòðóäíèòåëüíî. Ó Äðàêî ïåðåñîõëî ãîðëî. Æèâîå äîêàçàòåëüñòâî ê ÷åìó ïðèâîäÿò ãîäû êâèääè÷íûõ òðåíèðîâîê. Ñòðóè âîäû áåæàëè ïî  çàãîðåëîé êîæå îáòÿãèâàþùåé ðåëüåôíûå ìûøöû.  Ãëàçà þíîøè áûëè çàêðûòû, ãîëîâà îòêèíóòà íàçàä, ðîò ïðèîòêðûò.

— Ìåðëèí,  — ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî, — íàäî óáèðàòüñÿ îòñþäà, èëè ÿ óæå íå ñìîãó îòñþäà âûéòè, — ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå áëîíäèíà, è îí íà÷àë ïÿòèòüñÿ ê âûõîäó. 

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ãàððè âûêëþ÷èë âîäû ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ïîëîòåíöåì ïðåäîñòàâëÿÿ  âèä íàïðÿæåííûõ ÿãîäèö. 

— ×åðò, — âûäîõíóë Äðàêî, çàìåðåâ ó âûõîäà, íîãè îòêàçûâàëèñü ñëóøàòüñÿ, ïî òåëó ïðîáåæàëà ãîðÿ÷àÿ âîëíà. Ãëàçà áëîíäèíà ñêîëüçíóëè ââåðõ ïî  ñïèíå  þíîøó, è ìàëü÷èê ñóäîðîæíî âòÿíóë â ñåáÿ âîçäóõ. Îí âñÿ áûëà ïîêðûòà ìåëêîé ñåòêîé òîíêèõ ïîëîñîê. Ðàíüøå ñòðóè âîäû ñêðûâàëè èõ, íî òåïåðü ñâåòëûå ðóáöû ÷åòêî âûäåëÿëèñü íà çàãîðåëîé êîæå, âçãëÿä ìàëü÷èêà ñêîëüçíóë íèæå, ó áåäðà, íîãè áûëè òàê æå  óñåÿíû øðàìàìè.  Òîëüêî òàì îíè áûëè áîëåå åùå õóæå. Äðàêî âíîâü âòÿíóë â ñåáÿ âîçäóõ è íàêîíåö âûñêî÷èë èç êàáèíêè.

Ñåðäöå êîëîòèëîñü êàê ñóìàñøåäøåå. Íàêîíåö ñäåëàâ ïàðó ãëóáîêèõ âäîõîâ, ìàëü÷èê íà÷àë óñïîêàèâàòüñÿ. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âíîâü âñïëûëè òîíêèå ïîëîñêè àáñîëþòíî íå ïîðòèâøèå  ñîâåðøåííîå òåëî. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ Äðàêî ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çíàë ãäå ìîæíî áûëî ïîëó÷èòü îòìåòèíû. Ðàçäàâøèéñÿ ñîâñåì ðÿäîì ãîëîñ çàñòàâèë ìàëü÷èêà áóêâàëüíî ïîäñêî÷èòü.

— Äðàêî? Òû ìåíÿ èùåøü? — ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿëî çåëåíîãëàçîå ÷óäî, ê ñ÷àñòüþ ïîëíîñòüþ îäåòîå. Áîÿñü, ÷òî ãîëîñ ìîæåò âûäàòü, áëîíäèí òîëüêî êèâíóë, — èçâèíè, çàäóìàëñÿ, âîò ïðîñòîÿë ïîä äóøåì äîëãî, ïðîäîëæèë Ãàððè, — ó íàñ âðîäå  ñåé÷àñ äóýëèíã? —  ñïðîñèë îí. Îïÿòü êèâîê, — Íó òàê ÷òî òû ñòîèøü, ïîøëè, — è ÷óäî, äâèíóëîñü ê âûõîäó èç ðàçäåâàëîê, òàùà çà ñîáîé áëîíäèíà íà ïîäãèáàþùèõñÿ íîãàõ.

Îêàçàâøèñü â êîðèäîðå Äðàêî íàêîíåö ñìîã, íà âðåìÿ, èçãíàòü èç ïàìÿòè âèäåíèå â äóøå è âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. Ïîýòîìó êîãäà îíè äîñòèãëè äóýëèíã êëàññà, îí óæå ñìîã áîëåå ìåíåå ïîääåðæèâàòü ãðàæäàíñêóþ áåñåäó è äàæå óëûáàëñÿ. Êàê âûÿñíèëîñü âåñü ñåäüìîé ãîä Ñëèçåðèíà è Ãðèôôèíäîðà âêëþ÷àÿ ïðîôåññîðîâ, óæå áûë òàì. È ðåáÿòà áûñòðî ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ê ñâîåìó ôàêóëüòåòó. 

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  


* * *

_[1]__ Íå íóæíî ñîõðàíÿòü âåðíîñòü òîìó êòî ðàíüøå ñàì åå íàðóøèë (ëàò.)_


	10. Ãëàâà 07

Ãëàâà 07. Non desipitur, qui scit se decipi[1] 

«… _Ãàððè. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ ìû íå ìîæåì ïðåäâèäåòü êîãäà áóäåò ñëåäóþùåå íàïàäåíèå. È Òîëüêî âàøà ñ íèì ñâÿçü ïîçâîëÿåò óçíàâàòü î åãî øàãàõ. ß íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü âàì óíè÷òîæèòü åå. Äà… ìû âñå ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàåì êàê òÿæåëî ýòî äëÿ òåáÿ, íî ìû íå èìååì âûáîðà…_— ×òî ýòî?  Îòêóäà îíî ïðèøëî? — _…Ýòîò ãîä áóäåò äëÿ òåáÿ òÿæåëåå ÷åì ïðåäûäóùèå…Âíóòðåííèé êðóã ðåøèë ÷òî òåáå áóäåò íåîáõîäèìî äîïîëíèòåëüíîå îáó÷åíèå… Íî ïðîôåññîð, ÿ áðàë åãî â ïðîøëîì ãîäó, è èòàê åäâà óñïåâàþ. Âåäü åùå îñòàåòñÿ òðåíèðîâêè ïî Êâèääè÷ó. ß âîîáùå, îò íà÷àëà ãîäà óæå ïðîøëî äâà ìåñÿöà, à ÿ òîëüêî ïðèñòóïèë ê çàíÿòèÿì… Âû âåäü çíàåòå…ß óæå íà ïðåäåëå…_ — ×òî? Ïî÷åìó? Ãàððè ñèëèëñÿ âñïîìíèòü ÷òî ïðåäøåñòâîâàëî ýòîìó ðàçãîâîðó, íî òàì íå áûëî íè÷åãî êðîìå òåìíîòû. Çàòóìàíåííûé âçãëÿä ñêîëüçíóë ïî êîìíàòå â êîòîðîé ïðîõîäèëè çàíÿòèÿ. Â öåíòðå äóýëüíûé ïëîùàäêè ñòîÿëè ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï è Ïîòòåð. Îíè îïðåäåëÿëè î÷åðåäíîñòü ñòóäåíòîâ äëÿ äóýëåé. Óñëûøàâ ñâîå èìÿ ìàëü÷èê ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê Ïðîôåññîðàì è ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî ïàðòíåðà. Äîâîëüíî âûñîêèé ìàëü÷èê, ñ êàðèìè ãëàçàìè è ðóñûìè âîëîñàìè. ×òî-òî â ýòèõ ÷åðòàõ áûëî çíàêîìî. Â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå ãëàçà Ãàððè óäèâëåííî ðàñøèðèëèñü. Íåâèëë? Íåò ýòî íå ìîã áûòü îí. Ëîíãáîòòîì êîòîðîãî îí çíàë, áûë äîáðîäóøíûì ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðûé íå ìîã îáèäåòü è ìóõè. À ãðèôôèíäîðåö ñòîÿâøèé ïåðåä  íèì ñìîòðåë íà âñåõ ïðåçðèòåëüíûì ïîëíûì îòâðàùåíèÿ âçãëÿäîì. Íåò îí îøèáñÿ, ïîäîáíûì âçãëÿäîì Íåâèëë îêèäûâàë ëèøü ñëèçåðèíöåâ. 

— Áëýê, Ëîíãáîòòîì. Âû ïåðâûå, — ãîëîñ Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà ïðåðâàë ðàçìûøëåíèÿ Ãàððè. 

Ñòîèëî ìàëü÷èêó ñäåëàòü øàã íà ïëîùàäêó, êàê â ãëàçàõ ïîòåìíåëî è îí ïîêà÷íóëñÿ. Ñî ñòîðîíû ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñìåõ. Êàê â òóìàíå îí âûøåë íà ñåðåäèíó ïëîùàäêè è ïîêëîíèëñÿ ïðîòèâíèêó. Ãîëîâà ãóäåëà. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñïëûâàëè ñìóòíûå íåïîíÿòíûå îáðàçû. Ãàððè åäâà óñïåë óâåðíóòüñÿ îò çàêëÿòèÿ âàòíûõ íîã áðîøåííîãî Íåâèëëîì. Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó áîëü ðàçîðâàëà âñå òåëî ìàëü÷èêà,  è îí åäâà ñäåðæàëñÿ ÷òîáû íå çàêðè÷àòü. Ñæàâ çóáû îí îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì êëàññ, Ãðèôôèíäîð ñìåÿëñÿ, Ñëèçåðèí êèäàë íà íèõ çëîáíûå âçãëÿäû. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï óñìåõàëñÿ, à Ëîíãáîòòîì ñ ïðåçðèòåëüíîé óñìåøêîé ðàñêëàíèâàëñÿ. ×åðò! Äà ÷òî ñî ìíîé? Ïî÷åìó èìåííî ÿ ñåé÷àñ ÿ äîëæåí ÷òî-òî âñïîìèíàòü! Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ. Çíà÷èò îíè ñìåþòñÿ! Ïî÷åìó ýòîò ñìåõ è ïîëíûå îòâðàùåíèÿ âçãëÿäû åìó òàê çíàêîìû? Ìàëü÷èê âûïðÿìèëñÿ è áðîñèë â Íåâèëëà âñòðå÷íîå ïðîêëÿòèå:

— Ðèêòóñåìïðà!

Ïðîòèâíèê óâåðíóëñÿ, è â òå÷åíèå ñëåäóþùèõ íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò îíè îáìåíèâàëèñü ïðîêëÿòèÿìè, ïîêà Ëîíãáîòòîì, íå ïðîèçíåñ:  

— Èíäóêòî Äýëëþèæèîí!

Ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ïûòàòüñÿ èçáåæàòü îò íàïðàâëåííîãî çàêëÿòèÿ áåñïîëåçíî, Ãàððè îñòàëñÿ íà ìåñòå, è ñïóñòÿ ñåêóíäó îñëåï. Â òîæå âðåìÿ íà íåãî âíîâü íàêèíóëèñü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.

_«Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Îñëåïëåíèå íå îçíà÷àåò ïðîèãðàííûé ïîåäèíîê. Íåóæåëè âû ýòîãî íå ïîíèìàåòå? Âû âñå åùå ìîæåòå ÷óâñòâîâàòü è ñëûøàòü… âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå äëÿ íà÷àëà ñîñðåäîòî÷üòåñü íà çâóêàõ…Òàê  íàêîíåö-òî… òåïåðü ïðîñòî äâèãàéòåñü… Êîãäà íà âàñ ëåòèò ïðîêëÿòèå… âñå ðàâíî åñòü çâóê… âû äîëæíû ñëóøàòü… Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå ÷òî âû íå òîëüêî îñëåïëè íî è îãëîõëè… íî ïîñëåäíåå ìåíÿ êàê ðàç ìåíÿ óäèâëÿåò… Ìíå âñåãäà êàçàëîñü ÷òî ó âàñ íå âñå â ïîðÿäêå ñî ñëóõîì, ïîñêîëüêó åñëè áû ýòî áûëî íå òàê, âîçìîæíî áû âñå òàêè óäåëÿëè õîòü êàêîå-òî âíèìàíèå íà çàíÿòèÿõ… Òðåòèé øàð… îòëè÷íî… òåïåðü áóäåò áîëüøå… ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí âàì ñîîáùàòü èõ êîëè÷åñòâî? Èçâîëüòå ñàìè îïðåäåëèòü… Òàê ñëåäóþùåå… »_

Òàê çíà÷èò çâóêè… îòëè÷íî… Âîñïîìèíàÿ áóêâàëüíî ñûïàëèñü íà ìàëü÷èêà. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò îíè ñìåíèëèñü. È òåïåðü îí âèäåë ñåáÿ ñî ñòîðîíû âîçëå ïîðòðåòà ñòðàííîé æåíùèíû îäåòîé âî âñå ðîçîâîå. 

_Ìàëü÷èê ñèäåë ó ñòåíû. Âäðóã ïîðòðåò îòúåõàë â ñòîðîíó, è îòòóäà ïîêàçàëîñü íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê. _

— _Ïî÷åìó ïàðîëü íîâûé?  — ñïðîñèë îí._

— _Òàê çàõîòåëîñü, — îòâåòèë îäèí èç ðåáÿò._

— _Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ìîæåò, íàçîâåøü åãî, ÿ çäåñü âñþ íî÷ü ïðîñèäåë. _

— _Ýòî åùå çà÷åì? Òàêîé ïåíå êàê òû ñàìîå ìåñòî ïîä äâåðüþ, — ðàññìåÿëñÿ äðóãîé._

— _Êàêîãî ÷åðòà çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò? Ðîí, — îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ñòîðîíó îäíîãî èç ðåáÿò ñòîÿâøèõ ïåðåä íèì, — ìîæåò òû îáúÿñíèøü?_

— _×òî îáúÿñíèòü? Ïðîñòî íàì íàäîåëî. Òû íàäîåë. Ñâîèìè íî÷íûìè êðèêàìè, ïîñòîÿííûìè íåïðèÿòíîñòÿìè. È âîîáùå òàêèì êàê òû íå÷åãî äåëàòü ñðåäè íîðìàëüíûõ ëþäåé. Ìû, — ðûæåâîëîñûé ðàññìåÿëñÿ, — íå ÷óâñòâóåì ñåáÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè â òâîåì îáùåñòâå, Ìàëî ëè ÷òî ìîæåò ïðèéòè â ãîëîâó òàê ãîìèêó êàê òû, — è îí íà÷àë õîõîòàòü, — ìíå áëåâàòü õî÷åòñÿ êîãäà ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ïðîâîäèë ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè, ðàíüøå. Åñëè ÷åñòíî âîîáùå íå ïîíèìàþ êàê îí ìîæåò âûíîñèòü òâîé âèä, ó òåáÿ íà òåëå æèâîãî ìåñòà íåò, è êëåéìî êî âñåìó ïðî÷åìó, Ìåðëèí, äà êàê òåáÿ óâèäèøü ïîòîì åñòü è ñïàòü íå âîçìîæíî, òîøíî… — ïîíåñëî ðûæåâîëîñîãî. _

— _Ëàäíî, õâàòèò. ß äóìàþ îí ïîíÿë, — ïåðåáèë åãî ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê, — íàì ïëåâàòü ãäå òû áóäåøü ñïàòü è æèòü, äà êñòàòè çà ñòîëîì òîæå äåðæèñü ïîäàëüøå,  íàì òàêèõ êàê òû íå íóæíî. _

— _Äà ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ òâîèõ âåùåé, îíè, — îïÿòü çàñìåÿëñÿ ðûæèé, — âàëÿþòñÿ ïîä áàøíåé. À ïëàù è êàðòà îñòàíóòñÿ ó íàñ. Ìàëî ëè ÷òî ïðèäåò â ãîëîâó òàêîìó èçâðàùåíöó, — îí ïðîøåë îáðàòíî â ïðîõîä çà ïîðòðåòîì._

— _Äà óæ òî÷íî, — ïîäòâåðäèë áëîíäèí, — à ýòî ÷òîáû òû íå çàáûâàë._

_Äàëüøå âñå èñ÷åçëî, áîëü ñêðóòèëà ìûøöû… â ãëàçàõ ïîòåìíåëî…._

×òî ýòî áûëî? Ïàìÿòü? Äà óæ íå óäèâèòåëüíî ÷òî ÿ íå ïîìíþ Ãðèôôèíäîð. Çíà÷èò ÿ — ãåé, èíòåðåñíî.  Ëàäíî, ñ ýòèì ðàçáåðåìñÿ ïîçæå, à ñåé÷àñ íàäî çàíÿòüñÿ íàøèì áëàãîðîäíûì Ãðèôôèíäîðöåì. È óñìåõíóâøèñü Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë â òó ñòîðîíó ãäå ñóäÿ ïî çâóêàì, íàõîäèëñÿ Ëîíãáîòòîì:

— Òàê-òàê èíòåðåñíî… õðàáðûé Ãðèôôèíäîð íå ìîæåò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ïðîòèâíèêîì è îñëåïëÿåò åãî… èíòåðåñíî, âåñüìà èíòåðåñíî, — ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ñëèçåðèíåö óõìûëüíóëñÿ, à ïîñëå ïîâåðíóâøèñü â ñòîðîíó ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé äîáàâèë, — Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ðàçâå ïðàâèëà øêîëüíûõ äóýëåé äîïóñêàåò èñïîëüçîâàíèå «íàïðàâëåííîãî îñëåïëåíèÿ? Õîòÿ äàæå åñëè ýòî è òàê, êàêîå ýòî èìååò çíà÷åíèå, âåäü Ãðèôôèíäîð, — ïðîöåäèë îí, — âûøå  ïðàâèë! Íó ÷òî æå âèäèìî êîìó-òî òðåáóåòñÿ óðîê, — çàêîí÷èë îí è ñæàâ ïàëî÷êó çàêðûë ãëàçà, — Òðèêñèìàðâóñ!

«Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó Ëîíãáîòòîì íàêîíåö íàðâàëñÿ», — ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå Ñåâåðóñà, íàáëþäàÿ çà çìåèíûìè äâèæåíèÿìè Ãàððè íà äóýëüíîé ïëîùàäêå. «Èíòåðåñíî, ñêîëüêî îí åùå áóäåò èãðàòü ñ íèì? Õîòÿ åñëè Ëîíãáîòòîì åùå íå ïîíÿë ÷òî ïðîòèâíèê ñèëüíåå ÷åì îí, òî ýòî èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî åãî ïðîáëåìû» — ñëîâíî â îòâåò íà åãî ìûñëè ãðèôôèíäîðåö îñëåïèë ïðîòèâíèêà,.— «Èíòåðåñíî, Ãëàâíûé Ìàëü÷èê â îòêðûòóþ íàðóøàåò ïðàâèëà, íó ÷òî æå ýòî áóäåò çàäåðæêà íà… õîòÿ íåò, —  ïåðåäóìàë ïðîôåññîð ñëåäÿ çà óâåðåííûìè äåéñòâèÿìè ñëèçåðèíöà, — ýòî íå ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ. Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ïî îêîí÷àíèè óðîêà Ëîíãáîòòîì îòïðàâèòüñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, íàäîëãî, — óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñíåéï, ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå îí äàæå ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàë  ãðèôôèíäîðöó. 

Íå óñïåâøèé óâåðíóòüñÿ îò ïðîêëÿòèÿ Íåâèëë,  íåëîâêî ïîêà÷íóëñÿ, è åëå óñòîÿë íà íîãàõ. Ïðîèçíåñÿ îòâåòíîå çàêëèíàíèå ìàëü÷èê íà÷àë ïåðåìåùàòüñÿ âäîëü ïëîùàäêè. Ïðè ýòîì îí  ïîñòîÿííî ñïîòûêàëñÿ è ïðîèçâîäèë ñòîëüêî øóìà, ÷òî íå óñëûøàòü åãî áûëî íå âîçìîæíî. È Ãàððè ñ óñìåøêîé ïåðåäâèãàëñÿ ñëåäîì çà íèì, è ñî ñòîðîíû ýòî áîëüøå ïîõîäèëî èçáèåíèå ìëàäåíöà. Íå èçâåñòíî ñêîëüêî áû ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü, íî ñî ñòîðîíû Ãðèôôèíäîðà âíåçàïíî äîíåññÿ æåíñêèé ãîëîñ:

— Çàãëóøàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå, îí îïðåäåëÿåò òåáÿ íà ñëóõ! 

— Çàòêíèñü Ãðýéíäæåð, — ïûòàëñÿ ïåðåêðè÷àòü åå Äðàêî.

Íî Íåâèëë âèäèìî óæå ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ è âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè, ïîýòîìó â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó âîêðóã ñìîëêëî. «Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó îí íå ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî èñïîëüçóåò îáàÿíèå çàãëóøåíèÿ, ðàç íå ñîîáðàçèë ðàíüøå» - ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå Ãàððè, — «íó ÷òî æå òàê äàæå èíòåðåñíåé» — çàòåì íåìíîãî ïîäóìàâ ïðîèçíåñ, — Äåâóøêà, åñëè âû òàê óâåðåíû, ÷òî ýòî åìó ïîìîæåò, òî ïðåäëàãàþ âàì ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ, — «×åðò, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ? Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë… íî» — ãóáû ìàëü÷èêà ñêðèâèëèñü â óñìåøêå, —  «Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, òàê áóäåò çàáàâíåå, — íà Ãàððè íàêàòèëà ñòðàííàÿ âîëíà ïðåçðåíèÿ, è îí ïðîäîëæèë, — È â ïðèíöèïå íå òîëüêî, âû. Äàâàéòå âûëåçàéòå. Îêàæèòå äðóæåñêóþ ïîääåðæêó, îò ýòîãî, — îí ìîòíóë â ñòîðîíó ïûòàâøåãî ïîäíÿòüñÿ Ëîíãáîòòîìà, — òîëêó òåïåðü íå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî, íî ó âàñ åùå åñòü øàíñ. Ïîääåðæèòå äðóãà. Âåäü Ãðèôôèíäîð íèêîãäà íå ñðàæàåòñÿ ïî îäèíî÷êå, à íàïàäàåò òîëüêî ñêîïîì».

«Êàêîãî ÷åðòà ìàëü÷èøêà âûòâîðÿåò? Õîòÿ, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, åñëè îí õî÷åò èçáèòü Ãðèôôèíäîð, êòî ÿ òàêîé ÷òîáû åìó ìåøàòü» — ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï è æåñòîì îñòàíîâèë ãîòîâîãî âìåøàòüñÿ ñòàðøåãî Ïîòòåðà, — «Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó îí íå ïåðåíîñèò  ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü ïî÷åìó? Âåäü îí Ïîòòåð. È ðàíüøå áûë îäíèì èç íèõ, — ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå Ñåâåðóñà,  — Èíòåðåñíî êòî-íèáóäü âûéäåò?»

Êëàññ áûë íàïîëíåí óäèâëåííûìè øåïîòàìè. Ó÷åíèêè ñëåäèëè çà ðåàêöèåé ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Ïî÷åìó îíè íå îñòàíîâÿò ýòîãî íîâè÷êà? Â êîíöå êîíöîâ ñî ñòîðîíû Ãðèôôèíäîðà  îòäåëèëîñü íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê, îíè ïîäíÿëèñü íà ïëîùàäêó è ïîäíÿâ Ëîíãáîòòîìà. Ãàððè âèäèìî êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì îïðåäåëèë äâèæåíèå è óñìåõíóâøèñü ïðîèçíåñ:

— Çíà÷èò âû ïîäòâåðæäàåòå ìîè ñëîâà: «Íàïàäàåòå òîëüêî âñå âìåñòå». Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå æå âèäèìî ñåçîí îõîòû îòêðûò. 

— Ýé, ñåãîäíÿ íà òðåíèðîâêå îí  âðîäå áû îí íå ñòîëêíóëñÿ íè ñ îäíèì èç áëàäæåðîâ. Òàê ÷òî îí âûòâîðÿåò, è ïî÷åìó Ñíåéï íå îñòàíîâèò ýòî, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Áëàèñ, íåäîóìåííî ãëÿäÿ íà ìîë÷àâøèõ ïðîôåññîðîâ.

— Âèäèìî îí çíàåò åãî è åãî ñïîñîáíîñòè ëó÷øå ÷åì ìû, — îòâåòèë  Äðàêî, ñóæåííûìè ãëàçàìè íàáëþäàÿ äåéñòâèå ðàçâîðà÷èâàþùååñÿ öåíòðå êîìíàòû,  —  âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ÿ íà ýòî íàäåþñü.

Ìîãèëüíóþ òèøèíó  áóêâàëüíî ðàçîðâàë ëåãêèé ñâèñò ïðîêëÿòèÿ, ìàëü÷èê îòñêî÷èë â ñòîðîíó, è çíàÿ ÷òî âîêðóã íàõîäèòüñÿ íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê, áûñòðî âûñòàâèë  âîêðóã ñåáÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàþùèé ùèò. «Âñå-òàêè, Ãðèôôèíäîð — ñêîïèùå èäèîòîâ,  ëþáîå çàêëèíàíèå äâèãàÿñü â ïðåäåëàõ çàãëóøàþùåãî ùèòà, áóêâàëüíî ðàçðåçàåò åãî. È ñîîòâåòñòâåííî îáðàçóåòñÿ çâóê, êîòîðûé ìîæíî óñëûøàòü, åñëè êîíå÷íî çíàòü ÷òî ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò, — ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå Ãàððè, ïîâåðíóâøèñü â òó ñòîðîíó îòêóäà âûëåòåë ïåðèîä, ìàëü÷èê ïðîèçíåñ ïåðâîå ïðèøåäøåå íà óì çàêëèíàíèå:

— Ñåðïåíñîðòèà, — ïîñëå ÷åãî ìÿãêî ïðîøèïåë — «Íå êóññññàòü, à òîëüêî ëèøøøèòü âîççìîæææíîñòè äâèãàòüñññÿ….»

Óñëûøàâ øèïåíèå ñðûâàâøàÿñÿ ó ãóá ìàëü÷èêà Ñåâåðóñ ïîáëåäíåë. Òàê âîò  ïî÷åìó îí óâåðåí, ÷òî ðóíåñêîï íå íàïàäåò. Òåìíûå ãëàçà ñëåäèëè çà òðåìÿ çìåÿìè ïîëçóùèìè â íàïðàâëåíèè, Øýéìóñà Ôèíèãàíà. Ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê ïîáëåäíåë  è äåðíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó, íî çìåè ìãíîâåííî îáâèëèñü âîêðóã íåãî. Ñíåéïó âíîâü çàõîòåëîñü ðàññìåÿòüñÿ, ãðèôôèíäîðåö òî áëåäíåë, òî êðàñíåë, â ïîëíîé óâåðåííîñòè ÷òî åìó ñåé÷àñ îòêóñÿò ãîëîâó, íî àñïèäû ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó íå ñîáèðàëèñü  ýòîãî äåëàòü. Ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå ïàëî÷êà âûðâàëàñü èç îêî÷åíåâøèõ îò óæàñà ðóê ìàëü÷èêà è áûëà ëîâêî ïîéìàíà ñëèçåðèíöåì, íà ëèöå êîòîðîãî èãðàëà òàêàÿ óëûáêà, ÷òî äàæå ïðèâû÷íîìó Ñíåéïó çàõîòåëîñü ñúåæèòüñÿ.

— Íàòóðàì Åêñïåëëàñ, — èç ïàëî÷êè Ãàððè âûðâàëèñü âèíîãðàäíûå ëîçû ðèíóëèñü Äèíà Òîìàñà, áðîñèâøåãî ïåðåä ýòèì Ïåòðèôèêóñ Òîòàëóñ. ×åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä ìàëü÷èê íàõîäèëñÿ â êîêîíå èç ëèàí, êîòîðûé áûñòðî óñòðåìèëñÿ ââåðõ, è îñòàíîâèëñÿ ëèøü ïîä ñàìûì ïîòîëêîì.  Âíåçàïíî âûñòàâëåííûé ùèò èçäàë ïðåäóïðåæäàþùèé òðåñê è ìàëü÷èê ðåçêî îáåðíóâøèñü áëîêèðîâàë  ïðîêëÿòèå, — Èíôèíî! — çàêëèíàíèå çàìåðëî â ìèëëèìåòðàõ îò öåëè, — Ýñäè! — è Ñòóïåôàé, îòïðàâèëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ñîçäàòåëþ, Ëîíãáîòòîìó. Ãëàâíûé Ìàëü÷èê äàæå íå ïîäóìàë î òîì ÷òîáû óâåðíóòüñÿ, ëèøü íåäîóìåííî ñìîòðåë íà âîçâðàùàþùèéñÿ ê íåìó ïåðèîä.

— Ïîõîæå âñå-òàêè Ñíåéï çíàåò åãî ëó÷øå ÷åì ìû, — óñìåõíóëñÿ Áëàèñ ãëÿäÿ êàê Íåâèëë ïàäàåò ïîðàæåííûé ñîáñòâåííûì ïðîêëÿòèåì, — Çíàåøü, íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, íî ÿ èì, — îí êèâíóë â ñòîðîíó ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, — ñî÷óâñòâóþ. 

— À ÿ íåò, — îòâåòèë Ìàëôîé, — Â äàííûé ìîìåíò, ÿ áëàãîäàðþ çäðàâîìûñëèå ìîåãî ïàïî÷êè, çà òî ÷òî îí îòïðàâèë ìåíÿ â Õîãâàðòñ, à íå â Äóðìñòðàíã. 

— Â ïðèíöèïå. ß ñ òîáîé ñîãëàñåí. Ìîãó ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü ÷åãî åìó ñòîèëî íàó÷èòüñÿ òàê äâèãàòüñÿ… è âîîáùå.  ß íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü îäíîãî ïî÷åìó çìåè íå óêóñèëè, Ôèíèãàíà?

— À ýòî èíòåðåñíî, ÷åðò áû ïîäðàë, ýòè çàãëóøàþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ, ìîãó ïîêëÿñòüñÿ ÷òî ìû ïðîïóñòèëè, ÷òî-òî î÷åíü âàæíîå, — Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë â ñòîðîíó ïðîôåññîðîâ.

— Íî âåäü äî ýòîãî è ïîñëå âñå áûëî ïðåêðàñíî ñëûøíî? Ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë ÷òî èñïîëüçîâàëè çàêëèíàíèå çàãëóøåíèÿ? — óäèâèëñÿ Çàáèíè.

— À òû íå çàìåòèë? Çàáàâíî. Ïðîôåññîð Ïîòòåð íàëîæèë åãî êàê òîëüêî ïðîçâó÷àëà Ñåðïåíñîðòèà.

— Íî âåäü ñåé÷àñ âñå ïðåêðàñíî ñëûøíî.

— Îíî áûëî âûáîðî÷íîå, íàâåðíîå ýòî áûëî ñäåëàíî, ÷òîáû íåâèííûå ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå óøêè íå óñëûøàëè òåìíûå ïðîêëÿòèÿ, áðîøåííûå ñëèçåðèíöåì. Õîòÿ íå çíàþ. Íî ìåíÿ íå óäèâëÿåò, ÷òî çìåè åãî ñëóøàþòñÿ. Ó íåãî â êà÷åñòâå ëþáèìèöà Ðóíåñêîï… Óõ! Ýòî æå áîëüíî!? —  âíåçàïíî âîñêëèêíóë Äðàêî.

— Î ÷åì òû?

— Ïîñìîòðè íà ìèññ-ÿ-çíàþ-âñå! 

Óèçëè ñ êðèêàìè íàáðîñèëñÿ íà Ãðýéíäæåð, Ãåðìèîíà áûëà íàñòîëüêî ïîòðÿñåíà ÷òî íå çàìåòèëà ëåòÿùåãî íà íåå ïðîêëÿòèÿ «Âèñåðñà Ðåôëåêòèè» è êóëåì ñâàëèâøèñü íà ïîë çàñíóëà. Ïðè ýòîì Óèçëè íå îñòàíîâèëñÿ à ïðîäîëæàë åå òðÿñòè è ðóãàòü ïîñëåäíèì ñëîâàìè. È ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó èõ ïàëî÷êè òàêæå îêàçàëèñü â ðóêàõ Ãàððè

— ×òî ñ Óèçëè?  — óäèâèëñÿ êàïèòàí êîìàíäû Ñëèçåðèíà, ãëÿäÿ íà õîõî÷óùåãî Ìàëôîÿ, èç ãëàç êîòîðîãî  îò ñìåõà âûñòóïèëè ñëåçû.

— Êîãèòî Äåìåíòàò! Çàêëÿòèå ðåâíîñòè, — îòâåòèë áëîíäèí ñêâîçü ñìåõ, — à åñëè áûòü áîëåå òî÷íûìè îíî íå ïðîñòî âûçûâàåò èñêóññòâåííóþ ðåâíîñòü, à çàòìåâàåò ãëàçà, ÷åëîâåê èñïûòûâàåò ðåâíîñòü, íåíàâèñòü, çàâèñòü, âñïîìèíàåò âñå îáèäû. Îäíèì ñëîâîì îáúåêòó åãî «ëþáâè» íå ïîçàâèäóåøü, — âûäàâèë Äðàêî, è ñîãíóëñÿ â íîâîì ïðèñòóïå õîõîòà, — ñàìîå ñìåøíîå, ÷òî êîíòð çàêëèíàíèÿ íåò, à Êîãèòî Äåìåíòàò äåéñòâóåò íå ìåíåå íåäåëè.

— Âèíî Äåìåíòèà! — è Ëàâàíäà Áðàóí êàê-òî ñòðàííî äåðíóâøèñü íåòâåðäûì øàãîì äâèíóëàñü âäîëü ïëîùàäêè  ïîêà íå äîñòèãëà ïðîôåññîðîâ. Ïîñëå ÷åãî èêíóëà è, ïîä õîõîò, Ñëèçåðèíöåâ ïîâèñëà íà øåå ó Ñíåéïà 

Äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà  ñ òðóäîì îòîðâàâ ïüÿíóþ ñòóäåíòêó íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Ãàððè.  Ïðîôåññîð Ïîòòåð îñòàëñÿ íà ìåñòå ïîðàæåííî îñìàòðèâàÿ ëó÷øèõ ó÷åíèêîâ ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà.

Ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ê Ãàððè, ãëàçà êîòîðîãî âñå åùå áûëè çàêðûòû. Ñåâåðóñ ïðîáîðìîòàë.

— Ôèíèòå Èíêàíòàòåì.

— Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, —  îòâåòèë ìàëü÷èê, è òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî îòêðûë ãëàçà.

Ñåâåðóñ, âçäðîãíóë. «Êàê ìàëü÷èøêà óçíàë ÷òî ýòî ÿ? Äà, óæ íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî Ìèíèñòð, ïðåäïî÷èòàåò äåðæàòüñÿ îò ýòîãî ìàëü÷èøêè ïîäàëüøå. Ïîñëå òîãî ÷òî ÿ âèäåë, ÿ åãî ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþ, íå õîòåëîñü áû îêàçàòüñÿ ñ íèì íà ðàçíûõ êîíöàõ ïàëî÷êè. Çà÷åì ó÷èòü ìàëü÷èøêó ïîäîáíûì ïðîêëÿòèÿì? Åìó æå âñåãî ñåìíàäöàòü. Äàæå åñëè îí ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ñïîñîáíûé, òðåáóåòñÿ íå ìåíåå ïÿòè-øåñòè ëåò èçó÷åíèÿ, è ìíîæåñòâî òðåíèðîâîê, ÷òîáû äâèãàòüñÿ â ïîåäèíêå òàê êàê îí», — ïîäóìàë îí, ïîñëå ÷åãî îãëÿäåâ ñòóäåíòîâ ïðîèçíåñ:

— Íó ÷òî æå. Äóìàþ ñåãîäíÿøíèé óðîê çàêîí÷åí. Âû âñå ñâîáîäíû. È âîò åùå, 80 áàëëîâ Ñëèçåðèíó, — ïîñëå ÷åãî ïåðåøàãíóâ ñòîíóùåãî Ëîíãáîòòîìà, ïîêèíóë êëàññ.

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  


* * *

_[1]__ Íå îáìàíóò òîò, êòî çíàåò, ÷òî åãî îáìàíûâàþò (ëàò.)_


	11. Ãëàâà 08

Ãëàâà 08. Volenti non fit inuria[1] 

Çîëîòèñòàÿ ñîâà âëåòåëà â ðàñïàõíóòîå îêíî è îïóñòèëà ïèñüìî ïåðåä ñèäÿùèì çà ñòîëîì ìóæ÷èíîé.

_Äîðîãîé Îòåö!_

_ß ïîëó÷èë âàøå ñ ìàòåðüþ ïèñüìî. Ïåðåäàâàé ìîþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü ìàòåðè çà åå ïîäàðîê. Íî ñåðüåçíî åé íå ñòîèò òàê âîëíîâàòüñÿ. _

_Ó íàñ â Ñëèçåðèíå íîâûé ó÷åíèê, îí òîæå â ñåäüìîì ãîäó. Ðàíüøå ó÷èëñÿ â Äóðìñòðàíãå, à òåïåðü ïåðåâåëñÿ ê íàì. Åãî çîâóò Ãàððè Áëýê. Òû íå ïîâåðèøü, íî ó íåãî â êà÷åñòâå äîìàøíåãî ëþáèìöà Ðóíåñêîï. Åå çîâóò ×àðà. Îòåö, òû ñëó÷àéíî íå çíàåøü, ÷òî îíè åäÿò?  Ñíåéï ïîñåëèë Ãàððè â ìîåé êîìíàòå, è íåñìîòðÿ íà åãî óâåðåíèÿ, ÷òî ×àðà àáñîëþòíî áåçâðåäíà, ÿ âñå æå õîòåë áû ñòàòü äëÿ íåå çàâòðàêîì…_

_Ñåãîäíÿ â äóýëüíîì êëóáå Ãàððè áûë îñòàâëåí â ïîåäèíîê  ñ Ëîíãáîòòîì, à òîò ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ó íåãî íåò øàíñîâ îñëåïèë åãî. È ÷òî òû äóìàåøü, ïðîèçîøëî? Ãàððè äàæå ãëàçîì íå ìîðãíóë è ïðîäîëæèë ïîåäèíîê íà ñëóõ, ïîòîì Ãðýéíäæåð ïîäñêàçàëà Ëîíãáîòòîìó è òîò íàëîæèë çàêëèíàíèå çàãëóøåíèÿ. À Ãàððè òîëüêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ è ïðåäëîæèë Ãðèôôèíäîðó îêàçàòü äðóæåñêóþ ïîääåðæêó, è íà ïëîùàäêó âûøëè Ãðýéíäæåð, Óèçëè, Ôèíèãàí, Òîìàñ è Áðàóí. È îíè ïðîèãðàëè. È ýòî ïðèòîì, ÷òî Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå âèäåë è íå ñëûøà, èõ ïðîêëÿòèÿ äàæå íå ðàçó íå ñìîãëè ïîïàñòü â íåãî. À Ëîíãáîòòîì íàõîäèòüñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå è ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó âûéäåò îòòóäà íå ñêîðî.  _

_Ê òîìó æå ñåãîäíÿ ìû íàêîíåö íàøëè ëîâöà äëÿ êîìàíäû, Áëàèñ â âîñòîðãå. ß äóìàþ òû è ñàì äîãàäàëñÿ êòî ýòî. Åñëè ÷åñòíî, òî äàæå Ïîòòåð íå ìîæåò ëåòàòü òàê êàê ýòî äåëàåò Ãàððè. Ó Ãðèôôèíäîðà íåò äàæå øàíñà ïðîòèâ íåãî. Õîòÿ óâåðåí ÷òî ïðåäñòîÿùèé ìàò÷ áóäåò íåçàáûâàåì._

_Æäó òâîåãî îòâåòà,_

_Äðàêî Ìàëôîé._

Ëþöèóñ çàäóìàëñÿ. Êàê ÷ëåí ñîâåòà ïîïå÷èòåëåé Õîãâàðòñà, îí êîíå÷íî çíàë î òîì, ÷òî â Õîãâàðòñ äîëæåí ïðèáûòü ó÷åíèê èç Äóðìñòðàíãà. Ìèíèñòð áóêâàëüíî â÷åðà ïåðåäàë åìó ýêçåìïëÿð äîêóìåíòîâ Áëýêà. Åãî óäèâèëî, ÷òî êòî-òî ïåðåâîäèòüñÿ èç Äóðìñòðàíãà. Åùå áîëåå ñòðàííî, ÷òî Áëýê ïîçâîëèë îòïðàâèòü ñâîåãî ïëåìÿííèêà òóäà. À òåïåðü âûÿñíÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ñâîáîäíî âëàäååò áëèíääóýëèíãîì[2].  Åñëè áû â ðóêè  Êàðêàðîâà ïîïàë ó÷åíèê âëàäåþùèé èì îí íèêîãäà áû íå ïîçâîëèë òîìó ïåðåâåñòèñü â äðóãóþ øêîëó. 

Âñå ýòî êàçàëîñü Ëþöèóñó äîâîëüíî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì. Îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ìàëü÷èøêà íèêîãäà íå ïîñåùàë Äóðìñòðàíã. Åñòåñòâåííî èíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ ïðàâäîé ó Ìèíèñòðà èëè Äàìáëäîðà áåñïîëåçíî. Òóò Ëþöèóñ óëûáíóëñÿ. «Âèäèìî ïðèäåòñÿ ïîñåòèòü Äðàêî ðàíüøå ÷åì ÿ ïëàíèðîâàë. Ïîõîæå îí ïî óøè âëþáèëñÿ â ýòîãî Ãàððè, èëè âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ýòî ñêîðî ïðîèçîéäåò. ß åãî ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çíàþ, ÷òîáû äóìàòü èíà÷å». 

***

— Ýé, Ãàððè. Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ëå÷ü ñïàòü, — çàêðè÷àë Äðàêî, óâèäåâ, ÷òî åãî ñîñåä  çàêðûâ ãëàçà óñòðîèëñÿ íà êðîâàòè. 

— À ÷òî òàêîå? Ó íàñ âåäü âðîäå çàíÿòèé ñåãîäíÿ íåò?  — ïðîâîð÷àë áðþíåò.

— Íó… — çàìÿëñÿ Ìàëôîé, — Òû åùå íå áûë â Êðóãå.

— À ðàçâå çàâòðà íåëüçÿ? Òû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü êàêîé ñóìàñøåäøèé äåíü ó ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ áûë. ß è òàê íà íîãàõ íå ñòîþ. Çàâòðà ñóááîòà. Çàíÿòèé íåò. Âîò çàâòðà è ñõîäèì ïîñìîòðèì.

— Íó ÿ òåáÿ ïîíèìàþ, ñíà÷àëà Êâèääè÷, ïîòîì äóýëèíã. Íî íóæíî èìåííî ñåãîäíÿ, — ïðîäîëæàë íàñòàèâàòü Äðàêî.

— Äà íå â ýòîì äåëî. Ïðîñòî Ñèðè è Ðýìè ñåãîäíÿ âñå óòðî òàñêàëè ìåíÿ ïî ìàãàçèíàì. Íåíàâèæó, — âçäîõíóë Ãàððè.

— Òû íå ëþáèøü õîäèòü ïî ìàãàçèíàì? — íàõìóðèëñÿ áëîíäèí.

— Àãà. Òåðïåòü íå ìîãó. Åäèíñòâåííîå ÷òî åùå ìîæíî âûíåñòè, ò.ê. ýòî ìàãàçèí òîâàðîâ äëÿ Êâèääè÷à èëè êíèæíûå. Íó òàê ÷òî äàâàé çàâòðà, — ïðîáîðìîòàë íîâîÿâëåííûé ñëèçåðèíåö, è ïåðåâåðíóâøèñü óòêíóëñÿ â ïîäóøêó. 

Ìàëôîé íåäîëãî äóìàÿ áûñòðî ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ íà ñîñåäíþþ êðîâàòü íà÷àë òðÿñòè ëåæàùåãî íà íåé ìàëü÷èêà.

— Ýýý. Íåò. Ñåãîäíÿ. È èìåííî ïîòîìó, ÷òî çàâòðà ñóááîòà. È íå ìå÷òàé ñïàòü. Áóäåøü ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ ÿ òåáå ñèëêîì ïîòàùó.

Ãàððè îõâàòèëà ñòðàííàÿ èñòîìà îò îùóùåíèÿ òåïëà òåëà äðóãîãî ìàëü÷èêà. È êîãäà òîò ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ è íà÷àë åãî òðÿñòè, ñëèçåðèíåö åäâà óñïåë ñæàòü çóáû, ÷òîáû íå çàñòîíàòü âñëóõ. Íàêîíåö îí âûäàâèë èç ñåáÿ.

— Õîðîøî, õîðîøî. Èäåì. Òîëüêî ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ. Íå ïîíèìàþ êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà: ñåãîäíÿ èëè çàâòðà, — ïðîâîð÷àë îí, ñàäÿñü íà ïîñòåëè.

Óëûáàÿñü Äðàêî ñïðûãíóë íà ïîë è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Ãàððèíîìó øêàôó. Îòêðûâ äâåðöû îí íà÷àë ïåðåáèòü âåñÿùóþ â íåì îäåæäó. Ïîêà íå íàøåë ïàðó ÷åðíûõ êîæàíûõ áðþê è çåëåíóþ øåëêîâóþ ðóáàøêó è ïåðåêèíóâ èõ ñèäÿùåìó íà ïîñòåëè ìàëü÷èêó.

— Òàê. Îäåíü ýòî.

— Ýòî åùå çà÷åì, — óäèâèëñÿ áðþíåò, äåðæà â ðóêàõ îäåæäó. 

— Ïîòîì ïîéìåøü. Îäåâàéñÿ è ïîøëè, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ìàëôîé.

— Áðåä,  À åñëè ÿ íå îäåíó, ÷òî æå òû ñäåëàåøü? Ñèëêîì èõ íà ìåíÿ íà òÿíåøü? — ïðîäîëæàë âîð÷àòü Ãàððè, íî ïîñìîòðåâ íà  óõìûëÿþùåãîñÿ áëîíäèíà, ðåøèë íå ñïîðèòü è íà÷àë áûëî ðàçäåâàòüñÿ, íî ñïîõâàòèâøèñü îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ñîáðàâ âåùè íàïðàâèëñÿ â âàííóþ. Çàõëîïíóâ äâåðü ìàëü÷èê íå óñëûøàë ÷åðòûõàþùåãîñÿ ñêâîçü çóáû Ìàëôîÿ.

Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ìàëü÷èêè, ïðèõâàòèâ ×àðó óæå ïîäíèìàëèñü ïî ëåñòíèöå ê Êðóãó.  Ëåñòíèöà âèëàñü âèòêàìè ïîäíèìàëàñü ê ñàìîìó âåðõó áàøíè. Â êîíöå îíà óïèðàëàñü â øèðîêóþ àðêîïîäîáíóþ  äâåðü. Ñòåíó âîêðóã íåå óêðàøàëè ìåðöàþùèå çâåçäû.

—  Íàì ñþäà, — õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ Äðàêî è çà÷åì-òî òðèæäû ïîñòó÷àâ ïðîøåë âíóòðü.

Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè äâèíóëñÿ ñëåäîì. Îí íå ìîã ñêàçàòü òî÷íî, ÷òî îæèäàë óâèäåòü âíóòðè, íî Êðóã ïðåâçîøåë áû ëþáûå îæèäàíèÿ. Ñòåí è ïîòîëêà íå áûëî. Âìåñòî íèõ áûë àáñîëþòíî ïðîçðà÷íûé êóïîë. Ñêâîçü êîòîðûé áûëî âèäíî íåáî ëåñ. Âñå.  Â öåíòðå ãîðåë îãîíü, ïðèñìîòðåâøèñü ìàëü÷èê ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî êàìèí, ïðîñòî òðóáû íå áûëî, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó îíà óõîäèëà âíèç. Äèâàíîâ èëè êðåñåë òîæå íå áûëî èõ çàìåíÿëè îãðîìíûå ïîäóøêè ðàñêèäàííûå íà òîëñòîì êîâðå. Ìåæäó íèìè ñòîÿëè íèçåíüêèå ñòîëèêè. Îãëÿäåâøèñü Ãàððè ïîíÿë ïî÷åìó Äðàêî òàê óïðÿìî òàùèë åãî ñþäà èìåííî ñåãîäíÿ. Â Êðóãå íàõîäèëñÿ âåñü ñåäüìîé êóðñ Ñëèçåðèíà. Õîòÿ êðîìå íèõ áûëî è åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó èç äðóãèõ Äîìîâ. 

— Î, íó íàêîíåö-òî âû ïðèøëè, — ê ìàëü÷èêàì ïîäñêî÷èëà âûñîêàÿ òåìíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà, êàæåòñÿ åå çâàëè Ìèëëèñåíò. — ìû òîëüêî âàñ è æäåì.

— ×óäî, ÷òî ìû âîîáùå ïðèøëè, îí, — êîñÿñü íà Ãàððè îòâåòèë Ìàëôîé, — ñîáèðàëñÿ ëå÷ü ñïàòü, è ÿ åãî åëå-åëå ðàñòîëêàë. 

— Ñïàòü?! Ðàçâå òàê ìîæíî? Ïî ïÿòíèöàì ìû âñåãäà ñîáèðàåìñÿ â Êðóãå, — ðàññìåÿëàñü Ìèëëè, — Ê òîìó æå ñåãîäíÿ ìû ïðîâåäåì ïðèíÿòèå òåáÿ â Ñëèçåðèí, —óâèäåâ íåäîóìåííîå ëèöî Ãàððè, îíà ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ðóêó è íàïðàâèëàñü â öåíòð êîìíàòû, — Ñåé÷àñ ïîéìåøü. Íà ñàìîì äåëå íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Ïðîñòî ìàëåíüêàÿ âå÷åðèíêà.

Ïî äîðîãå îíà èíîãäà îñòàíàâëèâàëàñü è ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ðåáÿò èç äðóãèõ çäàíèé. Èõ îêàçàëîñü íåìíîãî. Îëèâåð Ãðàññ è Òýððè Áðóò èç Ðýéâåíêëî, è îäíà äåâóøêà èç Õàôôëïàôôà,  Ñþçàííà Áîóíñ.  Ñòîèëî èì óñòðîèòüñÿ íà ïîäóøêàõ îêîëî êàìèíà,  êàê âîêðóã ñîáðàëèñü âñå îñòàëüíûå. Íåêîòîðûå âñå åùå ñ îïàñêîé êîñèëèñü íà ×àðó ñâåðíóâøóþñÿ ðÿäîì ñ îãíåì, íî îíà ïîëíîñòüþ èõ èãíîðèðîâàëà, è ëèøü èçðåäêà õèõèêàëà îòïóñêàÿ ñìóùàþùèå êîììåíòàðèè î èõ ÷óâñòâàõ, áîëüøå âñåõ åå ïîõîæå çàáàâëÿëè Äðàêî è Îëèâåð.  Íà ñòîëèêàõ ïîÿâèëèñü ôðóêòû è ãðàôèíû ñ íàïèòêàìè. Â ðóêàõ ó Ãàððè îêàçàëñÿ áîêàë ñ êàêèì-òî êîêòåéëåì, ïåðåäàííûì åìó Äðàêî. À Ñëèçåðèíöû  çàñûïàëè åãî âîïðîñàìè. Ñíà÷àëà âñå îíè áûëè î Äóðìñòðàíãå, íî ïîñòåïåííî ïåðåøëè â áîëåå íåéòðàëüíóþ òåìó,  è ìàëü÷èê ðàññëàáèëñÿ. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå äî òåõ ïîêà îñíîâàòåëüíî îïüÿíåâøèé Áëàèñ íå ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ:

— Íó, ÷òî âû âñå õîäèòå âîêðóã äî îêîëî? Âñå æäóò ñ íåòåðïåíèåì êîãäà, ñòàíåò èçâåñòíî: «Æäåò ëè òåáÿ êòî-íèáóäü â Äóðìñòðàíãå»?

— Êîãî òû èìååøü ââèäó? Äðóçåé? — óäèâèëñÿ Ãàðè.

— Íó è èõ òîæå, íî â îñíîâíîì èíòåðåñóåò ó òåáÿ äåâóøêà òàì îñòàëàñü? — ðàññìåÿëñÿ Çàáèíè.

— Íà îáà âîïðîñà îòâåò: «íåò». 

— À êàê íàñ÷åò ïàðíÿ, — ïðîäîëæèë Áëàèñ è ñ õèùíîé óëûáêîé ïðèäâèíóëñÿ ê íîìó ÷ëåíó êâèääè÷íîé  êîìàíäû.

Óñëûøàâ ïðåäïîëîæåíèå þíîøà ïîïåðõíóëñÿ è óñòàâèëñÿ íà êàïèòàíà. Â ãîëîâå ìåëüêàëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ðåàêöèè áûâøèõ äðóçåé íà åãî îðèåíòàöèþ. Ãàððè îãëÿäåëñÿ è óâèäåë, ÷òî âñå æäóò îò íåãî îòâåòà. Íî òóò Áëàèñ ïðåðâàë çàòÿíóâøååñÿ ìîë÷àíèå.

— À ÷òî òàêîãî. Ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñå âîëøåáíèêè áèñåêñóàëüíû. Ýòî óæå äàâíî íèêîãî íå óäèâëÿåò. Â îñîáåííîñòè åñëè ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ïîòîìñòâåííûé ìàã. Õì… Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå ÷òî â Äóðìñòðàíãå âñòðå÷àþòñÿ ãîìîôîáû? — ñïðîñèë Çàáèíè, íî óâèäåâ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ãàððè,  îí ïðîäîëæèë, — Íè÷åãî ñåáå! À ÿ äóìàë ýòè çàöèêëåííûå ïðèäóðêè âñòðå÷àòüñÿ òîëüêî â Ãðèôôèíäîðå. Õîòÿ è òàì ïîïàäàòüñÿ íîðìàëüíûå ëþäè. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ïðî îäíîãî ìíå áðàò ðàññêàçûâàë, âìåñòå ñ íèì ó÷èëñÿ Áèëë Óèçëè. Âïîëíå íîðìàëüíûé, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî ÷òî Óèçëè, — ìàëü÷èê ðàññìåÿëñÿ, — Òàê ÷òî, òû íå îòâåòèë, êàê íàñ÷åò ïàðíÿ?

— Óì… åãî òîæå íåò. Êàê-òî âðåìåíè íå áûëî, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè.

— Íå áûëî âðåìåíè? — óäèâèëñÿ äðóãîé ìàëü÷èê, Äýíèýë, — äà áûòü òàêîãî íå ìîæåò!

— Îòëè÷íî. Çíà÷èò ó ìåíÿ åñòü øàíñ, — ïåðåáèë åãî Áëàèñ, è åùå áëèæå ïðèäâèíóë ê ñìóùåííîìó ñëèçåðèíöó

— Õì… Òðåíèðîâêè, çàíÿòèÿ… äà è ìîè îïåêóíû ýòî íå øèáêî ïðèâåòñòâîâàëè,  — ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, è ïîïûòàëñÿ îòîäâèíóòüñÿ îò îïüÿíåâøåãî Çàáèíè.

— Çàíÿòèÿ… íó òû íå â Ðýéâåíêëî? — ðàññìåÿëàñü Ïàíñè.

— Ýé íå íàäî îñêîðáëÿòü ìîé ôàêóëüòåò, íå òàêèå óæ ìû è çóáðèëû, — çàïðîòåñòîâàë Îëèâåð.

—  Îïåêóíû? Íî ïî÷åìó  âåäü Áëýê è Ëþïèí âìåñòå óæå ìíîãî ëåò? — óäèâèëñÿ Äðàêî.

— Ñèðè è Ðýìè, òîëüêî íå äàâíî ñòàëè ìîèìè îïåêóíàìè.

— Íî âåäü òû Áëýê? Èëè íåò, — íå îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ Ìàëôîé.

— Íó âîîáùå Áëýê, Ñèðè áðàò ìîåé ìàòåðè, íî äî ïîñëåäíåãî âðåìåíè ÿ æèë ñ ìàãëàìè, — îòâåòèë Ãàððè.

— Ìàãëàìè? Íî ïî÷åìó. 

— Ýõì… êàê îáúÿñíèòü, — ïðîáîðìîòàë ìàëü÷èê, ïîíèìàÿ ÷òî ñìîðîçèë ãëóïîñòü, — ðîäèòåëè ïîãèáëè â êàòàñòðîôå, à ÿ îñòàëñÿ æèâ, ïî ìàãëîâñêèì äîêóìåíòàì îíè áûëè åäèíñòâåííûìè Äý…ðâè áûëè ìîèìè åäèíñòâåííûìè ðîäñòâåííèêàìè, õîòÿ è äàëüíèìè, à Ñèðè è Ðýìè ñ÷èòàëè, ÷òî ÿ óìåð, — íàêîíåö âûêðóòèëñÿ Ãàððè.

— Ààà. Ïîíÿòíî, — ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî, è óëûáíóëñÿ, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó ïîâåðèâ.

— Ýé. Ýòî íå÷åñòíî, — âíåçàïíî âëåç Áëàèñ.

— Î ÷åì òû? 

— Êàê î ÷åì. Ó Ìàëôîÿ áîëüøå âñåõ øàíñîâ. Îí æèâåò ñ íèì â îäíîé êîìíàòå. 

— Áëàèñ, ïðåêðàòè. È âîîáùå ÿ âñå-òàêè ëó÷øå ïîéäó ñïàòü, çàâòðà æå òðåíèðîâêà, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè ïûòàÿñü ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà íîãè, «×åðò, ÷òî áûëî â ýòèõ êîêòåéëÿõ?»

— Òðåíèðîâêà, òî÷íî . Â ïÿòü… Óóó. — çàñòîíàë Çàáèíè, — íó ÷òî æ â òàêîì ñëó÷àå íà ñåãîäíÿ íà âåðíîå âñå, íî çàâòðà ïðîäîëæèì. Ìû ìåæäó ïðî÷èì òàê è íå äîøëè  äî îôèöèàëüíîé ÷àñòè.

— Î ÷åì îí? — óäèâèëñÿ åäâà ñòîÿùèé íà íîãàõ Ãàððè.

— Çàáóäü. Çàâòðà óçíàåøü, À òû ïðåêðàòè íåìåäëåííî, — ðàññìåÿëàñü Ïàíñè è êèíóëà â Çàáèíè îäíîé èç ïîäóøåê.

— Ýé. Ãàððè, òàê ìû èäåì? — ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Äðàêî, ñ òðóäîì ïîäíèìàÿñü íà íîãè.

— Óãó.

— Îòëè÷íî. Òîëüêî êàæåòñÿ êîìó-òî íóæíà ïîìîùü, òóò ëåñòíèöà ýýýý…. ñêîëüçêàÿ, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ îí, òîëüêî óõìûëêà ó íåãî ïîëó÷èëàñü êàêàÿ-òî ñòðàííàÿ, âèäèìî äàâàëè î ñåáå çíàòü âûïèòûå êîêòåéëè. Áëîíäèí íåòâåðäûì øàãîì ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê Ãàðè è îáõâàòèâ òîãî çà òàëèþ ïîòàùèë ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ñïàëüíÿì.

***

Ê òîìó âðåìåíè êàê îíè äîñòèãëè ñâîåé êîìíàòû, Ãàððè óæå åäâà ñòîÿë íà íîãàõ, è åäèíñòâåííîå ÷òî åãî óäåðæèâàëî îò ïàäåíèÿ ýòî ðóêè Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðûé ïîõîæå áûë íå â ëó÷øåì ñîñòîÿíèè. Ïðîêëèíàÿ ïðî ñåáÿ âñå àëêîãîëüíûå íàïèòêè, è êëÿòâåííî îáåùàÿ ñåáå íèêîãäà è â ðîò íå áðàòü ýòó äðÿíü,  ìàëü÷èê ðóõíóë íà ïîñòåëü. Â òó æå ñåêóíäó ðÿäîì ñ íèì ñâàëèëñÿ áëîíäèí è ìãíîâåííî îáåðíóëñÿ âîêðóã íåãî. 

— Ýýý. Äðàêî, — ïîòðÿñ ìàëü÷èêà Ãàððè, — ýòî âîîáùå-òî ìîÿ ïîñòåëü.

— È ÷òî? — çàòóìàíåííûå ñåðûå ãëàçà ñ óñìåøêîé óñòàâèëèñü íà íåãî.

— À òî, ÷òî òâîÿ ÷óòü äàëüøå. Ïîýòîìó êîìó-òî ñòîèò ïîäíÿòüñÿ è ïåðåìåñòèòüñÿ òóäà.

— À ìîæåò íå ñòîèò?

— Ýòîé åùå ïî÷åìó?

— Íó…õì… ïîýòîìó, — ïðîáîðìîòàë è âñåì òåëîì ïðèæàëñÿ ê äðóãîìó ìàëü÷èêó, ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè ïîä Ãàððèíó ðóáàøêó è íà÷àëè ïîãëàæèâàòü ñïèíó.

— Ïðåêðàòè. Òû ïðîñòî íàïèëñÿ, — ïðîèçíåñ áðþíåò, ïûòàÿñü îòöåïèòü îò ñåáÿ Ìàëôîÿ.

— Íåà. Íå õî÷ó. Ê òîìó æå êòî çäåñü è íàïèëñÿ, òàê ýòî òû. ß àáñîëþòíî òðåçâûé, — ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî, è ïðèæàëñÿ ãóáàìè ê øåå Ãàððè.

— ß ñêàçàë. Õâàòèò,  —  ñîáðàâ ñèëû ïðîáîðìîòàë ìàëü÷èê, ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê ãóáû áëîíäèíà ñêîëüçíóëè ïî ïîäáîðîäêó è ïðèæàëèñü ê åãî ñîáñòâåííûì ãóáàì. ßçûê Äðàêî ñêîëüçíóë, â ïðèîòêðûòûé ðîò ìàëü÷èêà. Çàãëóøàÿ ïîñëåäíèå âîçðàæåíèÿ, êîòîðûå ìîãèë áû áûòü.

Ðóêè Ìàëôîÿ áûñòðî ñòÿíóëè ðóáàøêó, îáíàæèâ ñòðîéíîå ïîäòÿíóòîå òåëî, êîòîðîå âåñü äåíü ñòîÿëî ó íåãî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè.  Æàäíûé âçãëÿä ñêîëüçèë ïî çàãîðåëîé êîæå, è çàñòîíàâ ìàëü÷èê íà÷àë ïîêðûâàòü åå ëåãêèìè ïîöåëóÿìè. Îòîðâàâøèñü ëèøü íà ñåêóíäó, ÷òîáû ïîçâîëèòü Ãàððè ñíÿòü åãî ñîáñòâåííóþ îäåæäó.  Ïîñëå ÷åãî âíîâü âåðíóëñÿ ê èññëåäîâàíèþ ðòà äðóãîãî ìàëü÷èêà, âûãèáàþñü ïîä ðóêàìè,  èçó÷àþùèìè  åãî òåëî. Ïîñëåäíåé ðàçóìíîé ìûñëüþ áûëî, ÷òî ñìåøèâàíèå ðàññëàáëÿþùåãî çåëüÿ ñ àëêîãîëåì áûëî íå òàêîé óæ ïëîõîé èäååé. Ïîòîì âñå ñìåøàëîñü.

***

Îòêðûâ ãëàçà, Äðàêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ëåæèò íà ñâîåé ïîñòåëè, à  ñêâîçü çàäåðíóòûå çàíàâåñêè ïðîáèâàåòñÿ ÿðêèé ñâåò ñîëíöà. Ïîìîðùèâøèñü ìàëü÷èê ñåë íà êðîâàòè è îãëÿäåëñÿ. Â êîìíàòå íèêîãî áîëüøå íå áûëî. Äîòÿíóâøèñü äî ñâîåé ïàëî÷êè, ìàëü÷èê ïðîáîðìîòàë, — «Òàéìåðî» — Â âîçäóõå ïîâèñëè çîëîòèñòûå öèôðû, äâåíàäöàòü ÷àñîâ ñîðîê äåâÿòü ìèíóò, — ×åðò! Òðåíèðîâêà. Çàâòðàê, — ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ìàëü÷èêà, — Íî ïî÷åìó Ãàððè ìåíÿ íå ðàçáóäèë? È âîîáùå ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî? — ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî îí ïîìíèë, ýòî áûëî, òî, ÷òî Áëýê, ñòÿíóë ñ íåãî ðóáàøêó. Ïîòîì íè÷åãî ïóñòîòà. Íåóæåëè ÿ âñå-òàêè íàïèëñÿ è âûðóáèëñÿ? Ñóõîé ðîò è ðàñêàëûâàþùàÿñÿ ãîëîâà ïîäòâåðæäàëè ïîäîçðåíèå. Çàêðûâ ãëàçà Äðàêî ñî ñòîíîì ðóõíóë îáðàòíî íà ïîäóøêó, — Èäèîò! — âèäèìî Ãàððè ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ñîñåä âûðóáèëñÿ ïåðåíåñ òîãî íà åãî ïîñòåëü, à ïîòîì íå ñòàë áóäèòü íà òðåíèðîâêó, äàâ øàíñ ïðîñïàòüñÿ. È ÷òî åìó òåïåðü äåëàòü? — Ìàëôîé äàæå çàðû÷àë îò ðàññòðîéñòâà, — òàê îïîçîðèòüñÿ. Óñíóë! Êîøìàð! Òàêîé ïëàí êîòó ïîä õâîñò! À ÷åãî åìó ñòîèëî äîáûòü èç êëàäîâîé Ñíåéïà èíãðåäèåíòû äëÿ ýòîãî ðàññëàáëÿþùåãî çåëüÿ, à ïîòîì ïîäëèòü åãî â ñòàêàí äðóãîãî ìàëü÷èêà. ×åðò! ×åðò! ×åðò! — êëÿíÿ ñåáÿ âñåìè ñëîâàìè, êîòîðûå òîëüêî ìîã âñïîìíèòü,  áëîíäèí óäàðÿë ãîëîâîé î ìÿãêèå ïîäóøêè, — åñëè îá ýòîì êòî-íèáóäü óçíàåò, îí ñòàíåò ïîñìåøèùåì äëÿ âñåé øêîëû. È ïåðâûé êòî ñòàíåò ñìåÿòüñÿ — ýòî Ãàððè, — áóäåò ÷óäî åñëè îí õîòÿ áû áóäåò ñ íèì òåïåðü ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, — ìûñëè áëîíäèíà áûëè ïðåðâàíû çâóêîì îòêðûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè, èíñòèíêòèâíî ìàëü÷èê çàðûëñÿ ïîãëóáæå â îäåÿëà.

— À, êàê ÿ âèæó, íàøà ñïÿùàÿ êðàñàâèöà óæå ïðîñíóëàñü? — ðàçäàëñÿ âåñåëûé áîäðûé ãîëîñ ïðÿìî íàä ãîëîâîé Äðàêî, è â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó ñïàñèòåëüíîå îäåÿëî áûëî ñ íåãî ñòÿíóòî, — åñëè òû áîèøüñÿ, ÷òî ïðîïóñòèë òðåíèðîâêó, íè÷åãî, êðîìå ìåíÿ óòðîì íà ïîëå íèêîãî íå áûëî, äà è íà çàâòðàêå òîæå. Åñëè áûòü áîëåå òî÷íûì, òî Ñíåéï î÷åíü èíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ãäå ñåäüìîé ãîä Ñëèçåðèíà? Äóìàþ, âñå îñòàëüíûå ñòóäåíòû, ðåøèëè, ÷òî ÿ â íî÷è âàñ òóò âñå ïîóáèâàë, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ýòî îáúÿñíÿëî áû ïî÷åìó îíè îò ìåíÿ øàðàõàþòñÿ. Êñòàòè Îëèâåð ñêàçàë, ÷òî Òýððè è Ñþçàííà òî æå ñïÿò áåç çàäíèõ íîã. Ìû ñ íèì áûëè åäèíñòâåííûå êòî ÿâèëñÿ íà çàâòðàê.  À òåïåðü äàâàé âñòàâàé. ß ïîïðîñèë äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ íà êóõíå ïðèíåñòè òåáå ñþäà çàâòðàê.

Óñëûøàâ ýòè îáúÿñíåíèÿ, Äðàêî çàõîòåëîñü çàðûòüñÿ êóäà-íèáóäü, íó õîòÿ áû ïîä ïîäóøêó, íî åãî ìå÷òàì íå äîâåëîñü ñáûòüñÿ. Ïîñêîëüêó ýòîò ïðåäìåò áûë òàêæå  âûäåðíóò èç ïîä íåãî. Ñîáðàâøèñü ñ ñèëàìè áëîíäèí ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ è âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ çåëåíûìè ñìåþùèìèñÿ ãëàçàìè, — Âåçåò æå íåêîòîðûì! Íè ñëåäà êàêèõ-ëèáî â÷åðàøíèõ äåéñòâèé, è ïîõìåëüå ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó îáîøëî ýòî ÷óäî ñòîðîíîé. Èíòåðåñíî ïî÷åìó îí íè ñëîâà íå ñêàçàë î òîì ÷òî áûëî ïîñëå âå÷åðèíêè. Èëè òî÷íåå êàê ÿ íà÷àë âåøàòüñÿ åìó íà øåþ, âåäü îí íàâåðíÿêà äóìàåò ÷òî ýòî áûëî ñïüÿíó, à ÿ ëèøü ïîäòâåðäèë åãî ïîäîçðåíèÿ, âûðóáèâøèñü. Ïîÿâèâøèåñÿ ýëüôû ñ ïîäíîñàìè ïðåðâàëè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ìàëü÷èêà, è âñêî÷èâ îí ðèíóëñÿ ê ñòîëó ñ çàâòðàêîì. È òîëüêî òàì çàìåòèë, ÷òî îäåò â ñâîåé â÷åðàøíåé îäåæäå, è ðóáàøêà òàêæå áûëà íà ìåñòå, — ×òî çà ÷åðò! ß æå òî÷íî ïîìíþ, ÷òî ñíÿë åå è ðåìåíü òîæå, — Äðàêî îãëÿäåë ñåáÿ. Âñÿ îäåæäà áûëà íà ìåñòå, êðîìå áîòèíîê, êîòîðûå àêêóðàòíî ñòîÿëè îêîëî êðîâàòè. Ìàëü÷èê â íåäîóìåíèè ïîñìîòðåë íà óëûáàþùåãîñÿ ñîñåäà è íàêîíåö ðåøèë çàäàòü ìó÷àâøèé åãî âîïðîñ:

— Ýýýì… ß â÷åðà… ýýý..

— Âûðóáèëñÿ, — çàêîí÷èë çà íåãî Ãàððè, — óñíóë åùå íà ëåñòíèöå è ìíå ïðèøëîñü  òàùèòü òåáÿ ñþäà íà ñåáå. Íè÷åãî, íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, áûâàåò. ß òåáÿ è óëîæèë, íî íå ñòàë ðàçäåâàòü, ñàì åëè íà íîãàõ ñòîÿë, — ïðîäîëæèë ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê è óñïîêàèâàþùå óëûáíóëñÿ.

— Íà ëåñòíèöå?… — óäèâëåííî ïðîøåïòàë Äðàêî, «Íî íå ìîãëî æå åìó âñå ýòî ïðèñíèòüñÿ?», íî âñå ïîäòâåðæäàëî ñëîâà Ãàððè, äàæå ðóáàøêà áûëà çàñòåãíóòà èìåííî òàê îí ýòî ñäåëàë â÷åðà âå÷åðîì, íå çíàÿ îáðàäîâàòüñÿ åìó èëè ðàññòðîèòüñÿ, áëîíäèí ïîñòàðàëñÿ ñìåíèòü òåìó è ÷åðåç ÷àñ îí íàêîíåö-òî ñìîã ñïóñòèòüñÿ â Êîìíàòó îòäûõà.

Âíèçó óæå íà÷àëè ñîáèðàòüñÿ îñòàëüíûå. Áëàèñ ñèäåë ó êàìèíà è ðû÷àë íà âñåõ, êîìó õâàòàëî ñìåëîñòè çàèêíóòüñÿ î Êâèääè÷å. Ðóõíóâ â îäíî èç ñâîáîäíûõ êðåñåë Äðàêî òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. Åãî ïðîäîëæàëè ìó÷èòü ñîìíåíèÿ. ×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàëî åìó, ÷òî ýòî íå áûëî ñíîì.  Ñëèøêîì ðåàëüíûìè áûëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. ×óâñòâî äâóõ òåë, ñòîíû, ãóáû. Íåò ýòî íå ìîã áûòü ñîí. Äà è âûïèë îí íå òàê óæ ìíîãî. Íî çà÷åì Ãàððè ëãàòü? Âñå êàçàëîñü ñëèøêîì ñëîæíûì. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ãîëîâà ãóäåëà, è îí íèêàê íå ìîã ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ. Â êîìíàòó Îòäûõà âîøåë Ãàððè, âîêðóã åãî òåëà îáâèëàñü ×àðà. Ñëåäÿ âçãëÿäîì çà äâèæåíèÿìè òåìíîâîëîñîãî ñëèçåðèíöà, Äðàêî ÷óòü ñëûøíî çàñòîíàë. Ãàððè äàæå íå ïîíèìàåò ñîáñòâåííîé ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòè, à îí, Äðàêî, äîëãî â òàêîì ðèòìå íå ïðîòÿíåò. Æèòü ñ íèì â îäíîé êîìíàòå. Óóóó. 

Óâèäåâ âîøåäøåãî Ãàððè Çàáèíè ìãíîâåííî çàáûë î ñâîåì íåäîâîëüñòâå ðèíóëñÿ òîìó íàâñòðå÷ó. Åãî äàæå íå èñïóãàëà ×àðà. Ñòîèò ñåáå óëûáàåòñÿ. Î ÷åì îíè ãîâîðÿò? Âíåçàïíî âíèìàíèå Ìàëôîÿ ïðèâëåêëà ×àðà, êîòîðàÿ óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî âî âñå ñâîè øåñòü ãëàç, êàçàëîñü îíà ïîíèìàëà î ÷åì îí äóìàåò. Íà ñåêóíäó Äðàêî äàæå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â íèõ ìåëüêíóëè  âåñåëûå ÷åðòèêè, íî âîò îäíà èç ãîëîâ ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê óõî Ãàððè, è ÷òî çàøèïåëà. Áëýê ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, à çàòåì îòðèöàòåëüíî êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé ïîãëàäèë ×àðó. Çìååóñò?!  Íî ýòî íå âîçìîæíî! Äðàêî òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé. Â ãîëîâå ïðîêðó÷èâàëèñü ñîáûòèÿ ïðîøåäøåãî äíÿ. Ñ÷èòàåòñÿ, ÷òî ðóíåñêîïû îáëàäàþò ñïîñîáíîñòüþ ïîíèìàòü ÷óâñòâà ëþäåé. Òàê èëè íåò íèêòî íå çíàåò. Íî åñëè òàê, òî çíà÷èò ÷àðà ïîíÿëà î ÷åì îí äóìàåò, è ñêàçàëà îá ýòîì  Ãàððè. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ýòî îáúÿñíÿåò ïî÷åìó Áëýê òàê ñòàðàòåëüíî îòâîäèò ãëàçà, ïîñëå òîãî êàê ×àðà øèïèò åìó íà óõî. Èñòîðèÿ çíàëà ëèøü îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà êîòîðûé ìîã ãîâîðèòü ñî çìåÿìè, Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà. Ãëàçà ìàëü÷èêà ìåòíóëèñü â ñòîðîíó ïîðòðåòà îñíîâàòåëÿ Â÷åðà, êîãäà îíè  ïðèøëè â êîìíàòó, è îí ïðåäñòàâèë åìó Ãàððè, Ñàëàçàð, õîòåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî ×àðà ïðåðâàëà åãî, à Áëýê â ýòî âðåìÿ ñòàðàòåëüíî îòâîäèë ãëàçà â ñòîðîíû, íî áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îí åëå ñäåðæèâàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû íå çàñìåÿòüñÿ. È  â äóýëüíîì êëóáå, çìåè  åãî ïîñëóøàëèñü, à îáàÿíèå çàãëóøåíèÿ, íå ïîçâîëèëî óñëûøàòü ïàðñåëòîíã. Ýòî âñå êîíå÷íî íå àõòè êàêèå äîêàçàòåëüñòâà, íî …

Ìûñëè ìàëü÷èêà áûëè ïðåðâàíû çâóêîì îòêðûâàþùåãîñÿ ïðîõîäà â êîìíàòó îòäûõ. Ïîâåðíóâ ãîëîâó Äðàêî óâèäåë ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà è ñâîåãî îòöà. À åìó, òî ÷òî çäåñü íàäî. Îí ðàññ÷èòûâàë óâèäåòü åãî ðàíüøå êâèääè÷íîãî ìàò÷à. Íå òî ÷òî îí íå õîòåë åãî âèäåòü, íî ýòî êàê-òî ñòðàííî. Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé, ñòàðàÿñü íå âûãëÿäåòü óäèâëåííûì, Äðàêî ïîäíÿëñÿ èç êðåñëà è íàïðàâèëñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó âîøåäøèì.

— Îòåö.

— Äðàêî. Ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü, — îòâåòèë Ëþöèóñ, óñìåõàÿñü ïðî ñåáÿ ïîòðåïàííîìó âèäó ñûíà.

— Êòî ýòî? — ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ó Áëàèñà, êèâàÿ â ñòîðîíó âîøåäøèõ.

— Ýòî? Îòåö Äðàêî. Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé. Ïðîèçâîäèò âïå÷àòëåíèå, íå òà ëè?  Îí îäèí èç ÷ëåíîâ ïîïå÷èòåëåé Õîãâàðòñà.  Ñðàçó âèäíî â êîãî ïîøåë ñûí. Ìåíÿ êàæäûé ðàç äðîæü ïðîáèðàåò êîãäà îí ïðèåçæàåò, —  îòâåòèë Çàáèíè.

— Òû åãî áîèøüñÿ? — óäèâèëñÿ Áëýê.

— Áîþñü? Íó íå çíàþ… íå òî ñëîâî. Áóäåò áîëåå ïðàâèëüíî ñêàçàòü: «ß íå õîòåë áû  ñòàòü åãî âðàãîì», — ðàññìåÿëñÿ Áëàèñ, — Àíãëèè. Îí ãëàâà ñåìüè Ìàëôîåâ, îäíîãî èç ñàìûõ äðåâíèõ âîëøåáíûõ ñåìåéñòâ, êðîìå ýòîãî îí îäèí èç ëó÷øèõ äóýëÿíòîâ. À íà ìîé âçãëÿä åùå è îäèí èç ñàìûõ ñåêñóàëüíûõ ëþäåé êîòîðûõ ÿ òîëüêî âèäåë. 

— Äóýëÿíò? — ïåðåñïðîñèë Ãàððè, è âíîâü ïîñìîòðåë â ñòîðîíó ðàçãîâàðèâàþùèõ áëîíäèíîâ.

— Òû æå íå äóìàåøü? — çàïðîòåñòîâàë Çàáèíè, — Íåò. Òû íå ìîæåøü. Íèêòî íå ñïîðèò òû êîíå÷íî òîæå î÷åíü õîðîø, íî… ×åðò! Òû íå ìîæåøü äàæå äóìàòü îá ýòîì. Âî-ïåðâûõ, åñëè òû åãî âûçîâåøü  îí òåáÿ ïðèáüåò, à ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ìû îïÿòü ëèøèìñÿ ëîâöà, à âî-âòîðûõ,  êàê æå ÿ? Íåóæåëè òû òàê è îñòàâèøü ìåíÿ, — ñïðîñèë Áëàèñ, ïûòàÿñü îáíÿòü Áëýêà.

— Òû, ÷òî ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ åãî ñîáèðàþñü âûçâàòü? — ðàññìåÿëñÿ Ãàððè, — íåò ïðîñòî íàâåðíîå îí çíàåò ìíîæåñòâî èíòåðåñíûõ õîäîâ è ïðîêëÿòèé, äà è íàâåðíÿêà äóýëèíã òðåíèðîâêà ñ íèì áûëà áû âåñüìà èíòåðåñíà, — ïðîäîëæàë òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê.

— Êàê òû îêàçàëñÿ â Ñëèçåðèíå? Ñ òàêèìè  ïîðûâàìè ê çíàíèÿì òåáå ñëåäîâàëî îòïðàâèòüñÿ â Ðýéâåíêëî, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Áëàèñ óâèäåâ ãîðÿùèå ãëàçà Áëýêà. — õîòÿ ÿ óâåðåí ó òåáÿ áóäåò òàêîé øàíñ, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå òû àáñîëþòíî òî÷íî ñåé÷àñ ñ íèì ïîçíàêîìèøüñÿ, îíè èäóò ñþäà, — ïðîäîëæèë îí êèâíóâ â ñòîðîíó ïðèáëèæàþùèõñÿ Ìàëôîåâ.

— Ãàððè, ïîçâîëü ïîçíàêîìèòü òåáÿ ñ ìîèì îòöîì, Ëþöèóñîì Ìàëôîéåì, — ïðîèçíåñ ïîäîøåäøèé Äðàêî, — îòåö, ýòî Ãàððè Áëýê.

— Î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, — îòâåòèë Ãàððè, íåäîóìåííî ãëÿäÿ íà  îøåëîìëåííîå ëèöî ñòàðøåãî Ìàëôîÿ. 

— Ìíå òîæå, ìèñòåð… Áëýê, — íàêîíåö âûãîâîðèë Ëþöèóñ è ïðîòÿíóë  ñòîÿùåìó ïåðåä íèì ìàëü÷èêó ðóêó. Â ïåðâîå ìãíîâåíèå åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí âåðíóëñÿ â ïðîøëîå è ïðåä íèì ñòîèò Äæåéìè.  Åñëè áû íå ãëàçà, îí áû ðåøèë, ÷òî ó íåãî  íà÷àëèñü ãàëëþöèíàöèè. Ãëàçà Ëèëèè. Êàê îí ìîæåò áûòü Áëýêîì. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà ïðîèñõîäèò. Äëÿ ëþáîãî ÷åëîâåêà âèäåâøåãî ìîëîäûõ Äæåéìñà è Ëèëèþ,  ðîäèòåëè ìàëü÷èêà íå âûçîâóò íèêàêèõ ñîìíåíèé.  Ãàððè áûë èäåàëüíûì ñëîæåíèåì èõ ÷åðò, íî çà÷åì Ïîòòåðàì ïðåäñòàâëÿòü ñâîåãî ñûíà ïëåìÿííèêîì Áëýêà. Ê òîìó æå âñåì èçâåñòíî, ÷òî îíè íå îáùàòüñÿ, ñ òåõ ïîð êàê Ëèëèÿ óçíàëà î Ñèðèóñå è Ðåìóñå. Çíà÷èò ìàëü÷èêà çîâóò íå Ãàððè Áëýê, à Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Íî ñòàðøèé ñûí Ïîòòåðîâ óìåð â âîçðàñòå òðåõ ëåò. Ëþöèóñ ñàì áûë íà ïîõîðîíàõ? ×òî òóò ïðîèñõîäèò? Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèå ðóê çàñòàâèëî åãî ïîêà÷íóòüñÿ…

_—-Êðóöèî!_

_×åëîâåê ñòîÿâøèé â öåíòðå êîìíàòû íå øåëîõíóëñÿ…_

— _Çíà÷èò òû âñå åùå óïðÿìèøüñÿ? — çâóê øèïÿùèé ãîëîñà, çàñòàâëÿë äðîæàòü, — Äëÿ ìåíÿ íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ ñîãëàñèøüñÿ òû èëè íåò. Ñîãëàñèå ñïàñåò òâîþ æèçíü, à ñîïðîòèâëåíèå… íî ýòî òåáå è òàê èçâåñòíî…Âñå åùå óïðÿìèøüñÿ? Íó ÷òî æå òû ñàì ñäåëàë ñâîé âûáîð… Âîðòìàèë! — îò ñòåíû îòäåëèëàñü îäíà èç ôèãóð, — ß äóìàþ íàø ãîñòü åùå íå äîñòàòî÷íî óçíàë ñâîé óðîê…_

_…Èíîãäà ñëåäóåò ëþáèòü ñâîèõ âðàãîâ, êîãäà äðóçüÿ îêàçûâàþòñÿ ñâÿçêîé óáëþäêîâ, ýòî ìîæåò ñïàñòè òåáå æèçíü… Òû ñïàñ ìîåãî ñûíà, à ÿ âûòàùó òåáÿ… Íå íóæíî…Îñòàâüòå… Âû ìíå íè÷åãî íå äîëæíû… ß òîãî íå ñòîþ… Åñëè âû õîòèòå âûïëàòèòü ñâîé äîëã ïåðåäàéòå Äðàêî ñïàñèáî… ×òî?.. Îí ïîéìåò… _

Â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå Ëþöèóñ óâèäåë ïðåä ñîáîé áëåäíîå ëèöî Ãàððè.

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  
  


* * *

_[1]__ Íåò îáèäû èçúÿâèâøåìó ñîãëàñèå (ëàò.)_

_[2]__Blind —ñëåïîé (àíãë.)_


	12. Ãëàâà 09

Ãëàâà 09. Tu — mihi, ego — tibi[1] 

Çåëåíûå ãëàñà ñòîëêíóëèñü ñ ñåðûìè: áîëü è íåïîíèìàíèå. Ñòðàííî, íåèçâåñòíî, íåîáúÿñíèìî. ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? Âîò Äðàêî çíàêîìèò åãî ñî ñâîèì îòöîì, à â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå, âñå òåëî îõâàòèëà áîëü, è îí îêàçàëñÿ â êàêîé-òî òåìíîé êîìíàòå è çíàêîìûé øèïÿùèé ãîëîñ íàëîæèë íà íåãî «Êðóöèî». ×òî ýòî áûëî? Âîñïîìèíàíèå? Íî ïî÷åìó îíî ñòîëü ðåàëüíî, êàçàëîñü ýòî áûëî ñåé÷àñ. Òåëî, äî ñèõ ïîð ÷óâñòâîâàëî îòãîëîñêè ïðîêëÿòèÿ, — ìàëü÷èê ïîêà÷íóëñÿ, áîëü ïðîêàòèëàñü ïî ìûøöàì, — âîò îïÿòü íà÷èíàåòñÿ, òî ÷òî ýòà ïàìÿòü áûëà î Âîëäåìîðòå, íå âûçûâàëî ñîìíåíèé, íî ïî÷åìó îí íå âñïîìíèë ýòîãî ðàíüøå, êîãäà óâèäåë òîãî æèâûì? — Ãàððè îãëÿäåëñÿ, — ñòðàííî äëÿ âñåõ íå ïðîøëî è ñåêóíäû, à åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî áûëè ÷àñû. ×òî ÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü? ×òî ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü? — ìàëü÷èê ñæàë çóáû, áîëü ïðîäîëæàëà óñèëèâàòüñÿ.

— Ëþöèóñ, Ãàððè. ß äóìàþ, íàì áóäåò ëó÷øå ïîãîâîðèòü â ìîåì îôèñå, — ïðîèçíåñ Ñåâåðóñ, è æåñòîì ïðèãëàñèë ñëåäîâàòü çà íèì, ìîë÷à, Ãàððè, ïåðåäàë ×àðó Äðàêî è ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì.

Âîéäÿ â êàáèíåò Ñíåéïà Ëþöèóñ ñðàçó íàïðàâèëñÿ ê îäíîìó èç øêàôîâ è äîñòàâ áóòûëêó âèñêè. È òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî ïîñëå ýòîãî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñåâåðóñà.

— Ñåâ, ÷òî òû íà ìåíÿ òàê ñìîòðèøü? Ïîâåðü â äàííûé ìîìåíò ìíå ýòî íåîáõîäèìî, — ñêàçàë îí îïðîêèäûâàÿ â ñåáÿ îáæèãàþùóþ æèäêîñòü, — Ó òåáÿ åñòü çåëüå äëÿ ýôôåêòîâ Êðóöèàòóñ? 

— Åñòü êîíå÷íî, íî òåáå, òî îíà çà÷åì? Âèñêè óæå íå äîñòàòî÷íî? — ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà.

— Íå ìíå, à òâîåìó ñòóäåíòó, — îòâåòèë Ìàëôîé, êèâàÿ â ñòîðîíó, âñå åùå ñòîÿùåãî â äâåðÿõ, ìàëü÷èêà.

— Ó òåáÿ êàêèå-òî ñòðàííûå øóòî÷êè. Åìó-òî îíî çà÷åì? Åñëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ïîçâîëþ òåáå ïðîêëèíàòü ñòóäåíòîâ, òî ãëóáîêî îøèáàåøüñÿ.

— ß íå ñîáèðàþñü åãî ïðîêëèíàòü, îí è òàê åëè íà íîãàõ ñòîèò. ß áû íà åãî ìåñòå óæå äàâíî êàòàëñÿ ïî ïîëó è îðàë. È åñëè òû ñêàæåøü, ÷òî ýòîìó îáó÷àþò â Äóðìñòðàíãå, òî ÿ ñîîáùó â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî î êàêîì-íèáóäü èç òâîèõ îïûòîâ. Òàê, ÷òî äàâàé çåëüå, à ïîòîì ìû ïîãîâîðèì, — íà÷àë çëèòüñÿ áëîíäèí, íî ýòî îñòàëîñü íå çàìå÷åííûì, ïîñêîëüêó Ñíåéï ïåðåìåñòèâ ìàëü÷èêà íà êóøåòêó, âëèâàë êàêóþ-òî æèäêîñòü â ðîò Ãàððè, ïîñëå 

— Êîãäà òû óñïåë åãî ïðîêëÿñòü? — îáðàòèëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ ê Ìàëôîþ.

— ×òî? Ìåíÿ ïîðàæàåò òâîÿ âåðà â ìîè ñïîñîáíîñòè, íî äîëæåí òåáÿ ðàçî÷àðîâàòü, íå èìåþ ê ýòîìó íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ. Ïðîèçîøëî ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå, ÿ óâèäåë â êàêîé-òî òåìíîé êàìåðå, à ÷åëîâåê ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîõîæèé íà íàøåãî Ìèíèñòðà íàëîæèë íà íåãî Êðóöèàòóñ. È âîîáùå ýòî ÿ çäåñü èìåþ ïðàâî òðåáîâàòü îáúÿñíåíèé, — îòðåçàë Ëþöèóñ, îïðîêèäûâàÿ â ñåáÿ î÷åðåäíîé ñòàêàí âèñêè.

— Çíà÷èò «ïîõîæèé íà íàøåãî Ìèíèñòðà»,  ýòî âñå îáúÿñíÿåò, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñåâåðóñ, ãëÿäÿ íà äðåìëþùåãî ïîä ýôôåêòîì çåëüÿ Ãàððè, — è êàêèõ æå òû õî÷åøü  îáúÿñíåíèé, — ñïðîñèë îí ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü â ñòîðîíó Ìàëôîÿ.

— Íó íà÷íåì ñ òîãî, êàê ñûí Ïîòòåðà ñòàë Áëýêîì.

— Î, ýòî ñàìîå ïðîñòî, Ïîòòåðû îò íåãî îòêàçàëèñü, — ñ óõìûëêîé îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, ãëÿäÿ íà îøåëîìëåííîå ëèöî áûâøåãî îäíîêëàññíèêà, — íî ÿ äóìàþ òåáå ñëåäóåò óçíàòü èñòîðèþ ïîëíîñòüþ. ß ñàì ïîëîâèíû íå ïîíèìàþ, íî…

Çåëåíûé… Ñåðåáðî… Ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ… — ìàëü÷èê çàâîðî÷àëñÿ, — Òåïëî… Ëåãêîå ïîòðåñêèâàíèå îãíÿ â êàìèíå, —- Ãàððè ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ, è óòêíóëñÿ íîñîì â øåëêîâóþ ïîäóøêó, —- Ëåãêèé çàïàõ ñàíäàëà… —- ÷óâñòâî óþòà è ïîêîÿ íàïîëíèëî òåëî. Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó â ïàìÿòè ñòàëè âñïëûâàòü êàðòèíêè-âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, — âûñîêèé ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ÷åëîâåê ñèäèò â êðåñëå è ïîãëàæèâàåò ïðèìîñòèâøåãîñÿ ó íåã íà êîëåíÿõ ÷åðíîãî êàê óãîëü êîòà, — ïî òåëó ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü, à ñëåäîì ðàçëèëàñü ñòðàííàÿ èñòîìà… ìàëü÷èê îïÿòü çàâîðî÷àëñÿ,  è åùå ñèëüíåå âæàëñÿ â ìÿãêóþ ñëàäêî ïàõíóùóþ ïîäóøêó. Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ëåæèò íà  ýòîé ïîäóøêå öåëèêîì, ÷òî òîò êîò èç âîñïîìèíàíèé è áûë îí. È ñåé÷àñ âîñïîìèíàíèÿ âûçâàëè ïðåâðàùåíèå,  ïðèîòêðûâ ãëàçà îí îãëÿäåëñÿ. Îêîëî êàìèíà â êðåñëå íàõîäèëñÿ  Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé. Âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà áûëî îøåëîìëåííûì, à ãëàçà çàêðûòû. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñèäåë íà êóøåòêè ðÿäîì ñ íèì, è â íåäîâåðèè ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, Ãàððè. 

Ïîäíÿâøèñü êîò ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ãðîìêî çàìóðëûêàë, çàòåì îãëÿäåâ êîìíàòó âçãëÿäîì, ïðîøåëñÿ âäîëü êóøåòêè è ïîòåðøèñü î Ñåâåðóñà óñòðîèëñÿ ó òîãî íà êîëåíÿõ. 

— Ýýý… Ãàððè?

Êîò òîëüêî çàóð÷àë è æìóðÿñü íåìíîãî ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíÿõ, Ñíåéïà.

— Ìèñòåð Áëýê!? — â òîíå ïðîôåññîðà ïîÿâèëèñü íîòêè íåãîäîâàíèÿ, è îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âñòàòü.

Êîò ïðîòåñòóþùå çàôûð÷àë è âöåïèëñÿ êîãòÿìè â êîëåíî Ñåâåðóñà. Óñëûøàâ ÷åðòûõàíüå ñîðâàâøååñÿ ñ ãóá äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà, êîò ïðèîòêðûë ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåë íà ïîëíîå åãî ïîëíîå íåãîäîâàíèÿ ëèöî, ôûðêíóâ, îí ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä  íà åëå ñäåðæèâàþùåãî ñìåõ áëîíäèíà, è áóäòî ñîãëàøàÿñü ñ íèì, ãðîìêî ìÿóêíóâ.

— Ìèñòåð Áëýê, èçâîëüòå âåðíóòüñÿ â âàøó ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ ôîðìó, ìû õîòåëè áû ñ âàìè ïîãîâîðèòü, — ïîïûòàëñÿ óðåçîíèòü åãî ïðîôåññîð. 

Íåäîâîëüíîå ðû÷àíèå. 

— Ïîõîæå åìó è òàê õîðîøî, — âûäàâèë Ëþöèóñ, — â ïðèíöèïå ÿ åãî ïîíèìàþ, è íå÷åãî êèäàòü íà ìåíÿ ðàçúÿðåííûå âçãëÿäû. Óìì…. Ãàððè? ß óæå óñëûøàë âñþ èñòîðèþ îò Ñåâà, íî õîòåë áû çàäàòü òåáå íåñêîëüêî âîïðîñîâ.

Íåäîâîëüíîå ôûð÷àíüå. 

— Ïîõîæå ñ òîáîé îí òîæå íå ãîðèò æåëàíèåì áåñåäîâàòü, — óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñíåéï, ìÿãêî ïîãëàæèâàÿ øåëêîâèñòóþ øåðñòü, â îòâåò íà ýòè äåéñòâèÿ ðàçäàëîñü óäîâëåòâîðåííîå ìóðëûêàíèå, è ïðîôåññîð îòäåðíóâ ðóêó ñ óæàñîì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, â òóæå ñåêóíäó îñòðûå êîãòè âíîâü âîíçèëèñü â åãî íîãó, è òåìó ïðèøëîñü âåðíóòüñÿ ê ïðåðâàííîìó çàíÿòèþ,  — Ìèñòåð Áëýê, ó âàñ áûëî äîâîëüíî òÿæåëîå íà÷àëî äíÿ, íî íàì íåîáõîäèìî ñ âàìè ïîãîâîðèòü.

Íàñìåøëèâîå «Ìÿó»

— ß âàø äåêàí, è ïðèêàçûâàþ âàì íåìåäëåííî âåðíóòüñÿ, ê âàøåé ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ôîðìå.

Íà ýòîò ðàç ðàçäàëîñü îïÿòü ðàçäàëîñü «Ìÿó» ïåðåøåäøåå â ôûðêàíüå. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà ñîãíóâøåãîñÿ â êðåñëå Ìàëôîÿ, Ñåâåðóñ ñ îïàäàíèåì ïîíÿë êàê ýòîò íàãëûé êîòÿðà âîñïðèíÿë åãî ñëîâà, è îí îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì ñóùåñòâî, óñòðîèâøååñÿ ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ, è ïðîäîëæèë:

— À êàê íàñ÷åò ñíÿòèÿ áàëëîâ? Èëè íàêàçàíèÿ? Ìûòüå ïîëîâ â Áîëüøåì Çàëå, áåç ìàãèè è ïîä íàäçîðîì Ôèë÷à? 

Êîò çàìóðëûêàë è ïîòåðñÿ ìîðäîé îá ëîêîòü ïðîôåññîðà.

— Îñòàâü åãî. Ìàëî êòî ãîðèò æåëàíèåì ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ïîñëå «Êðóöèî», à îí ê òîìó æå ïîëäíÿ ïðîñïàë  ïîä äåéñòâèåì çåëüÿ. Íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî, ÷òî îí íå ãîðèò æåëàíèåì âåñòè ñâåòñêóþ áåñåäó. À åñëè ïîðÿäêè íå èçìåíèëèñü åìó íàäî åùå óñïåòü íà óæèí, è îêîëî äåâÿòè áûòü â Êðóãå, â íàøó ñ òîáîé ìîëîäîñòü ñóááîòíèå íî÷è áûëè âåñüìà øóìíûå, — Ëþöèóñ ðàññìåÿëñÿ, — ÿ ïðèåäó çàâòðà, òîãäà è ïîãîâîðèì, — è ïîäíÿâøèñü áëîíäèí âûøåë èç êàáèíåòà.

— Ïîëäíÿ? — ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, âåðíóâøèéñÿ â ñâîþ ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ ôîðìó, êàê òîëüêî çà Ìàëôîåì çàõëîïíóëàñü äâåðü, — ÷òî îí èìåë ââèäó, ñêàçàâ, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñïàë ïîëäíÿ?

— À âû íå çàìåòèëè? — óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñíåéï, — òî çåëüå êîòîðîå ÿ âàì äàë, èìååò óñûïëÿþùèé ýôôåêò. Êñòàòè Ëþöèóñ îøèáñÿ,  óæèí âû ïðîñïàëè, óæå ïîëîâèíà äåñÿòîãî.

— Î, ÷åðò. Çà÷åì âû ìíå åãî âîîáùå äàëè? 

— À âû íå çíàåòå? Ýòî çåëüå ñíèìàåò áîëü îò Êðóöèî, õîòÿ ÿ íèêàê íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü êòî âàñ ïðîêëÿë è ïî÷åìó âû íå ñêàçàëè ñðàçó, — Ñåâåðóñ âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè óñòðîèâøåãîñÿ â êðåñëå.

— Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Êîãäà ÿ ÷òî-òî âñïîìèíàþ, òî èñïûòûâàþ òå ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðûå èñïûòûâàë â ýòèõ ñîáûòèÿõ.

— È ñåé÷àñ âû âñïîìíèëè Êðóöèàòóñ? È êòî åãî íà âàñ íàëîæèë, ìîæåò ðàññêàæåøü ïîäðîáíåå.

— Íó êòî íàëîæèë ïðîñòî, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî — Âîëäè. À ïî÷åìó, òî÷íî íå çíàþ. Ìîãó òîëüêî äîãàäûâàòüñÿ. Âåðîÿòíî ýòî áûëî îäíî  êîãäà  ÿ â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âëÿïàëñÿ â íåïðèÿòíîñòè, — ïðîáîðìîòàë ìàëü÷èê.

— Èíòåðåñíî. Çíà÷èò êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü âîñïîìèíàíèé óæå âåðíóëàñü?

— È äà è íåò. ß ïîìíþ êàêèå-òî ñîáûòèÿ, îáðûâêè, îíè àáñîëþòíî íåñâÿçíû äðóã ñ äðóãîì.  Ìîæíî ëèøü äîãàäûâàòüñÿ ÷òî áûëî äî è ïîñëå. Ëèöà è ëþäè, âñå òàêæå íåðàçëè÷èìû. Ïðàâäà ÿ ïîìíþ Ñèðèóñà, Ðýìè, íåìíîãî âàñ… è ïàðó ñòû÷åê ñ Äðàêî, à åùå Äóðñëåé, — ÷óòü ñëûøíî çàêîí÷èë Ãàððè.

— ßñíî. À êàê íàñ÷åò òâîåé ñïîñîáíîñòè ãîâîðèòü ñî çìåÿìè? 

— Ýòî. Çàáàâíî. Âû ïåðâûé êòî çàäàë ýòîò âîïðîñ,  ÿ æå â÷åðà ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ íèìè â äóýëèíã êëóáå è íèêòî íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ. Ýòî, ÷òî îáû÷íàÿ âåùü â âàøåé âñåëåííîé.

— Õì…  íåò. Ýòî äàëåêî íåîáû÷íàÿ âåùü, — Ñåâåðóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ, — Ïðîñòî êðîìå ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé òåáÿ íèêòî íå ñëûøàë, âûáîðî÷íîå çàêëèíàíèå çàãëóøåíèÿ.

— Ààà… ß âñåãäà ìîã ãîâîðèòü ñî çìåÿìè. Ïî÷åìó íå èçâåñòíî, íî ýòî áûëî âñåãäà, åùå äî ïðèåçäà â Õîãâàðòñ, îñâîáîäèë ïèòîíà â çîîïàðêå, — ñëèçåðèíåö óëûáíóëñÿ ïàìÿòè î Äàäëè ñâàëèâøåìñÿ â òåððàðèóì.

— ßñíî. Ìîæåò çàîäíî òû îáúÿñíèøü ñâîå ïîâåäåíèå â îáëèêå êîòà?

— À ÷òî òàêîå? — óäèâèëñÿ ìàëü÷èê è íåâèííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî äåêàíà.

— Òû ñïðàøèâàåøü «×òî?», — çàðû÷àë Ñíåéï,  îêèäûâàÿ  Ãàððè óáèéñòâåííûì âçãëÿäîì, êîòîðûé çàñòàâëÿë äðîæàòü âñåõ ñòóäåíòîâ Õîãâàðòñà, íî ìàëü÷èê ïðîäîëæàë, íåâèííî óëûáàÿñü, ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, ïðîâåðåííàÿ ìåòîäèêà íå äåéñòâîâàëà.

— Äà ÷òî? Íó íè õîòåë ÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ ìèñòåðîì Ìàëôîåì, íó è ÷òî? 

— ß íå ïðî ýòî, à ïî òî, ÷òî çàëåç êî ìíå íà êîëåíè, — ïðîðû÷àë Ñåâåðóñ.

— Ïîäóìàåøü. Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü ïåðâûé ðàç. ×òî æàëêî áûëî êîòèêà ïîãëàäèòü, — íàñóïèëñÿ ìàëü÷èê, è íàïðàâèâøèñü ê âûõîäó, — Íà òåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü, òàê ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî òû æåðòâà íàñèëèÿ. Êîò ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ óñòðîèëñÿ. Îáèäåëè ñâÿòóþ íåâèííîñòü, — ìàëü÷èê õìûêíóë, — êñòàòè, òû ýòîãî êîòèêà çà óøàìè ÷åñàë è ãëàäèë, î÷åíü äàæå ïðèÿòíî, — çàêîí÷èë îí è ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî âûñêî÷èë çà äâåðü, ìàëî ëè ÷òî ïðèäåò â ãîëîâó Ñíåéïó. 

 «Ó ìàëü÷èøêè âñå-òàêè îñòàëîñü êàêîå-òî ÷óâñòâî ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ, — ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå îøåëîìëåííîãî Ñåâåðóñà, â òîò ìîìåíò êàê çâóê çàõëîïíóâøåéñÿ äâåðè  ïðîêàòèëñÿ ïî òåìíèöàì, — Íî åñëè îí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî åìó ýòî ñîéäåò ñ ðóê, òî ãëóáîêî îøèáàåòñÿ…»

***

Ñòîèëî Ãàððè âëåòåòü â Êîìíàòó Îòäûõà êàê ê íåìó íåìåäëåííî ïîäñêî÷èëè Äðàêî è Áëàèñ.

— Ïî÷åìó òû òàê äîëãî? Òû çíàåøü ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè? Ïî÷åìó òû íå ïðèøåë íà îáåä? ×òî îíè îò òåáÿ õîòåëè? — íàêèíóëñÿ íà íåãî Çàáèíè.

— Ýýì… —  çàìÿëñÿ Ãàððè, ñîìíåâàÿñü â íåîáõîäèìîñòè ãîâîðèòü ïðàâäó.

— ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî ìîé ïàïà íå áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå? — óñìåõíóëñÿ Äðàêî.

— Òû î ÷åì? 

— Êàê î ÷åì? Ïî êàêîé åùå ïðè÷èíå, êðîìå äóýëèíã, òû ìîã òîð÷àòü òàì òàê äîëãî? — ïðîáîðìîòàë Ìàëôîé.

— Åñëè áû ýòî áûëî ïðè÷èíîé ÿ áû ñåé÷àñ ïåðåä âàìè íå ñòîÿë, à ïîÿâèëñÿ íå ðàíüøå çàâòðàêà, — óëûáíóëñÿ ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê.

— Òîãäà ÷òî? — ïðîäîëæàë ëþáîïûòñòâîâàòü Áëàèñ.

— Íè÷åãî, ÷òî ñòîèëî áû âíèìàíèÿ, — îòìàõíóëñÿ Ãàððè, è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ïîðòðåòó Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà íåäîâåð÷èâûé âçãëÿä ñåðûõ ãëàç.

— Ýé, Ãàððè, ÿ íàäåþñü òû íå çàáûë, ÷òî ÷åðåç ÷àñ âñå ñîáèðàþòñÿ â Êðóãå, — êðèêíóë åìó âñëåä Çàáèíè, — Íå ïðèäåøü ñàì, ìû òåáÿ ñèëêîì ïðèòàùèì.

— Óãóì, íå ñîìíåâàþñü, — ïðîìû÷àë â îòâåò òåìíîâîëîñûé ñëèçåðèíåö.

Äîáðàâøèñü äî ñïàëåí Ãàððè ðóõíóë íà êðîâàòü è çàêðûë ãëàçà. Â ãîëîâå ïðîêðó÷èâàëèñü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ïðèøåäøèå âå÷åðîì. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ îíè êàçàëîñü åùå áîëüøå çàïóòûâàëè åãî. Ìàëü÷èêó âñïîìíèëàñü ìàãëîâñêàÿ èãðà, «Ïàçëû». Ìíîæåñòâî ìàëåíüêèõ ôðàãìåíòîâ ïðè ïðàâèëüíîì ñîåäèíåíèè âûêëàäûâàëèñü â  îäíó öåëóþ êàðòèíêó Òåòÿ Ïåòóíèÿ èíîãäà ïûòàëàñü ñîáèðàòü åå, íî ó íåå íèêîãäà íå ïîëó÷àëîñü ñëîæèòü êóñî÷êè ïðàâèëüíî. Òàê è ñåé÷àñ åãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ íèêàê íå õîòåëè ñëîæèòüñÿ â åäèíóþ êàðòèíó åãî ïðîøëîãî.  

_…Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî. Ãäå ÿ? ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?.. Âèäèìî ÿ âñå-òàêè óìåð è ïîïàë… ÷åðò!..  Êóäà  ÿ ïîïàë?.. Íà ðàé íå ñëèøêîì ïîõîæå… Àä… Õì…Åñëè ýòî àä, òî ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ÷óâñòâóþ áîëü è ãäå ðàñêàëåííûå ñêîâîðîäêè? Ñòðàííî…  _

— _Íó, ÷òî ìîé ìàëü÷èê, Ñåâåðóñ ñêàçàë íàì, ÷òî âû ïðèøëè â ñåáÿ, — ðàçäàëñÿ  ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé çàñòàâèë Ãàððè ñîäðîãíóòüñÿ, îí ðåçêî îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïîñòàðàëñÿ âñòàòü._

— _Íåò. Íåò íå äâèãàéòåñü. Âû åùå ñëèøêîì ñëàáû äëÿ ðåçêèõ äâèæåíèé, — ãîëîñ Äèðåêòîðà øêîëû Êîëäîâñòâà è Âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðòñ, çâó÷àë òàê óñïîêàèâàþùå, îáåñïîêîåíî._

— _ß âñå-òàêè áûë ïðàâ, ýòî àä, — Ãàððè íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî ïðîèçíåñ ýòî âñëóõ, è ñîâñåì ðÿäîì  ïîñëûøàëîñü ñäàâëåííîå õèõèêàíüå. _

— _ Ïî÷åìó âû òàê ðåøèëè? Ìîãó âàñ çàâåðèòü âû íàõîäèòåñü ñðåäè âïîëíå æèâûõ ëþäåé. Ïîçâîëüòå ïðåäñòàâèòüñÿ, ÿ Àëüáóñ…_

— _Äà, äà, ïîâåðüòå ÿ ïðåêðàñíî çíàþ êòî Âû._

— _Èíòåðåñíî… ìíå ñêàçàëè, ÷òî âû íè÷åãî íå ïîìíèòå._

— _Äà ÿ íå ïîìíþ ìíîãèå âåùè… íî êîå-÷òî íå çàáûâàåòñÿ… ïîâåðüòå… õîòÿ ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû âîçìîæíî ÿ è íå çíàþ êòî âû…_

— _ß íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âû èìååòå ââèäó, ìîé ìàëü÷èê. Ñíà÷àëà âû ãîâîðèòå, ÷òî ïðåêðàñíî çíàåòå, êòî ÿ, à ïîòîì… ìîæåò âû îáúÿñíèòå. _

— _Íó ÷òî æå åñëè âû æåëàåòå, Äèðåêòîð, — íåíàâèñòü çâó÷àùàÿ â ãîëîñå ìàëü÷èêà çàñòàâèëà Äàìáëäîðà çàäðîæàòü, — ÿ ïðåêðàñíî çíàêîì ñ Àëüáóñîì Äàìáëäîðîì, íî âû íå ìîæåòå áûòü èì…_

— _Èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó æå?_

— _Ýòî î÷åíü ïðîñòî, Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð, Äèðåêòîð øêîëû Êîëäîâñòâà è Âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðòñ — ìåðòâ. È ïîâåðüòå, âîñêðåñíóòü èç òîãî, ÷òî îò íåãî îñòàëîñü íåâîçìîæíî… â ýòîì ÿ óäîñòîâåðèëñÿ… —   Ãàððè îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷åëîâåêà ñòîÿùåãî ïåðåä íèì, — òàê, ÷òî â êàêîé-òî ñòåïåíè ÿ íå çíàþ êòî âû…   _

— _Ìîãó âàñ çàâåðèòü, ÿ — ýòî ÿ. È òóò íåò íèêàêîé îøèáêè…_

_…Íåò íå âîçìîæíî… Ðåçêàÿ áîëü ïðîêàòèëàñü ïî òåëó… Õîëîä… Êðèêè… ßðêèå çåëåíûå âñïûøêè… Ñíîâà õîëîä… Òåìíîòà… Êàçàëîñü îí áûë â ìîãèëå… Òåëî íå ñëóøàëîñü… Êðèêè ñòàëè áëèæå,  è îí ñ óæàñîì ñòàë ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî ýòî íå åãî ïàìÿòü, à îíè æèâûå, ðåàëüíûå. Íå ïàìÿòü — ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò ñîâñåì ðÿäîì… Âíåçàïíî ãäå-òî íàä ãîëîâîé ïîñëûøàëîñü ñäàâëåííîå áîðìîòàíèå, âèçã… ïîòîì âñå ñòèõëî — òèøèíà. Îïÿòü ñòàëî õîëîäíî… Áîëü ïðîäîëæàëà êðóøèòü ìûøöû, õîòåëîñü êðè÷àòü, íî îí íå ìîã, ÷òî-òî íå äàâàëî åìó äâèãàòüñÿ. Âñêîðå åìó çàõîòåëîñü âíîâü óñëûøàòü  êðèêè, ìîëüáû, õîòü êàêîé-íèáóäü çâóê, íî íåò —  íè÷åãî… Ïî òåëó ïðîêàòèëàñü ëåäÿíàÿ âîëíà, è òèøèíó ðàçîðâàëà íàïðÿæåííîå äûõàíèå… èç òåìíîòû âûñòóïèëè ñåðûå áåñôîðìåííûå òåíè. _

Ðåçêî îòêðûâ ãëàçà  ìàëü÷èê ñåë íà ïîñòåëè. Íåïîíèìàþùåå óñòàâèëñÿ íà âçúåðîøåííîãî  áëîíäèíà ñèäåâøåãî ðÿäîì ñ íèì.

— ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? 

— Óæå äâåíàäöàòü ÷àñîâ, òû äîëæåí áûë ïîäíÿòüñÿ â Êðóã áîëüøå ÷àñ íàçàä, íó ÿ è ñïóñòèëñÿ çà òîáîé,  — ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî.

— Èçâèíè, ÿ íàâåðíîå çàñíóë… Ñåé÷àñ ïîäîæäè, ÿ îäåíóñü è ïîéäåì, — ñêâîçü ñèëó óëûáíóëñÿ  Ãàððè è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ.

Íî ñòîèëî åãî íîãàì êîñíóòüñÿ ïîëà, êàê ìûøöû, íå âûäåðæàâ âåñà òåëà, êàçàëîñü îäåðåâåíåëè. È ìàëü÷èêó ïðèøëîñü óõâàòèòñÿ çà ñòîëáèê êðîâàòè, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü. Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó Ãàððè ñ óæàñîì îáíàðóæèë ñâåæèå ðàñòåðòûå ðàíû íà çàïÿñòüÿõ. 

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  
  


* * *

_[1]__ Òû — ìíå, ÿ — òåáå (ëàò.)_


	13. Ãëàâà 10

Ãëàâà 10. Corruptio optimi pessima[1] 

— Ãàððè! Ãàððè! ×åðò òåáÿ ïîáåðè! Ïðîñûïàéñÿ, — êðè÷àë Äðàêî òðÿñÿ ñïÿùåãî ìàëü÷èêà. Áåçóñïåøíî. Áðþíåò ïðîäîëæàë êîð÷èòüñÿ íà êðîâàòè, ëèöî èñêàæåíî, ðîò îòêðûò â áåççâó÷íîì êðèêå.  Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî òàê íè÷åãî íå äîáüåòñÿ, Ìàëôîé äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó íàïðàâèë íà ñîñåäà ïî êîìíàòå ñòðóþ ëåäÿíîé âîäû. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ðåçêî îòêðûëèñü. Àáñîëþòíî ïóñòûå, õîëîäíûå, ïðåçðèòåëüíûå… Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë… Òàêèå ãëàçà áûëè ó åãî îòöà è êðåñòíîãî… ðàíüøå… Ãëàçà ÷åëîâåêà êîòîðûé âèäåë è äåëàë ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âåùåé, î êîòîðûõ äîëæåí ñîæàëåòü… ãëàçà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé íå èìååò ïðàâî æàëåòü… Äðàêî íå óñïåë íè÷åãî ñêàçàòü, ïîñêîëüêó â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó âçãëÿä äðóãîãî çàòóìàíèëñÿ è æóòêèé õîëîä ñìåíèëñÿ íåäîóìåíèåì.

— ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? 

— Óæå äâåíàäöàòü ÷àñîâ, òû äîëæåí áûë ïîäíÿòüñÿ â Êðóã áîëüøå ÷àñ íàçàä, íó ÿ è ñïóñòèëñÿ çà òîáîé,  — îòâåòèë Äðàêî, â ãîëîâå ìåòàëèñü áåñïîðÿäî÷íûå ìûñëè, « Ìîæåò îí íå ïîìíèò, ÷òî åìó ñíèëîñü?..»

— Èçâèíè, ÿ íàâåðíîå çàñíóë… Ñåé÷àñ ïîäîæäè, ÿ îäåíóñü è ïîéäåì.

Äðàêî íàáëþäàë, êàê ìàëü÷èê  ñòàë ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ñ êðîâàòè. Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó îí ïîêà÷íóëñÿ è áëîíäèí ïåðåêàòèâøèñü ÷åðåç ïîñòåëü åäâà óñïåë ïîäõâàòèòü åãî. Òåëî â åãî çàìåðëî. Äðàêî  ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì âçãëÿíóë ëèöî äðóãîãî ìàëü÷èêà è ïðîñëåäèâ çà åãî âçãëÿäîì, âçäðîãíóë.  Çàïÿñòüÿ Ãàððè áûëè ïîêðûòû êðîâüþ, òàêèå ñëåäû ìîãëè áûòü òîëüêî îò âåðåâîê èëè êàíäàëîâ.

— Ãàððè?..

— Ïîâåðü ÿ íå èìåþ íè ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ îòêóäà îíè âçÿëèñü.

— Ìíå êàæåòñÿ òåáå ñëåäóåò âñå ðàññêàçàòü, — ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî.

— Òû î ÷åì?

— ß ïî òâîåìó ñîâñåì èäèîò?!

— Ñ ÷åãî òû ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ òàê äóìàþ, — óäèâèëñÿ áðþíåò, è ñåâ íà êðîâàòü ñòàë ïðîèçíîñèòü çàæèâëÿþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ, íàïðàâèë íà ðàíåííûå çàïÿñòüÿ ïàëî÷êó.

— Çà ïîñëåäíèå íåäåëè ïðîèçîøëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñòðàííûõ âåùåé.  È òû êàê-òî ñâÿçàí ñî âñåìè íèìè.

— ß ïðèåõàë â Õîãâàðòñ òîëüêî â÷åðà, — óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè, — êàê ÿ ìîãó áûòü ñâÿçàí ñ ñîáûòèÿìè äâóõíåäåëüíîé äàâíîñòè?

— Îñòàëüíûå ìîæåò è íå óâèäÿò íèêàêîé ñâÿçè, íî ÿ — Ìàëôîé. Ê òîìó æå ó òåáÿ êàêèå-òî òàéíû ñ ìîèì îòöîì, — îòâåòèë Äðàêî, íàêîíåö ñïðàâèâøèñü ñî ñòðàõîì è áåñïîêîéñòâîì.

— Òâîèì îòöîì? Äà ÿ ñ íèì òîëüêî ñåãîäíÿ ïîçíàêîìèëñÿ.

— Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ÷òî òû äåëàë  ñ íèì âåñü äåíü â êàáèíåòå Ñíåéïà.

— Î, òû âñå åùå îá ýòîì… Âñå î÷åíü ïðîñòî. Ñíà÷àëà Ñåâåðóñ âëèë â ìåíÿ êàêîå-òî çåëüå è ÿ ñïàë, à ïîòîì ñèäåë ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ, à òâîé îòåö âñå ýòî âðåìÿ õîõîòàë êàê áåçóìíûé,  — ðàññìåÿëñÿ Ãàððè, — Ýé, ìû âðîäå ñîáèðàëèñü â Êðóã, — ïðîäîëæèë îí, è ñõâàòèâ îíåìåâøåãî Äðàêî ïîä ðóêó ïîòÿíóë èç ñïàëåí, — êñòàòè ãäå òû îñòàâèë ×àðó?

— Ãðååòñÿ ó êàìèíà, â Êðóãå, — âûäàâèë áëîíäèí, ïåðåä ãëàçàìè êîòîðîãî âñå åùå ñòîÿëà êàðòèíà «Ãàððè ñèäÿùèé íà êîëåíÿõ ó åãî êðåñòíîãî», — «Ïî÷åìó íå ÿ? Íó âñå… Ñåãîäíÿ, èëè … ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî…íî Ñåâåðóñ åãî íå ïîëó÷èò, è âîîáùå îí åìó ïî âîçðàñòó íå ïîäõîäèò…» — íàêîíåö ïðèøåë ê çàêëþ÷åíèþ Ìàëôîé.

***

— Íó íàêîíåö-òî, — ñ ïîðîãà ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàëà èõ Ìèëëè, — ìû óæå âàñ çàæäàëèñü. Ãäå âû òàê äîëãî áûëè?

— Äà, äà ãäå? Íàì õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, — ïîääàêíóë Áëàèñ ñâåðëÿ íåäîâîëüíûì âçãëÿäîì áëîíäèíà, êîòîðûé âñå åùå äåðæàë Ãàððè çà ðóêó.

— ß çàñíóë… — óëûáíóëñÿ Áëýê, è ïðîéäÿ â ê êàìèíó ïîãëàäèë ×àðó, ñâåðíóâøóþñÿ íà ïîäóøêàõ ó îãíÿ.

— Àãà. ß åãî åëå äîáóäèëñÿ. Âåçåò íåêîòîðûì ñïÿò, è èì õîòü áû ÷òî, èç ïóøåê ïàëèòü ìîæíî, íå óñëûøàò, — íàñìåøëèâî ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî, òàêæå ïåðåìåùàÿñü ê êîìïàíèè.

— Íó ÷òî æå â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ýòî òåáå, — ñêàçàë Ïàíñè ïðîòÿãèâàÿ Ãàððè îäèí èç  áîêàëîâ.

Ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì ïîñìîòðåâ íà ïëåñêàâøóþñÿ â íåì æèäêîñòü, ìàëü÷èê ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ:

— ×òî ýòî?

— Êîêòåéëü, ïî ìîåìó íîâîìó ðåöåïòó…

— Ààà… À âû ÷òî íå ïüåòå? 

— Ïî÷åìó íå ïüåì, ñåé÷àñ áóäåì, — ðàññìåÿëàñü ïîêðàñíåâøàÿ äåâî÷êà, — ñåé÷àñ áóäåì, ïðîñòî ÿ òîëüêî-òîëüêî åãî ïðèäóìàëà. Ïåé, — ïðîäîëæèëà îíà è âûæèäàíèåì óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî.

Ãàððè îãëÿäåëñÿ âñå ñ ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî ñ îæèäàíèå, ïîíÿâ ÷òî èãðàåò ðîëü ïîäîïûòíîãî êðîëèêà è äåâàòüñÿ íåêóäà, ìàëü÷èê çàæìóðèëñÿ è îäíèì ãëîòêîì îïðîêèíóë â ñåáÿ æèäêîñòü. Íà âêóñ îêàçàëîñü íå òàê ïëîõî êàê íà âèä. Ïî òåëó ìãíîâåííî ðàçëèëàñü æàðêàÿ âîëíà, ãîëîâà îòÿæåëåëà. Òî ÷òî åìó íóæíî, ïëåâàòü íà âñå, ïîñëå ñåãîäíÿøíèõ ñíîâèäåíèé  åìó ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî çàáûòüñÿ.

— Íó êàê? 

— Îòëè÷íî, — óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè, è âåðíóâ áîêàë Ïàíñè ïîïðîñèë íàëèòü åùå.

Íàó÷åííûé ãîðüêèì îïûòîì Äðàêî, ïîêà íèêòî íå âèäåë, âûëèë ñâîé íàïèòîê â îãîíü.  À ïîñëå ïèë òîëüêî ëèìîíàä. Óäîáíî ðàçëåãøèñü íà ïîäóøêàõ îí ñêâîçü ðåñíèöû íàáëþäàë çà òåìíîâîëîñûì ñëèçåðèíöåì. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî íå îí îäèí, íå ñ÷èòàÿ Çàáèíè, êîíå÷íî,  íàáëþäàåò çà ñìåþùèìñÿ ìàëü÷èêîì. Ãðàññ ñëåäèë çà êàæäûì äâèæåíèåì Ãàððè. Äðàêî ïîðàçèë åãî ïîëíûé ñîæàëåíèÿ âçãëÿä. Áëîíäèí íàõìóðèëñÿ, —  Î ÷åì Îëèâåðó ñîæàëåòü? Òàêèì âçãëÿäîì ìîæíî áûëî áû íàáëþäàòü áûâøåãî äðóãà èëè ëþáîâíèêà. Íî Ãàððè â÷åðà íèêàê íå ïîêàçàë, ÷òî îíè çíàêîìû, — íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé Äðàêî ìåòíóë íà ðýéâåíêëîâöà íåãîäóþùèé âçãëÿä. Îòâåò åãî ïîðàçèë. Îëèâåð òîëüêî êàê-òî ãðóñòíî óëûáíóëñÿ è óñòóïàþùå ïîäíàíÿâ ðóêè îòâåðíóëñÿ.

***

«…Îíè òàê ïîõîæè, òàê íåâåðîÿòíî ïîõîæè… Êîãäà îí óâèäåë åãî, òî êàçàëîñü, ïåðåíåññÿ íà äåñÿòèëåòèÿ íàçàä. Êàê æå îí îøèáàëñÿ, äóìàÿ, ÷òî âñå ýòî îñòàëîñü äàëåêî  â ïðîøëîì. Ñîæàëåíèÿ… Áåñïîëåçíî, åìó íåêîãî âèíèòü êðîìå ñàìîãî ñåáÿ, ñîáñòâåííîãî ýãîèçìà è ãîðäîñòè. Âî âñåì âèíîâàò òîëüêî îí ñàì. Åñëè áû îí íàñòîÿë, ÷òî-òî ïðåäïðèíÿë, íî íåò, îí òîëüêî ñòîÿë â ñòîðîíå è íàáëþäàë. Âèäåë òîñêó â ýòèõ ñèíèõ ãëàçàõ, ïðîñüáó… íî îí îòâåðíóëñÿ, ëåëåÿ ñâîþ ãîðäîñòü. È ÷òî îí èìååò òåïåðü — íè÷åãî, ïóñòîòó. À òåïåðü ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî, ïðîøëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ëåò. Ó êàæäîãî òåïåðü ñâîÿ æèçíü. Òî÷íåå ó íèõ æèçíü, à ó íåãî íè÷åãî, ëèøü òóñêëîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå… È âî âñåì âèíîâàòà åãî èäèîòñêàÿ ãîðäîñòü. Åñëè áû îí çíàë òîãäà, ê ÷åìó ïðèâåäåò ýòà ãëóïàÿ øóòêà…» — äëèííûå ñèëüíûå ïàëüöû ñæàëè áîêàë ñ ïëåñêàâøåéñÿ â íåì êðîâàâî-êðàñíîé æèäêîñòüþ, — «…Êàæäûé ðàç îí áîèòñÿ óâèäåòü åãî, íå çíàÿ ñìîæåò ëè äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ... Êàæäûé ðàç îí ñ íåòåðïåíèåì æäåò, êîãäà óâèäèò åãî… È êàæäûé ðàç îí íàñìåõàåòñÿ íàä íèì… èçäåâêà, ñàðêàçì… è æåëàíèå… ñîæàëåíèå…» — ðóêà ñæàëà áîêàë, êîñòÿøêè ïàëüöåâ ïîáåëåëè îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ. Òîíêîå ñòåêëî õðóñòíóëî, è âèíî, ïðîñà÷èâàÿñü ñêâîçü ïàóòèíêó òðåùèí îïóòàâøèõ ôóæåð,  õîëîäíîé ñòðóéêîé ïîáåæàëî ìåæäó ïàëüöåâ ê çàïÿñòüþ, ïîêðûâàÿ ÿðêèìè ïÿòíàìè áåëîñíåæíóþ òêàíü è ñîçäàâàÿ êîíòðàñò ñ òåïëûìè êàïëÿìè êðîâè ñî÷èâøèìèñÿ èç ìàëåíüêèõ ðàíîê ïîêðûâøèõ ëàäîíü. Íî îí íè÷åãî íå ÷óâñòâîâàë, ïîãëîùåííûé âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè, âåäü íî÷ü åäèíñòâåííîå âðåìÿ êîãäà îí ìîã áûòü ñîáîé, êîãäà îí èìåë ïðàâî ïîìíèòü, ìå÷òàòü è ñîæàëåòü…

***

— Íó, ÷òî ìû òàê è áóäåì ñèäåòü è íàïèâàòüñÿ, êàê-òî ñêó÷íî, — ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ìèëëè, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ðàçâàëèâøèõñÿ îäíîêóðñíèêîâ.

— È ÷òî òû ïðåäëàãàåøü?

— Íó íå çíàþ…Î, êàê íàñ÷åò èãðû â «Ïðàâäà èëè Æåëàíèå»?

— Õà, òû êàê âñåãäà â ñâîåì ðåïåðòóàðå, — ïðîòÿíóë Áëàèñ, — íî ñåãîäíÿ ÿ «Çà», — ïðîäîëæèë îí ìåòíóâ â ñòîðîíó Ãàððè äîâîëüíûé âçãëÿä.

— Çíà÷èò âñå ñîãëàñíû, — îæèâèëàñü Ìèëëè, è îãëÿäåâ íàòóæíî óëûáàþùóþñÿ êîìïàíèþ, âîäðóçèëà íà ìàëåíüêèé ñòîëèê ñâå÷êó, — è òàê èãðàåì äî òåõ ïîð ïîêà ãîðèò ñâå÷à, ÿ íà÷íó, — ïðîäîëæàëà îíà, è ïðèíÿëàñü ðàñïðåäåëÿòü ïîðÿäîê èãðîêîâ.

Îðãàíèçàòîð èç íåå ïîëó÷èëñÿ âåëèêîëåïíûé è ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò âñå ðàññåëèñü, Ãàððè îêàçàëñÿ ìåæäó Äðàêî è Îëèâåðîì, îáèæåííûé Çàáèíè ñèäåë äàëüøå ðÿäîì Ãîéëîì è Ïàíñè.

— È òàê, Ñüþçåí, ÷òî òû âûáèðàåøü «ïðàâäà» èëè «æåëàíèå»? — íà÷àëà Ìèëëè.

— Õì…Ïðàâäà.

— Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ðàññêàæè-êà íàì ÷òî òû äåëàëà â êîìïàíèè áëèçíåöîâ Óèçëè. Êîãäà â ïðîøëîì ãîäó âû ãäå-òî øëÿëèñü âñþ íî÷ü? — õèòðî óëûáàÿñü ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ìèëëèñåíò.

— Ýýý... —  çàìÿëàñü õàôôëïàôôêà, âèäèìî íå îæèäàâøàÿ òàêîãî ìãíîâåííîãî íàïîðà, îãëÿäåâøèñü è ïîíÿâ ÷òî ïîìîùè æäàòü íåîòêóäà, îíà ïðîäîëæèëà, — Íó, ìû õîäèëè â Õîãñìèä, à ïîòîì îíè ïîêàçûâàëè ìíå ñâîþ ëàáîðàòîðèþ…

— È?.. 

— ×òî íó, ýòî âñå.

— Óâåðåíà?

— Àáñîëþòíî.

— Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ñåé÷àñ ïðîâåðèì, âñå ëè òû íàì ðàññêàçàëà, — çëîáíî óõìûëÿÿñü ïðîòÿíóëà Ìèëëè, è ïðîâåëà ðóêîé íàä ïëàìåíåì ñâå÷è. 

Ñüþçåí ïîáëåäíåëà. Ïëàìÿ çàèãðàëî âñåìè öâåòàìè ðàäóãè, è êîìíàòó îêóòàëà çîëîòàÿ äûìêà. 

— Òàê-òàê, à òåïåðü íèêòî èç èãðîêîâ íå ñìîæåò ñîâðàòü è íå çàêîí÷èòü èñòîðèþ… âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ïîêà åãî íå îñòàíîâÿò, — ïðîäîëæèëà óõìûëÿòüñÿ Ìèëëèñåíò, — È òàê Ñüþçåí, òû óâåðåíà, ÷òî ðàññêàçàëà íàì âñå?

— Óì… íåò áûëî êîå-÷òî. ß ïîñïîðèëà ñ Ïàíñè, ÷òî ñìîãó çàòàùèòü îäíîãî èç íèõ â ïîñòåëü. Îäíîãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü, òîëüêî îáîèõ. Íå òî ÷òî ÿ æàëåþ, íî Ïàðêèíñîí ñíà÷àëà íå õîòåëà çàñ÷èòûâàòü ìíå âûèãðûø, íî íè÷åãî… ÿ åå ïåðåóïðÿìèëà.

— Êàê èíòåðåñíî, à íà ÷òî âû ñïîðèëè? — ïðîäîëæèëà Ìèëëè.

— Ýé ýòî íå÷åñòíî. Îíà îòâåòèëà íà òâîé âîïðîñ, à ýòî óæå âòîðîé, — ðàçäðàæåííî çàìåòèëà ïîêðàñíåâøàÿ Ïàíñè.

— Îíà ïðàâà, — ïðèíÿë åå ñòîðîíó Äðàêî, — æäè ñëåäóþùåãî ðàçà. À òåïåðü åå î÷åðåäü.

— Íó ëàäíî, — íàäóëàñü Ìèëëè.

— Áëàèñ, ÷òî âûáèðàåøü «ïðàâäó» èëè «æåëàíèå»?

— Õì… æåëàíèå, — óëûáíóëñÿ Çàáèíè, ïîäìèãèâàÿ Ñüþçåí è êîñÿñü íà Áëýêà.

— Õà! È íå ìå÷òàé, òû áóäåøü âûïîëíÿòü ìîå æåëàíèå, à íå ñâîå, — ïðèùóðèëàñü õàôôëïàôôêà, — è òàê, ÿ õî÷ó… õì… ÷òîáû òû … ñòàíöåâàë íàì. 

— ×òî?

— Óãó òàíåö, ñòðèïòèç.

— Òû âðîäå â Õàôôëïàôôå?

— Òû ìîæåøü òàíöåâàòü åãî äëÿ ëþáîãî èç ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, íà ñâîé âûáîð, — åõèäíî óëûáíóëàñü Ñüþçåí.

— Íó ëàäíî, — ðàñïëûëñÿ â óëûáêå Çàáèíè.

Ñ êîøà÷üåé ãðàöèåé Áëàèñ ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè è ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê ïîäóøêàì íà êîòîðûõ ñèäåë Áëýê. Ïåðåêèíó îäíó íîãó ÷åðåç ìàëü÷èêà, êàïèòàí êâèääè÷íîé êîìàíäû èçîãíóëñÿ è íà÷àëà ñòÿãèâàòü ñ ñåáÿ ðóáàøêó. Ãàððè â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü íå çíàë êóäà äåâàòüñÿ, ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû çà íèì íàáëþäàë âåñü ñåäüìîé ãîä Ñëèçåðèíà, à ñ äðóãîé òðè ïàðû çìåèíûõ ãëàç. Ê òîìó æå ×àðà ñâèñòÿùèì øèïåíèåì êîììåíòèðîâàëà âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå.

— À îí íå ïëîõ… âåñüìà íåïëîõ… íå òàê êàê òâîé îïåêóí… íî… îí íè÷åãî… òû… íåå… ïîâåðèøøøü, íî îí âåññññü ãîðèò, êîãäà âèäèò òåáÿ… è íå òîëüêî îí… òû ïîëüçççóåøøøüñññÿ ïîïóëÿðíîñòüþ…

— Òû… òðåõãîëîâàÿ ñåêñóàëüíî îçàáî÷åííàÿ çìåÿ… 

— ß???… îøøøèáàåøøøüñÿ … ýòî âññå âû ïîäðîñòêè… ýòî èññññêëþ÷èòåëüíî âàøøøøè ýìîöèè… ãîðìîíû…

— Ïîìîë÷àëà áû… — ïðîøèïåë â îòâåò Ãàððè, ñòèñíóâ çóáû, íàáëþäàÿ çà èçâèâàþùèìñÿ  òåëîì Áëàèñà.  Ìàëü÷èê óæå ñòÿíóë ðóáàøêó, è òåïåðü åãî ðóêè ïîãëàæèâàëè òóãèå ìûøöû áåäåð, îáòÿíóòûå ÷åðíûìè êîæàíàìè áðþêàìè. Ñëèçåðèíöà óòåøàëî ëèøü, òî ÷òî íà ìåñòå Çàáèíè íå áûë Ìàëôîé. Áëîíäèíà áû îí íå ïåðåæèë, â îñîáåííîñòè ïîëå â÷åðàøíèõ âûêðóòàñîâ ïîñëåäíåãî. Åãî êîæà äî ñèõ ïîð íà÷èíàëà ãîðåòü îò âîñïîìèíàíèé î òåïëûõ ãóáàõ Äðàêî. Â÷åðà åìó ïðèøëîñü ñîáðàòü âñþ ñâîþ âîëþ, ÷òîáû îãëóøèòü Ìàëôîÿ, íàëîæèâ íà íåãî Âèíî Äåìåíòèà. Íî òàê áûëî íóæíî, íåóòîëåííîå æåëàíèå ëó÷øå ÷åì îòâðàùåíèå, êîòîðîå áû îáÿçàòåëüíî ïðèøëî êàê òîëüêî Äðàêî ðàçãëÿäåë íà ÷òî ïîõîæå åãî òåëî.

— Îõõ…. Òû ÷òî èç ìåòàëà ñññäåëàí… òû òîëüêî ïîñññìîòðè  êàê îí ñññòàðàåòüñÿ… óóó… íèêîãäà  áû íå ïîäóìàëà, ÷÷÷òî ëþäè òàê ìîãóò….

— Çàòêíèñü… — ñêîðåå ïðîìû÷àë, ÷åì ïðîøèïåë Ãàððè, áîðÿñü  ñ èñêóøåíèåì îòêðûòü õîòü îäèí ãëàç, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü î ÷åì îíà ãîâîðèò. Íî çðåíèå áûëî íå íóæíî,  ìàëü÷èê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ê åãî ðóêå ïðèæàëàñü òåïëàÿ êîæà — ïàðà äâèæåíèé — è åãî íàêðûëà òÿæåñòü äðóãîãî òåëà, Áëàèñ ñåë íà íåãî âåðõîì. È ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó áðþêè óøëè â èñòîðèþ. Ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèå òåë áûëî íàñòîëüêî áëèçêèì, ÷òî Ãàððè îùóùàë êàæäûé èçãèá ñòàíà äðóãîãî ìàëü÷èêà.

— Ýé! Ñüþçåí! Ìîæåò  óæå õâàòèò, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî óæå íå ñòðèïòèç! Èëè òû õî÷åøü ÷òî áû ìåíÿ èçíàñèëîâàëè?! — ïðîðû÷àë îí, ÷óâñòâóÿ òåïëîå äûõàíèå Çàáèíè ãäå-òî â ðàéîíå ñâîåãî óõà. Íå óñëûøàâ îòâåòà Ãàððè îòêðûë ãëàçà è õîòåë ÷òî-òî åùå ñêàçàòü, íî âçãëÿä ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñ êàðèìè ãëàçàìè, ïîëíûìè òàêîãî íåïðèêðûòîãî æåëàíèÿ, ÷òî îí íå ñìîã âûäàâèòü íå ñëîâà, à ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó ãîðÿ÷èå ãóáû íàêðûëè åãî ðîò, ÷óæîé ÿçûê ñêîëüçíóë âíóòðü è ïðèñòóïèë ê èññëåäîâàíèþ… 

Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ãîðÿ÷åå òåëî, ê ÷óâñòâó êîòîðîãî îí óæå íà÷àë ïðèâûêàòü, èñ÷åçëî. Ñ òðóäîì ðàçëåïèâ îòÿæåëåâøèå âåêè Ãàððè óâèäåë ñëåäóþùóþ êàðòèíó. Áëàèñ ñèäåë íà ïîëó, è ñ íåäîâîëüíûì âèäîì ðàçãëÿäûâàë íàâèñàþùåãî íàä íèì Äðàêî.

— Âñå õâàòèò, — ïðîðû÷àë áëîíäèí, — Ãàððè ïðàâ, åùå íåìíîãî ýòî áûëî áû íàñèëèåì.

— Íî îí ïî÷òè ñäàëñÿ, — çàïðîòåñòîâàë Çàáèíè.

— … — èçäàííûé Ìàëôîåì çâóê ïîõîäèë ðàçúÿðåííûé âîé âåðâîëüôà.

— Ýýý… òû ïðîñòî ðåâíóåøü…

— Èçâèíè, Ìèëëè, íî ó ìåíÿ, ÷òî-òî ïðîïàëî æåëàíèå èãðàòü äàëüøå, ÿ ëó÷øå ïîéäó, — ïðåðâàë Çàáèíè Ãàððè, íå æåëàÿ ñëóøàòü äàëüíåéøèå îáúÿñíåíèÿ. Äîæäàâøèñü ñìóùåííîé óëûáêè äåâóøêè, Áëýê ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîäõâàòèâ  ×àðó íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Íà ïîðîãå îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è îêèíóâ âçãëÿäîì êèäàþùèõ äðóã íà äðóãà ìàëü÷èêîâ ïðîèçíåñ. — Áëàèñ, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ òîãî ñäàëñÿ ÿ èëè íåò, òû íå ïðàâ. Ó òåáÿ íåò íèêàêèõ øàíñîâ, — ïåðåâåäÿ âçãëÿä íà ëèöî Äðàêî, — è ó òåáÿ òîæå. ß íå çàèíòåðåñîâàí. È äåëî íå ââ àñ, ïðîñòî òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ñïàñèáî çà âå÷åð, — çàêîí÷èë îí è ðàçâåðíóâøèñü èñ÷åç â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå, îñòàâèâ çà ñîáîé ñìóùåííî ìîë÷àâøóþ êîìïàíèþ.

***

— Ýòî òû?

— Äà…

— ß ñêó÷àë… ÿ äóìàë òû çàáûë…

— Íåò… ÿ íå ìîãó… ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó çàáûòü òåáÿ… — ñäàâëåííûé øåïîò ïðåðâàëñÿ è îñòàëîñü ëèøü ïðåðûâàþùååñÿ äûõàíèå. 

Äâå ôèãóðû ñëèòûå â îáúÿòèè… Äâà ñìåøàâøèõñÿ ðòà… òèõèå ñòîíû…

— ß íàâåðíîå íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó â ýòî ïîâåðèòü…

— Ïî÷åìó?

— Ïîõîæå íà ñîí.

— Åñëè ýòî ñîí, òî ëó÷øå íèêîãäà íå ïðîñûïàòüñÿ… 

Òåëî ê òåëó, ãóáû ê ãóáàì, ÿçûêè ñìåøàâøèåñÿ â ïîåäèíêå… 

Ýòî áûëà èõ òàéíà…  Èõ îõðàíÿëà òåìíîòà… Íî÷ü ñòàëà äíåì, à äåíü íî÷üþ… Îíè ñ íåòåðïåíèåì æäàëè çàêàòà è áîÿëèñü ðàññâåòà, ïåðâûå ñîëíå÷íûå ëó÷è ïðèíîñèëè áîëü… Íèêòî íå çíàë… Íèêòî íå äîëæåí áûë çíàòü… Òåìíîòà ñîåäèíÿëà èõ, ñâåò ðàçëó÷àë… Òàêèå ðàçíûå è ïîõîæèå… Îíè æèëè äëÿ íî÷è… 

— Íèêîãäà íå áóäåì ïðîñûïàòüñÿ.

— Íèêîãäà.

— ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ…

— ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ…

— Âñåãäà…

— Âñåãäà…

— Äëÿ òåáÿ…

— Äëÿ òåáÿ…

Ïðåðûâèñòîå äûõàíèå… ÷óòü ñëûøíûå ñòîíû… äâà ãîðÿùèõ òåëà ñïëåòåííûå â îãíå æåëàíèÿ… 

Êàçàëîñü, îñòàëîñü ñîâñåì íåìíîãî è íå íàäî áóäåò áîëüøå ñêðûâàòüñÿ â òåìíîòå. Âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ïîä ïîêðîâîì íî÷è, óêðàäêîé öåëîâàòüñÿ â àðêàõ ìåæäó ïåðåìåíàìè è ïðèáåãàòü â êëàññ â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò, èçîáðàæàÿ áîðüáó. Îíè æèëè  ìå÷òàÿ, ñòðîÿ ïëàíû, îíè ñòàëè áåñïå÷íû… Ìå÷òàì íå ñóæäåíî áûëî ñáûòüñÿ… 

Ïî ñïîêîéíîé ãëàäè ìîðÿ âñåãäà ïðîáåãàåò âîëíà, çà êîòîðîé ìîæåò ïîñëåäîâàòü øòîðì. Ñî âðåìåíåì  âîäà ñíîâà ñòàíåò ñïîêîéíîé, íî îíà óæå íèêîãäà íå áóäåò ïðåæíåé… Òèøèíà íî÷è áûëà íàðóøåíà áóðåé… à âåòðÿíûé äåíü îïÿòü ïðèíåñ áîëü, íî ýòî áîëüøå íå áûëî ñëàäêîé áîëüþ ðàçëóêè, íèêòî æäàë íîâîé âñòðå÷è, ïðèøåäøàÿ áîëü áûëà ïîëíà ãîðå÷è… ãîðå÷è îáèäû… Âåòåð óòèõ, äîæäü ïðåêðàòèëñÿ… íî íî÷ü ïåðåñòàëà áûòü ïðåæíåé. Äëèííûå êîðèäîðû áîëüøå íå ñëûøàëè ñäàâëåííûõ ñòîíîâ è ëàñêîâûõ ñëîâ… 

Ñíà÷àëà áûëî ñëèøêîì áîëüíî… ïîòîì îíè æäàëè äðóã äðóãà, ñëèøêîì ãîðäûå, ÷òîáû ïðîñòèòü ïåðâûì, îòâîäÿ ãëàçà ïðè âñòðå÷å, ñêðûâàÿñü çà âûñîêîìåðíûìè ìàñêàìè, à çàòåì ñòàëî ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî… è èì îñòàëîñü ëèøü ïàìÿòü…

Äâå æèçíè. Äâå ñóäüáû. Îíè ïåðåñåêëèñü â òåìíîòå, è ðàçîøëèñü îòáëåñêàõ ìîëíèé,  íå çíàÿ ÷òî, òåõ êòî äîâåðèëñÿ åé, íî÷ü ñîåäèíÿåò íàâå÷íî… 

***

Âåðíóâøèñü â êîìíàòó Ãàððè â èçíåìîæåíèè îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïîñòåëü. Âñå òåëî ãîðåëî, êàê â ëèõîðàäêå. ×àðà ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî ìîë÷àëà è òîëüêî ëàñêîâî ëèçíóâ åãî â ùåêó ñâåðíóëàñü íà êðåñëå.

 Ïî÷åìó îí òàêîé? Êàê îí ìîæåò áûòü òàêèì? ×òî òàêîãî â åãî ïðîøëîì? Ïî÷åìó îí íå ïîìíèò? Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âîïðîñîâ. Â ãîðëå ñòîÿë êîì. Îíè áûëè ãîòîâû ïîäðàòüñÿ èç-çà íåãî. Íî çà÷åì? Îíè íå çíàþò, êòî îí è íà ÷òî îí ïîõîæ. Îí ñàì ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ñìîòðåë íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî. Íèêàêèå êîñìåòè÷åñêèå çàêëèíàíèÿ íå ìîãëè äî êîíöà ñêðûòü îòìåòèíû íà åãî òåëå. ×àñòè÷íî ýòî ïîëó÷àëîñü, íî ïîëíîñòüþ íåò. 

Ãàððè ïîäíÿâøèñü ñ êðîâàòè íàïðàâèëñÿ â âàííóþ. Ñíÿâ  ñ ñåáÿ îäåæäó îí ïðîáîðìîòàë  «Ôèíèòå Èíêàíòàòåì». Ñòàðàÿñü èçáåãàòü çåðêàëà ìàëü÷èê âñòàë ïîä õîëîäíûå ñòðóè. 

À âåäü Áëàèñ ïðàâ ÿ ïî÷òè ñäàëñÿ. È â÷åðà è ñåãîäíÿ. Çà÷åì ÿ îïÿòü ïèë? Ïîäóìàåøü áîëü, ýòî íå ïðè÷èíà ÷òîáû òåðÿòü êîíòðîëü. 

Âûòÿíóâ âïåðåä Ãàððè ñòàë ðàññìàòðèâàòü èñêðèâëåííûå ëèíèè ïîêðûâàâøèå èõ…

Èíòåðåñíî îò ÷åãî îíè?

Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ ìàëü÷èê ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå. Ñïèíà ïîõîäèëà íà êàðòèíó ñóìàñøåäøåãî. Èçâèâàþùèåñÿ ðóáöû ïîêðûâàëè ñïèíó, ïîêàçûâàÿ ìåñèâî èç íåïðàâèëüíî ñðîñøèõñÿ ìûøö. 

Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó ïîâðåæäåíèÿ áûëè íàíåñåíû ìàãè÷åñêèì îáðàçîì, èõ íå ìîãëè óäàëèòü íèêàêèå çàæèâëÿþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ, à ñêðûâàþùèå ïåðèîäû äåðæàëèñü âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ è ïðèõîäèëîñü ïîñòîÿííî èõ îáíîâëÿòü. Õîðîøî, ÷òî íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íå áûëî íà ëèöå, òîëüêî ìîëíèåîáðàçíûé øðàì íà ëáó, íî ê íåìó îí ïðèâûê óæå äàâíî…Óïåðøèñü ðóêàìè â çåðêàëî Ãàððè çàêðûë ãëàçà. Ãîëîâà ãóäåëà è îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ëåäÿíàÿ âîäà óñïîêîèò åãî. Õîëîäíûå ñòðóè ñ ëåãêèì ñòóêîì óäàðÿëèñü î êîæó è ïîë äóøà. Ïîñòåïåííî âñå îñòàëüíûå çâóêè èñ÷åçëè, ñîçíàíèå ïîëíîñòüþ ñîñðåäîòî÷èëîñü íà ýòîé ìåðíîé äðîáè…

***

Ñåðûå, ïîõîæèå íà îñêîëêè ëüäà, ãëàçà íàáëþäàëè çà îãíåì ïëÿøóùåì â êàìèíå. Êðàñíûå îòáëåñêè ìåòàëèñü ïî êîìíàòå, íà ìãíîâåíèå  îñâåùàÿ äëèííûå ñåðåáðèñòûå âîëîñû, ÷åòêóþ ëèíèþ ñæàòûõ ãóá.

×åëîâåê áûë ãëóáîêî ïîãðóæåí â âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Çàâòðà îïÿòü ïðåäñòîÿë äåíü, îïÿòü ïðåäñòîÿëà èãðà… íî ýòî áûëî çàâòðà, à ñåé÷àñ îí ïîìíèë è íè÷òî íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ…

***

Ñòîèëî Ãàððè èñ÷åçíóòü çà äâåðüþ, êàê Äðàêî, çàáûâ î Çàáèíè, ðâàíóë çà íèì, óæå íà ëåñòíèöå åãî äîãíàë Ãðàññ.

— Íå ñîâåòóþ òåáå ýòîãî äåëàòü, — òèõî ïðîèçíåñ îí.

— Ñ ÷åãî áû ýòî òû äàåøü ìíå ñîâåòû?

— Ïðîñòî ÿ çíàþ ÷óòü áîëüøå ÷åì òû.

— Ýòî åùå ïî÷åìó? — íàõìóðèëñÿ Äðàêî, ïðèïîäíÿâ áðîâü îêèíóë ðýéâåíêëîâöà íàäìåííûì âçãëÿäîì.

— Ñêàæåì òàê, ÿ î íåì ìíîãîå ñëûøàë, — îòâåòèë îí, îòâîäÿ ãëàçà, — è ó íàñ áûëî ìíîãî îáùèõ çíàêîìûõ, — òû â÷åðà áûë â äóýëèíã êëóáå? — óâèäåâ ïîäòâåðæäàþùèé êèâîê áëîíäèíà, Îëèâåð ïðîäîëæèë, — íåóæåëè òû è  â ñàìîì äåëå äóìàåøü, ÷òî ýòîìó îáó÷àþò â Äóðìñòðàíãå? ß íå ãîâîðþ, ÷òî îí íå ó÷èëñÿ  òàì. Íåò, íî ó íåãî íà âñå åñòü ñâîè ïðè÷èíû. È åñëè îí çàõî÷åò, òî îáúÿñíèò, íî íà òâîåì ìåñòå ÿ áû íå çëèë åãî, òî ÷òî îí ñäåëàë â÷åðà â äóýëèíã êëóáå, äàæå íå ïîëîâèíà, òîãî ÷òî îí óìååò.

— À òû îòêóäà çíàåøü? 

Îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî. Ãðàññ áûñòðî ñïóñêàëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó èñ÷åç èç ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ. Ïåðâûì ïîðûâîì Äðàêî áûëî êèíóòüñÿ çà íèì è âûòðÿñòè èç ñàìîäîâîëüíîãî ðýéâåíêëîâöà âñå ÷òî îí çíàåò, íî ñïðàâèâøèñü ñ ýòèì Äðàêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ñâîåé êîìíàòû.

Çàéäÿ â ñïàëüíþ Ìàëôîé ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî îíà ïóñòà. ×àðà âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàëà çà íèì èç êðåñëà, ïåðåáîðîâ äðîæü, ïðè âèäå øåñòè ïðèùóðåííûõ ãëàç, Äðàêî ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íåé è îñòîðîæíî ïðîâåäÿ ðóêîé ãëàäêîé êîæå, ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ:

— À ãäå òâîé õîçÿèí? — îòâåòà åìó íå òðåáîâàëîñü, ò.ê. îí è ñàì óæå ñëûøàë ïëåñê âîäû. 

Íåäîëãî äóìàÿ Äðàêî ðûâêîì ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê ñêðûòîé â ñòåíå äâåðè è çàøåë âíóòðü.

***

_« —Òàê-òàê… Íåóæåëè ýòî Ïîòòè, Ïîòòåð. ×òî æå Çîëîòîé Ìàëü÷èê Ãðèôôèíäîðà  äåëàåò ïîñëå îòáîÿ íà òåððèòîðèè Ñëèçåðèíà? Äà åùå áåç ñâîèõ äðóçåé, îäèí? Íåóæåëè îíè íàêîíåö ïîíÿëè íàñêîëüêî íå ñòîÿùèé òû?» — â  _ýòîì íàñìåøëèâîì ãîëîñå, Äðàêî ïîðàæåííî óçíàë ñâîé, — «Â_ ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó ìàëü÷èê èç âèäåíèÿ ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê ñêðûòîé àðêå, è îòäåðíóë øòîðó. Ëåãêèé ëóííûé ñâåò îñâåòèë äî áîëè çíàêîìîå ëèöî. Ãàððè ñèäåë íà êàìåííîì âûñòóïå îáõâàòèâ êîëåíè ðóêàìè. Íåñìîòðÿ â ñòîðîíó ïîÿâèâøåãîñÿ ñîáåñåäíèêà îí ïðîèçíåñ:  «Ìàëôîé, òåáå-òî êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà? Äàâàé-êà èäè îòñþäà, åñëè õî÷åøü ïîäðàòüñÿ ïîäîæäè äî óòðà, à ñåé÷àñ ìíå íå äî òåáÿ, — À êàê íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñíÿòü áàëû ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà? Çà íàõîæäåíèÿ â íå êðîâàòè ïîñëå îòáîÿ? Ê òîìó æå ÿ íå õî÷ó óõîäèòü. Çà÷åì? Ìíå è çäåñü õîðîøî. È âîîáùå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ ñ òîáîé ðàçãîâàðèâàþ, — íà ëèöå áëîíäèíà ìåëüêíóëà  âûñîêîìåðíàÿ óõìûëêà…_

_—…Ýé, Ïîòòåð! Òû îïÿòü çäåñü?.. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà ïðîèñõîäèò? Òåáÿ, ÷òî ñâîÿ ñîáñòâåííàÿ êðîâàòü íå óñòðàèâàåò? Ðåøèë ñìåíèòü åå íà êàìåííûé ïîë? Òû óæå íåäåëè çäåñü ñïèøü… ñêîëüêî ÿ åùå ðàç ÿ áóäó íà òåáÿ íàòûêàòüñÿ?.. _

— _Òû âñåãäà ìîæåøü íàÿáåäíè÷àòü Ñíåéïó. Åñëè òåáå òàê íàäîåëî, òî ïî÷åìó æå òû äî ñèõ ïîð ýòîãî íå ñäåëàë…_

— _… ß õî÷ó çíàòü…_

— _Òû æå ó íàñ óìíûé âîò äîãàäàéñÿ, à òåïåðü âàëè îòñþäà è íå ìåøàé…_

— _À ìîæåò òû âñå-òàêè ñàì ðàññêàæåøü? — â ãîëîñå áëîíäèíà ñëûøàëîñü áåñïîêîéñòâî, íî îòâåòà îí íå äîæäàëñÿ, òåìíûé êîðèäîð íà ñåêóíäó îçàðèëñÿ ÿðêîé âñïûøêîé, è ìàëü÷èê îêàçàëñÿ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå…»_

Ìîðãíóâ Äðàêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñòîèò íà ïîðîãå âàííîé. Íà ïîëó äóøåâîé, ïîä ñòðóÿìè âîäû, ñèäåë ìàëü÷èê. Ãëàçà åãî áûëè çàêðûòû, ëèöî èñêàæåíî, òåëî ñîòðÿñàëîñü â êðóïíîé äðîæè, ãóáû ïîñèíåëè îò õîëîäà.

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  


* * *

_[1]__ Ïàäåíèå ëó÷øåãî — ñàìîå õóäøåå ïàäåíèå (ëàò.)_


	14. Ãëàâà 11

Ãëàâà 11. Non efficit affectus nisi sequatur effectus[1] 

_«…Ñ òðóäîì ðàçëåïèâ âåêè ìàëü÷èê îãëÿäåëñÿ. Íè÷åãî, òåìíîòà… òåëî íå ñëóøàëîñü… îí ëåæàë íà êàìåííîì ïîëó… Ãäå îí?..  Îòâåòà íå òðåáîâàëîñü. Òåìíèöû…Çà ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ýòîò çàïàõ ñòàë  äëÿ íåãî íåîòúåìëåìîé ÷àñòüþ ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ, åäèíñòâåííûì äîêàçàòåëüñòâîì òîãî ÷òî îí æèâ. Òåïåðü îí ïîìíèë… Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè ïîõèòèëè åãî îò Äóðñëåé, çàùèòà î êîòîðîé ñòîëüêî ãîâîðèë Äàìáëäîð íå óñòîÿëà ïåðåä æàäíîñòüþ åãî ðîäñòâåííè÷êîâ. Èì ïðîñòî çàïëàòèëè, ÷òîáû Ãàððè â íóæíûé ìîìåíò îñòàëñÿ äîìà îäèí … Åãî îõðàííèê óñëóæëèâî ðàññêàçàë ýòî åìó… _

_…Ïî÷åìó îí åùå æèâ? Çà÷åì îíè äåðæàò åãî íà ãðàíè? Êàæäûé äåíü åìó ðàññêàçûâàëè î òîì êàê àâðîðû èùóò åãî ïî âñåé Àíãëèè, ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü âñåãî ïàðó íåäåëü… Ïîòîì åìó ïîêàçàëè ñîîáùåíèå â Åæåäíåâíîì Ïðîðîêå î òîì, ÷òî ïñèõè÷åñêè íåóñòîé÷èâûé ìàëü÷èê, ïî èìåíè Ãàððè Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð, óáèë ñâîèõ îïåêóíîâ è èñ÷åç â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Ïîä ñòàòüåé áûëî èíòåðâüþ âçÿòîå ó åãî äðóçåé… Îíè âñå ïîâåðèëè… Óòåøàëî ëèøü, òî ÷òî ê òîìó âðåìåíè êàê ñòàòüÿ ïîïàëà ê íåìó îí óæå ïåðåñòàë ÷òî-ëèáî ÷óâñòâîâàòü, âñå åãî ñîçíàíèå çàíèìàëà áîëü… Ëó÷øå áû îíè óáèëè åãî…_

_…Íåäåëþ íàçàä îí óçíàë, ÷òî âîëøåáíûé ìèð ðûäàë íà ïîõîðîíàõ Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë… Õîãâàðòñ â òðàóðå… À ñïóñòÿ äâà äíÿ íîâàÿ ñòàòüÿ Ðèòû Ñêèòòåð ðàññêàçûâàëà î íîâîì íàñëåäíèêå Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå. Òàì áûëî åùå ìíîãî ÷åãî… íî íè÷òî óæå íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ… íàäåæäà èñ÷åçëà…_

_…Ñêîëüêî îí óæå çäåñü? Îõðàííèê äàâíî ïåðåñòàë ïåðåñêàçûâàòü åìó ñòàòüè èç Ïðîðîêà, è îí áîëüøå íå ñëåäèë çà âðåìåíåì, îí çíàë, ÷òî ìèð çàáûë î íåì… Åñëè áû åãî ñïðîñèëè êàêîå åãî ñàìîå áîëüøîå æåëàíèå, îí íå çàäóìûâàÿñü îòâåòèë — ñìåðòü…_

_…Íî ýòî óäîâîëüñòâèå áûëî åìó íå äîñòóïíî… Âîëäåìîðò âèäèìî íå õîòåë, äëÿ íåãî áûñòðîé ñìåðòè… äåíü çà äíåì, ê íåìó ïðèõîäèëè ôèãóðû â ïëàùàõ… Îí ñòàë æèâîé ïîäîïûòíîé êðûñîé… Äëÿ çåëèé, ïðîêëÿòèé… ïûòîê… âñåãî òîãî ÷òî ìîæåò ïðèäóìàòü èçâðàùåííîå âîîáðàæåíèå ÷åëîâåêà. Îíè ïðîâåðÿëè åãî ïðåäåë, æäàëè åãî áåçóìèÿ… Íî÷üþ áåñïîëûå ôèãóðû ñìåíÿëè êîøìàðû… Îí âèäåë êàæäóþ âñòðå÷ó ñòîðîííèêîâ Âîëäåìîðòà, êàæäîå óáèéñòâî. Ðîäèòåëè Íåâèëëà ñîøëè ñ óìà, êîãäà èõ ñëèøêîì äîëãî ïðîäåðæàëè ïî Êðóöèî… Îí áîÿëñÿ áåçóìèÿ… áåçóìèå ðàñòÿíóëî áû ýòî íàâå÷íî, îí æäàë ñìåðòè, Òåìíûé Ëîðä æäàë  åãî êðèêîâ…_

_Ïðèìåð Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîðäîñòè, ñàìîóâåðåííîñòè, õðàáðîñòè, ãëóïîñòè — ãîâîðèë Òîì  òðåáóÿ îò íåãî êðèêîâ, ïðîñüáû îñòàíîâèòüñÿ… ïîâèíîâåíèÿ…_

_Íî Âîëäè îøèáàëñÿ. Åãî ìîë÷àíèå, íå áûëî ÷åðòîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Îí çíàë, ÷òî åñëè çàêðè÷èò. Ýòî ñòàíåò åãî ïðèãîâîðîì. Òåìíûé Ëîðä çíàë î åãî æåëàíèè ñìåðòè è íà íåå îí íå ðàññ÷èòûâàë, ïîýòîìó äîëæåí áûë æèòü… Çà ïîñëåäíèå ìåñÿöû áîëü è çàïàõ ãíèëè ñòàëè äëÿ íåãî íàðêîòèêîì. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ïîêà îí ìîæåò èñïûòûâàòü áîëü îí æèâ… ïîêà ðàçëè÷àåò çàïàõè îí íå áåçóìåí… _

_Åãî âñåãäà îêðóæàëà òåìíîòà è òèøèíà, íå áûëî íè÷åãî, êðîìå îæèäàíèÿ ñìåðòè…»_

Äðàêî áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàëñÿ ðàçáóäèòü òåìíîâîëîñî ñëèçåðèíöà. Íà ýòîò ðàç íè õîëîäíàÿ âîäà, íè Ýíåðâåéò íå äåéñòâîâàëè. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà íå îòêðûâàëèñü, òåëî ïðîäîëæàëî êîð÷èòüñÿ â ïðèñòóïàõ áîëè. Ñ òðóäîì áëîíäèíó óäàëîñü ïåðåìåñòèòü ìàëü÷èêà íà êðîâàòü. Êîæà ìàëü÷èêà àáñîëþòíî õîëîäíîé, Ãëàçà Äðàêî îòìåòèëè, ÷òî øðàìîâ áûëî áîëüøå ÷åì îí ïîìíè. Íå óñïåëà ìûñëü î êîñìåòè÷åñêèõ çàêëèíàíèÿõ ïðîíåñòèñü â åãî ãîëîâå, êàê îäèí çàæèâøèõ ðóáöîâ, ðàçîøåëñÿ ó íåãî íà ãëàçàõ, è ìåñòî øðàìà çàíÿëî ñâåæàÿ ðàíà. Âçäðîãíóâ ìàëü÷èê ïðèñìîòðåëñÿ âíèìàòåëüíåé, ïîõîæå ïîäîáíîå ïðîèçîøëî ïî÷òè ñîâñåì ðóáöàìè. Ïðîñòûíü áûñòðî ïðîïèòûâàëàñü êðîâüþ.   

_«…Ïðèâû÷íóþ òèøèíó ðàçîðâàëè êðèêè… _

_…Òîíêàÿ ôèãóðêà ñúåæèâøàÿñÿ â òåìíîòå äåðíóëàñü. Ìàëü÷èê ïîøåâåëèëñÿ. ßðêèå çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñ íåäîóìåíèåì âñìàòðèâàëèñü â òåìíîòó… _

_×òî ýòî? Çâóê áóêâàëüíî ðàçðåçàë âîçäóõ, îáâîëàêèâàÿ åãî êàêîé-òî ïðèçðà÷íîé íàäåæäîé â òî æå âðåìÿ çàñòàâëÿÿ äðîæàòü â îæèäàíèè íåèçâåñòíîñòè. Çàòóìàíåííûé ðàçóì ïîñòåïåííî ïðîÿñíÿëñÿ… Ñêîëüêî ïðîøëî âðåìåíè?.. Ïîñëåäíåå ÷òî îí ïîìíèë áûëî, òî ÷òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä íàëîæèë íà íåãî êàêóþ-òî íîâóþ ôîðìó Êðóöèî è áîëü ïðîêàòèëàñü ïî åãî òåëó, ëîìàÿ êîñòè è ðàçðûâàÿ ìûøöû, ýòî íå áûëî èëëþçèåé êàê ïðè îáû÷íîì êðóöèàòóñå, îíà áûëà ðåàëüíà. Îí ïîìíèë ñâîå óäèâëåíèå, à ïîòîì ñòðàõ, ÷òî îíà íèêîãäà íå îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, à çàòåì… çàòåì áûëà ðàäîñòü… Ðàäîñòü îò îñîçíàíèÿ ôàêòà, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê íå ñìîæåò ïåðåæèòü òàêèå ðàíû, ÷òî áîëü ïðîéäåò ïî òåëó è óíè÷òîæèò åãî. È ñáóäåòñÿ ìå÷òà… Îí ïîìíèë óäèâëåííîå ëèöî Òîìà, êîãäà îí óëûáíóëñÿ… ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ óëûáêà ðàñïîëçàëàñü ïî åãî ëèöó, çàæèãàÿ èñêðàìè ñ÷àñòüÿ ãëàçà, îçàðÿÿ ëèöî… îí íà÷àë ñìåÿòüñÿ… Îí áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ… Îí ïðèâåòñòâîâàë ñâîþ ñìåðòü… _

_Ïîòîì áûëî ÷òî-òî åùå, íî äëÿ íåãî óæå íè÷òî íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ… ìå÷òà ïî÷òè ñáûëàñü, îñòàëîñü ñîâñåì íå ìíîãî… Îí áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ, áîëåå ñ÷àñòëèâ ÷åì íà  ïåðâîå Ðîæäåñòâî â Õîãâàðòñå, êîãäà âïåðâûå ïîëó÷èë ïîäàðêè… áîëüøå ÷åì êîãäà óçíàë î Ñèðèóñå… Îí ðàäîâàëñÿ ñâîåé ñìåðòè… _

_Áîëü óñèëèâàëàñü, è ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé îí ïåðåñòàë ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñâîå òåëî, îí çíàë ÷òî ýòî êîíåö, íå áûëî íå îäíîãî ìèëëèìåòðà òåëà ïî êîòîðîìó áû íå ïðîøëî ïðîêëÿòèå,  è íå ðàçðóøèëî åãî…Ìûñëè ðàçáåãàëèñü, â ãëàçàõ ïîòåìíåëî… îí ÷óâñòâîâàë çàìåäëåíèå áåãà êðîâè ïî òåëó è… è îí ïðîäîëæàë ñìåÿòüñÿ…_

_Ýòî áûë ñìåõ ïîëíûé èñêðåííåãî ñ÷àñòüÿ, ðàäîñòè… Ïîñëå ìåñÿöåâ çàòî÷åíèÿ è ïûòîê, åäèíñòâåííîå ÷òî ñìîã äîáèòüñÿ îò íåãî Âîëäåìîðò — ýòî ñìåõ.  Êîãäà ýòà ìûñëü ïðîíåñëàñü â åãî ãîëîâå, ñìåõ ïåðåøåë â õîõîò. Íà ãëàçàõ îò ýòîãî âûñòóïèëè ñëåçû, òîíêèìè ñòðóéêàìè îíè ïîêàòèëèñü ïî åãî ëèöó… ñëåçû ðàäîñòè… ñëåçû ñâîáîäû…_

_Ó íåãî ñâîäèëî ñêóëû îò áåçîñòàíîâî÷íîãî ñìåõà, íî îí íèêàê íå ìîã îñòàíîâèòüñÿ… ïîñòåïåííî îí çàáûë áîëü… îí çàáûë ñìåðòü … îñòàëñÿ ëèøü ñìåõ è îùóùåíèå ñ÷àñòüÿ…_

_Çâîíêèé, ïîëíûé ñ÷àñòüÿ ñìåõ êàòèëñÿ ïî òåìíûì êîðèäîðàì, çàñòàâëÿÿ îøåëîìëåííî çàñòûâàòü òåìíûå ôèãóðû, ðàçðóøàÿ ãðàíèöû… _

_À äàëüøå, ñòðàííî, îí ïîìíèë ñèíèé ñâåò çàëèâøèé âñå… è íè÷åãî òåìíîòà…ïóñòîòà… òèøèíà… ñìåðòü… ñ÷àñòüå…_

_…Íî îí æèâ! Ïî÷åìó? Ýòî íå ÷åñòíî, — â ãîðëå ïîÿâèëñÿ ãîðüêèé êîì, — íå ÷åñòíî! Îí òàê æäàë, òàê íàäåÿëñÿ… òàê ðàäîâàëñÿ, — íà ãëàçàõ íàâåðíóëèñü ñëåçû, — Ýòî íå ñïðàâåäëèâî… Ïî÷åìó, îí æèâ… âåäü îí òàê õîòåë óìåðåòü… Ïî÷åìó?.. Îí òàê äàâíî õîòåë óìåðåòü…è îí æèâ…_

_Òîíêàÿ ôèãóðà äðîæà ñâåðíóëàñü íà ãðÿçíîì ïîëó. Îòÿæåëåâøèå âåêè îïóñòèëèñü, ñêðûâàÿ ëåäÿíóþ ïóñòîòó, ðîæäàâøóþñÿ â ãëóáèíå çåëåíûõ ãëàç._

_Äâå ãîðÿ÷èå ñëåçû, ïðîñî÷àñü ñêâîçü òåìíûå ðåñíèöû, ñêàòèëèñü ïî ëèöó, îñòàâëÿÿ íà íåì ñâåòëûå ïîëîñêè… Ñëåçû ïî íåñáûâøåéñÿ ìå÷òå… òàêîé ïðîñòîé, çåìíîé ìå÷òå… Ìå÷òå, êîòîðóþ òàê ëåãêî èñïîëíèòü… êîòîðàÿ áûëà òàê áëèçêà…Îí îïëàêèâàë ñìåðòü…»_

Ñ óæàñîì, Äðàêî íàáëþäàë çà óìèðîòâîðåíèåì ïîÿâèâøåìñÿ íà ëèöå ìàëü÷èêà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê íîâûå ðàíû ïðîäîëæàëè ïîêðûâàòü äðîæàùåå òåëî. Áëîíäèí ðàçðûâàëñÿ ìåæäó æåëàíèåì íåìåäëåííî ïîêèíóòü ñïàëüíþ ÷òîáû ïîçâàòü Ñåâåðóñà è ñòðàõîì îñòàâèòü Ãàððè îäíîãî. Ðåøåíèå çà íåãî ïðèíÿëà ×àðà, ñêîëüçíóâøàÿ íà êðîâàòü è îáâèâøàÿñÿ âîêðóã ëåæàùåãî íà íåé ìàëü÷èêà. 

Íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü Äðàêî âûñêî÷èë èç ñïàëåí è ïîáåæàë ïî òåìíûì êîðèäîðàì, â íàïðàâëåíèè êîìíàò êðåñòíîãî.

Ãðîìêèé ñòóê â äâåðü çàñòàâèë Ñåâåðóñà, ñ ïðîêëÿòèåì, îòêðûòü ãëàçà. «Êàêîãî òàì åùå íåñåò? òðè ÷àñà íî÷è…» Ñî ñòîíîì îí  ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè è íàêèíóâ ëåæàùèé íà êðåñëå õàëàò íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. Íî íå óñïåë îí çàêîí÷èòü ïðîèçíåñòè  îòïèðàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå, êàê â êîìíàòó âëåòåë âñêëîêî÷åííûé Äðàêî. Íå çàìå÷àÿ ïðîôåññîðà îí ïðîëåòåë â ñïàëüíþ, è óâèäåâ ÷òî îíà ïóñòà, ñìóùåííî îáåðíóëñÿ.

— Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ìîæåò, èçâîëèòå îáúÿñíèòü ïðè÷èíó ñòîëü ïîçäíåãî âèçèòà? — õîëîäíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñíåéï.

— Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, íî Ãàððè, îí… Îí ÿ íå çíàþ, ó íåãî âñå  øðàìû êðîâîòî÷àò, à ÿ íå ìîãó åãî ðàçáóäèòü,  —  âûäîõíóë îí, áëîíäèí. 

_«…Îí ïîòåðÿë ñ÷åò äíÿì. Ê íåìó óæå äàâíî íèêòî íå ïðèõîäèë… îí óæå äàâíî íè íà ÷òî íå íàäåÿëñÿ,  äëÿ íåãî íè÷òî íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ…_

_Íåäàâíî  ê íåìó âåðíóëàñü ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü è îí ñìîã øåâåëèòü  ðóêàìè. Î òîì, ÷òîáû âñòàòü ðå÷è íå øëî, íî îí çíàë ÷òî ðàçðóøåííûå ïðîêëÿòèåì êîñòè çàðàñòàëè. Îí íå çíàë, äà è íå õîòåë çíàòü êàê è ïî÷åìó… íî îí âûçäîðàâëèâàë. _

_Çà÷åì? ×òîáû âñå îïÿòü íà÷àëîñü ñíà÷àëà? _

_Åìó áûëî âñå ðàâíî… Îí áîëüøå íå æåëàë ñìåðòè… íå áîÿëñÿ áåçóìèÿ… îí íå ìå÷òàë… è îí æèë… _

_Ó íåãî íå áûëî öåëè, îí íè õîòåë ÷òî-òî ñêðûòü è êîãî-òî ñïàñòè… Åìó áûëî âñå ðàâíî… Êàçàëîñü â íåì ÷òî-òî óìåðëî… ÷òî-òî âàæíîå, íî îí íå çíàë ÷òî…_

_…Îõðàííèê ïåðåñòàë çàõîäèòü ê íåìó è ïðèíîñèòü åäó… îí ïîíÿë:_

_«Òîãäà â êîìíàòå ÷òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî, ÷òî-òî âàæíîå… Ñèíèé ñâåò… ÷òî ýòî áûëî? ×òî òàê èñïóãàëî Âîëäåìîðòà, ÷òî ïîñëåäíèé  îñòàâèë åãî îäíîãî… çàáûë î íåì… â íàäåæäå, ÷òî îí óìðåò îò ãîëîäà è æàæäû… îò ïîòåðè êðîâè… èëè ïðîñòî ñãíèåò… ×òî ýòî áûëî?»  Îòâåòà îí íå çíàë…_

_Ñìåðòü?.. Íåò, îí íå óìðåò. Ïî÷åìó îí çíàë ýòî? Ïî÷åìó îí áûë â ýòîì óâåðåí? Îí íå çíàë, íî ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèëî åìó, ÷òî ñìåðòü íå ïðèäåò… åå íå áóäåò… íî îí è íå æäàë åå…  ÷òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî… _

_Ìãíîâåíèåì çà ìãíîâåíèåì ïóñòûå ãëàçà âãëÿäûâàëèñü â òåìíîòó…_

_×àñ çà ÷àñîì îí  âíîâü óçíàâàë ñâîå òåëî…_

_Îí íå çíàë ñêîëüêî ïðîøëî âðåìåíè, íî îí âñòàë. È äåðæàñü çà ñòåíó âíîâü ó÷èëñÿ õîäèòü…_

_×òî åãî äåðæàëî? Êàê îí ìîã ïîïðàâëÿòüñÿ áåç åäû è âîäû? Îòêóäà ó íåãî áûëè ñèëû? Îí íå çíàë… _

_Îí áîëüøå íå îïëàêèâàë ñìåðòü… îí íå ðàäîâàëñÿ æèçíè… îí íå èñïûòûâàë íåíàâèñòè… îí æèë…»_

Ñåâåðóñ íå çíàë, ÷òî îí îæèäàë óâèäåòü, íî ïðåäñòàâøåå ïåðåä íèì çðåëèùå çàñòàâèëî åãî çàäðîæàòü…

Âñÿ êîìíàòà áûëà çàëèòà ñèíèì ñâåòîì… Íà êðîâàòè Ðóíåñêîï îáâèâøèñü âîêðóã Ãàððè, ÷òî-òî øèïåë åìó íà óõî… 

Äîñòàâ ïàëî÷êó Ñåâåðóñ íà÷àë ïðîèçíîñèòü êàêèå-òî çàêëèíàíèÿ. Âîçäóõ âîêðóã êðîâàòè óïëîòíèëñÿ è ïðèîáðåë êàêîé-òî ôèîëåòîâûé îòòåíîê. 

— Äðàêî ñõîäè â ìîé êàáèíåò. Òàì â øêàôó ñòîÿò çåëüÿ, ïðèíåñè ìíå Êàëìíåñè[2], Èíòåðððóïåèí[3]  è  Ðåñòîðàòèîí.[4]  È ïîòîðîïèñü, — ïðîèçíåñ  âäîãîíêó áëîíäèíó.

Ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ê êðîâàòè Ñåâåðóñ ïðèíÿëñÿ âíèìàòåëüíî  èçó÷àòü ïîâðåæäåíèÿ, ìàëü÷èêà. Îí çíàë, ÷òî îíè áûëè íàíåñåíû ïðè ïîìîùè Òåìíîé Ìàãèè, íî òî ÷òî îí âèäåë, âñå ðàâíî ïîðàæàëî è âûçûâàëî óäèâëåíèå. Îí óæå èñïîëüçîâàë íåñêîëüêî çàêëèíàíèé è âûÿâèë íåêîòîðûå èç ïðîêëÿòèé è ÿäîâ êîòîðûå áûëè èñïîëüçîâàíû íà Ãàððè, íî áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü âñå ðàâíî îñòàâàëàñü äëÿ íåãî çàãàäêîé. Íî çíàòü ñîñòàâ ÿäîâ áûëî íå íóæíî, îáùàÿ êàðòèíà è òàê áûëà ÿñíà. Íà ìàëü÷èêå èñïûòûâàëè íîâûå çåëüÿ è çàêëèíàíèÿ, — Ñåâåðóñ âçäðîãíóë, — Íî ïî÷åìó âñïîìèíàÿ ïûòêè Ãàððè ïåðåæèâàåò èõ âíîâü? Ýòî áûëî íå ïîíÿòíî. Îáíàðóæèâàþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ íå ïîêàçûâàëè íèêàêîãî ïîñòîðîííåãî âìåøàòåëüñòâà…  Åùå âå÷åðîì ïðîôåññîðà ïîðàçèëà ìîë÷àíèå Áëýêà, êîãäà áûëî àáñîëþòíî ÿñíî, ÷òî èñïûòûâàåìàÿ èì áîëü íåâûíîñèìà. Îí êàçàëîñü íå ÷óâñòâîâàë åå. È ñåé÷àñ, åãî òåëî èñïûòûâàëî ìóêè, à ìàëü÷èê íå êðè÷àë, è äàæå óæå íå ñòîíàë. Íà åãî ëèöå áûëî òàêîå óìèðîòâîðåíèå, ñïîêîéñòâèå è ÷òî-òî ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîã îïðåäåëèòü, íî ýòî «÷òî-òî» áûëî ïîõîæå íà áåçðàçëè÷èå,  — Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ, — Òåîðåòè÷åñêè ñ÷èòàëîñü, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê ñïîñîáåí îòêèíóòü Êðóöèî è íå çàìå÷àòü áîëü, íî äëÿ ýòîãî íåîáõîäèìî áûëî ïðîéòè «ïîðîã». Èíà÷å ãîâîðÿ, ÷åëîâåê äîëæåí óìåðåòü èñïûòûâàÿ áîëü è îñòàòüñÿ â æèâûõ, íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä ýòî áûëî áåññìûñëèöåé, íî ïî÷åìó-òî ìíîãèå ìàãè ïûòàëèñü îñóùåñòâèòü òåîðèþ íà ïðàêòèêå, íî íè îäèí èç íèõ íå îñòàëñÿ â æèâûõ. ×àñòü óìåðëà ñðàçó ïðè ïîïûòêå, îñòàëüíûå ñîøëè ñ óìà, íî ýòî íå ìåíÿëî ôàêòà, ÷òî íèêòî íå ñìîã ïðåîäîëåòü áîëü. Òåîðèÿ, òàê è îñòàëàñü òåîðèåé.

Ïîñëûøàëñÿ ëåãêèé òðåñê, èçäàâàåìûé îòñëåæèâàþùèì çàêëèíàíèåì óñòàíîâëåííûì íàä Ãàððè, è Ñåâåðóñ ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ëèöî ìàëü÷èêà. 

Òîëüêî íå ñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ åãî ðàçäðàæàëà íàãëàÿ íàñìåøêà ñâåðêàâøàÿ â ýòèõ çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ, òåïåðü îí çàõîòåë âíîâü óâèäåòü å¸. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàê õîëîäíûé áåçðàçëè÷íûé âçãëÿä  ñêîëüçíóë ïî íåìó. Â ãëóáèíå çåëåíûõ ãëàç íå îòðàçèëàñü íèêàêèõ ýìîöèé:  íè óçíàâàíèÿ, íè íåäîóìåíèÿ, íè áîëè, íè ñòðàäàíèÿ, íè÷åãî…

— Ãàððè, òåáå ëó÷øå ïîêà íå äâèãàòüñÿ, —  óñïîêàèâàþùå ïðîèçíåñ Ñåâåðóñ è íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î ìàëü÷èêà.

— Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. ×òî âû çäåñü äåëàåòå? È ïî÷åìó ýòî ÿ íå äîëæåí äâèãàòüñÿ? — ãîëîñ Áëýêà, íàâåâàë ìîãèëüíûé õîëîä.

— Ó âàñ áûëî âîñïîìèíàíèå è âàøè ðàíû âíîâü îòêðûëèñü. ß óæå îòïðàâèë Äðàêî çà çàæèâëÿþùèìè ìèêñòóðàìè, — òåðïåëèâî îáúÿñíèë Ñíåéï.

— Äðàêî? — íà ñåêóíäó â çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ ìàëü÷èêà ìåëüêíóëà êàêàÿ-òî òîñêëèâàÿ èñêðà, íî òóò æå èñ÷åçëà. Ýòî ïðîèçîøëî òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ðåøèë, ÷òî åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, — Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, êàê ó ìåíÿ ìîãëè îòêðûòüñÿ ðàíû? Âû îøèáàåòåñü, ÿ â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå. Äà, ÿ êîå-÷òî âñïîìíèë. Íå ñêàçàë áû, ÷òî ýòà ïàìÿòü î÷åíü ïðèÿòíà, íî íå áîëåå.  À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ øðàìîâ, òî ýòî ïðîñòî íåêðàñèâî âûãëÿäèò, íî â ýòîì íåò íè÷åãî íîâîãî, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ãàððè, è äîòÿíóâøèñü äî ñâîåé ïàëî÷êè íàâåë åå íàâåë åå íà ñåáÿ, — Ýíèðìå Ôåëñèñ, — êðîâàâûå ïîäòåêè èñ÷åçëè îòêðûâàÿ ñòàðûå äàâíî çàæèâøèå øðàìû.

— Ýòî áûëî ÷èñòÿùèå çàêëèíàíèå, — îøåëîìëåííî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï, — Íî êàê? Äâå ìèíóòû íàçàä…

— Ýòî áûëà èëëþçèÿ, — ïåðåáèë åãî Ãàððè.

— Èëëþçèÿ! — Ñåâåðóñ õìûêíóë, — Åñëè áû âû áûëè â Ãðèôôèíäîðå, òî âîçìîæíî âàøè îáúÿñíåíèÿ è ïðèíÿëè, íî âû ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, â Ñëèçåðèíå. È ÿ äîñòàòî÷íî çíàþ î âàøèõ ðàíàõ, ÷òîáû íå âåðèòü âàì. Òàê ÷òî ñîâåòóþ âàì âåðíóòüñÿ íà êðîâàòü è ðàññêàçàòü ìíå, ÷òî âû âñïîìíèëè.

— Çà÷åì âàì ýòî? Ýòî ìîÿ æèçíü. Ìîå ïðîøëîå. Êàêîå âàì äî ýòîãî äåëî? — ðàçäðàæåííî  ïðîèçíåñ ìàëü÷èê.

— Êàêîå?! Âû â ìîåì äîìå. Âû ñòóäåíò. Óæå ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íîå îñíîâàíèå, ÷òîáû ÿ áåñïîêîèëñÿ î âàñ.

— Ðàçâå? — ïðåçðèòåëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ Ãàððè è âïèâøèñü ëåäÿíûì âçãëÿäîì â ëèöî ïðîôåññîðà, íàõìóðèëñÿ, — À âåäü âû è â ñàìîì äåëå òàê äóìàåòå, — ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå èç ãëàç óøåë õîëîä, è ïåðåä Ñåâåðóñîì îïÿòü ñèäåë ðàçäðàæàþùèé ïîäðîñòîê.

— Ãàððè. ×òî òû âñïîìíèë. ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? — ìÿãêî ïðîèçíåñ Ñåâåðóñ, ïîðàæåííûé ñòîëü ðåçêîé ïåðåìåíîé â ìàëü÷èêå, õîòÿ òàêèì îí íðàâèëñÿ åìó áîëüøå. 

— ß íå çíàþ, — îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, — ß íå çíàþ… Äà ÿ âñïîìíèë, íåìíîãî. Íî ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ âñïîìíèë. Òî÷íåå çíàþ… ÿ ïîëó÷èë îòâåò íà ñâîé âîïðîñ, íî…

— Êàêîé âîïðîñ? — íàõìóðèëñÿ Ñíåéï.

— ß õîòåë çíàòü îòêóäà ýòè øðàìû, — ãðóñòíî óëûáíóëñÿ ìàëü÷èê.

— È?..

— Òåïåðü ÿ çíàþ…

— Ñåâåðóñ ÿ ïðèíåñ çåëüÿ, — ðàçäàëñÿ ñ ïîðîãà ãîëîñ, — Ãàððè?!

Óâèäåâ ñèäÿùåãî íà êðîâàòè òåìíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà, Äðàêî ïåðåêèíóë ïóçûðüêè ñ ìèêñòóðàìè Ñíåéïó è âñêî÷èâ  íà ïîñòåëü îáíÿë Ãàððè. Íå ãëÿäÿ íà ïðîôåññîðà îí âçâîëíîâàíî ñìîòðåë â ëèöî  Áëýêà.

— Ãàððè! ÒÛ â ïîðÿäêå? ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? 

— Äðàêî óñïîêîéñÿ. Óæå âñå â ïîðÿäêå. À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ òâîåãî ïîñëåäíåãî âîïðîñà, ÿ äóìàþ, òåáå áóäåò ëó÷øå, — îñòàíîâèë áëîíäèíà ïðîôåññîð.

— ×òî ëó÷øå? — ïåðåáèë åãî Äðàêî, — Âûéòè è çàáûòü. Ýýý. Íåò. Íå âûéäåò. ß óæå êîå-÷òî çíàþ è õîòåë áû ïîëó÷èòü îáúÿñíåíèÿ. Ê òîìó æå, ÿ çà òåáÿ áåñïîêîèëñÿ. ×åðò! ß äóìàë òû óìðåøü, — ïðîäîëæèë îí ïîñìîòðåâ íà òåìíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà, — À ÿ … ÿ…  âîëíîâàëñÿ, — çàêîí÷èë áëîíäèí, òàê è íå íàéäÿ íóæíîãî ñëîâà, ïîñëå ÷åãî ñ âûçîâîì ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî êðåñòíîãî, — Òàê ÷òî ÿ íèêóäà íå ïîéäó.

— Äðàêî!

— Íåò ïóñòü îñòàíåòñÿ, — îñòàíîâèë Ñåâåðóñà òèõèé øåïîò, — Âñå ðàâíî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî îí óçíàåò. Ïóñòü ëó÷øå ñåé÷àñ. Ðàññêàæè åìó, âñå ñíà÷àëà, à ïîòîì âñå îáúÿñíþ, — ÿ çàêîí÷èë Ãàððè.

— Íó ëàäíî, — ñäàëñÿ Ñíåéï è òÿæåëî âçäîõíóâ ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ñâîåãî êðåñòíèêà.

Ñëóøàÿ ìÿãêèé óñïîêàèâàþùèé ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà, Ãàððè ðàññëàáèëñÿ. Ìàëü÷èê çàêðûë ãëàçà ñâåðíóëñÿ íà êðîâàòè. Çíà÷èò ýòî Äðàêî íàøåë åãî. Íó ÷òî æ òåïåðü âñå êîí÷åíî. Õîòÿ íè÷åãî è íå íà÷èíàëîñü. Íî ïî÷åìó-òî åìó áûëî ãðóñòíî. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû áëîíäèí íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî áåñïîêîèëñÿ î íåì, è ñåé÷àñ ñèäåë ðÿäîì. Õîòÿ Ãàððè íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî ïîñëåäñòâèåì ïåðåæèòîãî øîêà. Òîíêèå ñèëüíûå ïàëüöû óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîãëàæèâàëè åãî. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò íà íåãî íàõëûíóëà íåïîíÿòíàÿ è íåóìåñòíàÿ èãðèâîñòü. Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó íà êîëåíÿõ, îøåëîìëåííîãî Ìàëôîÿ, óñòðîèëñÿ íàõàëüíûé ÷åðíûé êîò.

— Òàê-òàê. Ýòî ïîõîæå íà èçìåíó, — íàñìåøëèâî ïðîèçíåñ Ñåâåðóñ, íàáëþäàÿ êàê êîòåíîê äîâîëüíî óð÷à ëàñòèëñÿ ïîä ðóêàìè Äðàêî.

— Î ÷åì òû? — óäèâèëñÿ áëîíäèí

— Äà òàê,  íè î ÷åì, — ñïîõâàòèëñÿ Ñíåéï.  

Íî áûëî ïîçäíî. Êîò óñëûøàâ åãî êîììåíòàðèé, íàñìåøëèâî çàìÿóêàë. Íà ëèöå Äðàêî íà ñåêóíäó ìåëüêíóëî íåïîíèìàíèå, íî îíî áûñòðî ñìåíèëîñü íàñìåøëèâîé óõìûëêîé.

— Âîò çíà÷èò, êàê… Òåïåðü ïîíÿòíî, — ïðîòÿíóë áëîíäèí, òåïåðü îí ñàì ñòàë ïîõîäèòü íà äîâîëüíîãî êîòà, êîòîðûé òîëüêî ÷òî íàëèçàëñÿ ñëèâîê.

Íåäîóìåííî ïîêà÷àâ ãîëîâîé Ñåâåðóñ ïðîäîëæèë îáúÿñíÿòü. Êðàåì ãëàçà íàáëþäàÿ äâèæåíèÿìè êðåñòíèêà. 

— Íî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ îäíîãî, — íàêîíåö ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, — ïî÷åìó óâèäåë åãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ?

— Ýòî êàê ðàç ñàìîå ïðîñòîå. Ìåæäó âàìè ñóùåñòâóåò äîëã æèçíè. Â òîì ìèðå îí ñïàñ òåáå æèçíü. À òû íå óñïåë âåðíóòü åìó ýòîò äîëã, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãàððè óìåð. Ïîýòîìó ìåæäó âàìè îáðàçîâàëàñü ñâÿçü Òî æå ñàìîå ñ òâîèì îòöîì. Åñëè áû òû áûë îáû÷íûì ÷åëîâåêîì, òî ýòîò äîëã íå ïåðåøåë áû ê òåáå,  Äðàêî Ìàëôîþ, äðóãîé âñåëåííîé, îí áû èñ÷åç âìåñòå ñ Ãàððè. Íî òû ÷àñòè÷íî âåéëà, è ïîýòîìó  ñìîã ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ýòó ñâÿçü. 

— Äîëã æèçíè? — ïåðåñïðîñèë óäèâëåííûé Äðàêî, — è òîëüêî?

— Íó ÿ íå çíàþ òî÷íî êàêîå îáÿçàòåëüñòâî áûëî ó âàñ, íî ìåæäó òâîèì îòöîì è Ãàððè, ñóùåñòâóåò èìåííî ýòî. Íàñ÷åò âàñ, íå çíàþ Íà ýòîò âîïðîñ êðîìå Áëýêà îòâåòèòü íèêòî íå ñìîæåò, à îí íè÷åãî íå ïîìíèò. Íî óâåðåí ñî âðåìåíåì âû âûÿñíèòü ÷òî æå íàîáåùàëè äðóã äðóãó, â òîì ìèðå, — õìûêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, îêèíóâ íàñìåøëèâûì âçãëÿäîì ñâîåãî êðåñòíèêà è ìèðíî ïîñàïûâàþùåãî íà åãî êîëåíÿõ êîòà, — à òåïåðü ÿ âñå-òàêè ñîâåòóþ âàì ëå÷ü ñïàòü. Åñëè òû íå çàáûë, òî  çàâòðà ïîõîä â Õîãñìèä, — ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè ïðîôåññîð ïîêèíóë êîìíàòó, îñòàâëÿÿ ìàëü÷èêîâ îäíèõ.

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  


* * *

_[1]__ Íàìåðåíèå íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, åñëè îòñóòñòâóåò ðåçóëüòàò (ëàò.)_

_[2]__Calmness__ — ñïîêîéñòâèå (àíãë.)_

_[3]__Interruption — ïðåðûâàíèå (àíãë.)_

_[4]__Restoration — âîññòàíîâëåíèå (àíãë.)_


	15. Ãëàâà 12

Ãëàâà 12. Periculum est in mora[1] 

Ëóííûé ñâåò ïðîáèâàÿñü ñêâîçü íåïëîòíî çàäåðíóòûå çàíàâåñêè îñâåòèë ôèãóðó ñêëîíèâøóþñÿ íàä ñòîëîì.

Îí æèâ! Áóäü âñå ïðîêëÿòî! Êàçàëîñü òàê ïðîñòî: óìåðåòü îò âîñïîìèíàíèé, íî îí æèâ. Êòî åìó ïîìîã? Âèäèìî ïðèäåòñÿ èçìåíèòü ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîìó ïëàíó. Íî ýòî íå ñòðàøíî, âðåìÿ åùå åñòü, õîòÿ åãî è ñîâñåì ìàëî…

Çà÷åì îí ÿâèëñÿ ñþäà è ïåðåâåðíóë ìîþ æèçíü… Îïÿòü… Åñëè áû îí îòïðàâèëñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîð, òî âñå áûëî áû ïðîùå, íî íåò îí â Ñëèçåðèíå…

Áóäü îí ïðîêëÿò. À åùå ýòîò Áëýê âçäóìàë åãî óñûíîâèòü… íî íè÷åãî, ìàëü÷èøêà âñå ðàâíî íå ïðîæèâåò äîëãî…

Îí êîíå÷íî õîðîøèé äóýëÿíò, íî ýòî åìó íå ïîìîæåò…

Ïî òîíêîìó áëåäíîìó ëèöó ðàñïîëçàëàñü äîâîëüíàÿ óëûáêà.

***

Òåïëîå äûõàíèå ùåêîòàëî ãðóäü. Ñæàâ çóáû ÷òîáû íå çàñòîíàòü Äðàêî ðàçëåïèë âåêè è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàëü÷èêà îáåðíóâøåãîñÿ âîêðóã íåãî. Òåìíàÿ ãîëîâà ïîêîèëàñü íà åãî ãðóäè è ãóáû áûëè â îïàñíîé áëèçîñòè îò åãî ñîñêà. ×àðà òî÷íî òàê æå îáâèâàëàñü âîêðóã ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà.

Áëîíäèí çàêðûë ãëàçà íàñëàæäàÿñü áëèçîñòüþ ìàëü÷èêà. Â ïàìÿòè ñòàëè âñïëûâàòü ñîáûòèÿ ïðîøåäøåãî âå÷åðà, èëè âåðíåå íî÷è.

Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî áîëüøå åãî ïîðàçèëî ðàññêàç î ïóòåøåñòâèÿõ ìåæäó âñåëåííûìè èëè, ÷òî Ãàððè Áëýê îêàçàëñÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû ýòî îáúÿñíÿëî ïîâåäåíèå ïðîôåññîðîâ. 

Ìàëü÷èê ðÿäîì ñ íèì ïîøåâåëèëñÿ, ðóêà ñîñêîëüçíóâ ñ åãî òàëè è ñïóñòèëàñü íà áåäðà. 

«Îí ñïèò. Ýòî íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò», — íàïîìíèë ñåáå Äðàêî, ñî ñâèñòîì âòÿíóâ â ñåáÿ âîçäóõ.

Ìàëôîÿ ìó÷èëî ëþáîïûòñòâî. Òî ÷òî îí â÷åðà óâèäåë â «âîñïîìèíàíèè»  áåñïîêîèëî åãî. Òîò Äðàêî íàòûêàëñÿ íà Ãàððè áîëåå ÷åì íåäåëþ. Òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê êàæäóþ íî÷ü ñïàë â ïóñòóþùèõ àðêàõ òåìíèö. Äðàêî íå òîëüêî óâèäåë ñîáûòèÿ, íî è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ìûñëè è ýìîöèè òîãî Ìàëôîÿ. Ñíà÷àëà ýòî áûëî çëîðàäñòâî è ëþáîïûòñòâî, ïîòîì íåäîóìåíèå, áåñïîêîéñòâî è çëîñòü. Íî ýòà çëîñòü íå áûëà íàïðàâëåíà íà Ãàððè, îíà áûëà îáðàùåíà ê ãðèôôèíäîðöàì. 

Ñíåéï ñêàçàë, ÷òî òîò Äðàêî è Ãàððè ñôîðìèðîâàëè ìåæäó ñîáîé êàêîå-òî îáÿçàòåëüñòâî. ×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàëî åìó ÷òî ýòî íå áûë äîëã æèçíè, íåò. 

Ñêîëüçíóâ âçãëÿäîì ïî ëèöó ñïÿùåãî ìàëü÷èêà, Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ. À ÷òî åñëè îíè áûëè ëþáîâíèêàìè? Ïðè îäíîé ýòîé ìûñëè áëîíäèí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàê â íåì ïîäíèìàåòñÿ âîëíà ðåâíîñòè. Ñ òðóäîì ïåðåñèëèâ åå, Äðàêî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî òåìíûì âîëîñàì. Óñëûøàâ òèõèé âçäîõ,  îí óëûáíóëñÿ è ïåðåìåñòèâøèñü îáíÿë Ãàððè è ïðèæàëñÿ ãóáàìè ê ÷óòü ïðèîòêðûòîìó ðòó.

Ïðèÿòíîå òåïëî è ðàçìåðåííûé òèõèé ñòóê  óñïîêàèâàëè åãî, íàâåâàÿ îùóùåíèå áåçìÿòåæíîñòè. Òàê íå õîòåëîñü ïðîñûïàòüñÿ. Çà÷åì, âåäü åìó òàê õîðîøî. Çà÷åì? Îòêðûòü ãëàçà è ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ íîâûì äíåì… Íåò. Îí ýòîãî íå õîòåë, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ïîêà. Ãàððè íåìíîãî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ñòàðàÿñü ñèëüíåå ïðèæàòüñÿ ê ëåæàùåìó ðÿäîì òåëó, ðàñòâîðèòüñÿ â åãî òåïëå.

«Íàâåðíîå, Äðàêî åùå ñïèò», — ïðîíåñëîñü â åãî ãîëîâå, ïåðåä òåì êàê òåïëûå ãóáû íàêðûëè åãî. 

Ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå åãî ðîäèëîñü æåëàíèå, ÷òîáû ïîöåëóé íèêîãäà íå êîí÷àëñÿ…æåëàíèå íèêîãäà íå ïðîñûïàòüñÿ… âåäü ýòî áûë ñîí. 

ßçûê ñêîëüçíóâ ìåæäó åãî ãóá ñ íàñòîé÷èâûì ëþáîïûòñòâîì ïðèíÿëñÿ èññëåäîâàòü åãî ðîò, ñêîëüçÿ ïî íåáó, ñòàëêèâàÿñü ñ åãî ñîáñòâåííûì ÿçûêîì.  Ïðîãëîòèâ ñòîí Ãàððè îòâåòèë íà ïîöåëóé.

Åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè ïî ñïèíå äðóãîãî ìàëü÷èêà, ïðîñëåæèâàÿ ðåëüåôíûé óçîð ìûøö. Êàçàëîñü, ïðîøëà âå÷íîñòü, êîãäà ãóáû îòîðâàëèñü îò íåãî, ïîçâîëèâ ñäåëàòü ãëîòîê âîçäóõà. 

Íåõîòÿ îí îòêðûë ãëàçà è ñòîëêíóëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ ñåðûìè, êàê ðàñïëàâëåííîå ñåðåáðî ãëàçàìè. 

— Äðàêî…

Âìåñòî îòâåòà áëîíäèí óëûáíóëñÿ è ñêîëüçíóâ ãóáàìè ïî ëèöó Ãàððè, çàäåðæèâàÿñü, íà ìãíîâåíèå, ÷òî áû êóñíóòü åãî çà ïîäáîðîäîê è îáâåñòè ÿçûêîì ëèíèþ êëþ÷èö, ïîêà íå äîñòèã åãî ïðàâîâîãî ñîñêà. Ùåëêíóâ ïî íåìó ÿçûêîì, îí ìÿãêî îáõâàòèë åãî çóáàìè è ïðèêóñèë. Ñ ãóá Ãàððè ñîðâàëñÿ òèõèé ñòîí, áîëüøå ïîõîæèé íà øèïåíèå. 

Äëèííûå ðåñíèöû áëîíäèíà ùåêîòàëè ñòàâøóþ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîé êîæó, êàæäûé ðàç êîãäà Äðàêî îòêðûâàë ãëàçà, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà òåìíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà, áóäòî áîÿñü ÷òî â ëþáîé ìîìåíò ìîæåò áûòü îñòàíîâëåí.

Íî Ãàððè è íå äóìàë åãî îñòàíàâëèâàòü,  æåëàíèå  îãíåì îõâàòèâøåå åãî òåëî, äèêòîâàëî ñâîè ïðàâèëà. ßçûê ðèñîâàâøèé íåïîíÿòíûå óçîðû íà åãî æèâîòå, ïðîñëåæèâàÿ áëåäíûå îòìåòèíû, ñêîëüçíóë íèæå, ñìåíèâ ðóêè íåäàâíî ïîãëàæèâàþùèå åãî áåäðà.

Äðàêî ñ æàäíîñòüþ âïèâàëñÿ âçãëÿäîì â ðàñïðîñòåðòîå ïîä íèì òåëî. Îí óïèâàëñÿ ÷óâñòâîì êîíòðîëÿ íàä äðóãèì ìàëü÷èêîì, ñïîñîáíîñòüþ äåëàòü âñå ÷òî îí õî÷åò. Òèõèå, ñäàâëåííûå ñòîíû èçäàâàåìûå òåìíîâîëîñûì ìàëü÷èêîì, çàñòàâëÿëè åãî äðîæàòü.

Ñ õèùíîé óëûáêîé îí ïîäòÿíóëñÿ íà ðóêàõ è âíîâü âïèëñÿ ýòîò ñâîäÿùèé ñ óìà ðîò.  Íà ìãíîâåíèå â çåëåíûõ, ïîòåìíåâøèõ îò æåëàíèÿ ãëàçàõ ìåëüêíóëî ñîìíåíèå, íî âñå îíè ðàññûïàëèñü ïîä íàïîðîì áëîíäèíà. 

Ðóêè, ãóáû, ÿçûêè. Âñå ñìåøàëîñü. Òèøèíà íàïîëíèâøàÿ êîìíàòó ëèøü èíîãäà ïðåðûâàëàñü òèõèì øåïîòîì.

***

— Ñåâåðóñ,  ß óæå çàæäàëñÿ, — íåòåðïåëèâî ïðîèçíåñ Ëþöèóñ, ïîäíèìàÿñü èç êðåñëà, ÷òîáû ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàòü âîøåäøåãî äðóãà.

— Íå òû îäèí, — íåäîâîëüíî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, êèâàÿ â ñòîðîíó ñëåäîâàâøèõ çà íèì ëþäåé. 

— Áëýê, Ëþïèí, — ïðîèçíåñ ñòàðøèé Ìàëôîé, îêèäûâàÿ óäèâëåííûì âçãëÿäîì ïàðó.

— Ìàëôîé, — õìóðÿñü îòâåòèë Ñèðèóñ.

— Ëþöèóñ, — óëûáíóëñÿ Ðåìóñ, è ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó áëîíäèíó, — Ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü.

— Âçàèìíî, — îòâåòèë Ìàëôîé, ïîæèìàÿ ïðåäëîæåííóþ ðóêó. 

— Åñëè, âû çàêîí÷èëè, òî ìîæåò ìû ïîéäåì. Ìàëü÷èêè óæå íàâåðíÿêà âñòàëè. Îíè äîëæíû çàâòðàêàòü, ó íèõ â÷åðà áûë äîâîëüíî òÿæåëûé âå÷åð, òàê ÷òî èõ íå áûëî óòðîì â Áîëüøîì Çàëå. 

— Òÿæåëûé âå÷åð? ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó, Ñíåéï? — ïðîðû÷àë Ñèðè.

— Áëýê, óñïîêîéñÿ. Ãàððè ñàì  âñå âàì îáúÿñíèò, — íåäîâîëüíî  ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñåâåðóñ, è ñ óõìûëêîé äîáàâèë, — åñëè çàõî÷åò.

— Óñïîêîéñÿ Ñèðè, — ñäåðæàë åãî  Ðåìóñ, õâàòàÿ çà ðóêó íà÷èíàâøåãî çëèòüñÿ Ñèðèóñà, — ìû óæå ïî÷òè ïðèøëè.

— Ãðèôôèíäîðöû â ñëèçåðèíñêèõ ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, êóäà ìèð êàòèòüñÿ? — ïðîñòîíàë ïîðòðåò Ñàëàçàð Ñëèçåðèíà, ïðîïóñêàÿ êîìïàíèþ.

Ïîäíÿâøèñü ïî ëåñòíèöå, îíè ïðîñëåäîâàëè çà Ñåâåðóñîì ê óêàçàííîé äâåðè è âîøëè âíóòðü. Êàðòèíà ïðåäñòàâøàÿ ïåðåä íèìè çàñòàâèëà èõ ïîðàæåííî çàñòûòü íà ïîðîãå. 

Íà êðîâàòè, íå çàìå÷àÿ íèêîãî, ñëèëèñü äâà îáíàæåííûõ òåëà. Ñìóãëàÿ, çàãîðåëàÿ êîæà ðåçêî êîíòðàñòèðîâàëà áëåäíûì àðèñòîêðàòè÷íûì òåëîì Ìàëôîÿ.  Ãëàçà òåìíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà áûëè çàêðûòû, ñ ãóá ñðûâàëèñü ïðèãëóøåííûå ñòîíû, ðóêè çàõîðîíåíû â äëèííûõ áåëîñíåæíûõ ëîêîíàõ áëîíäèíà íàõîäÿùåãîñÿ ãäå-òî â ðàéîíå áåäåð Ãàððè.

— Çàâòðàêàþò?!  — ïîðàæåííî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ïàäôóò, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñïîëçòè ïî ñòåíêå.

***

Ãàððè, âìåñòå ñ î ñâîèìè îïåêóíàìè, ñèäåë â «Òðåõ Ìåòëàõ». Îí âñå åùå íå ìîã áåç ñìóùåíèÿ ñìîòðåòü íà íèõ. Áûâøèå ìàðîäåðû, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü òîæå íå îáëåã÷àëè çàäà÷ó. Ñèðè ïðîäîëæàë ïåðèîäè÷åñêè õèõèêàòü, à Ðýìè ñòàðàòåëüíî îòâîäèë ãëàçà, â êîòîðûõ ïëÿñàëè ÷åðòèêè. À åùå ×àðà, ïðåäàòåëüíèöà. Ìàëü÷èê òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë, ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü åìó ìàëî áûëî êîãäà ñêâîçü çàòóìàíåííûé ðàçóì îí  óñëûøàë çâóê ïàäàþùåãî òåëà, à ïîòîì îãëóøèòåëüíûé õîõîò ñâîåãî êðåñòíîãî. 

Äà óæ íå ñàìûå ëó÷øèå âïå÷àòëåíèÿ áûòü çàñòóêàííûì  â ñàìûé èíòèìíûé ìîìåíò â ïîñòåëè ñ äðóãèì ïàðíåì. Ìîæåò åñëè áû ýòî áûëè òîëüêî Ñèðèóñ è Ðåìóñ, òî âñå åùå êàê-íèáóäü áû îáîøëîñü, íî íåò, åìó ê ñîæàëåíèþ íå íàñòîëüêî ïîâåçëî. Ñòàðøèé Ìàëôîé, åùå êóäà íè øëî, îí, Ãàððè, åãî çíàåò îäèí äåíü ñ ãðåõîì ïîïîëàì. Ñàìîå æóòêîå áûëî, êîãäà âçãëÿä íàòêíóëñÿ íà âûñîêóþ, îäåòóþ â ÷åðíîå ôèãóðó.  Ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà! Â ïåðâîå ìãíîâåíèå çàõîòåëîñü ïðîâàëèòüñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ, íó èëè ñêâîçü ïîë, êðîâàòü…îäíèì ñëîâîì êóäà-íèáóäü, ëèøü áû èçáåæàòü ýòîãî ïðîíçàþùåãî âçãëÿäà.

Ãàððè ñàì íå ìîã ïîíÿòü ïî÷åìó åãî áîëüøå âñåãî îáåñïîêîèëà ðåàêöèÿ Ñåâåðóñà, íî ôàêò îñòàâàëñÿ ôàêòîì.  Ïðèâåë â ÷óâñòâî åãî èìåííî äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà, è íèêòî äðóãîé. 

Âçãëÿä ýòèõ òåìíûõ, ïî÷òè ÷åðíûõ ãëàç çàñòàâèë åãî äðîæàòü â ñîæàëåíèè. Íà ìãíîâåíèå åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí òîëüêî ÷òî èçáåæàë îãðîìíîé îøèáêè. Íî êàêàÿ îøèáêà ìîæåò áûòü â ñåêñå ïî âçàèìíîìó æåëàíèþ. Â òîì, ÷òî Äðàêî õîòåë åãî îí áîëüøå íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ. Íî â ãîëîâó çàêðàäûâàëñÿ äðóãîé âîïðîñ, à õîòåë ëè ÎÍ Äðàêî? Êàçàëîñü ñîìíåíèé áûòü íå ìîæåò, íî … âçãëÿä ÷åðíûõ ãëàç çàñòàâèë åãî ñîìíåâàòüñÿ.

— Ýé, Ãàððè! Î ÷åì òû çàäóìàëñÿ? — íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ Ñèðèóñà, îòîðâàë ìàëü÷èêà îò ðàçìûøëåíèé.

— Äà, òàê íè î ÷åì. Ïðîñòî, — ïðîáîðìîòàë â îòâåò Ãàððè.

— Òàê óæ è íè î ÷åì? À êàê æå òâîé áëîíäèí?

— Îí íå ìîé, — ïðîâîð÷àë ìàëü÷èê, óñåðäíî ñòàðàÿñü íå ïîêðàñíåòü.

— Óãó… ìû âèäåëè… à êàê æå ýòî òåïåðü íàçûâàåòñÿ, — ïðîäîëæàë Ñèðè. 

— Ïàäôóò, õâàòèò, — âìåøàëñÿ Ðåìóñ, ñòàðàÿñü  íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà àëåâøèå óøè Ãàððè.

— À ÷òî òàêîãî? Ïî÷åìó õâàòèò? — óäèâèëñÿ Áëýê.

— Êàê íàñ÷åò ñõîäèòü ê Çîíêî? — ïîïðîáîâàë ïåðåâåñòè òåìó Ìóíè.

— Ê Çîíêî? À ÷òî õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ, — ïîääàêíóë Ãàððè, ïðîêëèíàÿ ñâîþ íåïîíÿòíóþ ïðèâû÷êó êðàñíåòü áåç ïîâîäà.

Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè óæå øëè ïî óëèöàì Õîãñìèäà. Êîãäà îíè ïðèáëèçèëèñü ê ìàãàçèíó øóòîê è ðîçûãðûøåé, ìàëü÷èê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñòðàííóþ òðåâîãó. Îãëÿäåâøèñü îí çàìåòèë ÷òî óëèöà áûëà íåîæèäàííî ïóñòà. Òîëüêî îêîëî «Òðåõ Ìåòåë» ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï î ÷åì-òî ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ Ëþöèóñîì Ìàëôîåì. Íåïîäàëåêó îò íèõ ñòîÿë Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð í äâîå ñòóäåíòîâ èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà. «Ñòðàííî. Ïî÷åìó ó Çîíêî íå òîëïÿòñÿ ñòóäåíòû, — ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå Ãàððè. Îáäóìàòü ñâîþ òðåâîãó îí íå óñïåë. Òàê-òàê íàä óõîì ðàçäàëñÿ çíàêîìûé ñâèñò, è èíñòèíêòèâíî îòñêî÷èâ ñòîðîíó, ñëèçåðèíåö óâèäåë, êàê èç çåìëè âûðâàëàñü ìóòíî-áåëàÿ ñòåíà è îòäåëèâ åãî îò  îïåêóíîâ, çàìêíóëàñü.

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ïåðåä Ãàððè ñ ëåãêèìè õëîïêàìè ïîÿâèëèñü òðè ôèãóðû, çàêóòàííûå â ÷åðíûå ïëàùè. Ìåòíóâ âçãëÿä â ñòðîíó Ðåìóñà è Ñèðè, ìàëü÷èê çàìåòèë ÷òî òå ÷òî-òî êðè÷àò åìó. 

Áåæàòü! Ýòî ÿ è ñàì ïîíèìàþ. Âîïðîñ êóäà? — ïîäóìàë îí,  — ùèò íå ïðîïóñòèò ìåíÿ, ýòî æå äóýëüíûé áàðüåð, — íó ïî÷åìó èìåííî ñåãîäíÿ ÿ îñòàâèë ×àðó â ñïàëüíÿõ, — ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ìàëü÷èêà, íàáëþäàâøåãî çà íàäâèãàþùèìèñÿ ôèãóðàìè, — ×åãî îíè æäóò? — îòâåò íå çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ æäàòü. Åùå íåñêîëüêî õëîïêîâ è âñå åãî òåëî ïðîíçèë ìîãèëüíûé õîëîä. Â ïàìÿòè ñòàëè âñïëûâàòü ïðåäñìåðòíûå êðèêè. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñå ïîïëûëî è Ãàððè åäâà óäåðæàëñÿ íà íîãàõ, — äåìåíòîðû! — ïåðâîé ìûñëüþ áûëî âûçâàòü ïàòðîíóñà, íî Ãàððè âîâðåìÿ ñïîõâàòèëñÿ. Íå ñòîèò òðàòèòü ñèëû, íà çàâåäîìî áåçðåçóëüòàòíîå çàêëèíàíèå. Ó íåãî íåò íè îäíîãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, êîòîðîå ìîæíî áûëî áû íàçâàòü ñ÷àñòëèâûì.  

Ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü íà ñâîèõ äåéñòâèÿõ ìàëü÷èê íà÷àë îñòîðîæíî ïðîäâèãàòüñÿ âäîëü ùèòà. Ãëàçà âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàëè çà çàñòûâøèìè ôèãóðàìè.

***

— Ãäå àâðîðû? 

— ×åðò! Îíè ïðèòàùèëè ñ ñîáîé äåìåíòîðîâ!

— Ãàððè!

— Íó ÷òî âû ñòîèòå, íàäî ðàçðóøèòü ùèò.

— Óñïîêîéñÿ Áëýê. Ýòî äóýëüíûé áàðüåð. Åãî ìîæíî ðàçðóøèòü ëèøü îäíèì ñïîñîáîì: âûèãðàâ ïîåäèíîê.

— ß ýòî çíàþ, íî âåäü åñòü äðóãèå ñïîñîáû.

— Äà, íî ýòî ìîæåò ñäåëàòü òîëüêî ìèíèñòð Ìàãèè,  à äëÿ âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ íóæíî ìíîæåñòâî ïîäðó÷íûõ ñðåäñòâ, èñêàòü êîòîðûå ó íàñ íåò âðåìåíè.

— ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?

— Äæåéìñ?

— Óïèâàþùèåñÿ è äåìåíòîðû, íàïàëè íà Ãàððè. Òû ÷òî ñàì íå âèäèøü.

— Íóæíî, ÷òîáû êòî-òî óâåë äåòåé â Õîãâàðòñ è ñîîáùèë Äàìáëäîðó.

— ß îñòàíóñü.

— ß òîæå…

— Íèêòî è íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ.

— Ëþöèóñ?

— Äà… óæå â ïóòè…

***

— Ýêñïåëëèàðìóñ!

— Èòåðèî!

— Ýñïåðòèñ!

— Âèíèòî!

ßðêèå ðàçíîöâåòíûå âñïûøêè ìåòàëèñü ìåæäó ôèãóðàìè è âðåçàÿñü â ñòåíû áàðüåðà ïåðåëèâàÿñü âñåìè öâåòàìè ðàäóãè ðàñòâîðÿëèñü â íèõ.

— Àõ, òû ìàëåíüêèé óáëþäîê! Òû ñëîìàë ìíå ðóêó.

— Ýðñâèòî! — ñèíèé ëó÷ âûðâàâøèéñÿ èç ïàëî÷êè Ãàððè óäàðèë ãîâîðèâøåãî. Ôèãóðà ïîêà÷íóëàñü, êàê-òî âñÿ ñæàëàñü è ñïóñòÿ ñåêóíäó îñåëà íà çåìëþ áåñôîðìåííîé êó÷åé.

 Îñòàëîñü åùå äâîå. Óäà÷íîå ïðîêëÿòèå «Ñòåðíî» è îñòàëñÿ ëèøü îäèí. Ñòàðàÿñü ñòóïàòü êàê ìîæíî àêêóðàòíåé, ÷òîáû ïðîòèâíèê  íå ñìîã ïðåäóãàäàòü åãî äåéñòâèÿ Ãàððè çàäóìàëñÿ. Ïðîèñõîäèëî, ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå äåìåíòîðû è êòî-òî îäåòûé ïîä Óïèâàþùèõñÿ. Â òîì, ÷òî íàïàâøèå íå ñîñòîÿëè â ðÿäàõ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, ìàëü÷èê íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ñëèøêîì óæ ïîñðåäñòâåííûìè áûëè èõ äóýëüíûå íàâûêè, äà è ïðîêëÿòèÿ êîòîðûå îíè èñïîëüçîâàëè âðÿä ëè ìîæíî áûëî îòíåñòè ê ñëîæíûì. Çàìåòèâ òîðæåñòâóþùèé îãîíåê â ãëàçàõ ïðîòèâíèêà, Ãàððè óâèäåë, ÷òî äåìåíòîðû âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü ïåðåðûâîì ìåæäó áðîñêàìè çàêëèíàíèé, ñòàëè íàäâèãàòüñÿ íà íåãî. 

— ß áûë ïðàâ. Ýòî íå Óïèâàþùèåñÿ. Ëþäè â ÷åðíûõ ïëàùàõ è ìàñêàõ ëèøü îòâëåêàþùèé ìàíåâð, è ÿ ïîïàëñÿ íà íåãî êàê ïîñëåäíèé èäèîò, — ïðîìåëüêíóëî â ãîëîâå ìàëü÷èêà ïðåæäå ÷åì  ïóñòîòà ñêðûòàÿ ïîä êàïþøîíîì íàêðûëà åãî.

Õîëîäíûå ðóêè çàõâàòèëè åãî òåëî è ñäåðæèâàÿ ñòàëè íàêëîíÿòü ê çåìëå. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ñïèíîé âëàæíóþ ïî÷âó ìàëü÷èê âçäðîãíóë. Âñå åãî òåëî ñæèìàëîñü îò êðèêîâ âñïëûâàâøèõ â ïàìÿòè. Ïðåä ãëàçàìè âñå ïëûëî. Îí âíîâü íà÷àë ïåðåæèâàòü, âñå òî ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë â òåìíèöàõ Âîëäåìîðòà. Âñþ òó áîëü, êîòîðóþ ïðèíîñèëè ñòàòüè èç ïðîðîêà, âñå-òî ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë êîãäà åãî âûøâûðíóëè èõ Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé Áàøíè, îí âñïîìíèë âçãëÿä Ñèðèóñà ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ…

Ñêâîçü ïåëåíó çàñîëèâøóþ åãî ãëàçà, Ãàððè íàáëþäàë êàê ñåðîå áåñïîëîå ñóùåñòâî íàêëîíÿåòñÿ ê íåìó ñòÿãèâàÿ êàïþøîí è îòêðûâàÿ ñåðî-çåëåíóþ ïîêðûòóþ ñëèçüþ ãîëîâó. Â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå Ãàððè óæå íå âèäåë íè ÷åãî, íå îñòàëàñü íè÷åãî, êðîìå áîëè ðàçäèðàâøåé åãî íà êóñêè, áîëè ðîæäàâøåéñÿ èç ïðåäàòåëüñòâà, èç îáèä, èç îáìàíà…

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

 THE END PART ONE  

"Gray" by Liragium

Part 1. "Ab Ovo"

Finished in 03:15 24.06.2003

  


* * *

_[1]__Îïàñíîñòü â ïðîìåäëåíèè (ëàò.)_


	16. ×àñòü 2

**Title: **Ñåðûé.

**Author:** Liragium, liragium@mail.ru 

**Rating:** NC- 17, ñëýø

**Pairing: **Ãàððè/Äðàêî, Ãàððè/Ñåâåðóñ, Ñèðèóñ/Ðåìóñ, Äæåéìñ/Ëþöèóñ

**Summary: **Ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ Ãàððè âñïîìèíàåò ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà Âîëäåìîðòà è äåëàåò ñâîé ïîñëåäíèé âûáîð, êîòîðûé ìåíÿåò âñå… ×òî, ïðèíåñåò åìó ïîäàðîê Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà.

**Disclaimer****:** Ïåðñîíàæè è ïðåäûñòîðèÿ ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ.Ê.Ðîóëèíã, à ÿ ëèøü èãðàþñü ñ íèìè.

**A\N:** Ïî ïîâîäó êàíîíà. Èç îðèãèíàëîâ ÿ èñïîëüçóþ òîëüêî ïåðâûå ÷åòûðå êíèãè. Ïîñêîëüêó êàê ÿ íå ñòàðàëàñü ïîäãàäàòü ðàçâèòèå ñîáûòèé, ïîä âîçìîæíûå ñîáûòèÿ ïÿòîé êíèãè, íèêàê íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. J À ìåíÿòü ÷òî-ëèáî óæå ïîçäíî, äà è íå õî÷åòñÿ. Ïîýòîìó, âñå ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â ïðîøëîì Ãàððè, ïîñëå ÷åòâåðòîãî ãîäà  — ïëîä ìîåé ôàíòàçèè. J 

Ëþáîâü — åäèíñòâåííàÿ ñòðàñòü, êîòîðàÿ îïëà÷èâàåòñÿ òîé æå ìîíåòîé, êàêóþ ñàìà ÷åêàíèò.

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

×àñòü 2.  Homo sum et humani, a me alienum esse puto[1].   


* * *

**[1]**_ ß ÷åëîâåê è ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî âñå ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå ìíå íå ÷óæäî (ëàò.)._


	17. Ãëàâà 13

Ãëàâà 01. Nihil admirari [1] 

— Ëþöèóñ, íà ÷òî òû òàì ñìîòðèøü? 

— À? Äà íåò, íè íà ÷òî îïðåäåëåííîå… 

— Ìíå òóò ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó âåëèêîëåïíàÿ èäåÿ, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê, è ïðèäâèíóâøèñü áëèæå ê áëîíäèíó ïðîäîëæèë, íî óæå áîëåå òèõî, — Ýòè ãðèôôèíäîðöû óæå ðàññëàáèëèñü. Òû òîëüêî âçãëÿíè íà íèõ. Ìîãó ïîñïîðèòü îíè äóìàþò, ÷òî èõ ïîñëåäíÿÿ øóòêà ñîéäåò èì ñ ðóê.

— Åñòåñòâåííî, íèêòî íè÷åãî íå õî÷åò äåëàòü. Äàìáëäîð è ÌàêÃîíàãàë èì âñå ñïóñêàþò ñ ðóê. ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû ïðèäóìàë î÷åðåäíîé ïëàí ìåñòè.

— Äà.

— ×òî íà ýòîò ðàç, — ñ íàñìåøêîé ïðîòÿíóë áëîíäèí, — ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç? Ïåðåêðàñèòü èõ ãîñòèíóþ â çåëåíûé öâåò? Èëè âîëîñû? Èëè íàëîæèòü çàêëèíàíèÿ, ÷òîáû âî âðåìÿ ìàò÷à îíè æåëàëè ïîáåäû Ñëèçåðèíó? Ýòî âñå íå òî… íóæíî ÷òî-òî áîëåå ñåðüåçíîå. Îíè ñàìè ïåðåøëè ãðàíèöó ìåæäó øóòêàìè è âîéíîé, — ìàëü÷èê õîëîäíî óëûáíóëñÿ.

— Ñîãëàñåí. ß óæå äàâíî îáäóìûâàë ýòó èäåþ… òàê ÷òî ÷åì ìåíüøå íàðîäà áóäåò çíàòü òåì ëó÷øå, à ñêàíäàë â ïîñëåäñòâèè óæå íèêòî íå ñìîæåò ïðåäîòâðàòèòü, — âîçáóæäåííî çàøåïòàë Óîëäåí.

— Î ÷åì òû?

— Íå çäåñü. Ðàññêàæó âå÷åðîì â Êðóãå…

— Ýé, Äæåéìñ! Òû èäåøü? 

— Óãîìîíèñü, Ïàäôóò, Äàé ÷åëîâåêó ñïîêîéíî ïîåñòü. Ñÿäü, è æäè… ÿ ìåæäó ïðî÷èì òîæå åùå íå çàêîí÷èë, òàê ÷òî óñïîêîéñÿ, —  ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê, óõâàòèë âñêî÷èâøåãî äðóãà çà ðóêàâ è äåðíóâ óñàäèë íà ìåñòî.

— Àé! Áîëüíî! Ìóíè, îñòîðîæíåé…ýòî âåäü îäíà èç öåííåéøèõ ÷àñòåé ìîåãî òåëà… À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ Ñîõàòîãî, Îí íå åñò, à íà ÷òî-òî ïÿëèòüñÿ… è óæå äàâíî… Åñëè áûòü áîëåå òî÷íûì, íå íà ÷òî-òî, à íà êîãî-òî…Ñ òàêèì èäèîòñêèì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà ìîæíî ïÿëèòüñÿ òîëüêî íà êîãî-òî…. Äæåéìè, Äæåéìè… È êòî æå îíà? 

— Î ÷åì, òû? — íåäîóìåííî ñïðîñèë Äæåéìñ, îêèäûâàÿ äðóãà óäèâëåííûì âçãëÿäîì.

— ß ñïðàøèâàþ íà êîãî òû ïÿëèøüñÿ âîò óæå ïîë÷àñà? — ðàçäðàæåííî îòâåòèë Ñèðè, — äà ê òîìó æå òàê ïÿëèøüñÿ, ÷òî íè÷åãî âîêðóã íå çàìå÷àåøü.

— ß ïÿëþñü?! Î ÷åì òû? Íà êîãî ÿ ìîãó ñìîòðåòü åñëè ó ìåíÿ åñòü òû, — óñìåõíóëñÿ Äæåéìñ, è ïðèîáíÿâ Ñèðèóñà çà ïëå÷è ïðèòÿíóë ê ñåáå.

— Ïàäôóò! Êàê òû ìîã! — ïðèòâîðíî íàñóïèëñÿ Ðýì, — òû ìåíÿ ïðîìåíÿë íà ýòîãî…ýòîãî… Ïîòòåðà…

— Ñîõàòûé… ýýý…ììì….õõõììì…èçâèíè, ÿ òåáÿ êîíå÷íî ëþáëþ, íî òîëüêî êàê äðóãà, è íèêàê èíà÷å, — çàáîðìîòàë Ñèðè, ïûòàÿñü âûðâàòüñÿ èç îáúÿòèé  Äæåéìñà.

— Íî êàê… à ÷òî òû â÷åðà  ãîâîðèë? «ß òåáÿ ëþáëþ. Ìû âìåñòå íàâåêè». Çíà÷èò òû âðàë?! Ñèðè êàê òû ìîã… çíà÷èò òû ìåíÿ îáìàíóë… òàê äà?.. íåò ÿ òåáÿ íå ïóùó… òû ìíå íî÷üþ îáåùàë, — ïðîäîëæàë âçäûõàòü Äæåéìñ, óäåðæèâàÿ áðûêàâøåãîñÿ Ïàäôóòà. 

— ×òî?! ×òî?! Ìû ñ òîáîé…êîãäà? Íî÷üþ… íå ïîðè ÷óøü! Íå ïóòàé ñíû ñ ðåàëüíîñòüþ…ÿ âñåþ íî÷ü áûë ñ Ðýìè…Àààà! Ñïàñèòå!

— Ïîõîæå Ïîòòåð îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñïÿòèë… õîòÿ â ýòîì íèêòî, íèêîãäà íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ… ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ýòî äîëæíî áûëî ïðîèçîéòè, — ïîìîðùèëñÿ ÌàêÍåéåð, êèâàÿ â ñòîðîíó òðîèöû õîõî÷óùåé çà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì ñòîëîì, — êàê îíè ñåáÿ íàçûâàþò… Ìàðîäåðû? Äà êàê æå ñêîðåå Èäèîòû, — ïðîäîëæàë Óîëäåí, — Ìàðîäåðû-Èäèîòû! Õà!— áîðìîòàë îí è ñîãíóëñÿ â ãðîìîïîäîáíîì õîõîòå.

— Êàê îðèãèíàëüíî, — ïðîòÿíóë Ëþöèóñ, è óðîíèâ ãîëîâó íà ðóêè ïðîøåïòàë, — ×åðò! Ãäå Ñåâ êîãäà îí òàê íóæåí? Âå÷íî çàïèðàåòñÿ ñî ñâîèìè êîòëàìè, à ìíå ÷òî äåëàòü…Óóóó…

— Ëþöèóñ?1 Òû ÷òî ðåøèë âçäðåìíóòü? — ãîëîñ ðàçäàâøèéñÿ ïðÿìî íàä óõîì, çàñòàâèë áëîíäèíà îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóòü.

— Íó íàêîíåö-òî! ß óæ áûëî íà÷àë äóìàòü, ÷òî òû è ñåáÿ ñâàðèë â êà÷åñòâå îäíîãî èç èíãðåäèåíòîâ…È êàêîãî… ÿ ñîãëàñèëñÿ òåáÿ æäàòü â Áîëüøîì Çàëå? Ïîøëè áûñòðåé, à òî ÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàþ ñ ýòèì ïðèäóðêîì, ÷òî-íèáóäü òàêîå ÷òî íå îáðàäóåò åãî ðîäèòåëåé, — ïðîáóð÷àë Ìàëôîé è ñõâàòèâ ÷åðíîâîëîñîãî ñëèçåðèíöà êàê íà áóêñèðå ïîòÿíóë åãî çà ñîáîé ê âûõîäó.

Âñå íà÷àëîñü òîãäà èëè ïîçæå? Õîòÿ íåò âñå íà÷àëîñü ðàíüøå… Âñå íà÷àëîñü, êîãäà îíè âñòðåòèëèñü ïåðâûé ðàç. Âñòðåòèëèñü è ñïóñòÿ ïÿòü ìèíóò êàòàëèñü ïî çåìëå ìîëîòÿ äðóãà âñåì ÷òî ïîïàäàëîñü ïîä ðóêó. Èì áûëî ïî äåâÿòü ëåò. Ðîäèòåëè åëå-åëå ñìîãëè èõ ðàçíÿòü. Íèêòî íå ìîã ïîíÿòü ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Âåäü èõ ñåìüè äðóæèëè  èñïîêîí âåêîâ, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî ÷òî âñå Ïîòòåðû áûëè Ãðèôôèíäîðå, à Ìàëôîè â Ñëèçåðèíå, íó èëè Ðýéâåíêëî, õîòÿ ïîñëåäíåå áûëî ðåäêîñòüþ. Âñå-òàêè ðîäñòâåííûå óçû âñåãäà äåðæàò ëþäåé âìåñòå, íåñìîòðÿ íà èõ ðàçëè÷èÿ. Òàê áûëî âñåãäà, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå äî òîãî ìîìåíòà êàê îíè âñòðåòèëèñü. Ïîòîìêè äâóõ äðåâíåéøèõ ñåìåéñòâ, êóçåíû, â êàêîì-òî òàì êîëåíå… ×åðò! Äà íèêòî è ñêàçàòü íå ñìîæåò òî÷íî êàêèì îáðàçîì îíè îêàçàëèñü ðîäñòâåííèêàìè, íî òðàäèöèè ñåìüè áëþëèñü íå ñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî. 

Ãðîìêèé êðèê îòîðâàë ìóæ÷èíó îò âîñïîìèíàíèé, îáåðíóâøèñü îí óâèäåë òåìíûå ôèãóðû îêðóæèâøèå  ÷åðíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà â  ôîðìå Ñëèçåðèíà.

***

Ïî÷åìó îí?.. Ïî÷åìó âñåãäà îí?.. Îí áûë ðåáåíêîì… êîãäà? Îí íå çíàë îòâåòà íà ýòîò âîïðîñ. Êàçàëîñü âñåãäà ïðîèñõîäèëî ÷òî-òî ÷òî ëèøàëî åãî âîçìîæíîñòè áûòü ðåáåíêîì… ñíà÷àëà Äóðñëè, à ïîòîì… ïîòîì áûë Õîãâàðòñ. Îí áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ êîãäà Õàãðèä ðàññêàçàë åìó î òîì êòî îí, êîãäà îí âïåðâûå ïðèåõàë Øêîëû Êîëäîâñòâà è Ìàãèè… Òåïåðü îí ïðîêëèíàë òîò äåíü…  Ïðîêëèíàë, ñâîé âûáîð. Îí ñìåÿëñÿ íàä ñâîåé íàèâíîñòüþ, ãëóïîñòüþ… Îí íå çàäàë íè îäíîãî âîïðîñà… Îí ïðîñòî ïðèíÿë ñëîâà äðóãèõ êàê íåïîêîëåáèìóþ èñòèíó, îòáðîñèâ ñîìíåíèÿ. Õîòÿ òîãäà èõ è íå áûëî, îíè ïîÿâèëèñü ïîçæå, íî îí çàêðûâàë íà íèõ ãëàçà, íå çàìå÷àë èõ… ïîêà íå ñòàëî ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî… êîãäà îí ïîòåðÿë âñå… è óìåð… 

Ìå÷òû? ×òî ýòî? Âñå äåòè ìå÷òàþò… âñå, êðîìå íåãî… Îí íå èìåë ïðàâà ìå÷òàòü, îí íå ìîã áûòü ðåáåíêîì… 

Îò íåãî âñåãäà ÷òî-òî æäàëè, òðåáîâàëè… åìó ñòàâèëè öåëè è çàäà÷è, êîòîðûå îí íå ìîã íå èñïîëíèòü… åãî ñäåëàëè íàäåæäîé äëÿ ìèðà, çàáûâ î òîì êòî îí…

Ïî÷åìó? Îí òàê íèêîãäà íå ñìîã óçíàòü «Êòî îí». Åìó íå ïîçâîëèëè ýòî óçíàòü… 

Åãî æèçíü áûëà ðàñïëàíèðîâàíà åùå äî åãî ðîæäåíèÿ… îí íèêîãäà íå ñìîã áû óçíàòü êåì áû îí ìîã ñòàòü… 

Êàæäûé øàã… êàæäîå ñëîâî… ìûñëü… âñå áûëî ïðåäðåøåíî… íî îí ýòîãî íå çíàë…

Íî â ëþáîì, äàæå ñàìîì èäåàëüíîì ïëàíå, åñòü  èçúÿíû … Îíè ðóêîâîäèëè èì, íî íå äðóãèìè, è òîãäà âñå ïîøëî íå òàê… èäåàëüíàÿ ñòðàòåãèÿ ðàññûïàëàñü êàê êàðòî÷íûé äîìèê…îí ñòàë íèêîìó íå íóæåí… îí ïîòåðÿë âñå… î íåì çàáûëè, ñâàëèâ âñþ âèíó íà íåãî… íî îí íå çíàë… îí íàäåÿëñÿ, íî åãî èãíîðèðîâàëè. Èõ  ìå÷òû íå ñáûëèñü, íàäåæäû íå îïðàâäàëèñü, à âèíîâàò â ýòîì îí, è íèêòî äðóãîé…

Îí áûë âèíîâåí ëèøü â òîì, ÷òî îí æèë, ÷òî  îí âûæèë…

Ãëóïî… íî ýòî òàê…

Îí áûë âèíîâåí â òîì, ÷òî îêàçàëñÿ ñèëüíåå ÷åì îíè îæèäàëè… îí áûë âèíîâåí â òîì, ÷òî îíè âñå ïîñòàâèëè íå íà òó êàðòó…  âèíîâåí òîì ÷òî îí áûë òåì êåì îíè åãî ñåáå ïðåäñòàâëÿëè…

Áóäü âñå ýòî èëëþçèåé, îí áû óìåð… êàê îíè õîòåëè… îí áû ñòàë ïðèìåðîì: «ðåáåíîê-ãåðîé, ñòàâøèé ïåðâîé æåðòâîé âîéíû. Îòäàâøèé æèçíü çà ñâåò. Íî îí âñåãäà îñòàâàëñÿ æèòü… Îí íå óìèðàë? Ïî÷åìó? Íèêòî íå çíàë… Ñíà÷àëà îí áûë ëåãåíäîé… ñêàçêîé… ïðèìåðîì äëÿ ïîäðàæàíèÿ… è åãî ñìåðòü äîëæíà áûëà ñòàòü ñèìâîëîì äëÿ äðóãèõ. Ñèìâîëîì ñâåòà: «Îòäàòü æèçíü â áîðüáå!»  Ïðèìåð äëÿ âñåõ… íî îí âûæèë… îí îñòàëñÿ æèòü… 

Ïî÷åìó åãî æèçíü íå óäîâëåòâîðèëà èõ… ñíà÷àëà îí íå ïîíèìàë… íî ïîòîì, ïîòîì ñòàëî ÿñíî… âîéíà ìåíÿåò ëþäåé… ñòðàäàíèÿ è áîðüáà èçìåíèëè åãî… çàñòàâàëè åãî äóìàòü … äàëè åìó îïûò… ïðèíèìàÿ ðåøåíèÿ îí ñòàë îïèðàòüñÿ íà çíàíèÿ… îí ïåðåñòàë áûòü ìàðèîíåòêîé… à âåäü äàæå  ìàãëû äàâíûì-äàâíî çíàþò:  «èäåàëüíûé ãåðîé — ýòî ñëåïîé, ãëóõîé è íå ìûñëÿùèé  ÷åëîâåê…à ëó÷øàÿ íàãðàäà, ýòî íàãðàäà âðó÷àåìàÿ ïîñìåðòíî…»

Îíè íå çíàëè îäíîãî… îíè íå ïîíèìàëè, òîãî ÷òî îí îïðàâäàë èõ îæèäàíèÿ… ÷òî âûæèâàÿ îí óìèðàë… óìèðàë òîò ñèìâîë êîòîðûé îíè ñîçäàâàëè… îí óìèðàë äî òåõ ïîð ïîêà îò èëëþçèè íè îñòàëîñü ñëåäîâ… 

Íàäåæäà âñåãäà îëèöåòâîðÿåòñÿ ñ ôåíèêñîì — ïòèöåé, êîòîðàÿ  âîçðîæäàåòñÿ èç ïåïëà…Åñëè áû ëþäè ìîãëè áû ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ ïòèöàìè, òî óçíàëè áû, ÷òî ñãîðàÿ ôåíèêñ óíè÷òîæàåò ïðîøëîå, â îãíå ñãîðàþò îøèáêè… âîçðîæäåííûé ôåíèêñ — óæå äðóãîé, îí íå ïîâòîðÿåò ïðîøëûõ îøèáîê, îí èìååò îïûò, îí æèâåò äðóãóþ  æèçíü… îí äðóãîé… ìåíÿåòñÿ åãî âçãëÿä íà æèçíü…. 

Òàê è îí ñòàë äðóãèì… íî îí íå ïòèöà è åãî ìîæíî ïîíÿòü… à çíà÷èò âñå îá ýòîì óçíàëè âñå…  è  èì íå ïîíðàâèëîñü… ïîýòîìó îí ðàñïëàòèëñÿ çà æèçíü…

Ïàìÿòü — ýòî çíàíèå. Çíàíèå — ýòî âëàñòü. Ýòî çíàþò âñå, íî íå âñåì íðàâèòüñÿ êîãäà äðóãèå èìåþò òî ÷åãî íåò ó íèõ… Òàê áûëî âñåãäà… Ëþäè äåëÿòñÿ íà ÷åòûðå êàòåãîðèè. Ïåðâûå òðè óäîâëåòâîðÿþò âñåõ  — ãåðîè, òåîðåòèêè è òîëïà. À ÷åòâåðòûå âíîñÿò ñóìÿòèöó, îíè äóìàþò, îíè ðàçìûøëÿþò, îíè çàäàþò âîïðîñû…

Õîãâàðòñ ÿðêèé ïðèìåð… ×åòûðå äîìà — Ãðèôôèíäîð, Ðýéâåíêëî, Õàôôëïàôô è Ñëèçåðèí…

Íà ëèöî ïàäàëè õîëîäíûå êàïëè ñëèçè, ñòåêàâøåé ñ ãîëîâ ñòðàæåé Àçêàáàíà. Ñêëèçêèå ðóêè óäåðæèâàëè åãî ãîëîâó è ïëå÷è, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ âûðâàòüñÿ… 

Òåìíîòà çàáèðàëà åãî, âîêðóã íå áûëî íè÷åãî… ïóñòîòà… ÷òî òàì… çà íåé… ñìåðòü? 

Ðàíüøå îí íå õîòåë æèòü… Îí ïðîñòî ñóùåñòâîâàë…À òåïåðü…òåïåðü ÷òî îí õîòåë? Æèçíü èëè ñìåðòü? 

Äåìåíòîðû âûòÿãèâàþò èç ÷åëîâåêà âñå õîðîøåå, ÷òî â íåì åñòü…

Îñîçíàíèÿ ïðèøëî âíåçàïíî…

Äåìåíòîðû ïèòàþòñÿ ñ÷àñòüåì… Ñìåøíî… â íåì íåò íè÷åãî êðîìå áîëè… êîãäà ÷åëîâåê ëèøàåòñÿ ñàìûõ ñ÷àñòëèâûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé — îí ëèøàåòñÿ ñìûñëà æèçíè… Íî îí ïîòåðÿë âñå ýòî óæå äàâíî… Áûëè ëè â åãî ïðîøëîì ñ÷àñòëèâûå ìãíîâåíèÿ? Îí  íå çíàë… Íå ïîìíèë… Òà ïàìÿòü êîòîðàÿ ó íåãî áûëà, ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî áûëè, íî âñå îíè áûëè óíè÷òîæåíû ïðåäàòåëüñòâîì ïðèíåñøèõ èõ ëþäåé… çíà÷èò ó íåãî èõ íåò… íî ïî÷åìó îí òîãäà æèâ? Æèâ! Îïÿòü? Âñå åùå! Âå÷íûé âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé çàäàâàëè ñåáå ëþäè. Íî îí íèêîãäà íå õîòåë æèòü, îí ìå÷òàë î ñìåðòè… à òåïåðü? ×òî îí õîòåë? 

Íåîæèäàííî â çàòóìàíåííîé ãîëîâå ïîÿâèëàñü ñóìàñøåäøàÿ èäåÿ…

«ß åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ïåðåæèë ñìåðòåëüíîå ïðîêëÿòèå… ÿ âñåãäà îòëè÷àëñÿ îò äðóãèõ…à ïî÷åìó áû…»

Ïîöåëóé äåìåíòîðà — òî ÷åãî áîÿòüñÿ áîëüøå ñìåðòè… ïîòîìó ÷òî, ýòî íå ñìåðòü — ýòî æèçíü áåç äóøè… áåç ñ÷àñòüÿ… 

Ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå ñòàë ðîæäàòüñÿ ñìåõ… âåäü ñèòóàöèÿ â êîòîðîé îí îêàçàëñÿ, áûëà ñìåøíà… Äåìåíòîð ïûòàåòñÿ çàáðàòü, òî ÷åãî ó íåãî íåò…

Ê ñìåõó ïðèìåøèâàëîñü ëþáîïûòñòâî, à ÷òî áóäåò åñëè ýòà òâàðü ïåðåêóñèò åãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè? Ïîäàâèòüñÿ? Èíòåðåñíî êàê ýòî áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü? 

Ìàëü÷èê îòêðûë ãëàçà è âçãëÿä ïðîñëåäèë çà  ñòåêàâøèå êàïëÿìè ñëèçè, çàäåðæèâàÿñü  íà ìãíîâåíèå, ÷òîáû çàãëÿíóòü â ÷åðíûå âïàäèíû ñëóæèâøèå ãëàçàìè… ðóêè  ñàìè ïîòÿíóëèñü ââåðõ ÷òîáû  îáõâàòèòü  ïëå÷è ýòîãî ñóùåñòâà…íà ãóáàõ ñëèçåðèíöà èãðàëà ëþáîïûòíàÿ óëûáêà…

«ß óæå äåëàë ýòî… íî êîãäà è ïî÷åìó?..»

Ïàëüöû âïèëèñü â ñêëàäêè  òÿæåëîãî ïëàùà ïîêðûâàâøåãî òåëî ñêëîíèâøåãîñÿ íàä íèì ñîçäàíèÿ…

«À ÷òî áóäåò?.. ß óìðó?.. êàêîå ýòî èìååò çíà÷åíèå? Ñìåðòü è æèçíü — äâå ÷àñòè îäíîãî öåëîãî…» 

Ðåçêî ðâàíóâøèñü âïåðåä ìàëü÷èê ïðèæàëñÿ ðòîì ê ÷åðíîé ïóñòîòå.

Ëåäÿíàÿ âîëíà ïðîêàòèëàñü ïî òåëó… Êàê ñî ñòîðîíû Ãàððè ñëûøàë êðèêè ñâîèõ îïåêóíîâ, Ñåâåðóñà, ñòàðøåãî Ìàëôîÿ è Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà…

Õîëîä ñìåíèëñÿ ðåçêîé áîëüþ îêóòàâøåé âñå òåëî, êàê-òî îòñòðàíåíî îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî ïðàâèëüíî áûëî áû çàêðè÷àòü, íî íå ñòàë ýòîãî äåëàòü…. Çà÷åì?..

Ïàëüöû ñèëüíåå âïèëèñü â ïëå÷è äåìåíòîðà, êîòîðûé  ïî÷åìó-òî âåñü ñîòðÿñàëñÿ… 

Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñå ñìåøàëîñü… áîëü íàðàñòàëà, êàçàëîñü ÷òî âñå òåëî âûâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ íàèçíàíêó… 

«Îøèáêà… îí íå ïîäàâèëñÿ… ïîñêîëüêó âî ìíå íåò ñ÷àñòüÿ, ýòà òâàðü ïðîñòî  âûòÿíåò èç ìåíÿ âíóòðåííîñòè èëè ÷òî-òî òàì åùå… æàëü…íó, ÷òî æå âñå êîãäà-íèáóäü îøèáàþòñÿ…»

Îäíà ðóêà ñîñêîëüçíóëà ñ ïëå÷à è äåìåíòîðà ñòàëà ñïóñêàòüñÿ ïî äðîæàùåé ñïèíå äåìåíòîðà… ïàëüöû  çàõâàòèëè ïîëû ïëàùà… è ðåçêî äåðíóëè…

«Åñëè óæ ÿ óìèðàþ, òî âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, ÷òî áóäåò åñëè ÿ ýòî ñäåëàþ…»

Òÿæåëûé ïëàù ñåðîé  ãðóäîé óïàë íà çåìëþ…

«Ëþáîïûòñòâî ñãóáèëî êîøêó… ýòî êàæåòñÿ ìàãëîâñêàÿ ïîãîâîðêà… ÷òî-òî ÿ ðàíüøå îá ýòîì íå ïîäóìàë…»

Ïîä ðóêàìè ìàëü÷èê ÷óâñòâîâàë êàêóþ-òî ñòðàííóþ æèæó, âîäÿíèñòàÿ, ïîõîæàÿ íà æåëå, êîæà ïîêðûâàëî âñå òåëî ñòðàæåé…

«Îïÿòü íè÷åãî… âñå-òî ýòèì òâàðÿì íèïî÷åì… à ÿ, òî äóìàë, ÷òî îíè õîäÿò â ïëàùàõ ïîòîìó ÷òî áîÿòüñÿ ñîëíöà… Ñòðàííî ìíå âñåãäà êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïîöåëóé äåìåíòîðà ýòî ÷óòü äîëüøå ìãíîâåíèÿ… ïî÷åìó íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò?.. èëè ÿ äîëæåí áûë óæå óìåðåòü? À ìîæåò ÿ óæå óìåð?.. Äà íåò âðîäå… Íàäîåëî…»

Ðóêè âñå åùå êàñàëèñü ñëèçèñòîé ñïèíû è ïëå÷… 

«Íó ÷åãî îí âåñü òðÿñåòñÿ, êàê â ëèõîðàäêå?.. Áðåä… Ìíå ìåæäó ïðî÷èì áîëüíî… à åìó äîëæíî áûòü õîðîøî… âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå â ó÷åáíèêàõ ïèøóò, ÷òî äåìåíòîðû â ýòîò ìîìåíò èñïûòûâàþò îùóùåíèÿ ñõîäíûå ñ îðãàçìîì… èëè ó íèõ ýòî âûðàæàåòñÿ ïîäîáíîé äðîæüþ? ×òî-òî íå ïîõîæå ÷òîáû åìó ýòî íðàâèëîñü…»

Ðóêè ìàëü÷èêà ñàìè ñîáîé ñòàëè  ïîãðóæàòüñÿ â òåëî íàêðûâàâøåå åãî. 

«Èíòåðåñíî ó  ýòîé äðÿíè åñòü êîñòè?..»

Âíåçàïíî ðóêè íàòêíóëèñü íà êàêóþ-òî òâåðäóþ ïðåãðàäó. Êîæåé ìàëü÷èê ÷óâñòâîâàë âîëíû ïðîêàòûâàþùèåñÿ ïî æåëåîáðàçíîìó òåëó…

«Êàê íàäîåëî… òÿíåøü è òÿíåøü… íè÷åãî íå ïðèõîäèò…äàæå ñêó÷íî…»

Ðóêà ëåæàùàÿ íà ïëå÷å ñæàëàñü  è îòîðâàâ îò ñåáÿ ñóùåñòâî ðàçâåðíóëà åãî… ïàëüöû ñæàëè òîíêóþ êîñòü è ðåçêî äåðíóëè íà ñåáÿ…

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  


* * *

_[1]__ Íè÷åìó íå óäèâëÿòüñÿ (ëàò.)._


	18. Ãëàâà 14

Ãëàâà 02. Mus in piso[1] 

— Íåò!!!

— ×åðò! Íåóæåëè íè÷åãî íåëüçÿ ñäåëàòü?

— Âû çäåñü ìàñòåðà ïî òåìíîé ìàãèè…

— Ýñòèäæåðèî!!!!!

— Áåçðåçóëüòàòíî…

— Íåò… Ãàððè…

— Ïî÷åìó îí?

— Ñòðýíäî Àêðîïòèñ!!!

— Ãàððè…

— Îí ñìååòñÿ…

— Íåò!!!

— Îí ñïÿòèë…

— ×òî îí äåëàåò?

— ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?.. …

— Ìåðëèí… ýòî…ýòî…

— Ñèðè?.. 

— Ìíå ïëîõî…

Âðåìÿ, êàçàëîñü, îñòàíîâèëîñü…Ìãíîâåíèÿ ðàñòÿíóëèñü íà ÷àñû…Òåìíûå ôèãóðû ñêëîíèâøèåñÿ íàä ìàëü÷èêîì ñîòðÿñàëèñü. Òèøèíó ðàçîðâàë æóòêèé ïðîòÿæíûé âîé… âîçäóõ ñãóñòèëñÿ è ñêâîçü ñèíèé òóìàí áûëî ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåâîçìîæíî ÷òî-ëèáî ðàçãëÿäåòü…

Ëþöèóñ ïîêà÷íóëñÿ. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñå ïëûëî.  Ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå îí óâèäåë ÷òî íàõîäèòüñÿ â êàêîì-òî òåìíîì ïîìåùåíèè. Êðîìå íåãî òàì áûëî åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê…  Â öåíòðå êîìíàòû ëåæàë ìàëü÷èê, — ê ãîðëó ïîäêàòèë êîì, — âîêðóã âñå áûëî çàëèòî êðîâüþ, òåëî áûëî ñâåðíóòî â êàêîé-òî íåïîíÿòíîé ïîçå, — íî íå ýòî ïîðàçèëî Ìàëôîÿ, à òî ÷òî íåñìîòðÿ íà áîëü ìàëü÷èê ñìåÿëñÿ. Ýòî áûë èñêðåííèé, ñ÷àñòëèâûé ñìåõ, — ïî ñïèíå ìóæ÷èíû ïîïîëçëè õîëîäíûå ìóðàøêè óæàñà, — ðåáåíîê èñïûòûâàë æóòêóþ áîëü… åãî òåëî áûëî èñêîðåæåíî, ïðîêëÿòèåì, æåëòîâàòûìè âîëíàìè ïðîêàòûâàþùèìèñÿ ïî íåìó, à ìàëü÷èê ñìåÿëñÿ…  Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé, êàìåðó çàòÿíóëî ñèíåâàòûì òóìàíîì…

Ñòàëî òÿæåëî äûøàòü. Ãëàçà ñëåçèëèñü. Ìîðãíóâ áëîíäèí ïîíÿë ÷òî ýòî îïÿòü áûëî âèäåíèå… 

— Ëþöèóñ, ÷òî ñ òîáîé?

— Íå çíàþ… îïÿòü âèäåíèå. ß òåáå ïîòîì ðàññêàæó… ýòî ñòðàííî, íî ó ìåíÿ åñòü äîãàäêè íóæíî áóäåò èõ ïðîâåðèòü…

— Ýé, âû äâîå íàøëè âðåìÿ äëÿ ðàçãîâîðîâ.

— Äæåéìñ. À òåáå òî êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà, ÷òî ìû äåëàåì. Òû ìåæäó ïðî÷èì îòðåêñÿ îò ñâîåãî ñûíà…

— Ñíåéï!.. Òû íè÷åãî íå çíàåøü, — êàê-òî ñäàâëåíî ïðîèçíåñ Ïîòòåð.

— Äëÿ ìåíÿ äîñòàòî÷íî, òîãî ÷òî ÿ âèäåë, ïîñëå òîãî êàê Ãàððè äîïðàøèâàëè ïîä Âåðèòàñåðóìîì. Ïîâåðü ýòî ãîâîðèò î ìíîãîì.

— Ñíåéï…

— Õâàòèò âàì, — ïðåðâàë ïåðåïàëêó  Ìàëôîé, — Ïîòîì ðàçáåðåòåñü… À ñåé÷àñ íóæíî âûòàùèòü îòòóäà Ãàððè. Âîí Ëþïèí ñ Áëýêîì, õîòÿ áû ïûòàþòñÿ ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü, — ïðîäîëæèë îí êèâíóâ â ñòîðîíó áëåäíîãî îáîðîòíÿ è çåëåíîâàòîãî Ñèðèóñà,  âûçâàâøèõ ïàòðîíóñîâ, êîòîðûå ïðîáîâàëè ïðîéòè ñêâîçü áàðüåð.

Ìóòíî-áåëàÿ ñòåíà çàìåðöàëà è èñ÷åçëà. Äûìêà ïîñòåïåííî ðàññåÿëàñü…Äâå ñåðåáðèñòûõ òåíè ìãíîâåííî ðâàíóëèñü âïåðåä, íî íå íàéäÿ öåëü ðàñòâîðèëèñü â âîçäóõå…

Íà ñòóïåíüêàõ ìàãàçèíà Çîíêî ñèäåë Ãàððè… Ìàëü÷èê âíèìàòåëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàë äëèííóþ áåëóþ ïàëêó, äåðæà åå íà âûòÿíóòûõ ðóêàõ.

— Ãàððè? — õîðîì çàêðè÷àëè Ñèðè è Ðýìè, áóêâàëüíî ïîäëåâ ê ñëèçåðèíöó

— Çàáàâíî, à êîñòè ó ýòèõ òâàðåé âñå-òàêè åñòü, — ïðîèçíåñ ìàëü÷èê, íå ãëÿäÿ íè íà êîãî, — à ÿ ñíà÷àëà áûëî ðåøèë, ÷òî îïÿòü îøèáñÿ... 

— Ãàððè, òû â ïîðÿäêå? 

— Â ïîðÿäêå? — óñìåõíóëñÿ ìàëü÷èê, — íå çíàþ. Ñìîòðÿ ÷òî ïîíèìàòü ïîä ýòèì. ß æèâ. ß äûøó è ìûñëþ. ß ìîãó äâèãàòüñÿ. Íàâåðíîå â ïîðÿäêå… 

— ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? Òû âûçâàë ïàòðîíóñà? Êóäà  äåëèñü óïèâàþùèåñÿ è äåìåíòîðû, — âçâîëíîâàíî ñïðîñèë Ëþïèí.

— Íå áûëî íèêàêèõ óïèâàþùèõñÿ, — ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë ñëèçåðèíåö, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà óäèâëåííûå ëèöà, — äëÿ ñëóã Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, îíè ñëèøêîì ñëàáû â äóýëèíãå. À ÷òî êàñàòüñÿ äåìåíòîðîâ… õì… çàáàâíî, íî èõ áîëüøå íåò. È íèêàêîãî ïàòðîíóñà ÿ íå âûçûâàë, îíè ïðîñòî óìåðëè. Åñëè êîíå÷íî òàê ìîæíî ñêàçàòü îá ýòèõ òâàðÿõ…

— Òîãäà ÷òî? Åñëè íå ïàòðîíóñ? — ïðîáîðìîòàë Ïîòòåð.

— Êàê ÿ è äóìàë îíè ïîäàâèëèñü, — óñìåõíóëñÿ Ãàððè, ïðîäîëæàÿ âåðòåòü â ðóêàõ áåëóþ ïàëêó, — ÿ ñíà÷àëà íå ïîíÿë, íî ïåðâàÿ äîãàäêà îêàçàëàñü âñå-òàêè âåðíîé.

— Î ÷åì òû? — 

— Äâà ìèíóñà ïðè ñîåäèíåíèè îòòàëêèâàòüñÿ äðóã îò äðóãà. Íî äåìåíòîðû òàêèå ñóùåñòâà, ÷òî íå ìîãóò ïðåêðàòèòü ïîöåëóé äàæå åñëè, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ ìàëü÷èê, — îí èì ïîïåðåê ãîðëà âñòàë. À òóò åùå íà÷àëàñü öåïíàÿ ðåàêöèÿ… Îäèí ïûòàëñÿ âûòÿíóòü ìîþ äóøó, à äâîå ìåíÿ äåðæàëè. Íó òàê ýòèõ äâîèõ òîæå çàöåïèëî. 

— Òû æå íå èìååøü ââèäó…

— Èìåííî, — íå äàë äîãîâîðèòü Äæåéìñó, Ãàððè, — åñëè ñêàçàòü ïðîùå, ìû ñíèìè ïîìåíÿëèñü ìåñòàìè… ÿ âûïèë…Õà! Õà! õì…äóøó äåìåíòîðà… Ñìåøíî, — ìàëü÷èê êàê-òî ñòðàííî õìûêíóë è óðîíèë ãîëîâó íà ðóêè, åãî ïëå÷è çàìåòíî òðÿñëèñü.

— Ãàððè, — ïðîøåïòàë Áëýê, è ìÿãêî äîòðîíóëñÿ äî ïëå÷à ìàëü÷èêà.

— Ãëàâíîå ÷òî òû æèâ,  — ïðîøåïòàë Ðåìóñ è ñåâ ðÿäîì íà ñòóïåíüêó ïîïûòàëñÿ îáíÿòü ñëèçåðèíöà.

Íî òîò îòòîëêíóâ ðóêè ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè, è ïîñìîòðåë íà îêðóæàâøèõ ëþäåé. Åãî ãëàçà áûëè àáñîëþòíî ïóñòû.

— Æèâ! ß âñåãäà äèâ! Ìíå ýòî óæå äàæå íà÷èíàåò íàäîåäàòü. Çíàåòå, ÷òî ÿ èñïûòûâàë? Íåò, À íàäî áû… Âî âðåìÿ âñåãî ýòî ìíå áûëî ëþáîïûòíî. È… è ÿ óäîâëåòâîðèë ñâîå ëþáîïûòñòâî… ìíå õîòåëîñü óçíàòü åñòü ëè ó íèõ êîñòè… è âîò âàì ïîæàëóéñòà, — ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ îí, è ïîäíÿâ  ðóêó ïðîòÿíóë Ëþïèíó áåëûé ïðóò, — êàê ïî-òâîåìó ÷òî ýòî? Ðýìè? Íå çíàåøü? ß â ïðèíöèïå òîæå — íå ñèëåí â àíàòîìèè äåìåíòîðîâ, íî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ìàëåíüêàÿ òàêàÿ äîãàäêà. Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó ìåñòó èç êîòîðîãî ÿ ýòî âûäðàë, äàííàÿ ïàëî÷êà áûëà ïîçâîíî÷íèêîì ýòîé äðÿíè… ×åðò! — ãîëîñ ìàëü÷èêà ïðåðâàëñÿ, — äà âû õîòü ïîíèìàåòå êòî ÿ? Òðè äåìåíòîðà ñäîõëè ïîïðîáîâàâ ìîè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ… à  ÿ ñ ýòèì æèâó… Ó ìåíÿ îäèí âîïðîñ «×òî áóäåò åñëè ÿ âñïîìíþ âñå?» — ïîä êîíåö ãîëîñ ìàëü÷èêà ñîðâàëñÿ íà êðèê, — íó òàê ÷òî âû íå ñìååòåñü? Ýòî æå òàê çàáàâíî? Äåìåíòîð ïîäàâèëñÿ! Âåäü ñìåøíî! Ñìåøíî! — êðè÷àë ìàëü÷èê, — Ñìåéòåñü! ×åðò áû âàñ âñåõ ïîäðàë!

— Ïåòðèôèêóñ Òîòàëóñ! 

— Ñíåéï! ×òî òû ñäåëàë?! — çàîðàë Ñèðè, ïîäëåòàÿ  ê óïàâøåìó Ãàððè.

— Îñòàíîâèë èñòåðèêó. Òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå. Ìû ñåé÷àñ ïåðåíåñåì åãî â ìîé êàáèíåò. È íåìíîãî ïîáåñåäóåì, — ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, è îêèíóâ õîëîäíûì âçãëÿäîì ãîòîâîãî íà÷àòü âîçðàæàòü  Áëýêà, — ïîáåñåäóåì íàåäèíå, à âû áóäåòå æäàòü çà äâåðüþ. È ýòî êàñàåòñÿ âñåõ. À ÷òî äî òåáÿ Áëýê, ìîæåøü çà ýòî âðåìÿ ñõîäèòü â åãî ñïàëüíþ è ïðèíåñòè ðóíåñêîïà. Îíà êàæåòñÿ ê òåáå íå ðàâíîäóøíà, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà, è ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ âîçìóùåííîå ðû÷àíèå ïîáàãðîâåâøåãî Ñèðèóñà, äîñòàë èç ñêëàäîê ìàíòèè íåáîëüøóþ êîðîáêó, çàòåì ïðèïîäíÿâ ìàëü÷èêà, ïðîäîëæèë,  — Ýòî ïðîòêëþ÷ ê ìîèì êîìíàòàì. Àêòèâèðóåòñÿ òîëüêî äëÿ ìåíÿ, òàê ÷òî ÿ ïåðåíåñó Ãàððè òóäà. À âû íå òîðîïèòåñü, ó íàñ áóäåò äîëãàÿ áåñåäà.

Âîçðàçèòü íèêòî íå óñïåë, ïîñêîëüêó ïàðà èñ÷åçëà. 

***

— Íó, ÷òî óñïîêîèëñÿ? — õìóðî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ïðîôåññîð, îêèäûâàÿ õîëîäíûì âçãëÿäîì ìàëü÷èêà ñâåðíóâøåãîñÿ â êðåñëå.

Ñ ìîìåíòà èõ âîçâðàùåíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñ ïðîøëî óæå áîëåå ïîëó÷àñà, íî ñíÿòü ñ Ãàððè «Ïåòðèôèêóñ Òîòàëóñ» îí ðåøèëñÿ òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ. Ïåðâûå äåñÿòü ìèíóò, ñëèçåðèíåö, ìåðèë ñâîåãî äåêàíà òàêèì âçãëÿäîì, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ áûë óâåðåí: «Åñëè áû ìîëâà îá óáèâàþùèõ âçãëÿäàõ áûëà ïðàâà, òî îò íåãî è ïåïëà áû íå îñòàëîñü». Íî ïîñòåïåííî ÿðîñòü íà ëèöå Ãàððè ñìåíèëàñü ëåäÿíûì áåçðàçëè÷èåì è ðàâíîäóøèåì. 

Ñòðàííî, íî ïîñëåäíåå êàê ðàç áîëüøå âñåãî âîëíîâàëî Ñíåéïà. Ïîäîáíûå ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ íå ìîãóò ïðîéòè áåç ïîñëåäñòâèé, ïîýòîìó ðàâíîäóøèå íèêàê íå áûëî íîðìàëüíîé ðåàêöèåé. À ñêðûâàòü  ïåðåæèâàíèÿ ãëóáîêî â ñåáå, íå ñàìîå ëó÷øåå, è íè ê ÷åìó õîðîøåìó íå ïðèâîäèò. Ýòî Ñåâåðóñ çíàë ïî ñåáå. Ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ýìîöèè âûïëåñêèâàþòñÿ íàðóæó, ñíîñÿ âñå íà ñâîåì ïóòè.

Óñòðîèâøèñü â ïðîòèâîïîëîæåííîì êðåñëå ïðîôåññîð ïðåäëîæèë ìàëü÷èêó áîêàë.

— Òåáå ñëåäóåò âûïèòü.

— Çà÷åì  ÿ â ïîðÿäêå, è íå íóæäàþñü íè â êàêèõ íàïèòêàõ, —  ìðà÷íî îòâåòèë Ãàððè, — ñêîëüêî ìåíÿ åùå áóäóò çäåñü äåðæàòü?

— Çàáàâíî, ïåðâûé ðàç âèæó ñåìèêóðñíèêà, êîòîðûé îòêàçûâàåòñÿ îò îòëè÷íîãî øîòëàíäñêîãî âèñêè, — óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, èãíîðèðóÿ âîïðîñ.

— Òàê ñêîëüêî ìíå åùå çäåñü ñèäåòü? — ïîâòîðèë Áëýê, ñòàðàòåëüíî îòâîäÿ ãëàçà îò áîêàëà, ñòîÿâøåãî íà ñòîëèêå.

— Äà óæ, âèäèìî íàäî ïðåäëîæèòü òåáå çåëüå… ÷òî-íèáóäü ëåãêîå, óñïîêàèâàþùåå èëè ìèêñòóðó ãëóáîêîãî ñíà. À ÿ òî ñòàðûé. Ðåøèë, ÷òî âèñêè, áóäåò ëó÷øå. Íî íåò îøèáñÿ… Âû, Ïîòòåðû, ñòðàííîå ñåìåéñòâî, — ïðîäîëæàë ðàññóæäàòü ïðîôåññîð, — âñåãäà ïðèíîñèòå ìàññó íåïðèÿòíîñòåé, à ñâîèìè ïîñòóïêàìè êàðäèíàëüíî îòëè÷àåòåñü îò îêðóæàþùèõ.

— Íèêàê íå ìîãó çíàòü, íî îò äðóãèõ îòëè÷àþñü, îäíèì òåì, ÷òî äîæèë äî ñåìíàäöàòè ëåò, — ïðîáîðìîòàë ìàëü÷èê.

— Íó ýòî-òî  êàê ðàç íå àõòè êàêîå äîñòèæåíèå.

— Äà ÷òî âû çíàåòå?! —  ïîøåïòàë Ãàððè

— Ñîãëàñåí, î÷åíü ìàëî… ïðàêòè÷åñêè íè÷åãî, — ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, — íî ìîæåò áûò òû ðàññêàæåøü? 

— Çà÷åì? Âàì-òî êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà?

— Èíòåðåñíûé âîïðîñ, — ïðîòÿíóë Ñíåéï, — çà÷åì òåáå ýòî äåëàòü… Ïî÷åìó òû äîëæåí äåëàòü ÷òî ëèáî äëÿ äðóãèõ? Ñäåëàé ýòî äëÿ ñåáÿ. Ðàññêàæè ìíå, äëÿ ñåáÿ. Èíîãäà ñëåäóåò âûãîâîðèòüñÿ. À ÷òî êàñàòüñÿ ìåíÿ… òû äóìàåøü àáñîëþòíî ïðàâèëüíî: «Ìíå íåò äî ýòîãî íè êàêîãî äåëà», íî êàê òâîé äåêàíà, ÿ îáÿçàí âûñëóøèâàòü òâîè ïðîáëåìû. ß è íå ïîäóìàþ ïîìî÷ü òåáå èõ ðåøèòü, íå ñîáèðàþñü ñî÷óâñòâîâàòü è ïåðåæèâàòü, íå ñîáèðàþñü òåáÿ æàëåòü, íî ÿ òåáÿ âûñëóøàþ, — îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, íàáëþäàÿ èãðîé îòáëåñêîâ ïëàìåíè íà ñòåíêàõ áîêàëà, — Íó òàê ÷òî ìîæåò âñå-òàêè âûïüåøü? — îí ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè, ñìîòðåâøåãî íà íåãî øèðîêî îòêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè. Ñïóñòÿ ïàðó ìãíîâåíèé, ðóêà ìàëü÷èêà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê ñòîëèêó ñ âèñêè. Ãëîòîê, è òåëî ñëèçåðèíöà çàìåòíî ðàññëàáèëîñü, à ÷åðòû ëèöà  ñìÿã÷èëèñü, è íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî ÷òî âçãëÿä ïðîäîëæàòü ïðîíçàòü ëåäÿíîé ïóñòîòîé, Ñåâåðóñ âíóòðè âîçëèêîâàë.

— Çíà÷èò äëÿ òåáÿ ýòî ïðîñòî îáÿçàííîñòü? — ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ïîòÿãèâàÿ  îáæèãàþùóþ æèäêîñòü.

— Òû àáñîëþòíî ïðàâ. Ïîðàçèòåëüíàÿ äîãàäëèâîñòü. Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ…

— Ãðèôôèíäîðó, — çàêîí÷èë çà íåãî ìàëü÷èê.

Äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà ïîïåðõíóëñÿ è çàêàøëÿëñÿ. Óñïîêîèâøèñü, îí ñìåðèë ñâîåãî ñòóäåíòà íåäîóìåâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì.

— Ñ êàêîé ýòî ðàäîñòè ÿ äîëæåí ïðåäîñòàâëÿòü î÷êè  Ãðèôôèíäîðó?

— Íå äîëæíû, íî ÿ ïî÷òè ñåìü ëåò ó÷èëñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîðå… ÿ âñåãäà ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå, ÷òî âû ýòî ñêàæåòå, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ Áëýê.

— Íà ìîåé ïàìÿòè, Ãðèôôèíäîð åùå íå ðàçó íå çàñëóæèë âñåõ ïîëó÷àåìûõ èìè áàëîâ. Èì ïîòàêàþò âñå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè Õîãâàðòñà, òàê ÷òî êòî-òî äîëæåí óðàâíîâåøèâàòü ðåçóëüòàòû, — ïðîáóð÷àë Ñíåéï.

— ×òî êàñàåòñÿ áàëëîâ — íå çíàþ… íå ìîãó ýòî ïîäòâåðäèòü èëè îïðîâåðãíóòü, íî â òîì ÷òî âñå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ïîääåðæèâàþò ñòóäåíòîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðà ÿ ñîãëàñåí. Õîòÿ… åñòü îäèí ìîìåíò, ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ïîääåðæèâàþò áîëüøèíñòâî ó÷åíèêîâ äîìà Ãðèôôèíäîð. Ìíåíèå èíäèâèäóóìîâ  íå ó÷èòûâàåòñÿ, èõ âîîáùå íå äîëæíî áûòü, — áîðìîòàë Ãàððè, âíîâü è âíîâü äåëàÿ ãëîòêè è íå çàìå÷àÿ, ÷òî áîêàë äîëæåí áûë óæå äàâíî îïóñòåòü.

Â ëþáîé äðóãîé ñèòóàöèè Ñåâåðóñ âîçìóòèëñÿ áû ïîäîáíîìó ñïàèâàíèþ ñòóäåíòà, íî ñåé÷àñ îí óòåøàë ñåáÿ òåì, ÷òî ñîñòîÿíèè îïüÿíåíèÿ, åñòü øàíñ, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ðàçãîâîðèòñÿ. 

Â ïîñëåäñòâèè ñëåäóþùèå ÷àñû  îí íå ìîã âñïîìèíàòü áåç óëûáêè. Ñíà÷àëà îí íà÷àë âîëíîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî åãî ïëàí íå ñðàáîòàåò. Ãàððè ñêóïî îòâå÷àë, òîëüêî ÷åòêî ïîñòàâëåííûå âîïðîñû. Îí íå ïðèáàâëÿë ê îòâåòó íè îäíîãî ëèøíåãî ñëîâà. Íó ÷òî æå ñïîñîáíîñòü ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ Âåðèòàñåðóìó, è ìãíîâåííîå îïüÿíåíèå êàê-òî íå ñî÷åòàëèñü. È ñëóøàÿ ó÷åíèêà, Ñåâåðóñ ëèøü òèõî ñìåÿëñÿ íàä ñîáîé. Íî â êîíöå êîíöîâ, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð ðåøèë, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ îí íè÷åãî íå äîáüåòñÿ, îðãàíèçì ìàëü÷èêà îñëàáëåííûé äåìåíòîðàìè, íà÷àë äàâàòü ñáîè. Âçãëÿä ñëèçåðèíöà çàòóìàíèëñÿ. Ðå÷ü ñòàëà ïðåðûâàòüñÿ ñäàâëåííûìè ïàóçàìè. È Ñåâåðóñó íå óñïåâøåìó îñòàíîâèòü ñòóäåíòà îò îïðîêèäûâàíèÿ î÷åðåäíîãî áîêàëà, îñòàëîñü ëèøü ïîðàæåííî íàáëþäàòü, êàê ïëå÷è ìàëü÷èêà çàòðÿñëèñü è èç ãëóáèíû ãîðëà ñòàëè âûðûâàòüñÿ ïðèãëóøåííûå âñõëèïû.

Ïîäæàâ íîãè, Ãàððè  îáõâàòèë êîëåíè ðóêàìè óòêíóâøèñü â íèõ, ñòàë ãîâîðèòü. Îøåëîìëåííûé Ñíåéï ñëóøàë, î ñîáûòèÿõ ïðîèçîøåäøèõ çà ïîñëåäíèå äíè, î âåðíóâøèõñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ, î ñîìíåíèÿõ.

Êîãäà Ãàððè íà÷àë ðàññêàçûâàòü î òîì êàê îí îãëóøèë Äðàêî, Ñåâåðóñó çàõîòåëîñü íàäðàòü óøè ñâîåìó êðåñòíèêó. Ñûí âåñü â îòöà. Íî åñëè Ëþöèóñ èìåë õîòü êàêîé-òî òàêò, òî ó Äðàêî åãî íå áûëî. Ýòà àáñîëþòíî ìàòåðèíñêàÿ ÷åðòà ìëàäøåãî Ìàëôîÿ âñåãäà ïîðàæàëà åãî. Äðàêî ãîâîðèë è äåéñòâîâàë íå îáðàùàÿ íè ìàëåéøåãî âíèìàíèÿ íà æåëàíèÿ îêðóæàþùèõ. Îí äî ñèõ ïîð áûë ðåáåíêîì, èçìåíèëèñü ëèøü èãðóøêè. Ïðè ýòîì îí äåëàë ýòî ñîâåðøåííî íåîñîçíàííî, èñêðåííå ñ÷èòàÿ ñåáÿ è ñâîå âíèìàíèå ÷åì-òî òàêèì îò ÷åãî íèêòî íå ñìîæåò îòêàçàòüñÿ, ïðîñòî â ñèëó åãî ïðèðîäíîãî îáàÿíèÿ. Òåïåðü ñîâåðøåííî èíà÷å âûãëÿäåëà óòðåííÿÿ ñöåíà, êîòîðóþ îíè ïðåðâàëè.

Äðóãîé âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé ìó÷èë Ñåâåðóñà — ýòî ñèíèé òóìàí. Íåóæåëè ýòîò ìàëü÷èê ïðîøåë ïîðîã… Ýòî êàçàëîñü íåâåðîÿòíûì… À ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû îáúÿñíÿëî âñå. Íî âñå ðàâíî îò ðàññêàçà ìàëü÷èêà ó äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà ñïèíà ïîêðûâàëàñü ïîòîì óæàñà… ÷òî íóæíî ïðîéòè  ÷òîáû âñòðå÷àòü ñìåðòü ñî ñìåõîì…

Ìíîãèå ëþäè óìèðàþùèå ïîä Êðóöèî èëè îò ðàí ìå÷òàþò î ñìåðòè, ãîâîðÿò ÷òî ÷åëîâåê áûë ðàä ñìåðòè… íî ëèøü òåïåðü Ñåâåðóñ ïîíèìàë èñòèííîå çíà÷åíèå ýòîãî âûðàæåíèÿ. Ìå÷òàòü î ñìåðòè, ÷òîáû ñïàñòèñü îò ìó÷åíèé — íå îçíà÷àåò ðàäîâàòüñÿ åå ïðèõîäó. 

Óñòðîèâøèñü íà ïîäëîêîòíèêå êðåñëà â êîòîðîì ñèäåë Ãàððè, Ñíåéï ñòàë ìÿãêî ïîãëàæèâàòü åãî ïî ñïèíå.

Ïîä ïðåðûâàþùèåñÿ âñõëèïû  ïðèõîäèëî îñîçíàíèå. Èñòèííîå ñ÷àñòüå äëÿ ýòîãî ðåáåíêà, õîòÿ íàçâàòü åãî òàê áûëî ñëîæíî… áûëà ñìåðòü, è îíà æå áûëà åãî ñàìûì áîëüøèì ðàçî÷àðîâàíèåì.

Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí íå ñòàë âûçûâàòü ïàòðîíóñà… âåäü åìó ïðîñòî íå ñ ÷åì ýòî ñäåëàòü.

Ñèíèé öâåò — êàê ñ÷èòàëè ìàãè — öâåò ñìåðòè è æèçíè, öâåò âå÷íîñòè.

Óìåðåòü è îñòàòüñÿ â æèâûõ…  êàê æå âñå îøèáàëèñü… óìåðåòü  íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî äóøà äîëæíà ïîêèíóòü òåëî, èìåëîñü ââèäó âñòðåòèòü ñìåðòü, è íå ïðîñòî âñòðåòèòü, à ïðèíÿòü åå, ñòàòü ñ íåé åäèíûì öåëûì… Íå íóæíî åå ïîáåæäàòü, íàäî ñòàòü åé…

Ðóêè ëåãêî òåðåáèëè ÷åðíûå ëîêîíû, çåëåíûå ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü ñ òåìíûìè, êàê îíèêñ…

Ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå — ïðèíÿòèå…

Ñîìíåíèå  — äîâåðèå…

Ñîæàëåíèå — ïîíèìàíèå… 

Îíè ñìåøàëèñü… 

Ëåãêèå ñîëåíûå êàïëè óâëàæíèâøèå ëèöî…

Íåäîóìåâàþùèé âçãëÿä…

Ìÿãêàÿ óëûáêà ìåëüêíóâøàÿ ïî èñêðèâëåííûì â ãîðå÷è ãóáàì…

Ðåçêèé ðûâîê…

Óäèâëåíèå… Íåïîíèìàíèå… 

Ìÿãêîñòü ãóá… òåïëîå äûõàíèå… 

Òèøèíà…

Òîíêèå ðóêè ïîãëàæèâàþùèå äëèííûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû, ñêîëüçíóëè íà çàïÿñòüÿ äðóãîãî ìóæ÷èíû, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ îñòàíîâèòüñÿ… ïðåäîòâðàùàÿ ïîáåã… 

Çàáûòü…çàáûòü… õîòÿ áû íà ìãíîâåíèÿ….

***

Ïî÷åìó òåïåðü? Ýòî ïîõîäèëî íà ïûòêó… Ñêîëüêî åùå ýòî áóäåò äëèòüñÿ?  Îí â êîìïàíèè ìàðîäåðîâ… Äà åùå ìàðîäåðîâ â ïëîõîì íàñòðîåíèè… 

Îáâåäÿ âçãëÿäîì ñîáðàâøóþñÿ êîìïàíèþ Ëþöèóñ òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. Íå òî ÷òî îí íå ïîíèìàë èõ áåñïîêîéñòâà. Íåèçâåñòíî, êàê áû îí ñåáÿ âåë, ïîïàäè Äðàêî â ïîäîáíóþ ñèòóàöèþ… íî ïðèñóòñòâèå òðîèõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ íà äàâèëî… õîòÿ íåò. Íå çà÷åì âðàòü ñàìîìó ñåáå, Áëýê è Ëþïèí, íå èìåëè íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. À âîò Ïîòòåð. ×åðò! Îí ñòîèò ó îêíà è ñìîðèò íà óëèöó âçãëÿäîì ïîáèòîãî ùåíêà. Ýòîò âçãëÿä ïîÿâèëñÿ ó íåãî ïîñëå ñëîâ Ñåâåðóñà. Êàê âñå ñòðàííî. Ïî÷åìó îí îòêàçàëñÿ îò Ãàððè? È âîîáùå êàê ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà îêàçàëñÿ â Ñëèçåðèíå. Âåäü îí áåç ñîìíåíèÿ Ïîòòåð. È Äæåéìñ, åãî ïîâåäåíèå î÷åíü íåîáû÷íî. Âñå-òàêè åãî îí çíàë î÷åíü õîðîøî, è òîò Äæåìñ êîòîðîãî îí çíàë íèêîãäà íå îòêàçàëñÿ áû îò ñûíà, è íåâàæíî èç êàêîé âñåëåííîé ïîñëåäíèé. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ãëóïîñòü, êîòîðóþ ñäåëàë áûâøèé ìàðîäåð áûëà æåíèòüáà íà ýòîé Ýâàíñ. Êîäà îí óçíàë î ñâàäüáå… äà óæ… åãî ïîâåäåíèå áûëî â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå íåäîïóñòèìî è âñïîìèíàòü íå õîòåëîñü, íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå âïîñëåäñòâèè, îí äîëãî íå ìîã ïîíÿòü êàê Äæåéìè ìîã ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ íåé. Äåëî äàæå íå â ðàçëè÷èÿõ, à ïðîñòî â òîì, ÷òî Ïîòòåð âñåãäà åå íåíàâèäåë. Êàê âïðî÷åì  îñòàëüíûå ìàðîäåðû è ïî÷òè ïîëîâèíà Õîãâàðòñà.  Ñàìîãî ïåðâîãî ãîäà, òîëüêî ïðÿäÿ â øêîëó îíà áûëà âûñîêîìåðíîé âñå çíàþùåé, íåâåðîÿòíî íàãëîé è ïðîñòî ïîäëîé. Íà÷èíàëîñü âñå ñ çàêëàäûâàíèÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì ñòàðøåêëàññíèêîâ, è ñ ãîäàìè åå õàðàêòåð íå óëó÷øèëñÿ. Îí äî ñèõ ïîð ïîìíèë ñêàíäàë, êîòîðûé ó÷èíèëà ýòà ãðÿçíîêðîâêà êîãäà óçíàëà î áèñåêñóàëüíîñòè ÷èñòîêðîâíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ, è ÷òî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå î òîì â Õîãâàðòñå  ïîäîáíûå îòíîøåíèÿ íå îñòàíàâëèâàþòñÿ.

Âçãëÿä ñêîëüçèë ïî âûñîêîé ïîäòÿíóòîé ôèãóðå îáëà÷åííîé â ìàãëîâñêèå äæèíñû è ñâåòëóþ ðóáàøêó. Íå òî ÷òîáû îí ñàì îäåë áû ÷òî-ëèáî ïîäîáíîå, íî  íà Äæåéìè îíà ñìîòðèòñÿ ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïíî… ×åðò! Ïîðà ñ ýòèì çàâÿçûâàòü. Ñêîëüêî óæå ïðîøëî âðåìåíè? Âîñåìíàäöàòü ëåò ýòî íå òàêîé óæ ìàëåíüêèé ñðîê, âåäü îí ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè ñåáÿ ñäåðæèâàë. «Òû ïðîñòî íèêîãäà íå íàõîäèëñÿ ñ íèì â îäíîé êîìíàòå áîëüøå ïàðû ìèíóò», — íàïîìíèë âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ. 

À îí ñîâñåì íå èçìåíèëñÿ. Âñå òå æå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû, è âçãëÿä…Êîãäà-òî ýòîò âçãëÿä ìîã çàñòàâèòü åãî ñäåëàòü âñå ÷òî óãîäíî. Õîòÿ íåò, îí èçìåíèëñÿ, â íåì ïîÿâèëîñü ÷òî-òî íîâîå. Íî ÷òî? Áåçðàçëè÷èå? Íî ïî÷åìó… õîòÿ íåò îí îøèáàåòñÿ, êàêèå äëÿ ýòîãî ìîãóò áûòü ïðè÷èíû? Èõ íåò. Ó Äæåéìè êó÷à äåòåé, êðàñèâàÿ óìíàÿ æåíà, è íå âàæíî ÷òî ñòåðâà, åñëè îí íà íåé æåíèëñÿ, òî ëþáèë. Óæ â ýòîì íå ïðèõîäèëîñü ñîìíåâàòüñÿ…Áåç ëþáâè îí áû ýòî íèêîãäà íå ñäåëàë, ðàññòðîéñòâî, îáèäû, æåëàíèå  îòîìñòèòü… íèêîãäà áû íå ñìîãëè ïîäâèãíóòü Äæåéìè íà ïîäîáíûé ïîñòóïîê… âñå ÷òî óãîäíî êðîìå ýòîãî. Îí çíàë ýòî âñåãäà, è ïîýòîìó îí ïèë òðè íåäåëè êîãäà óçíàë î ñâàäüáå… Åñëè áû íå Ñåâ, òî íåèçâåñòíî ãäå áû îí ñåé÷àñ áûë…

***

— Ýé, Ïîòòåð! Äëÿ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ïðàâèëà íå ïèñàíû? Íå òàê ëè? Íî ïîçâîëü íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî óæå òðè ÷àñà íî÷è, è íåâèííûå ãðèôôèíäîðöû äîëæíû âèäåòü äåñÿòûé ñîí, â ñâîèõ äåâñòâåííûõ ïîñòåëüêàõ. À íå øëÿòüñÿ ïî Çàïðåòíîìó Ëåñó.  Âåäü íèêîãäà íåëüçÿ çíàòü êàêèå îïàñíîñòè ìîãóò èì âñòðåòèòüñÿ, — ñ óñìåøêîé ïðîòÿíóë âûñîêèé áëîíäèí, íî ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê êèíóâ íà íåãî ðàâíîäóøíûé âçãëÿä îòâåðíóëñÿ.

— Ìàëôîé?! Îïÿòü òû. Åñëè òû ðåøèë áîðîòüñÿ çà ñîáëþäåíèå ïðàâèë, òî íàâåðíîå ñëåäóåò íà÷àòü ñ ñåáÿ. À èìåííî ïðåêðàòèòü øëÿòüñÿ íî÷üþ èç ïîñòåëè â ïîñòåëü. Òû óæå ïî êàêîìó êðóãó ïîøåë? Øåñòîìó? Ñåäüìîìó? — ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Äæåìñ, ëåíèâî èçîãíóâ áðîâü.

— Çàâèäóåøü? Õîòÿ íåò…. Áîëüøå ïîõîæå íà ðåâíîñòü.. À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ êðóãà… èçâèíè, ÿ æå åùå íå áûë â òâîåé. Íî ýòî ëåãêî óñòðîèòü…. Õîòü ñåé÷àñ… Òû ìíå ëüñòèøü ñâîåé ðåâíîñòüþ, ê òîìó æå äëÿ ìåíÿ áóäåò ÷åñòüþ ëèøèòü äåâñòâåííîñòè Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ ðåëèêâèþ, — 

— Íèêîãäà áû íå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òåáÿ ïðèâëåêàþò ïðèâèäåíèÿ, — íàñìåøëèâî îòâåòèë Ïîòòåð, — óâåðåí Áåçãîëîâû Íèê áóäåò ñ÷àñòëèâ óçíàòü î òâîèõ ïðèñòðàñòèÿõ. À òî îí âå÷íî æàëóåòñÿ íà ñâîå îäèíî÷åñòâî. 

— À.. òû, — ïðîìû÷àë Ëþöèóñ, 

— Êîãäà âû äîãîâîðèòåñü î ñâèäàíèè, íå çàáóäü ïðèãëàñèòü ìåíÿ. ß ñäåëàþ ñåáå ñîñòîÿíèè, íà áèëåòàõ, óâåðåí íå òîëüêî ìíå ëþáîïûòíî êàê òû áóäåøü äåëàòü ÝÒÎ ñ ïðèçðàêîì. Òû íå âîëíóéñÿ ÿ çàìîëâëþ ïåðåä íèì çà òåáÿ ñëîâå÷êî… ïî ñòàðîé äðóæáå, — íàñìåøëèâî ïðîäîëæèë Äæåéìñ, ïîäíÿâøèñü íà íîãè è õëîïíóâ Ìàëôîÿ ïî ïëå÷ó íàñâèñòûâàÿ íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Õîãâàðòñó.

***

Äâåðü îòêðûëîñü, è â ãîñòèíóþ âîøåë Ñåâåðóñ, ó íåãî íà ðóêàõ ìèðíî óð÷àë ÷åðíûé êîò. 

— Ãäå Ãàððè? — êèíóëñÿ ê íåìó Áëýê.

— Äà çäåñü îí. Âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ìû ïîãîâîðèëè è îí óñïîêîèëñÿ. Íå äóìàþ ÷òî åãî ñòîèò ñåé÷àñ òðîãàòü.

— Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë? ×òî òàì ïðîèçîøëî? — ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì ñïðîñèë Ðåìóñ.

— Ïî÷åìó îí ãîâîðèë ñ òîáîé, à íå ñ íàìè? ß íå óéäó îòñþäà, ïîêà íå óâèæó, ÷òî ñ íèì âñå â ïîðÿäêå, — íå óñïîêàèâàëñÿ Ñèðèóñ.

— Áëýê! Óãîìîíèñü, — îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, à êîò ó íåãî íà ðóêàõ ñîãëàñíî ìÿóêíóë, — Ïðîèçîøëî âñå òî î ÷åì Ãàððè ñêàçàë â Õîãñìèäå. À îñòàëüíîå, åñëè îí çàõî÷åò, òî ñàì âàì ðàññêàæåò. À ñî ìíîé îí ãîâîðèë, ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ åãî äåêàí. Îí âñå-òàêè íà ìîåì äîìå, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð, à êîò â ýòî âðåìÿ â î÷åðåäíîé ïîò¸ðøèñü î åãî ðóêó ñïðûãíóë íà ïîë.

Ìóðëû÷à, îí ïîä óäèâëåííûìè âçãëÿäàìè ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê Ïàäôóòó, è ãðîìêî ìÿóêíóâ âöåïèëñÿ êîãòÿìè â åãî áèðþ÷èíó. 

— Ýé! Êîòèê ïîòèøå, Ñíåéï, òû çàâåë ñåáå êîòà! Âîò óæ íèêîãäà áû íå ïîäóìàë, — óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñèðè, è íàãíóâøèñü ïîäíÿë æèâîòíîå íà ðóêè, — À îí ìèëûé. Êîòèê, êàê íàñ÷åò òîãî ÷òîáû ïåðåáðàòüñÿ ê íàì? Çà÷åì òåáå ýòîò ñëèçåðèíñêèõ çàíóäà, — ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí ïîãëàæèâàÿ ÷åðíûé ìåõ, — ó íàñ áóäåò íàìíîãî âåñåëåå.

Íî êîò â îòâåò ëèøü ôûðêíóë, êàê áóäòî ñìåÿñü è çàïóñòèë êîãòè â ðóêó Ñèðè.

—Àé! — âñêðèêíóë Ñèðèóñ îòäåðãèâàÿ ðóêó, íî íå âûïóñêàÿ æèâîòíîå, — à òû óæå ïåðåíÿë ïðèâû÷êè ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà.

Ïîñëå ýòèõ ñëîâ, Ìàëôîé íå âûäåðæàë è ïîä íåäîóìåâàþùèìè âçãëÿäàìè ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ

— Õåé! ×òî ÿ òàêîãî ñêàçàë? — óäèâèëñÿ Ñèðè.

— Ïåðåíÿë ïðèâû÷êè, — ñêâîçü ñìåõ âûäàâèë Ëþöèóñ è âíîâü çàøåëñÿ â õîõîòå.

— Äà ÷òî òàêîå?

Êîò îïÿòü ìÿóêíóë è ñâåðêíóâ çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè, ñêîëüçíóë ïî ëèöó Ñèðè õâîñòîì, ïðûãíóë ïåðåìåñòèâøèñü íà êîëåíè ê Ëþïèíó. Øèðîêî îòêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè Ðýìè íàáëþäàë çà äâèæåíèÿìè ìèíèàòþðíîé ïàíòåðû.

— Ãàððè?! — íàêîíåö ïðîøåïòàë ïîä íàñìåøëèâûì âçãëÿäàì æèâîòíîãî. 

Ãðîìêîå ìÿóêàíüå ïîäòâåðäèëî åãî ïîäîçðåíèÿ.

— Ñíåéï. ×òî òû ñ íèì ñäåëàë? — çàîðàë Ñèðè, çàáèðàÿ êîòåíêà ó Ðýìè è ãëàäÿ åãî ïî ñïèíå, çàáîðìîòàë, — õîðîøèé, ìàëåíüêèé, ÷òî îí ñ òîáîé ñäåëàë? 

— Èäèîò! Îí àíèìàãóñ…. Â ïðèíöèïå òàê æå êàê è âñÿ âàøà øàéêà, — ïîðû÷àë Ñíåéï.

Êîò îïÿòü çàìÿóêàë.

— Îí òåáå ïîääàêèâàåò!

— Ñèðè, óñïîêîéñÿ. Ýòî óæå ñìåøíî! Êàê âèäèøü Ãàððè â ïîðÿäêå! — óëûáíóëñÿ Ìóíè óñïîêàèâàþùå êëàäÿ ðóêó íà ïëå÷î äðóãà.

Íèêòî íå çàìåòèë ãðóñòíîãî âçãëÿäà ñêîëüçíóâøåãî ïî êîìïàíèè è ÷åëîâåêà òèõî, êàê òåíü ñêîëüçíóâøåãî çà äâåðü, íèêòî íå çàìåòèë åãî óõîäà, è ëèøü  ãîëóáûå êàê ëåä, ãëàçà ïðîâîäèëè åãî…

***

«Èíòåðåñíî äîëãî åùå… È ãäå Âèêòîð? ×òî îíè òàê çàäåðæàëèñü! Ñòðàííî! Äà ãäå æå îíè! ×åðò!» Íåäîâîëüñòâî ïîñòåïåííî ñìåíÿëîñü âîëíåíèåì. ×òî-òî ïîøëî íå òàê! Íî êàê òàêîå âîçìîæíî. Âåäü ïëàí áûë èäåàëåí. Äåìåíòîðû äîëæíû áûëè óæå óáèòü ìàëü÷èøêó… Ñ òåìè âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè êîòîðûå îí èìååò ýòî íå ñîñòàâèò òðóäà. Ïî÷åìó îí çàäåðæèâàåòñÿ?

Òåíü, îáðàçîâàííàÿ ñâåòîì ïëàìåíè, ìåòàëàñü ïî êîìíàòå, ñêîëüçèëà ïî ñòåíàì ñëåäóÿ çà ñâîèì õîçÿèíîì è îòðàæàÿ åãî íàñòðîåíèå.

ßðîñòü èñêàæàëà ïðàâèëüíûå ÷åðòû ëèöà äåëàÿ èõ íåóçíàâàåìûìè

Íó ïî÷åìó? Çà ÷òî? Âåäü áûëî ñòîëü ñëîæíî èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íåãî è òåïåðü îí âåðíóëñÿ? Ïî÷åìó îí? Ïî÷åìó ñþäà?

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  


* * *

_[1]__ Ìûøü â ãîðîõå (ëàò.)._


	19. Interlude POV Äæåéìñà

Interlude. POV Äæåéìñà 

×òî ñî ìíîé ïðîèñõîäèò? Ïî÷åìó? ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? Ïî÷åìó ÿ äåëàþ ýòî? Ïî÷åìó ÿ óæå ñäåëàë ýòî? Òåïåðü ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî… Îí íèêîãäà íå ïîäïóñòèò ìåíÿ. Î ÷åì ÿ äóìàë ðàíüøå? Î íåé. Ãëóïî. 

Ñêîðî áóäåò ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò êàê óìåð Ãàððè, à îí äî ñèõ ïîð íå ìîæåò ïîíÿòü ÷òî æå ïðîèçîøëî. Ñèëüíûé, çäîðîâûé, âåñåëûé ìàëü÷èê óãàñ çà íåñêîëüêî äíåé, íèêòî äàæå íå óñïåë ïîíÿòü ïî÷åìó. Ëèëè, îíà òîãäà òàê ïåðåæèâàëà, îíè âñå áîÿëèñü, ÷òî îíà óéäåò ñëåäîì çà ñûíîì. Íî ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ïîñòåïåííî îíà ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ, âåäü áûë åùå Ñýì, åìó ñêîðî áóäåò øåñòíàäöàòü. Ïîòîì ðîäèëàñü Ìèøåëü è áëèçíåöû. Êàê ýòî íè ñòðàííî, íî äåòè áûëè òî÷íûìè êîïèÿìè åãî, îíè íè÷åãî íå âçÿëè îò ìàòåðè. Íè âíåøíîñòè, íè ÷åðò õàðàêòåðà. Âñå ÷åòâåðî òåððîðèçèðîâàëè ñíà÷àëà ðîäèòåëåé, à òåïåðü óæå ïðîôåññîðîâ â Õîãâàðòñå. Ïðîêàçû, øóòêè, ëþáîâü ê Êâèääè÷ó, äàæå ïîëíîå îòñóòñòâèå èíòåðåñà ê ó÷åáå, õîòÿ ïîñëåäíèì ãîðäèòüñÿ îñîáî íå ïîëó÷àëîñü. Íå-òî ÷òî îíè íå èìåëè ñïîñîáíîñòåé èëè åëå-åëå ïåðåõîäèëè íà ñëåäóþùåé êóðñ. Íåò ó÷èëèñü âñå îíè íå ïëîõî, à Ñýì, äàæå ñòàë ïðåôåêòîì â ýòîì ãîäó. Íî îíè âñå äåëàëè â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò, çàãíàòü êîãî-òî èç íèõ â áèáëèîòåêó áûëî íåðåàëüíî, õîòÿ Åìó, Äæåéìñó áûëî ïðåêðàñíî èçâåñòíî, ÷òî Çàïðåòíóþ Ñåêöèþ îíè èçëàçèëè âäîëü è ïîïåðåê, âûèñêèâàÿ íîâûé çàêëèíàíèÿ äëÿ ñâîèõ øóòîê. Îíè âñå áûëè ïîõîæå íà íåãî, êàê äâå êàïëè âîäû. È âåëè ñåáÿ òàê æå êàê îí. 

Äæåéìñ óñìåõíóëñÿ. Íè÷åãî îò ìàòåðè, íè÷åãî. Òîëüêî Ãàððè áûë ïîõîæ íà íåå. Òå æå çåëåíûå ãëàçà. À åñëè ñóäèòü ïî òîìó ÷òî îí âèäåë, òî ñòàíîâèòüñÿ ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ó ñòàðøåãî ñûíà  íåò ïðîáëåì ñ ïîñåùåíèåì áèáëèîòåêè. È ïðè ýòîì îí çíàë, ÷òî Ãàððè ñòàë ëîâöîì Ñëèçåðèíà. Ýòî èíòåðåñíî. Êàê îí èãðàåò? Ó Ñëèçåðèíà êîíå÷íî íå ïëîõàÿ êîìàíäà, íî Ãðèôôèíäîð èìååò ïðåèìóùåñòâî, Ñýìà â êà÷åñòâå ëîâöà. Èíòóèöèÿ ïîäñêàçûâàëà åìó, ÷òî ïðåäñòîÿùèì ìàò÷ áóäåò ñòîÿùèì çðåëèùåì. Ïîòòåð ïðîòèâ Ïîòòåðà. Çàáàâíî. 

Óëûáêà áûñòðî èñ÷åçëà. ×òî æå âñå-òàêè ñåãîäíÿ ïðîèçîøëî? Äåìåíòîðû â è Óïèâàþùèåñÿ â Õîãñìèäå. Îêàæèñü íà ìåñòå Ãàððè ëþáîé äðóãîé ñòóäåíò. Ýòî ìîæíî áûëî áû ïðèïèñàòü Ðàãíàèðó. Íî íåò. Îíè ïîäæèäàëè èìåííî Ãàððè. Òåìíûé Ëîðä íå èìååò â ìàëü÷èêå àáñîëþòíî íèêàêîãî èíòåðåñà. À äàæå åñëè áû îí çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ, òî Ãàððè äëÿ íà÷àëà áû ïîõèòèëè, äëÿ áåñåäû, íî ïîñûëàòü äåìåíòîðîâ, ÷òîáû îíè óáèëè åãî. Íåò. Ýòî íå îí. Íî êòî? 

Èç ðàññêàçà Ãàððè íàïðàøèâàëñÿ âûâîä î ìèíèñòðå. Ýòî êîíå÷íî âîçìîæíî. Íî, ñëèøêîì ÿâíî. Ðèäëü — ñëèçåðèíåö. È ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî ïîäîçðåíèå ñðàçó ïàäåò íà íåãî, à çíà÷èò íå áóäåò ïîäñòàâëÿòüñÿ. Íî òîãäà êòî? Âîçìîæíî ëè, ÷òîáû ìåæäó ìèðàìè ïåðåìåñòèëèñü íå òîëüêî ýòè äâîå? Íî åñëè ýòî ïðîèçîøëî, òî îá ýòîì çíàåò òîëüêî Äàìáëäîð. Íî ïî÷åìó îí ìîë÷èò?

Âåäü ñòàðèêó áåç ñîìíåíèé èçâåñòíî î íàïàäåíèè è âîçìîæíûì îïàñíîñòè äëÿ ìàëü÷èêà.

×òî-òî îí óïóñêàåò… ×òî-òî î÷åíü âàæíîå…

Ïðîøëî âñåãî ïàðà íåäåëü êàê Ñíåéï ïðèíåñ Ãàððè â Õîãâàðòñ è ìåíüøå íåäåëè, êàê ìàëü÷èê ïðèøåë â ñîçíàíèå, íî çà ýòè äíè ìèð êàçàëîñü ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ. 

Ëèëèÿ íå âûõîäèëà èç ñâîåé êîìíàòû è íå ñ êåì íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëà, è ëèøü ñåãîäíÿ îíà ñîîáùèëà, ÷òî íà÷íåò âíîâü âåñòè çàíÿòèÿ.

Ïîòòåð ñîðòèðîâàëñÿ â Ñëèçåðèí. Ìàëî òîãî ñ íåâåðîÿòíîé ñêîðîñòüþ, îí âëÿïàëñÿ â íåïðèÿòíîñòè è óíèçèë Ãðèôôèíäîð.  

À îí… îí âíîâü âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ ïðîøëûì, êîòîðîãî ðàíüøå óäàâàëîñü èçáåãàòü…

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  



	20. Ãëàâà 15

Ãëàâà 03. Facta concludentia[1] 

Ñåâåðóñ åãî îòòîëêíóë. Íå ÷åñòíî! Áûëî ñìåøíî ñëûøàòü ñëîâà î íåâîçìîæíîñòè îòíîøåíèé ìåæäó ñòóäåíòîì è ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì. Õà! Ýòî æå ïðîñòî ñìåøíî. 

È âîîáùå âåëèêîëåïíî íà÷àâøèéñÿ äåíü, çàêîí÷èëñÿ òàê… íåïðèÿòíî. 

È áîëüøå âñåãî åãî ðàññòðàèâàëî ïîâåäåíèå åãî äåêàíà. Ãàððè ñàì íå çíàë, ÷òî íà íåãî íàøëî, êîãäà îí ïîöåëîâàë åãî, íî ýòî íå áûëî îøèáêîé, ýòî áûëî êàê-òî ïðàâèëüíî. Íå òàê êàê ñ Äðàêî, êîòîðûé íàëåòàë íà íåãî è çàðàæàë ñâîèì æåëàíèåì, ýòî áûëî ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñàì çàõîòåë ýòîãî.

È ïî÷åìó Ñåâåðóñ âîçðàæàåò. Âåäü â ýòîì íåò íè÷åãî îñîáåííî. Ïî÷åìó îí íå õî÷åò ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ ñî âçàèìíûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì?

Ìàëü÷èê íàõìóðèëñÿ… õîòÿ êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî îí íå ñìîæåò åãî ïåðåóáåäèòü, ê òîìó æå Ñåâ îáåùàë ïðèãîòîâèòü äëÿ íåãî çåëüå áëîêèðóþùåå åãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ÷òî ñîîòâåòñòâåííî äàñò åìó âîçìîæíîñòü êîíòðîëèðîâàòü èõ. Ïîêà åìó íå î÷åíü õîòåëîñü âñïîìèíàòü ÷òî-ëèáî èç ïðîøëîãî, à çíà÷èò, ïîêà ó íåãî íå ïîÿâèòüñÿ ýòî æåëàíèå îí ñìîæåò ñ ëåãêîé ñîâåñòüþ çàíÿòüñÿ ïåðåóáåæäåíèåì ýòîãî ñëèçåðèíöà.

Ïî ëèöó Ãàððè ñêîëüçíóëà äîâîëüíàÿ óëûáêà. Â ãîëîâå ðîèëèñü ðàçíîîáðàçíûå ïëàíû, à ×àðà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî óäèâëåííûì âçãëÿäîì. 

Çàêðûâ ãëàçà ìàëü÷èê ïîóäîáíåå óñòðîèëñÿ íà äèâàíå è ïîä òèõèé ðàçãîâîð ñâîèõ îïåêóíîâ ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ñîí.

***

Ãîðÿ÷èå ðóêè ïîãëàæèâàëè åãî òåëî, ëåãêî ïðîñëåæèâàÿ ðåëüåô ìûøö. Òåïëîå äûõàíèå ëàñêàëî êîæó. Ìÿãêèå ãóáû ïîêóñûâàëè øåþ

«Ïîõîæå Ñåâ âñå-òàêè ïåðåäóìàë, — óëûáíóâøèñü ïîäóìàë ìàëü÷èê, âûãèáàÿñü ïîä ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè, è òèõî çàñòîíàë ïðîäîëæàÿ ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ ñïÿùèì.

À ðóêè ïðîäîëæàëè ñâîþ èãðó, ñïóñòèâøèñü ñî ñïèíû íà ÿãîäèöû. Îíè ãëàäèëè èõ, ìÿëè,  ëàñêàëè áåäðà, èíîãäà íûðÿëè íèæå, è êàê áû ñëó÷àéíî çàäåâàëè ÿè÷êè, çàñòàâëÿÿ Ãàððè ñèëüíåå âæèìàòüñÿ â êðîâàòü.

Ãóáû ñïóñòèëèñü ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó, îñòàâëÿÿ íà ñïèíå  âëàæíóþ äîðîæêó, è çàìåíèëè ðóêè. ßçûê ïîëàñêàë  ÿìêó ó îñíîâàíèÿ ñïèíû  è ïðîäîëæèë ñâîé ïóòü ìåæäó ÿãîäèöàìè. Ðóêè ïðîøëèñü ïî âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíå áåäåð è, ñêîëüçíóâ ââåðõ, îáõâàòèëè íàïðÿæåííûé ÷ëåí.

Èçäàâ ïðîòÿæíûé ñòîí,  ìàëü÷èê âûãíóëñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó ðóêàì. Ñòðàííàÿ èñòîìà îõâàòèëà âñå åãî òåëî. Îíà ðàçëèâàëàñü ïî òåëó  ñ ñèëîé óðàãàíà è çàñòàâëÿëà ãîðåòü íàðàâíå ñ õîðîøèì âèñêè. Æåëàííîå ïëàìÿ áåæàëî ïî òåëó, çàñòàâëÿÿ èãðàòü êðîâü, âûðûâàÿ èç ãðóäè ãðîìêèå ñòîíû, áîëüøå ïîõîæèå íà âîé.

Îí ñêîðåå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷åì óâèäåë  äîâîëüíóþ óñìåøêó, íî íè÷òî óæå íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ. Òåëî æèëî ñâîåé æèçíüþ, ïîëíîñòüþ  ñëåäóÿ çà äâèæåíèÿìè ðóê è ãóá. Â ãîëîâå áûëà ñòðàííàÿ ïóñòîòà, êàçàëîñü, ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ñòàëè äëÿ íåãî åäèíñòâåííîé öåëüþ æèçíè.

Ñ  òðóäîì  ïåðåñèëèâ  ýòó ïóñòîòó Ãàððè, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ñâîåãî íåâèäèìîãî ëþáîâíèêà è óòîíóë â ñåðåáðåíûõ ãëàçàõ. Ïîñëåäíåé  ñâÿçíîé ìûñëüþ áûëî íåäîóìåíèå è íåïîíèìàíèå.

«Êàê îí çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ? Ãäå Ñåâ?»

Ïîòîì âñå èñ÷åçëî. Îñòàëàñü ëèøü çâåíÿùàÿ ïóñòîòà è æåëàíèå ñæèãàâøåå òåëî…

***

Òàê íå õîòåëîñü îòêðûâàòü ãëàçà. Òàê íå õîòåëîñü. Íî êòî-òî ñ íàñòîé÷èâî òðÿñ åãî çà ïëå÷î, âûðûâàÿ èç ãëóáèí ñíà. Ñ òðóäîì ðàçëåïèâ âåêè Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë â ëèöî ñâîåãî äåêàíà.

—Ñåâ? — ïðîøåïòàëè ïåðåñîõøèå ãóáû. Ãîðëî æóòêî ñàäíèëî, à âñå òåëî ëîìèëî. Ìûøöû óïîðíî ñîïðîòèâëÿëèñü êàêèì-ëèáî äâèæåíèÿì. Ãîëîâà ãóäåëà. 

— Ìèñòåð Áëýê. ß, êîíå÷íî, âñå ïîíèìàþ, íî âû è òàê óæå ïðîïóñòèëè ïåðâûé óðîê.  Ýòî íå ñàìûé ëó÷øèé ñïîñîá  íà÷èíàòü ñâîé ïåðâûé äåíü îáó÷åíèÿ, — ñ ñàðêàçìîì ïðîèçíåñ Ñåâåðóñ, íî åãî ãëàçà ïî÷åìó-òî î÷åíü õîëîäíî îãëÿäûâàëè ìàëü÷èêà.

— ß ïðîñïàë?

— Íî ïî÷åìó? ß …  à ïî÷åìó âû èëè Ñèðè ñ Ðýìè, ìåíÿ íå ðàçáóäèëè? — õðèïëî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ãàððè, íåäîóìåâàÿ ïî÷åìó Ñåâ òàê ñåáÿ âåäåò. Ýòîò âçãëÿä. Ìàëü÷èêó çàõîòåëîñü ñúåæèòüñÿ. Ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü îí îãëÿäåëñÿ, îí â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, íî… íî ïî÷åìó, âåäü îí òî÷íî ïîìíèë ÷òî çàñíóë â ñâîåé ãîñòèíîé Ñåâà. Â ñëåäóþùèå ñåêóíäó çåëåíûé ãëàçà øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóëèñü.

Ðóêè, ãóáû, ìÿãêèå, íî íàñòîé÷èâûå ïîöåëóè, ÿçûê, èññëåäîâàâøèé åãî òåëî. Ñòîíû, êðèêè, òèõèé ïðåðûâàþùèéñÿ øåïîò. Îí íå ïîìíèë ñëîâ, íî ïîìíèë ãîëîñ ëèâøåéñÿ ïî òåëó è ìóðàøêè áåæàâøèå ïî êîæå îò ýòîãî çâóêà. Æåëàíèå ñòàâøåå áåçóìèåì.  

Ñåðåáðÿíûå ãëàçà… ñåðûå ãëàçà… áåëîñíåæíûå øåëêîâèñòûå âîëîñû…

Äðàêî…

Íî, íî ïî÷åìó? Âåäü îí ðåøèë, ÷òî åìó íóæåí Ñåâ… îí õîòåë Ñåâà… Ñåâà, à íå Äðàêî. 

— ìèñòåð Áëýê. Âàì ñëåäóåò ïîäíÿòüñÿ è ïîñïåøèòü íà çàíÿòèÿ. ×åðåç ïîë÷àñà ó âàñ íà÷èíàþòñÿ äâå ïàðû Çåëèé  ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðîì, à ïîòîì Èñòîðèÿ Ìàãèè è ÇÎÒÑ. Ïîñòàðàéòåñü íå îïîçäàòü. Ýëüôû óæå ïðèíåñëè âàì çàâòðàê, — ëåäÿíîé ãîëîñ îáæåã ìàëü÷èêà. È ñëèçåðèíåö ñ òðóäîì ïîäíÿâøèñü ñ êðîâàòè, ïðîâîäèë âçãëÿäîì ñâîåãî äåêàíà, êàê òåíü âûñêîëüçíóâøåãî çà äâåðü.

Â ãîëîâå áèëàñü îäíà ìûñëü, îñîçíàíèå — óíè÷òîæàâøåå âñå… è âñåëÿþùåå íàäåæäó:

«Îí çíàåò… Îí ïîíÿë…»

***

Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî Ãàððè ñîáèðàëñÿ êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå, îí âñå-òàêè îïîçäàë ê íà÷àëó óðîêà. È ñòîèëî åìó âëåòåòü â êëàññ, êàê âñå ìãíîâåííî óñòàâèëèñü íà íåãî. Ìãíîâåííî íà íåãî íàõëûíóëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, î ïðîôåññîðå Ñíåéïå â êà÷åñòâå ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Çåëèé.

«Íó âñå. Ñëèçåðèíöû, ìåíÿ ïðèáüþò. Èíòåðåñíî, ñêîëüêî Ïîòòåð ñíèìåò ñ ìåíÿ áàëëîâ, ñîòíþ?» — ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ìàëü÷èêà, êîãäà åãî âçãëÿä íàòêíóëñÿ íà õìóðûé âçîð êàðèõ ãëàç.

— Ìèñòåð Áëýê. Ïðîõîäèòå è ñàäèòåñü, — ïðîèçíåñ Äæåéìñ, âîïðåêè îæèäàíèÿì Ãàððè, — Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ïåðåäàéòå ñâîåìó îäíîêóðñíèêó çàïèñè, êîòîðûå âû óæå ñäåëàëè. Îòëè÷íî. À òåïåðü âåðíåìñÿ ê óðîêó, — ïðîäîëæèë ëåêöèþ äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ÿâíîå çàìåøàòåëüñòâî ñëèçåðèíöåâ, — êàê ÿ óæå ãîâîðèë. Ñåãîäíÿ íàøå çàíÿòèå ïîëíîñòüþ ëåêöèîííîå. Îçíàêîìèòåëüíîå. Ïîñêîëüêó çåëüå Äîëãà, òðåáóåò ìàêñèìàëüíîé ïîäãîòîâêè è êîíöåíòðàöèè. È òàê …

Ñëåäóþùèå äâà ÷àñà âñå ñòóäåíòû íå îòðûâàëèñü îò ñâîèõ çàïèñåé. Êîãäà-òî Ãàððè ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ õóæå Ñíåéïà íà ñâåòå áûòü íå ìîæåò, íî òåïåðü îí ïîíÿë ñâîþ îøèáêó. Äà. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð íå ñíèìàë íàìåðåííîå êîëè÷åñòâî áàëëîâ è íå õîäèë ñ óáèéñòâåííûì âèäîì ïî êëàññó, íî ñèëå åäêèõ çàìå÷àíèé è êîììåíòàðèåâ îí íå ñòóïàë äåêàíó Ñëèçåðèíà. Õîòÿ êàê ýòî íè ñòðàííî,  íî  Äæåìñ ñ îäèíàêîâîé ëåãêîñòüþ ðàçäàâàë èõ îáîèì äîìàì, íå äåëàÿ ïîáëàæåê íèêîìó. Ñòîèëî ïðîôåññîðó ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ê êîìó-íèáóäü èç ñòóäåíòîâ, êàê òîò ìãíîâåííî ñòàíîâèëñÿ ñåðîâàòîãî öâåòà è â óæàñå ñìîòðåë íà ïðèáëèæàþùóþñÿ ôèãóðó. 

Íî äåë áûëî äàæå íå îñòðîì ÿçûêå ñòàðøåãî Ïîòòåðà. À ñêîðåå â ìåòîäèêå ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò Ãàððè äàæå çàõîòåëîñü ðàññìåÿòüñÿ. Äî òîãî áûëè ïîõîæè Äæåéìñ è Ñåâåðóñ. Áûëî àáñîëþòíî ÿñíî, ÷òî äåêàí ãðèôôèíäîðà ïîëíîñòüþ ïîìåøàí íà ñâîåì ïðåäìåòå è ñ÷èòàåò âñåõ ñòóäåíòîâ íåñïîñîáíûìè ê âîñïðèÿòèþ ýòîãî ïðåäìåòà. Äà óæ ó ýòèõ äâîèõ ìíîãî îáùåãî, õîòÿ ýòî õîðîøî ÷òî ìåæäó íèìè íåò äðóæåñêèõ îòíîøåíèé, èíà÷å íåñ÷àñòíûì ó÷åíèêàì îñòàâàëîñü áû ëèøü ìîëèòüñÿ è ïðîñèòü î ïîìèëîâàíèè.

Ìàëü÷èê óõìûëüíóëñÿ ñâîèì ìûñëÿì, — Äà óæ. Ñëûøàë áû åãî êòî-íèáóäü.. îíè áû áåç ñîìíåíèÿ ðåøèëè áû, ÷òî îí ñîøåë ñ óìà., — ðàçìûøëÿë ìàëü÷èê, êðàåì óõà ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ëåêöèè ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ. 

Êîãäà, íàêîíåö, ïðîçâó÷àë çâîíîê, ó÷åíèêè áûñòðî ïîõâàòàëè ñâîè âåùè è ðèíóëèñü ê âûõîäó. Ãàððè òîæå áûëî, õîòåë ïîñëåäîâàòü èõ ïðèìåðó, íî åãî îñòàíîâèëè ãîëîñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ.

— Ìèñòåð Áëýê.  Íå ìîãëè áû âû çàäåðæàòüñÿ.

— Äà ïðîôåññîð.

— Ãàððè. ß õîòåë áû ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü, — ïðîäîëæèë Äæåéìñ, äîæäàâøèñü, êîãäà âñå ñòóäåíòû ïîêèíóëè êëàññ.

— Î ÷åì? — íàõìóðèëñÿ ìàëü÷èê, õîëîäíî îêèäûâàÿ âçãëÿäîì ñòàðøåãî Ïîòòåðà.

— Ìîæåò, ëó÷øå ïðîéäåì â ìîé êàáèíåò?

— Ó ìåíÿ çàíÿòèÿ.

— Íå âàæíî. ß äîãîâîðþñü. Ñêàæåì òàêîå îïðàâäàíèå êàê íàêàçàíèå, òåáÿ óñòðîèò? Òàê ÷òî ïîøëè? — óëûáíóëñÿ äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà.

— Ðàçâå íàì åñòü, î ÷åì ðàçãîâàðèâàòü?

— Åñòü. È åñëè òû áóäåøü ïðîäîëæàòü ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñî ìíîé â òàêîì òîíå, òî òâîå èëëþçèÿ íàêàçàíèÿ, ñòàíåò äî íåïðèëè÷èÿ ðåàëüíîé, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð.

— Íó, õîðîøî, — íå õîòÿ ïðîáîðìîòàë ìàëü÷èê,  ðåøèâøèé, ÷òî íåîïðÿòíàÿ áåñåäà, ëó÷øå ìûòüÿ ïîëîâ.

Êîãäà ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè ïðîøëè â êàáèíåò, îôîðìëåííûé â êðàñíûõ ñ çîëîòîì òîíàõ, ìàëü÷èê óæå íà÷àë æàëåòü î ñâîåì ðåøåíèå. Îòòåíêè êîìíàòû íàâåâàëè íà íåïðèÿòíûå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ. È âîîáùå îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ æóòêî íåóþòíî. 

— Ñàäèñü, — ïðîèçíåñ Äæåéìñ, êèâàÿ â ñòîðîíó îäíîãî èç êðåñåë, — òû ÷åãî-íèáóäü õî÷åøü. Ñîê èëè ÷àé?

— À ìîæíî êîôå, — åõèäíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ìàëü÷èê, ïðåêðàñíî çíàÿ ÷òî ýòîò íàïèòîê â Õîãâàðòñå íå ïðèâåòñòâóåòñÿ.

— Êîíå÷íî, — óëûáíóëñÿ Äæåéìñ è íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó íåáîëüøîé äâåðöû ñêðûòîé ìåæäó êíèæíûìè ñòåëëàæàìè, — ÿ áûñòðî.

«×åðò! —  ïðîìåëüêíóëî â ãîëîâå ìàëü÷èêà, — ÷òî-òî ÿ ñåãîäíÿ âåñü äåíü îøèáàþñü â ñâîèõ ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿõ».

×åðåç  äâàäöàòü ìèíóò ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿëà ÷àøêà ñ äûìÿùèìñÿ íàïèòêîì. À äåêàí ãðèôôèíäîðà ïîñìàòðèâàë íà íåãî ñî ñìåøèíêàìè â ãëàçàõ.

— Ïðèãîòîâëåíî áåç ìàãèè. Ïîýòîìó òàê äîëãî, — ïðîèçíåñ îí.

— Î ÷åì âû õîòåëè ñî ìíîé ïîãîâîðèòü? — âíîâü íàõìóðèëñÿ ìàëü÷èê.

— ß … ÿ õîòåë ó òåáÿ ñïðîñèò. Òû ìîæåøü ðàññêàçàòü î ñâîåé æèçíè. — îòâîäÿ ãëàçà ïðîáîðìîòàë ïðîôåññîð. Î ÷åì? — óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

— Íó, î òîì, êàê òû æèë â òîì ìèðå. Íå òî, ÷òî òû ðàññêàçûâàë Äàìáëäîðó. À ïðîñòî îá ýòèõ Äóðñëÿõ, î ñâîèõ ó÷èòåëÿõ… íó   êåì òû äðóæèë…

— Âû õîòèòå óçíàòü. Íî ÿ óæå âñå ðàññêàçàë. Ìíå áîëüøå íå÷åãî äîáàâèòü. ß íè÷åãî íå ïîìíþ.

— Íó... æàëü. À ïî÷åìó òû òàê íå ëþáèøü ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ? — âíåçàïíî ñïðîñèë Ïîòòåð.

— Íå ëþáëþ? Ñ ÷åãî âû âçÿëè, — óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.

— Õì. Ñóäÿ ïî òâîåìó ïîâåäåíèþ, áûëî íå ñëîæíî äîãàäàòüñÿ., — óñìåõíóëñÿ Äæåéìñ.

— Çà÷åì âàì ýòî? Ðåøèëè ñûãðàòü ðîëü ïàïî÷êè? 

— Ãàððè.

— À ÷òî ÿ íå ïðàâ? Çíà÷èò, âû õîòèòå çíàòü, ïî÷åìó ÿ ñäåëàë, òî, ÷òî ñäåëàë? ß ïðàâ, — äîæäàâøèñü ïîäòâåðæäàþùåãî êèâêà îò áûâøåãî ìàðîäåðà, Ãàððè ïðîäîëæèë, — Íó ÷òî æå  â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ÿ âàì ðàññêàæó. Êîãäà ÿ â ïÿòíèöó ñäåëàë øàã íà ïëîùàäêó, òî êîå-÷òî âñïîìíèë. À èìåííî ÷òî ñäåëàëè ãðèôôèíäîðöû, êîãäà óçíàëè î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ãåé. Ó âàñ òàêîå óäèâëåííîå ëèöî? ×òî â ýòîì ñòðàííîãî. Âåäü íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ, âû òàêæå îòâåðíóëèñü îò Ñèðè è Ðýìè. Íå òàê ëè. Íó, òàê âîò ÿ âñïîìíèë. Ïîòîì ïîçæå âå÷åðîì âåðíóëèñü åùå êîå-êàêèå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, íî îíè ëèøü ïîäòâåðäèëè ìîå ìíåíèå. ß íå ïîìíþ ìíîãîå, íî òîé ïàìÿòè, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ. ß íå õî÷ó, äà è íå âèæó íåîáõîäèìîñòè ðàññêàçûâàòü âàì âñå. Âàì ýòî íå íóæíî… Ïîòîìó êàê âû ìîðùèòåñü  óæå ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî âàì èçâåñòíî î ÷åì èäåò ðå÷ü.  Íó, òàê ÷òî ìíå ïðîäîëæàòü?— ñëèçåðèíåö ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðåñëà è îêèíóâ Äæåéìñà  õîëîäíûì âçãëÿäîì íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó, — Äóìàþ íå ñòîèò. Ïîõîæå, íàøà ñ âàìè áåñåäà íå óäàëàñü. Òàê ÷òî ÿ ëó÷øå ïîéäó.

Âûëåòåâ â êîðèäîð Ãàððè, íàïðàâèëñÿ  ê âûõîäó èç çäàíèÿ øêîëû. Èäòè íà çàíÿòèÿ íå õîòåëîñü Ìàëü÷èêà âñåãî òðÿñëî. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îí  áåç ïðîáëåì äîáðàëñÿ äî îçåðà. Óñåâøèñü íà òðàâó, îí ñòàë ðàññìàòðèâàòü ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â ãîëóáîé âîäå.

«Çà÷åì ÿ òàê íà íåãî íàêðè÷àë. Âåäü îí õîòåë êàê ëó÷øå. À ÿ… Íî óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî ÷òî-òî ìåíÿòü. Õîðîøî õîòü ñåãîäíÿ áóäåò äóýëüíûé êëóá. Ìîæíî áóäåò õîòü íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèòüñÿ».

Â ãîëîâå âñå ñìåøàëîñü  Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ñîáûòèÿ ïîñëåäíèõ äíåé. Íåèçìåííûì îñòàâàëîñü ëèøü îòðàæåíèå â ãîëóáîé âîäå. Íàáëþäàÿ çà  íåïîäâèæíîé ãëàäüþ Ãàððè ñàì íå çàìåòèë êàê ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ñîí.

****

_«Ìàëåíüêàÿ òåìíàÿ òåíü, ñêîëüçíóâ ïî ñòåíàì ïóñòûííûõ êîðèäîðîâ, èñ÷åçëà â òåìíûõ ïðîõîäàõ. Ìÿãêèå ëàïû áåñøóìíî ñòóïàëè ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó.  ×åðíàÿ øåðñòü ñëèâàëàñü ñ òåìíîòîé, è  ëèøü èçðåäêà ñâåðêàëè çåëåíûå ãëàçà._

_Çâóê øàãîâ çàñòàâèë æèâîòíîå âçäðîãíóòü è ìåòíóòüñÿ â îäíó èç íèø óñûïàâøèõ ñòåíû ïîäçåìåëèé. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé òåìíîòó ðàçîðâàë ñâåò ôîíàðÿ. Øàãè îñòàíîâèëèñü, ïîäðàãèâàþùåå ïëàìÿ ïîçâîëÿëî ðàçãëÿäåòü ëèöà ÷åòûðåõ ðåáÿò._

_Âçãëÿä çåëåíûõ ãëàç ñêîëüçíóë ïî ôèãóðàì. Ðàñòðåïàííûå âîëîñû, äâà áëîíäèíà è áðþíåò. Âîëîñû ÷åòâåðòîãî ìàëü÷èêà áûëè ÿðêî ðûæèå. Ðåáÿòà ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì îãëÿäûâàëè êîðèäîð. Ïî÷åìó-òî èìåííî ýòî çàñòàâèëî æèâîòíîå êàê ìîæíî ñèëüíåå âæàòüñÿ â ñòåíó. _

_Âñå ÷åòâåðî, áûëè âûñîêèå è ïîäòÿíóòûå, äàæå ñâîáîäíûå ìàíòèè íå ìîãëè ñêðûòü øèðîêèå ïëå÷è è ðàçâèòóþ ìóñêóëàòóðó… _

_×åðíûå ìàíòèè… âçãëÿä ñêîëüçíóë íèæå, è îí ñìîã ðàçãëÿäåòü çíà÷êè ôàêóëüòåòîâ… Ãðèôôèíäîð._

— _Ðîí, ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë, ÷òî îí çäåñü. Ýòî òåððèòîðèÿ Ñëèçåðèíà, — ïðîèçíåñ îäèí èç ìàëü÷èêîâ._

— _Êîå-êòî èç Õàôôëïàôô, âèäåë, êàê îí êàæäûé âå÷åð ñïóñêàåòñÿ ñþäà. Ê òîìó  æå, îí òàêîé æå, êàê è Ñëèçåðèíöû. ×òî îíè ìîãóò ñ íèì ñäåëàòü? — óõìûëüíóëñÿ ðûæåâîëîñûé, — íè÷åãî òàêîãî, ÷òîáû åìó íå ïîíðàâèëîñü, îí íà âñå ïîéäåò äîáðîâîëüíî, — è îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ._

— _Äà óæ, Õàôôëïàôô  — àáñîëþòíî äîñòîâåðíûé èñòî÷íèê. ß îäíîãî íå ïîíèìàþ, çà÷åì ÿ òî çäåñü íóæåí? — ñïðîñèë òðåòèé ïàðåíü. Åãî ëèöî ïî÷åìó-òî áûëî äî áîëè, çíàêîìî…  èçî âñåõ ñèë êîò ïûòàëñÿ ðàññìîòðåòü åãî. Ñâåòëîâîëîñûé… ïî÷òè íà ãîëîâó  âûøå îñòàëüíûõ. Àáñîëþòíî ïðàâèëüíûå ÷åðòû ëèöà… Ñâåò îò ïëàìåíè çàäðîæàë, è îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìàíòèÿ íà íåì íå ÷åðíàÿ, êàê ó îñòàëüíûõ, à ãëóáîêîãî áàðäîâîãî öâåòà è íà íåé íå áûëî çíà÷êà ôàêóëüòåòà. _

— _Êàê çà÷åì? — óäèâèëñÿ ðûæèé, — òû íàøå àëèáè. Ýòî, âî-ïåðâûõ. À âî-âòîðûõ, íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî òîæå íå õî÷åøü ðàçâëå÷üñÿ. Âåäü äàæå  ïîìîùíèêàì ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé íóæíî îòäûõàòü, èëè ÿ íå ïðàâ?_

— _Òû âåäü ïîìîã íàì âûâåñòè åãî íà ÷èñòóþ âîäó, — óñìåõíóëñÿ ÷åòâåðòûé ìàëü÷èê._

— _Íó ...  ÿ…_

— _Ýé, ïîñìîòðèòå ñþäà, — îáîðâàë åãî ãîëîñ ñàìîãî ïåðâîãî ìàëü÷èêà. _

_Òîëüêî òåïåðü êîò çàìåòèë, ÷òî íàñòîëüêî óâëåêñÿ ðàçãëÿäûâàíèåì êîìïàíèè, ÷òî íå óâèäåë, êàê îäèí èç íèõ äâèíóëñÿ â åãî ñòîðîíó, è òåïåðü íà íåãî ñìîòðåëè ñâåòëî-ãîëóáûå ãëàçà._

— _Òàê-òàê, êòî ýòî ó íàñ çäåñü, — ñëîâà è èíòîíàöèÿ, ñ êîòîðîé îíè áûëè ñêàçàíû, çàñòàâèëè æèâîòíîå çàäðîæàòü._

_Âçãëÿä çåëåíûõ çàìåòàëñÿ â ïîèñêàõ âûõîäà, òåëî íàïðÿãëîñü, ãîòîâÿñü ê ïðûæêó, íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. Òðîå îñòàëüíûõ, óñëûøàâ îêëèê äðóãà, ïðèáëèçèëèñü ê íèøå, è ïåðåêðûëè ïðîõîä._

— _Ýòî êàêîé-òî êîò._

— _ß åãî ðàíüøå íå âèäåë._

— _Èíòåðåñíî, ÷åé îí?_

— _Íó, òóò êàê ðàç íå î ÷åì äóìàòü. ×åðíûé êîò ãóëÿåò â ñëèçåðèíñêèõ ïîäçåìåëüÿõ. Êàê ïî òâîåìó êîìó îí ìîæåò ïðèíàäëåæàòü? Òàêîãî óðîäöà ìîã çàâåñòè òîëüêî êòî-òî èç ýòèõ çìåé, — ñî ñìåõîì ïðîòÿíóë îäèí èõ ðåáÿò._

— _Íó, òû íå ïðàâ. Ìîæåò îí áåçäîìíûé, è çàáðåë ñþäà â ãîñòè ê ìèññèñ Íîððèñ. Ìîæåò ó íèõ òóò ñâèäàíèå. _

— _Òî÷íî! Ïîìíèøü, â ïðîøëîì ìåñÿöå, Ôèë÷ îðàë, ÷òî-òî êòî çàäåëàë åé êîòÿò._

— _Àãà. Îí åùå îáâèíÿë Êîñîëàïà. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ÷òî ÿ íå ïåðåíîøó ýòî ðûæåå ÷óäîâèùå, âêóñ ó íåãî åñòü, îí íèêîãäà áû íå ïîçàðèëñÿ, íà ýòó îáëåçëóþ êîøàðó, — îòâåòèë ðûæèé, è íàãíóâøèñü ïîäíÿë ÷åðíîãî êîòà çà øêèðêó._

— _Íó ÷òî æå, ïîõîæå, ìû òîëüêî ÷òî íàøëè âèíîâíèêà. _

_Êîò çàáàðàõòàëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü âûñêîëüçíóòü èç õâàòêè ãðèôôèíäîðöà._

— _Îí ïûòàåòñÿ óäðàòü._

— _×òî íàäåëàë äåë, è â êóñòû. Íå ïîëó÷èòüñÿ, ÷åðíåíüêèé. Íå ïîëó÷èòüñÿ, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ âòîðîé ìàëü÷èê._

_Óñëûøàâ ýòè ñëîâà, êîò èçîãíóëñÿ è âöåïèëñÿ êîãòÿìè â ðóêó ðûæåãî.  È â òó æå ñåêóíäó, ïî ïîäçåìåëüÿì ïðîêàòèë äèêèé êðèê._

— _Ýòà ñêîòèíà öàðàïàåòñÿ. Ñåàìóñ, ÷òî òû ñòîèøü, îòöåïè åãî îò ìåíÿ, — îðàë ðûæèé, ïûòàÿñü ñòðÿõíóòü ÷åðíîãî çâåðüêà, íî òîò ñêîëüçèë ïî ðóêå, âïèâøèñü íåå  äëèííûìè êîãòÿìè._

— _Ïîõîæå, îí áåøåííûé, —  îòâåòèë Ñåàìóñ, ïûòàÿñü ïîìî÷ü äðóãó, íî âñå åãî ïîïûòêè áûëè áåñïîëåçíû,  ðóêè ñîñêàëüçûâàëè ñ ãëàäêîé øåðñòè._

_Íàêîíåö, áðîñèâ ïîïûòêè ïðîñòî ñíÿòü êîòà, ìàëü÷èêè èñõèòðèëèñü âòðîåì îäíèì ðåçêèì óäàðîì ñáðîñèòü æèâîòíîå. Ïðîëåòåâ ê ïðîòèâîïîëîæåííîé ñòåíå, êîò óäàðèëñÿ îá íåå è îñòàëñÿ ëåæàòü. _

— _Âîò ñâîëî÷ü. Îí ìíå âñþ ðóêó èçîäðàë. ×åðò! Èñêàëè Ïîòòåðà, à íàòêíóëèñü íà ýòó òâàðü, — áîðìîòàë Ðîí, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå îêðîâàâëåííóþ ðóêó, — Äâèíüòå åìó êòî-íèáóäü,  à ìîæåò ëó÷øå âîîáùå ïðèáèòü, ÷òîáû çíàë, êàê öàðàïàòüñÿ?_

— _Îñòàâü åãî. Õâàòèò óæå. Òû ñàì íàðâàëñÿ. ×åãî âû ê íåìó ïðèöåïèëèñü. Ýòî æå òîëüêî êîò, — îñòàíîâèë åãî ñâåòëîâîëîñûé._

— _Ýòî íå êîò. Ýòî ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ òâàðü. À èõ ÷åì ìåíüøå, òåì ëó÷øå, — âîçðàçèë Ðîí._

— _Âñå õâàòèò, òåáå íóæíî â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. Ïîøëè, — ñõâàòèë åãî çà ïëå÷è ñâåòëîâîëîñûé è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó èç òåìíèö._

— _×åðò! Âóä, âîò óæ áû íèêîãäà íå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òû áóäåøü ïîðòèòü íàì ðàçâëå÷åíèå, — ïðîáóáíèë Ñåàìóñ è íàïðàâèëñÿ çà íèìè. — Êîëèí,  òû èäåøü?_

***

«Ýòîìó ìàëü÷èøêå îïÿòü óäàëîñü ñáåæàòü. Íî êàê? Âèêòîð òàê è  íå âåðíóëñÿ, à áîëüøå íèêòî íå ðàññêàæåò. Äà êîíå÷íî Äæåéìñ âñå âèäåë, íî îí íå áóäåò ãîâîðèòü. Îò Ñíåéïà òîæå íè÷åãî íå äîáüåøüñÿ….. Ìîæåò ñïðîñèòü ýòó ïàðî÷êó, Áëýêà è Ëþïèíà?.. Íåò. Îáùàòüñÿ ñ ýòèìè?! Íåò… ê òîìó æå ýòî òàê æå áåñïîëåçíî.

Íî êàê îí óìóäðèëñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ äåìåíòîðàìè? Ìîæåò ñïðîñèòü ó íåãî ñàìîãî?

À ïî÷åìó áû  è íåò… Õîòÿ ìàëü÷èøêà íå ãëóï, íî ïîïðîáîâàòü ñòîèò…»

Æåíùèíà îòêèíóëà âîëîñû è äëèííûå òåìíûå, ñ êðàñíûìè îòáëåñêàìè, ïðÿäè âçìåòíóëèñü â âîçäóõ.

«Íî ëó÷øå ñäåëàòü ýòî çàâòðà, ïîñëå óðîêà… 

Äà çàâòðà… çàâòðà, ÿ ñ íèì ïîãîâîðþ, åñëè êîíå÷íî îí äîæèâåò äî ýòîãî…»

Ãóáû èñêàçèëà õîëîäíàÿ óëûáêà… Âçãëÿä, çåëåíûõ ãëàç, ñêîëüçíóë ïî öèôåðáëàòó ÷àñîâ, âèñåâøèõ íà ñòåíå…

Áåç äåñÿòè øåñòü. Çàíÿòèÿ äóýëèíãîì… Îíà åäâà íå çàáûëà î íèõ…  

Äà, çàâòðà îíà îáÿçàòåëüíî ïîãîâîðèò ñ ýòèì ìàëü÷èøêîé, åñëè îí ïåðåæèâåò ñëåäóþùèå ÷àñû…»

***

— Ýé, Ãàððè! À íó ïðîñûïàéñÿ! Ìû åãî ïî âñåìó Õîãâàðòñó èùåì, à îí ñïèò. À íó âñòàâàé!

— Áëàèñ, à íó-êà îòîéäè, ñåé÷àñ ÿ åãî ðàçáóæó.  

Íà ëèöî óïàëè äëèííûå øåëêîâèñòûå ïðÿäè. Ìÿãêèå ãóáû íàêðûëè åãî ðîò. 

Ïåðâîé ðåàêöèåé Ãàððè áûëî îòâåòèòü, íà ïîöåëóé, â ãîëîâå âíîâü ñòàëà ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ çíàêîìàÿ ïóñòîòà. Íî, ñîáðàâ ñèëû, ìàëü÷èê îòêèíóë åå, è, óõìûëüíóâøèñü ïðî ñåáÿ, ðåçêî ðâàíóëñÿ ââåðõ.

Áëîíäèí èçäàë çâóê ïîõîæèé íà êðèê è âèçã îäíîâðåìåííî. Îòêðûâ ãëàçà Ãàððè îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì ñèäåâøåãî ðÿäîì áëîíäèíà, óñèëåííî çàæèìàâøåãî ðîò.

— Ýýý… Äðàêî?! Èçâèíè, ÿ äóìàë, ìåíÿ ï÷åëà óæàëèëà, — ñ ïðèòîðíî ñëàäêîé óëûáêîé ïðîèçíåñ îí, — òû â ïîðÿäêå?

Íî Ìàëôîé òîëüêî ïðîìû÷àë.

— Ïîõîæå, îí ñåáå ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê, — ðàññìåÿëñÿ Áëàèñ, — äà óæ. Òû ïðîñòî ìàñòåð áóäèòü ëþäåé. Âîí îí  ìãíîâåííî ïðîñíóëñÿ, — ñêâîçü ñìåõ çàêîí÷èë îí.

— Óóìì, — ïðîäîëæàë ìû÷àòü Äðàêî, êèäàÿ ðàçúÿðåííûå âçãëÿäû íà êàïèòàíà   êâèääè÷íîé êîìàíäû.

— Íó ëàäíî, õâàòèò ðàññèæèâàòüñÿ. Ó íàñ äóýëèíã êëóá ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò, — ñêàçàë Áëàèñ, — È Ãàððè, ïðîôåññîð Ïîòòåð ïðåäóïðåäèë âñåõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, ÷òî òåáÿ íå áóäåò. Ìû óæ äóìàëè òåáÿ çàñòàâèëè  äðàèòü êîòëû, à òû òóò ñïèøü. Çàáàâíî. Ðàññêàæåøü ïîòîì, ÷òî åìó áûëî îò òåáÿ íóæíî? À?

— Äà òàê íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Ñïðàøèâàë ìåíÿ î ïðîãðàììå â Äóðìøòðàíãå, — áûñòðî íàøåëñÿ Ãàððè.

Âèäèìî ïîâåðèâøèé Áëàèñ êèâíóë è ìàëü÷èêè, ïîäõâàòèâ âñå åùå ñòîíóùåãî Ìàëôîÿ íàïðàâèëèñü ê Õîãâàðòñó.

***

Êîãäà ðåáÿòà äîáðàëèñü äî äóýëüíîãî êëóáà, òàì óæå âñå ñîáðàëèñü. Õîòÿ Ãàððè çàìåòèë, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ òàê æå ïðèñóòñòâîâàë øåñòîé ãîä Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ñëèçåðèíà, ïëþñ íåñêîëüêî ðýéâåíêëîâöåâ è õàôôëïàôôöåâ. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï è Ïîòòåð óæå íàçíà÷àëè äóýëüíûå ïàðû. Äðàêî îêàçàëñÿ â ïàðå ñ Äèíîì Òîìàñîì, à Áëàèñ ñ Ëàâàíäîé Áðàóí. Íè Ëîíãáîòòîìà, íè ýòîãî ðûæåãî Óèçëè ñðåäè ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ íå áûëî. Âñå åùå îòäûõàþò â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, óñìåõíóëñÿ ìàëü÷èê. Ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ãîëîñàì ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, ÷òîáû íå ïðîïóñòèòü ñâîå èìÿ.  Íî âîò óæå âñå ñòóäåíòû áûëè ðàñïðåäåëåíû, à îí âñå åùå îñòàâàëñÿ â ñòîðîíå. Ìàëü÷èê íàõìóðèëñÿ, à êàê æå îí? Èëè îíè ðåøèëè, ÷òî åìó áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòî ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü? Ãàððè õîòåë, áûëî óæå ñïðîñèòü, êàê Ñíåéï, ñëîâíî îòâå÷àÿ íà åãî ìûñëè, ïðîèçíåñ.

— Ìèñòåð Áëýê, òåïåðü áóäåò òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ ñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì. Ñåãîäíÿ ñî ìíîé. Çàâòðà ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ïëîòòåðîì, è ò.ä. Ìèñòåð Áëýê, ïðîøó âàñ ïîäîéòè ñþäà.

«Çíà÷èò, îíè ðåøèëè, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ñëó÷àéíî èñêàëå÷èòü êîãî-òî èç ñòóäåíòîâ. Çàáàâíî, — óñìåõíóëñÿ ìàëü÷èê, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì, — íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå òàê äàæå ëó÷øå. È íàìíîãî èíòåðåñíåé».

— Ïðîôåññîð, — îáðàòèëñÿ îí ê ñâîåìó äåêàíó.

— Ìèñòåð Áëýê. Çàéìèòå ïîçèöèþ, — ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñ áûë õîëîäåí. 

Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ. Ñòðàííî, åñëè áû îí íå çíàë Ñåâåðóñà, òî ðåøèë áû ÷òî îí ðåâíóåò. Íå òîðîïÿñü, ìàëü÷èê ïðîøåë ïî ïëîùàäêå, ÷óâñòâóÿ íà ñåáå âçãëÿäû âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ. Íî âîëíîâàë åãî ëèøü, ëåäÿíîé, ïðîíèçûâàþùèé âçîð ÷åðíûõ ãëàç, áóðàâÿùèõ ñïèíó. 

Ñòàðàÿñü íå âûäàòü ñâîåãî âîëíåíèÿ, ìàëü÷èê çàíÿë ïîçèöèþ.

«Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, ñåãîäíÿ, ïîõîæå, íèêàêèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé íå áóäåò,»— ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå Ãàððè.

Îí íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ïðåäñòàâëÿë, ÷òî ìîæíî îæèäàòü îò Ñåâåðóñà. Â åãî ïàìÿòè áûëè äóýëè ñ íèì  â ïàðå, íî âñå îíè ïðîõîäèëè â ñâÿçè ñî ñïåöèàëüíîé ïðîãðàììîé îáó÷åíèÿ. À òåïåðü íà îáû÷íîì óðîêå, êàê îí áóäåò ñåáÿ âåñòè? Ê òîìó æå íàñòîðàæèâàëà ïîâåäåíèå äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà. 

Âûñîêàÿ ôèãóðà, îäåòàÿ â ÷åðíóþ ìàíòèþ çàíÿëà ïîçèöèþ, è ïîêëîíîì îáúÿâèëà î íà÷àëå äóýëè.

— Ýíñåðíî!

— Âèíòåíî!

«Îí âñå-òàêè íàñòðîåí ñåðüåçíî. Ïîõîæå, ÷òî äîïîëíèòåëüíûå óðîêè, ÷òî îáû÷íûå äëÿ íåãî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, – ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ìàëü÷èêà.

— Èâèòîðñ!

— Ýñìè!

— Äèàðèñ!

Îòáèâ î÷åðåäíîå ïðîêëÿòèå, Ãàððè  ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè îïÿòü ïîïëûëî «Òîëüêî íå ñåé÷àñ, Íå îïÿòü» — ñ óæàñîì ïîäóìàë ìàëü÷èê. Íî, åãî ìíåíèå â ðàñ÷åò âèäèìî íå ïðèíèìàëîñü, ê ñîæàëåíèþ.

Âñå òåëî  íàïðÿãëîñü â îæèäàíèè. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ñòîÿëà äûìêà, îí åãî åäâà ìîã ðàçëè÷èòü ôèãóðó äåêàíà. Ñæàâ ïàëî÷êó, Ãàððè ñäåëàë øàã â ñòîðîíó, íîãè ïî÷òè íå ñëóøàëèñü, êàçàëîñü, ê íèì áûëè ïðèâÿçàíû ãèðè. 

Øàã… Åùå îäèí…  Ïîäíÿâ ïàëî÷êó Ãàððè ïðîèçíåñ î÷åðåäíîé çàêëèíàíèå, íî âûñîêàÿ ôèãóðà âíîâü èçÿùíî óâåðíóëàñü.

— Ñýäæåðèîñòè!

Ãëÿäÿ íà ïðèáëèæàþùóþ àëóþ âñïûøêó, ìàëü÷èê, âñåé äóøîé æåëàë, èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòü ñäâèíóòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà. Îí ïðåêðàñíî çíàë ýòî ïðîêëÿòèå. Îíî ñ÷èòàëîñü äîâîëüíî ñëîæíûì, è ïî÷òè òåìíûì, õîòÿ è èñïîëüçîâàëîñü â äóýëèíãå. Åñëè îíî ïîïàäàëî â ïðîòèâíèêà, òî îí ëèøàëñÿ ìàãè÷åñêîé ñèëû íà äâàäöàòü ÷åòûðå ÷àñà.

Âðåìÿ êàçàëîñü, îñòàíîâèëîñü… ßðêî êðàñíûå èñêðû ïðèáëèæàëèñü âñå áëèæå, ÷óäèëîñü îíè ñ òðóäîì ïðåîäîëåâàþò êàæäûé ìèëëèìåòð, ìåäëåííî, íå õîòÿ…

«Òåìíàÿ ôèãóðà âîçâûøàëàñü íàä íèì. «Âñòàòü! Íåìåäëåííî! Åñëè áû ÿ áûë âðàãîì, òî óæå äàâíî áû îòïðàâèë âàñ íà òîò ñâåò. Óäèâëÿþñü, êàê ïðè òàêîé íåóêëþæåñòè âû äî ñèõ ïîð æèâû…» Ëåäÿíîé ãîëîñ áóêâàëüíî ðåçàë åãî…. Îí õîòåë âñòàòü, íî íå ìîã… ïðåäåë.. îí ãîâîðèë îá ýòîì íå ðàç……. Îí íå ìîæåò äåëàòü âñå è ñðàçó…… íî êòî åãî ñëóøàë… íîãè íå äâèãàëèñü, ðóêè îòêàçûâàëèñü ïîäíèìàòüñÿ….. ñ ãóá ñîðâàëñÿ ñòîí… Ñêîëüêî ìîæíî?! Åìó æå åùå è øåñòíàäöàòè íåò, à çà ïîñëåäíèå ìåñÿöû îí ïðîøåë âñþ ïðîãðàììó ñëåäóþùèõ äâóõ ëåò, îá óðîêàõ äóýëèíãà è òåìíîé ìàãèè îí âîîáùå ñòàðàëñÿ íå âñïîìèíàòü.

— Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð! Èçâîëüòå ïîäíÿòüñÿ! — âíîâü õëûñòíóë åãî çâóê õðèïëîãî, æåñòêîãî, ïîëíîãî ñàðêàçìà è ïðåçðåíèÿ ãîëîñ.

«Äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ… îí âçäðàãèâàë â ïàìÿòè. Åãî «ó÷èòåëÿ» ðåøèëè, ÷òî îí äîëæåí áûòü ãîòîâ ê áîëè. Êàê áóäòî ó íåãî åå ìàëî áûëî?.. Íî îíè çíàëè, è òðåáîâàëè îò íåãî áîëüøå… Ïåðâûé ìåñÿöû îí âïîëçàë â êîìíàòó îêîëî ñåìè óòðà è ïàäàë â ïîñòåëü, íî ñïàòü îí íå ìîã... òåëî áîëåëî, è äàæå ïðîñòûíè ïðè÷èíÿëè áîëü…  Îíè ñ÷èòàëè, ÷òî îí äîëæåí áûë áûòü ãîòîâ. Ãîòîâ ê ÷åìó? Ê ñìåðòè? Ê æèçíè? Ê áîëè? Äëÿ íåãî íè÷òî íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ. Óðîêàì åãî ó÷èòåëåé, ïîçàâèäîâàë áû ñàì Âîëäåðìîðò. Íàñòîëüêî èçîùðåííû áûëè ýòè çàíÿòèÿ…

È âîò òåïåðü íàñòóïèë ïðåäåë… Íî ðàçâå îíè ïîéìóò. Íåò Îòâåò íå âûçûâàë íèêàêèõ ñîìíåíèé… Ñäåëàâ ðûâîê , îí âíîâü ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ, íî ñòîèëî åìó îòðûâàòüñÿ îò ïîëà, êàê ìûøöû íå âûäåðæàâ íàïðÿæåíèå ðàññëàáèëèñü è îí êóëåì ðóõíóë îáðàòíî.

— Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, âû ìåíÿ ñëûøèòå. Àëüáóñ, ìåíÿ, êîíå÷íî, ïðåäóïðåæäàë î âîçìîæíîñòè ïîäîáíîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ, è ðàçðåøèë  ïðèíÿòü ìåðû. Òàê ÷òî, ëèáî âû âñòàåòå, ëèáî…

— ß íå ìîãó…

— Áîþñü, òàêîãî ñëîâà â ìîåì ëåêñèêîíå íåò, ó íàñ åùå ïîë÷àñà çàíÿòèé, íî ïîñêîëüêó âû îòêàçûâàåòåñü ïîäíèìàòüñÿ, òî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèíÿòü ìåðû. Êðóöèî!

Çàêëèíàíèå óäàðèëî íåïîäâèæíîå òåëî. È áîëü ïðîêàòèëàñü ïî ìûøöàì. 

«Äàììáëäîð åãî ïðåäóïðåäèë… Äèðåêòîð åìó ðàçðåøèë… Èñïîëüçîâàòü íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå íà ñòóäåíòå…»

Âîëíà ÿðîñòíîé çëîáû îêóòûâàëà ìàëü÷èêà. Åãî òåëî ïîëíîñòüþ ðàññëàáèëîñü, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê áîëè èãðàâøåé ïî ìûøöàì.  Çàêðûâ ãëàçà Ãàððè, ïîëíîñòüþ îòäàëñÿ åé, ïîçâîëÿÿ èãðàòü, ïåòü, òå÷ü, áåæàòü ïîä êîæåé… 

Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ñâîáîäó è îòêàç æåðòâû îò ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ, áîëü çàìåðëà, ìàëü÷èê îòêðûë ãëàçà,  è ÷åðïàÿ èç íåå ñèëû ïîäíÿë ðóêó íàïðàâèâ åå íà ñâîåãî «ó÷èòåëÿ».

Øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûå îò óäèâëåíèÿ ãëàçà, íåïîíèìàþùå ñëåäÿùèå çà äåéñòâèÿìè ñòóäåíòà… 

Íåäîóìåíèå… Ïîíèìàíèå… Ñòðàõ… Óæàñ…Êðèê…

Áîëü âñå åùå ïëåñêàëàñü ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå òåëà, íî åå çàòìåâàëî ñïîêîéñòâèå…. Õîòåëîñü ñïàòü… îí ìîã îòäîõíóòü…. Ïðîôåññîðà íåò, à çíà÷èò óðîê îêîí÷åí…»

Äûìêà ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ïîñòåïåííî ðàññåèâàëàñü… Ðàñïëûâàþùàÿñÿ ôèãóðà Ñåâåðóñà, íàêîíåö, ïðèîáðåëà ÷åòêèå î÷åðòàíèÿ. Êðàñíûå âñïûøêè óæå ïî÷òè êàñàëèñü åãî:

Â ãîëîâå áèëàñü ìûñëü:

«Ðàññëàáèòüñÿ… âïóñòèòü â ñåáÿ ïðîêëÿòèå… ñìóòèòü åãî… íå ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ åìó…»

Àëàÿ âîëíà âîøëà  â åãî òåëî… Ãàððè óâèäåë ðàñøèðèâøèåñÿ â óæàñå ãëàçà Ñåâåðóñà è… ðàññëàáèëñÿ… Ìîùü òåêëà ïî òåëó, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè ïðåãðàäó è  ïðîðâàòü åå … çàáèðàòü ñèëó… íî  íå íàõîäèëà åå… îíà ëèëàñü ñòðóåé æèäêîãî îãíÿ…. 

Ìàëü÷èê óëûáíóëñÿ ïðèâåòñòâóÿ  âîëøåáíóþ ñèëó, è  âûñòàâè ðóêó íàïðàâèë ñèëó íà êîí÷èêè ïàëüöåâ… Âñå âîêðóã óêðàñèëîñü  çîëîòèñòî-êðàñíûìè èñêðàìè ñûïàâøèìèñÿ ñ ëàäîíåé, òîíêèé àëûé ëó÷ âûðâàâøèñü èç ðóêè íàïðàâèëñÿ ê çàìåðøåìó â èçóìëåíèè  äåêàíó Ñëèçåðèíà. 

Ìãíîâåíèå âûñîêà ÿ ôèãóðà â ÷åðíîì ïîêà÷íóëàñü ïàëî÷êà âûëåòåëà èç ðóê Ñåâåðóñà è áûëà ëîâêî ñõâà÷åíà Ãàððè. 

— Ïîõîæå, ÷òî ÿ âûèãðàë, ïðîôåññîð.

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._ 

  


* * *

_[1]__ Ôàêòû äîñòàòî÷íûå äëÿ âûâîäà (ëàò.)._


	21. Ãëàâà 16

Ãëàâà 04. Volenti nolens[1] 

Êðàñíûé ëó÷ åãî ñîáñòâåííîãî ïðîêëÿòèÿ óäàðèë åãî. Êàê? Â ãîëîâå ýõîì îòäàâàëèñü ñëîâà ìàëü÷èêà: «ß âûèãðàë, ïðîôåññîð!» Êàê îí ýòî ñäåëàë? Íàñòîëüêî ìîùíîå èñïîëüçîâàíèå «æèâîé ìàãèè»… ðàçâå òàêîå âîçìîæíî? 

Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ïîòåìíåëî.

_«Òåìíûé êîðèäîð, îãëàøåííûé êðèêàìè. Êàê çíàêîì áûë ýòîò çâóê. Èíñòèíêòèâíî äâèíóâøèñü ê èñòî÷íèêó êðèêîâ, îí óâèäåë ïåðåä ñîáîé äâåðü â äóýëüíóþ êîìíàòó. È âîøåë âíóòðü…_

_Åìó, ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ïåðåíåññÿ íà ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä… Ôèãóðà, ñêîð÷èâøàÿñÿ â àãîíèè, ëèöî ìóæ÷èíû áûëî èñêàæåíî. Åìó óæå íè ÷åì íåëüçÿ áûëî ïîìî÷ü, îí áûë ìåðòâ. Ñìåðòü îò áîëè… Áîëü îò Êðóöèî… Ýòî áûëî ñàìîé ñòðàøíîé è ñàìîé òÿæåëîé ñìåðòüþ, äàæå Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, ðåäêî äîâîäèëè äî ýòîãî. Êðèêè, èçäàâàåìûå æåðòâîé óìèðàþùåé ïîäîáíûì îáðàçîì, ìîãëè ñâåñòè ñ óìà. Îãëÿäåâøèñü, îí çàìåòèë ðÿäîì åùå îäíó ôèãóðêó._

_Ïðèáëèçèâøèñü, îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïåðåâåðíóë ìàëü÷èêà íà ñïèíó. Îí ñïèò! _

_Â âîçäóõå âñå åùå âèñåëà ìàãèÿ. Ïî÷åìó îíà åùå çäåñü? Äîñòàâ ïàëî÷êó, îí ïðîèçíåñ îáíàðóæèâàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå._

_Âîêðóã òåëà ìàëü÷èêà íà íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé îáðàçîâàëàñü ñåðåáðèñòàÿ äûìêà… Íî ýòèõ ñåêóíä áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü íà ýòîò âîïðîñ. Ïðîêëÿòèå âñå åùå äåéñòâîâàëî íà ìàëü÷èêà. Íî îí ñïèò ïî÷åìó? _

_Ìàëü÷èê çàøåâåëèëñÿ… Çåëåíûå ãëàçà îòêðûëèñü…_

_— Ïðîôåññîð? ß… ïðîñòî… ÿ óñòàë è … Ïðîôåññîð Áîðäæèàí, îí… ÿ, — ãîëîñ ñîðâàëñÿ, — îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð åìó ðàçðåøèë… ÿ íå ìîã äâèãàòüñÿ… ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåë ñïàòü… À ïîòîì, êîãäà… ÿ íå çíàþ ÷òî, ïðîèçîøëî… ß ðåøèë, ÷òî åñëè îí… çíà÷èò, óðîê çàêîí÷åí, è ÿ ìîãó ñïàòü…»_

Ê òèøèíå çàïîëíèâøåé ìîæíî áûëî ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ. Âñå æäàëè ðåàêöèè äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà, íî âíåçàïíî ïî êîìíàòå ïðîêàòèëñÿ õîõîò, à çà íèì ïîñëåäîâàëè ðàçìåðåííûå õëîïêè. Âñå ãëàçà ìãíîâåííî ïîâåðíóëèñü â ñòîðîíó ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà ñäåëàâ øàã, âïåðåä õîõîòàë, è ìàëî òîãî îí àïëîäèðîâàë ñëèçåðíöó. 

Ëèöî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ïîáëåäíåëî. Ðåçêî ïîäíÿâøèñü íà íîãè è íå ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîåãî ó÷åíèêà, îí ñïóñòèëñÿ ñ äóýëüíîé ïëîùàäêè è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó, îñòàíîâèñü ëèøü íà ñåêóíäó, ÷òîáû, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü áðîñèòü:

— Ìèñòåð Áëýê, ïîñëå óæèíà æäó âàñ â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå.

***

Ñëèçåðèíöû — î÷åíü èíòåðåñíûå ëþäè.  Èõ ìíåíèå î ÷åëîâåêå ñêëàäûâàåòñÿ íà îñíîâå åãî ïîñòóïêàõ. Îíè äåðæàò ñâîè ýìîöèè â ñåáå. Îíè äåðæàò ñåáÿ â ïîñòîÿííîì êîíòðîëå. Èõ îáâèíÿþò â õîëîäíîñòè è ýãîèçìå, íî èõ ýòî íå òðîãàåò. 

Íî, íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, ñåãîäíÿ Ãàððè âïåðâûå âèäåë èõ â ðàñòåðÿííîñòè. Õîòÿ êîíå÷íî èõ ìîæíî áûëî ïîíÿòü. Â äóýëèíã êëóáå ïîëó÷èëîñü íå ñëèøêîì õîðîøî, íî êàê îí ìîã èì îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî ó íåãî íå áûëî âûáîðà. Õîòÿ  ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ýòî äàæå áûëî çàáàâíî: «Îí ëèøèë ñâîåãî äåêàíà ìàãèè íà öåëûå ñóòêè, è ìàëî òîãî äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà àïëîäèðîâàë ñëèçåðíöó». Ïîäóìàâ îá ýòîì,  Ãàððè õèõèêíóë, ïîñòóïîê Ïîòòåðà åãî íå óäèâèë, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ïîñëå óòðåííåãî ðàçãîâîðà, à âîò Ñåâ áåç ìàãèè, ýòî óæå ñåðüåçíî. Èíòåðåñíî êàê ýòî ìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü. Ñåâ âåëåë åìó ÿâèòüñÿ â åãî êàáèíåò, õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, î ÷åì îí õî÷åò ïîãîâîðèòü, íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, íå çàâèñèìî îò íàìåðåíèé Ñíåéïà, ó ñëèçåðèíöà áûëè ñâîè ïëàíû…

***

Ïî÷åìó Ãàððè òàê ñòðàííî ñåáÿ âåäåò? Íåóæåëè îí íå ïîìíèò? Ñòðàííî… çà âåñü äåíü äàæå íå îáðàòèë íà íåãî âíèìàíèÿ, à åùå ñòóêíóë åãî… Õà! Åìó, âèäèòå ëè,  ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî áûëà ï÷åëà…

Äðàêî íåðâíî ðàñõàæèâàë ïî êîìíàòå, èçðåäêà ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà äâåðü.

Ñòðàííî ãäå îí? Î ÷åì îí ìîæåò òàê äîëãî ãîâîðèòü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. èëè Ñíåéï óæå åãî ïðèáèë. Âñå-òàêè Ãàððè îáûãðàë åãî â äóýëèíãå íà ãëàçàõ ó ïîëîâèíû Õîãâàðòñà.

Îí óøåë ñðàçó ïîñëå óæèíà, à ñåé÷àñ óæå ïî÷òè ïîëíî÷ü. Ãäå îí.

Â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç, ïîñìîòðåâ íà äâåðü, Äðàêî ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ íà êðîâàòü. Ãëàçà ñëèïàëèñü, äàâàëà î ñåáå çíàòü áåññîííàÿ íî÷ü.

_«Ïîä íèì ðàññòèëàëîñü êâèääè÷íîé ïîëå, Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë, è ìåòëû íåò, ïî ñïèíå ïðîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè, ëèáî ÿ óìåð è ñòàë ïðèçðàêîì, ëèáî ýòî ñîí… ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, îí ïîíàäåÿëñÿ ÷òî âòîðîå…_

— _È òàê ñåãîäíÿ ôèíàë Êóáêà øêîëû Õîãâàðòñ ïî Êâèääè÷ó. Ãðèôôèíäîð ïðîòèâ Ñëèçåðèíà._

_Ãîëîñ êîììåíòàòîðà ïîäòâåðäèë åãî íàäåæäû. Ôèíàëüíûé ìàò÷ áóäåò íåñêîðî. Îáëåã÷åíî ïåðåâåäÿ äóõ, Äðàêî ñòàë ðàññìàòðèâàòü ïîëå. Ñòðàííî, íî òî÷íî òàê æå îí ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë, óâèäåâ îäíî èç âîñïîìèíàíèé Ãàððè. Âîçìîæíî ýòî  îïÿòü ïðîøëîå Áëýêà?_

— _È òàê, êîìàíäà Ãðèôôèíäîðà, — âíîâü çàçâó÷àë ãîëîñ êîììåíòàòîðà, — êàïèòàí êîìàíäû Ðîí Óèçëè, ðàíüøå ýòî ìåñòî çàíèìàë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, èãðàþùèé ëîâöà, íî ðåøåíèåì êîìàíäû áûëî ðåøåíî…_

— _Ìèñòåð  Ýíäðþñ. Íåìåäëåííî ïðåêðàòèòå, âû äîëæíû êîììåíòèðîâàòü ìàò÷, à íå ðàñïðîñòðàíÿòü ñïëåòíè, — îáîðâàëà åãî ÌàêÃîíãàë._

_×åðò! Íà ñàìîì èíòåðåñíîì êàê âñåãäà. È ïî÷åìó ýòî ñòàðàÿ êóðèöà, âñåãäà ìåøàåò, — ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå Äðàêî, — Õîòÿ èç òîãî, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ, íå ñëîæíî äîãàäàòüñÿ  «Ïî÷åìó Ãàððè ïåðåñòàë áûòü êàïèòàíîì», ñòðàííî, ÷òî åãî âîîáùå íå âûøèáëè èç êîìàíäû, õîòÿ ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ãäå îíè åùå íàéäóò òàêîãî ëîâöà êàê îí. Óâëåêøèñü ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè ñëèçåðèíåö íå óñëûøàë îñòàëüíûõ èìåí ÷ëåíîâ êîìàíä è ñïîõâàòèëñÿ ëèøü êîãäà áûë îáúÿâëåí ëîâåö Ñëèçåðèíà._

_ß — ëîâåö? Äà â ýòî ìèðå, ÷òî âñå ñîâñåì ñ óìà ïîñõîäèëè? ß ïðåñëåäîâàòåëü, — óäèâèëñÿ áëîíäèí, íî âíèìàòåëüíî ñëåäèë çà ôèãóðàìè, çàâèñøèìè â âîçäóõå. _

_Êîãäà áûëî îáúÿâëåíî î íà÷àëå ìàò÷à, è èãðîêè  ñòàëè äâèãàòü íàä ïîëåì. Äðàêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî òåïåðü âèäèò âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå êàê áû  èç-çà ñïèíû ëîâöà Ñëèçåðèíà. _

_Äà óæ, ÿ áûë àáñîëþòíî ïðàâ ëîâåö èç ìåíÿ ñàìûé ëó÷øèé, çàäóìàëñÿ áëîíäèí, íàáëþäàÿ çà ñàìèì ñîáîé ïðèñòðîèâøåìóñÿ  â õâîñò Ãàððè. À Áëýê, âñå-òàêè çäîðîâî ëåòàåò, äóìàë îí, íàáëþäàÿ çà î÷åðåäíûì êóëüáèòîì, ñäåëàííûì ëîâöîì Ãðèôôèíäîðà. _

_Ìíå ñ íèì íå òÿãàòüñÿ, — ëîâåö Ñëèçåðèíà, ëèøü â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî Ãàððè íå âèäåë ñíèò÷à, è åäâà óñïåë ðàçâåðíóòü ìåòëó, ÷òîáû íå âðåçàòüñÿ â çåìëþ. Ñòðàííî ÿ ñìåþñü íàä ñîáîé, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ Äðàêî, — õîòÿ íåò íå íàä ñîáîé, íàä íèì. — ïåðåäóìàë îí, — áóäü ÿ ëîâöîì, òî íèêîãäà áû íå ïîääàëñÿ íà ýòó óëîâêó._

_Âíåçàïíî åãî âíèìàíèå áûëî ïðèâëå÷åíî ðåçêèé ðûâêîì Ãàððè ââåðõ. Â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåòðàõ íàä íèìè áëåñòåë çîëîòîé ìÿ÷èê._

— _Ëîâåö ãðèôôèíäîðà óâèäåë ñíèò÷,  —  óñëûøàë îí ãîëîñ êîììåíòàòîðà, — íó ÷òî æå òåïåðü íóæíî ëèøü ïîéìàòü åãî. È ýòî ðåøèò èñõîä ìàò÷à. Ïîñêîëüêó ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà îñòàëüíûõ ÷ëåíîâ êîìàíäû Ãðèôôèíäîðó íå ïðèõîäèòüñÿ, ïîñëåäíèé ñ÷åò 80:10, â ïîëüçó Ñëèçåðèíà. Äà, âèäèìî Óèçëè íå òàêîé óæ õîðîøèé êàïèòàí, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, Ïîòòåð íèêîãäà íå äîïóñòèë ïîäîáíîãî ðàçðûâà. _

— _Ìèñòåð Ýíäðþñ!_

_Ñåðûå ãëàçà ïðèñòàëüíî ñëåäèëè çà ôèãóðîé îäåòîé â  ôîðìó Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Âîò Ëîâåö,  ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, ïîëåòåë â íàïðàâëåíèè ñíèò÷à, ñëåäîì çà íèì ïðèòêíóëñÿ ñëèçåðèíåö. _

_À ÿ íå òàê óæ  ïëîõî ëåòàþ, — ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå Äðàêî, — áûñòðî._

_Âîò Ãàððè ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, è îí óâèäåë, êàê â íåé çàòðåïûõàëñÿ çîëîòèñòûé ìÿ÷èê, êàçàëîñü òåïåðü, îí äîëæåí óñëûøàòü ãðîìîãëàñíûé êðèê «Ãðèôôèíäîð âûèãðàë!», íî ñëåäóþùèå äåéñòâèÿ  Áëýêà, çàñòàâèëè åãî ïðèîòêðûòü ðîò îò óäèâëåíèÿ.  _

_Ñæàâ ñíèò÷, ðóêà ìåòíóëàñü íàçàä, à ìåòëà áóêâàëüíî íà ìãíîâåíèÿ çàâèñëà íåïîäâèæíî. Ýòèõ ñåêóíä  íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþùåìó ëîâöó Ñëèçåðèíà, ÷òîáû íà àâòîìàòå ïðîñêî÷èòü  âïåðåä. Åùå ñåêóíäà è Äðàêî óâèäåë êàê  òðåïûõàþùèåñÿ çîëîòèñòûå êðûëûøêè ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé.  _

_Îí… Ãàððè… Áëýê… Îí… ×åðò! Îí âïèõíóë ñíèò÷ â ðîò ëîâöà Ñëèçåðèíà. Ïîñëåäíèé óäèâëåííî âûòàðàùåííûìè ãëàçàìè ñìîòðåë ïåðåä ñîáîé, íî, íàêîíåö, ñîîáðàçèë ïîäíÿòü ðóêó è îáúÿâèòü î ïîáåäå. À ñàì Äðàêî íå çíàë, ÷òî åìó äåëàòü, òî ëè ðàñõîõîòàòüñÿ, òî ëè âçâûòü îò âîçìóùåíèÿ._

_Áëýê îòäàë ïîáåäó Ñëèçåðèíó, íî ïî÷åìó? Õîòÿ íåò, îòäàë íå òî ñëîâî, âïèõíóë áîëåå âåðíî ïîäõîäèò, — Äðàêî ïåðåäåðíóëî, — êàê ñ òàêèì ÷óâñòâîì þìîðà îí îêàçàëñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîðå?_

_Ðåçêèé ñâèñòîê,  ðàçíåñøèéñÿ íàä êèâèääè÷íûì ïîëåì âîçâåñòè ë î êîíöå ôèíàëüíîãî ìàò÷à è ïîáåäå Ñëèçåðèíà»_

Äðàêî îòêðûë ãëàçà è ñåë íà êðîâàòè. Çíà÷èò, îí îïÿòü âèäåë îäíî èç âîñïîìèíàíèé Ãàððè. Ïî÷åìó îí ñäåëàë ýòî? Ïåðâîå ÷òî ïðèõîäèëî íà óì, áûë âàðèàíò î ñãîâîðå, íî íåò, ó òîãî Äðàêî áûëî  íàñòîëüêî óäèâëåííîå ëèöî, ÷òî ïîäîáíûå ïðåäïîëîæåíèå îòìåòàëèñü ñàìè ñîáîé. Íî ïî÷åìó? Ìîæåò ñïðîñèòü ñàìîãî Ãàððè?  

Ïðîáîðìîòàâ «Òåìïóñ» Äðàêî óâèäåë, ÷òî óæå øåñòîé ÷àñ óòðà, ñîñêî÷èâ ñ ïîñòåëè, îí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê ñîñåäíåé êðîâàòè. 

Ïî÷òè ïîòóõøèé îãîíü â êàìèíå ñëàáî îñâåùàë êîìíàòó, íî è ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òî áû ïîíÿòü Ãàððè åùå íå âîçâðàùàëñÿ: êðîâàòü áûëà ïóñòà è íåòðîíóòà.

***

Îíà âïåðâûå âèäåëà ïîäîáíîå èñïîëüçîâàíèå «æèâîé ìàãèè». Íåâåðîÿòíî. Íî êàê? «Æèâàÿ ìàãèÿ» ýòî èçâåñòíàÿ ñïîñîáíîñòü ó âîëøåáíèêîâ, íî îíà î÷åíü ðåäêàÿ. Íî äàæå òå, êòî ìîãëè èñïîëüçîâàòü åå íå çàõîäèëè äàëüøå ïðîñòåéøåãî ïðèçûâíîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ. À òóò? Êàê.

Òîíêàÿ ñòðîéíàÿ ôèãóðà ìåòàëàñü ïî êîìíàòå. Âíåçàïíî îíà çàìåðëà ó ïðèîòêðûòîãî îêíà. Âçãëÿä çåëåíûõ ãëàç  óñòðåìèëñÿ ê  îêðàèíå ëåñà: ïî äîðîæêå îñâåùåííîé ëóííûì ñâåòîì, äâèãàëàñü âûñîêàÿ ôèãóðà. 

Òîíêèå ãóáû ñêðèâèëèñü â ïðåçðèòåëüíîé óñìåøêå: «Îïÿòü îí? Êàêîãî ÷åðòà åìó çäåñü íóæíî? Âåäü óæå íî÷ü…»

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà õîëîäíî ñëåäèëè çà ìóæ÷èíîé ïðèáëèæàâøåìóñÿ ê Õîãâàðòñó. Íå äîõîäÿ äî ãëàâíîãî âõîäà, ôèãóðà ñâåðíóëà ñ äîðîæêè è èñ÷åçëà çàðîñëÿõ.

Ïîòàéíûå ïðîõîäû… êàê ãëóïî, — ïîäóìàëà æåíùèíà, — è âñå-òàêè ÷òî åìó çäåñü íóæíî? Õîòÿ… âèäèìî ïðèøåë óòåøàòü äðóãà… íó ÷òî æå. Ñåãîäíÿ ýòî äàæå ê ëó÷øåìó. Çíà÷èò òåïåðü óæ òî÷íî íèêòî íå âìåøàåòñÿ, — ïðåçðèòåëüíóþ óëûáêó ñìåíèëà, äîâîëüíàÿ. 

Æåíùèíà îòîøëà îò îêíà è íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó.

***

— Ìèñòåð Áëýê. Ïðîõîäèòå.

Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ Ãàððè, øàãíóë â êàáèíåò äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà, ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà íå âíóøàë íèêàêîé íàäåæäû. «Ïîõîæå, îí è â ñàìîì äåëå ðàçîçëèëñÿ, — ïîäóìàë ìàëü÷èê, —  Èíòåðåñíî, èç ÷åãî èìåííî? Íå èç-çà äóýëè æå?»

Õîòÿ èìåííî ýòî îáúÿñíåíèå òàê è ïðîñèëîñü, Ãàððè âñå–òàêè ñîìíåâàëñÿ. Òîò Ñíåéï, êîòîðîãî îí çíàë â ñâîåì ìèðå, íèêîãäà íå âûøåë èç ñåáÿ èç ïîäîáíîé ìåëî÷è. Îí êîíå÷íî áû ïîçëèëñÿ äëÿ âèäà, íî òîëüêî äëÿ âèäà. 

Ñêâîçü ïðèêðûòûå ðåñíèöû Ãàððè íàáëþäàë çà ðàñõàæèâàþùåì ïî êàáèíåòó ïðîôåññîðîì.

— Êàê ÿ âàì óæå ñêàçàë, ÿ õîòåë ñ âàìè ïîáåñåäîâàòü, — íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñ Ñåâåðóñ.

— Äà. 

— Âû ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî ñäåëàëè ñåãîäíÿ â äóýëüíîì êëóáå?

— Ýýý…

— ßñíî. Èñòèííî ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ òóïîñòü. Âû â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïðèâëåêëè ê ñåáå âíèìàíèå, âñåé øêîëû. Ïóáëè÷íî ëèøèâ ìåíÿ ìàãèè íà ñóòêè. Ìàëî òîãî âû ñäåëàëè ýòî, îòðàçèâ ïðîêëÿòèå, ïðè ïîìîùè «æèâîé ìàãèè». Ïîêàçûâàòü ïîäîáíûå ñïîñîáíîñòè, íå ñàìûé óìíûé ïîñòóïîê, êîãäà âàñ ïûòàòüñÿ óáèòü. 

— Óáèòü? Ìåíÿ? Âû îøèáàåòåñü ïðîôåññîð. Ðèäë íå íàñòîëüêî ãëóï, ÷òîáû íàïàäàòü, çíàÿ, ÷òî â ñëîæèâøèõñÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ, îí áóäåò åäèíñòâåííûì ïîäîçðåâàåìûì, - óäèâèëñÿ ñëèçåðèíåö, — ÿ è, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ãîâîðèòü î Ãðèôôèíäîðå íå óìåñòíî.

— Çíà÷èò, â÷åðàøíåå íàïàäåíèå, ïî-òâîåìó, áûëî... õì è ÷åì æå îíî áûëî? åñëè íå ïîïûòêîé óáèéñòâà? — õìóðî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà.

— Êòî-òî ìåíÿ ïðîñòî ïðîâåðÿë, — óñìåõíóëñÿ ìàëü÷èê, — ñêîðåå âñåãî Ðèäë, — îí âïîëíå ìîã çíàòü, ÷òî Äåìåíòîðû íà ìåíÿ íå äåéñòâóþò. Âîò âèäèìî ðåøèë, ñîõðàíèëèñü ëè ìîè ñïîñîáíîñòè. 

— Òû íàñòîëüêî óâåðåí, â ñâîåé ïðàâîòå, íî âñå-òàêè îñòàíóñü ïðè ñâîåì ìíåíèè. Ê òîìó æå òâîè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, òû èõ ÷óâñòâóåøü â ðåàëüíîñòè. Ýòîãî áûòü íå äîëæíî. Ýòî òàê æå âíåøíåå âëèÿíèå.

— Ìîÿ ïàìÿòü âñåãäà áûëà âåñüìà ñïåöèôè÷åñêîé âåùüþ. Òàê ÷òî ÿ óæå íè÷åìó íå óäèâëÿþñü.

— Íî ïî÷åìó òû îòðèöàåøü  äàæå âîçìîæíîñòü ïîêóøåíèé? — óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.

— Ïî÷åìó? Õì, — Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, è, ïðîéäÿ ê êàìèíó, óñòðîèëñÿ â îäíîì èç êðåñåë, — â ýòîì ìèðå íåêîìó ìåíÿ óáèâàòü. Ìåíÿ íèêòî íå çíàåò. ß íå ñóùåñòâóþ. À çíà÷èò, ÿ íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ èíòåðåñà. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ïîêà.

—  Ãàððè…

— ×òî? — ñ óõìûëêîé ñïðîñèë ìàëü÷èê, èçîãíóâ îäíó áðîâü, — âû ñî ìíîé íå ñîãëàñíû?

— Ïîõîæå,  ìíå íå óäàñòñÿ òåáÿ ðàçóáåäèòü, — óñòàëî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï,  è Ãàððè ñ ðàäîñòüþ çàìåòèë, ÷òî åãî çëîñòü âñå-òàêè áûëà íàïóñêíîé, — Ìîæåò áûòü ÿ è íå ïðàâ, à âîçìîæíî òû ïðèíèìàåøü æåëàåìîå çà äåéñòâèòåëüíîå. Íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå òû ìîæåøü ìíå ïîîáåùàòü áûòü âíèìàòåëüíåå, — ïðîäîëæèë Ñåâåðóñ, è, ïðîéäÿ åùå îäèí êðóã, ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê ìàëü÷èêó.

— Õì… Õîðîøî. Åñëè òû òàê õî÷åøü. ß ïîñòàðàþñü, — óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè

Òåìíûå ãëàçà çàâîðîæåíî ñëåäèëè çà äâèæåíèÿìè ðòà. 

— Êõì… Ëàäíî ñ îäíèì ðàçîáðàëèñü. À òåïåðü ÷òî òû ñêàæåøü î ñåãîäíÿøíåì ïðåäñòàâëåíèè, — ïîñëå ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ âûãîâîðèë  äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà.

— Òû ÷òî èìåííî õî÷åøü çíàòü? — íàõìóðèëñÿ ìàëü÷èê, ïðîäîëæàÿ óëûáàòüñÿ.

— Òû ÷òî-íèáóäü âñïîìíèë ñåãîäíÿ? — ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàÿ çà ëèöîì ìàëü÷èêà.

Íà ìãíîâåíèå ãóáû ñæàëèñü â òîíêóþ ïîëîñêó, à â ãëàçàõ ìåëüêíóë çíàêîìûé õîëîä. Íî âñå ýòî äëèëîñü íå áîëüøå íå ñåêóíäû. È Ñíåéï óæå ðåøèë,  áûëî, ÷òî åìó ïîêàçàëî, êàê Ãàððè îòâåòèë.

— Ñ ÷åãî òû ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ ÷òî-òî âñïîìíèë. Äà è çà÷åì òåáå ýòî? Äàìáëäîð âåëåë çà ìíîé íàáëþäàòü? Òàê ÷òî ëè?

— Ïðè ÷åì çäåñü Àëüáóñ? Òû ÷òî, äóìàåøü, ÿ åìó ñîáèðàþñü äîêëàäûâàòü? — óäèâèëñÿ ïðîôåññîð.

— À ðàçâå íå òàê? Èíà÷å, ïî÷åìó òû îïÿòü îá ýòîì ñïðàøèâàåøü?

— Êõì, — çàäóìàëñÿ Ñíåéï, — õì… ïðîñòîÿ êîå ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ óâèäåë… Êîãäà â ìåíÿ ïîïàëî çàêëèíàíèå

— ×ÒÎ? — âñêî÷èë Ãàððè, — ÷òî òû óâèäåë?

— Â ÷åì äåëî? — óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, — çíà÷èò, ÿ áûë ïðàâ, òû ÷òî âñïîìíèë.

— Òàê ÷òî òû âèäåë? — íå óñïîêàèâàëñÿ ñëèçåðèíåö.

— Ýé! Íå çàáûâàéñÿ. ß âñå-òàêè òâîé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü. Çíà÷èò, òû ñïðàøèâàåøü, ÷òî ÿ óâèäåë. Õì! Òåáÿ. Â  äóýëüíîì êëàññå. À åùå òâîåãî ïðîôåññîðà. Ýýý… áûâøåãî ïðîôåññîðà. Òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî åãî èìÿ Áîðäæèàí.

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü… Ìàëü÷èê ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä è îñòóïèâøèñü ðóõíóë íà ïîë…

— Òû… êàê… ÷òî? — ïðîøåïòàëè ïîáëåäíåâøèå ãóáû.

— Íàñêîëüêî ÿ òåáÿ ïîíèìàþ, òû ñïðàøèâàåøü, ÷òî èìåííî âèäåë? — óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñíåéï, ñêëîíÿñü íàä ñëèçåðèíöåì.

— Ê ñ÷àñòüþ íè÷åãî. ß èç òâîåãî âðåìåíè ïðèøåë, êîãäà óæå âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü, íî òû êîå-÷òî ñêàçàë. Òû îòêèíóë íà íåãî Êðóöèî? Íå òàê ëè? Òàê æå êàê ñåãîäíÿ îòêèíóë ìîå ïðîêëÿòèå. ß ïðàâ?

— ….

— Â ÷åì äåëî? ß ïðàâ?  ß íå ïîíÿòü ëèøü îäíîãî. Ïî÷åìó ïðåïîäàâàòåëü íàëîæèë íà òåáÿ ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòèå. Òû ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë î Äàìáëäîðå, íî ÿ íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàþ. Ìîæåò, îáúÿñíèøü? — ïðîäîëæèë Ñåâåðóñ, ñàäÿñü ðÿäîì ñ ìàëü÷èêîì.

— …. Ýòî áûëè äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ. Äèðåêòîð ðàçðåøèë. ß ïðî íåãî ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå ïîìíþ, íî îí çíàë è ðàçðåøàë, — ïðîáîðìîòàë ìàëü÷èê.

— Äîïîëíèòåëüíîå îáó÷åíèå? Íî çà÷åì? 

— Êàê çà÷åì? — óñìåõíóëñÿ Ãàððè, — âåäü ÿ äîëæåí áûë ïîáåäèòü Âîëäè. À âîîáùå-òî òû íå áîèøüñÿ?

— Ïîäîæäè, íå ïåðåâîäè òåìó, ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí áîÿòüñÿ?

— Òû ïðåïîäàåøü ÇÎÒÑ, à ìîèì ïðîôåññîðàì ñ ýòèì ïðåäìåòîì íå âåçëî, — õîëîäíî óëûáíóëñÿ ñëèçåðèíåö, çàìåòèâ íåäîóìåíèå Ñíåéïà îí ïðîäîëæèë, — â ïåðâîì ãîäó âåë Êâèððåë — ÿ ñæåã åãî â êîíöå ãîäà, âî âòîðîì ãîäó áûë Ëîêêîíñ, íà íåãî íàëîæèëè çàêëÿòèå çàáâåíèÿ, õîòÿ êàê ñåé÷àñ ÿ áû åãî âàñèëèñêó ñêîðìèë, õîòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü ïîëüçó ïðèíåñ… Â òðåòüåì ãîäó  âåë Ðåìóñ, — òóò Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, è Ñåâåðóñà íåïðèÿòíî êîëüíóëî, — ñ íèì íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü, õîòÿ âñå óçíàëè, ÷òî îí îáîðîòåíü è ïðåïîäàâàòü åìó çàïðåòèëè. ×åòâåðòûé ãîä…..õì òîãäà áûë Ãðþì, õîòÿ îí íå ïðåïîäàâàë, à ñèäåë â ïîäâàëå. Â ñàìîì íà÷àëå åãî ïîäìåíèë îäèí èç Ïîæèðàòåëåé……õì….. ÿ íå î÷åíü ïîìíþ, ÷òî òîãäà ïðîèçîøëî, íî íè÷åãî õîðîøî ýòî òî÷íî. Äàëüøå ïÿòûé ãîä — Ïðîôåññîð Áîðäæèàí, óìåð ïîä Êðóöèî, êîòîðîå ÿ íà íåãî íàëîæèë, — ìàëü÷èê âíîâü óëûáíóëñÿ, íî ýòà óëûáêà íå áûëà òàêîé êàê ðàíüøå, — øåñòîé ãîä… Õì. ß íå ïîìíþ, íî óâåðåí, äîãàäàòüñÿ íå ñëîæíî.

— …Óãðîæàåøü? — íàêîíåö âûãîâîðèë Ñíåéï.

— Íåò… ïðåäóïðåæäàþ. ß îïàñåí äëÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé Çàùèòû… Ýòî âñå î ÷åì òû õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé? — âíåçàïíî ñïðîñèë ìàëü÷èê.

— Ýýý… äà… ïîêà… âñå, — ñãëîòíóë Ñåâåðóñ, ïðîòèâ ñâîåé âîëè ïðîñëåæèâàÿ âçãëÿäîì èçãèá øåè ñòóäåíòà.

Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ âçãëÿä, ìàëü÷èê óëûáíóëñÿ, è îòêèíóë ãîëîâó íàçàä è èçîãíóëñÿ âñåì òåëîì. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ïîòåìíåëè…Åùå ìãíîâåíèå îí æäàë îò äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà êàêèõ-ëèáî äåéñòâèé, à ïîòîì ðåçêî ðâàíóëñÿ âïåðåä è îáíÿâ åãî çà øåþ âòÿíóë â ïîöåëóé. 

Ñåâåðóñ íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ, ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè âñå åùå ñòîÿëà êàðòèíà «äëèííûå ðåñíèöû, ñêðûâàþùèå çåëåíûå ãëàçà… ïîëóîòêðûòûå ãóáû… øîêîëàäíàÿ êîæà, èñ÷åçàþùàÿ â ðàññòåãíóòîì âîðîòíèêå…» Èíòåðåñíî íà âêóñ, îíà ñëàäêàÿ èëè ñîëåíàÿ? Ïî ñïèíå ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü. 

Ðóêè Ãàððè ñêîëüçèëè ïî åãî ñïèíå,  ÿçûê âî âñþ èññëåäîâàë åãî ðîò. Ïðîãëîòèâ ñòîí Ñåâåðóñ, îäíîé ðóêîé ïåðåòÿíóë ìàëü÷èêà ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè, à äðóãóþ çàïóñòèë â øåëêîâèñòûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû.

Îí íå çíàë, ñêîëüêî ïðîøëî âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà ñìîã, íàêîíåö, îòîðâàòüñÿ îò ýòèõ ãóá è óäîâëåòâîðèòü ñâîå ëþáîïûòñòâî, ïðèíèêíóâ ê èçãèáó øåè… 

«Ñîëåíàÿ…»  — ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå Ñåâåðóñà, ñòîèëî åìó ïðîâåñòè ÿçûêîì ïî âïàäèíêå ó ãîðëà… 

Çàñòîíàâ, Ãàððè ñèëüíåå ïðèæàëñÿ ê íåìó áåäðàìè, à ðóêè  ïåðåìåñòèëèñü íà ãðóäü è ñòàëè ïðåäïðèíèìàòü ïîïûòêè  ðàññòåãíóòü ìàíòèþ ïðîôåññîðà…

***

_«— Âîò ìû è ñíîâà âñòðåòèëèñü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, — øèïÿùèé ãîëîñ ñî ñâèñòîì âîðâàëñÿ â ãîëîâó Ãàððè._

Êàê îïÿòü? íî ïî÷åìó… íå ñåé÷àñ…íåò…

— _Òû ñëèøêîì ñàìîóâåðåí… â ïðîøëûé ðàç òåáå óäàëîñü óéòè, — ïðîäîëæàë øèïåòü ãîëîñ, — ýòî ëèøü ìîÿ íåîñìîòðèòåëüíîñòü. Íî áîëüøå ïîäîáíîé îøèáêè ÿ íå äîïóùó…_

Èç ãëóáèíû òåëà ñòàëà ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ âîëíà áîëè, — ïî÷åìó ÿ ñëûøó òîëüêî ãîëîñ? — ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ìàëü÷èêà, âîíçàÿñü ãóáàìè â øåþ Ñåâåðóñà, ÷òîáû íå çàêðè÷àòü, — ÿ íå îñòàíîâëþñü… äàæå íå ïîäóìàþ, åñëè îí óçíàåò, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ îïÿòü âèäåíèå, òî îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. À êîãäà îí ó ìåíÿ âíîâü áóäåò ïîäîáíûé øàíñ, — äóìàë ìàëü÷èê, ñêîëüçÿ ÿçûêîì ïî òðåóãîëüíèêó êîæè, îáíàæèâøåìóñÿ  ðàñêðûòîé ìàíòèè. 

Ðóêè áûñòðî ðàññòåãèâàëè îñòàâøèåñÿ ïóãîâèöû. Íå íà ñåêóíäó íå îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü,  îí ïðîëîæèë ãóáàìè âëàæíóþ äîðîæêó îò øåè äî òåìíûõ ñîñêîâ âûäåëÿâøèõñÿ íà áëåäíîé êîæå ïðîôåññîðà. 

— _Âèòåî Ýñòàðàäà! — âíîâü çàøèïåë ãîëîñ, è âñå òåëî ñîòðÿñëîñü, ïðèíÿâ ïðîêëÿòèå. Êàçàëîñü ïîä êîæåé ïîñåëèëñÿ ðîé îñ, è îí ïûòàëñÿ âûðâàòüñÿ íà ñâîáîäó, ïðîðâàâ êîæó… òûñÿ÷è èãë ïðîæèãàëè êîæó…_

Çàðû÷àâ Ãàððè, çàõâàòèë çóáàìè êóñî÷åê êîæè ÷óòü íèæå ãðóäè Ñåâåðóñà, çàñòàâëÿÿ òîãî ðû÷àòü è ñèëüíåå âïèòüñÿ ïàëüöàìè åãî ïëå÷è. Êîäà ãîðåëà îãíåì, ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ïëûëî… 

Íàêîíåö ðóêè ìàëü÷èêà, íàêîíåö, äîáðàëèñü äî ïîÿñà áðþê Ñíåéïà, îòåêøèå ïàëüöû  íåëîâêî ïûòàëèñü ðàñòÿíóòü ðåìåíü…

Ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ðóê è ãóá Ãàððè âûðûâàëè èç íåãî ðû÷àíèå… ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ  ëèõîðàäî÷íî íåëîâêèå äâèæåíèÿ ðóê ìàëü÷èêà íà ñâîèõ áåäðàõ  Ñåâåðóñ ñî ñòîíîì îòòîëêíóë èõ è áûñòðî èçáàâèëñÿ îò îñòàòêîâ ñâîåé îäåæäû, ïîñëå ÷åãî ïåðåâåðíóâ ñëèçåðèíöà íà ñïèíó â ñ÷èòàííûå ñåêóíäû ïðîäåëàë ñ íèì òó æå îïåðàöèþ. Ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü, îí îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì ïðåäñòàâøóþ ïåðåä íèì êàðòèíó, íî íàäîëãî åãî íå õâàòèë, è ñ õðèïÿùèì ñòîíîì Ñåâåðóñ íàêèíóëñÿ íà ðàñêèíóâøåãîñÿ ïîä íèì ìàëü÷èêà.

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  


* * *

_[1]__  Õî÷åøü  —  íå õî÷åøü (ëàò.)._


	22. Ãëàâà 17

Ãëàâà 05. Sine prece, sine pretio, sine poculo[1] 

— Õì… Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî äåëàåò ãðèôôèíäîðåö íà òåððèòîðèè Ñëèçåðèíà? — ëåíèâî ïðîòÿíóë çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ, ìàëü÷èê ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è íàòêíóëñÿ íà õìóðûé âçãëÿä ëüäèñòî ãîëóáûõ ãëàç.

— Ìàëôîé? Åùå íåìíîãî è ÿ íà÷íó äóìàòü, ÷òî òû çà ìíîé ñëåäèøü, — óñìåõíóëñÿ áðþíåò, — ÷òî-òî ìû ñ òîáîé ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî âñòðå÷àåìñÿ…

— Ñëåæó çà òîáîé? Çàáàâíîå ïðåäïîëîæåíèå, — îòâåòèë Ëþöèóñ, — íî ýòî ñêîðåå ìíå ñòîèò âîëíîâàòüñÿ, â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÿ ÷òî-òî  ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî íàõîæó òåáÿ áëóæäàþùèì íà ìîåì ïóòè.

— Òâîé ïóòü! Êàêîå ñàìîìíåíèå, ó âàñ Ìàëôîåâ, ýòî âèäèìî ïåðåäàåòñÿ ïî íàñëåäñòâó.

— ß æäó îòâåòà: «×òî òû äåëàåøü â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ», — ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë  íàñìåøêó Ëþöèóñ.

— Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí ïåðåä òîáîé îò÷èòûâàòüñÿ? — óäèâëåííî ìîðãíóë Äæåéìñ, — Ïðèâåäè õîòü îäíó âåñêóþ ïðè÷èíó, è ÿ ïîäóìàþ íàä òâîèì ïðåäëîæåíèåì.

— Ïî÷åìó? Ïîòòåð, åñëè òû íå ìîæåøü ñàì óðàçóìåòü îòâåò íà ýòîò âîïðîñ, òî ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ðàçúÿñíÿòü òåáå. Òû íàñòîëüêî óïåðò, ÷òî ýòî áåñïîëåçíî.

— Ìàëôîé òû íå ïîäðàæàåì! — ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ Äæåéìñ, — ïîäåëèñü ñî ìíîé òàéíîé èñòî÷íèêà ïîäîáíîãî êîëè÷åñòâà ñàìîâëþáëåííîñòè? Âû, íàâåðíîå, èç ïîêîëåíèÿ â ïîêîëåíèÿ ïåðåäàåòå êëþ÷èê îò õðàíèëèùà ñ ýòèì ñîêðîâèùåì.  

— Ïîòòåð…

— Äà? ß óæå ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò Ïîòòåð. Òû çíàåøü, ó ìåíÿ âîîáùå-òî åñòü èìÿ, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ Äæåéìñ, — ìîæåò, âñïîìíèøü åãî èëè òû âñå-òàêè îïðàâäûâàåøü ëåãåíäû î áëîíäèíêàõ?

— … — ïðîðû÷àë Ëþöèóñ, îêèäûâàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðöà ðàçúÿðåííûì âçãëÿäîì.

— ×òî? — íåâèííî óëûáíóëñÿ Ïîòòåð, — òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òû íå áëîíäèíêà, à áëîíäèí, íó èçâèíè…èñõîäÿ èç òîãî, ÷òî ÿ î òåáå ñëûøàë, íåìóäðåíî çàïóòàòüñÿ.  Äà è çíà÷åíèå ðàçíèöû ïîëîâ òîæå êàê-òî òåðÿåòñÿ. 

— Ïîòòåð, — îò ïîñëåäíåãî çàìå÷àíèÿ áåëàÿ êîæà áëîíäèíà ïîêðûëàñü áàãðîâûìè ïÿòíàìè, è êàêèì-òî çâåðèíûì ðûêîì ñëèçåðèíåö ðåçêî ðâàíóëñÿ ê íàõàëüíî óõìûëÿþùåìóñÿ áðþíåòó. 

Ãðèôôèíäîðåö íå îæèäàâøèé îò îáû÷íî ñïîêîéíî Ìàëôîÿ ïîäîáíîé ðåàêöèè, íå óñïåë îòñêî÷èòü â ñòîðîíó. Â ðåçóëüòàòå, êîãäà â íåãî ñî âñåé ñèëû âðåçàëîñü òåëî âûñîêîãî è ïîäòÿíóòîãî ñëèçåðèíöà, îí íå óñòîÿë íà íîãàõ, è ïðîòèâíèêè ñâàëèëèñü íà ïîë. Ïûòàÿñü âûðâàòüñÿ èç öåïêîé õâàòêè ñëèçåðèíöà, Äæåéìñ îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàïóòàë îáîèõ â ïîëàõ ìàíòèé. Íè íà ÷òî, íå îáðàùàÿ, ìàëü÷èêè, ïðîäîëæàëè êàòàòüñÿ ïî êîðèäîðó, âðåçàÿñü â ñòåíû è îãëàøàÿ ñâîäû íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèìè êðèêàìè.

***

Êàê äàâíî ýòî áûëî… Ñåé÷àñ âñå ýòî êàçàëîñü íàñòîëüêî ãëóïûì. Ïîñòîÿííûå íàñìåøêè, äðàêè… îíè áûëè äåòüìè. Â êàêîé ìîìåíò îíè ïåðåñòàëè íåíàâèäåòü äðóã äðóãà? Íå ñìîòðÿ íà ïðîøåäøèå ãîäû, îí íå çíàë îòâåòà íà ýòîò âîïðîñ. 

Ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ëáîì ê ñòåíå, ìóæ÷èíà âñïîìèíàë…

Òà äðàêà… äà, íàâåðíîå, âñå  çàêîí÷èëîñü è íà÷àëîñü òîãäà. Çà÷åì îí ïðèøåë â ñëèçåðèíñêèå ïîäçåìåëüÿ? Îí íå ìîã òî÷íî âñïîìíèòü, êàæåòñÿ, åãî ïðèãëàñèëà îäíà èç øåñòèêóðñíèö, âðàæäåáíîãî ôàêóëüòåòà… êàê æå åå çâàëè? — Ìóæ÷èíà ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé ,— îí ïðèøåë íà ñâèäàíèå ñ êðàñèâîé ñëèçåðèíêîé, à îêàçàëñÿ â ïîñòåëè Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ. Åñëè áû êòî-òî ñêàçàë åìó ÷òî òàê ïîëó÷èòüñÿ, îí âåðîÿòíîãî îòïðàâèë áû ýòîãî õðàáðåöà â áîëüíèöó Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî. Íî ñíà÷àëà ïðî÷åë áû òðåõ÷àñîâóþ ëåêöèþ, î òîì, ïî÷åìó ýòîãî íå áóäåò. È ïåðâûì ïóíêòîì ñòîÿë áû àðãóìåíò î òîì, ÷òî ìóæ÷èíû åãî íå ïðèâëåêàþò. Õà! Õà! Õà! — ÷åëîâåê òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë, — êàê áûñòðî îí îá ýòîì çàáûë, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íà ëèöå òåïëîå äûõàíèå Ìàëôîÿ. Îí íå çàäàë íè îäíîãî âîïðîñà, îí ïðèíÿë âñå êàê èñòèíó. Â ïîñëåäîâàâøèå çà òåì âñòðå÷è îí óçíàë ÷òî Ëþö, íå òîëüêî ñòðàñòíûé ëþáîâíèê è ñïåöèàëèñò ïî ïîäëîñòÿì, íî è âåñüìà èíòåðåñíûé ñîáåñåäíèê. Åìó áûëî õîðîøî ñ íèì, îí ëþáèë åãî, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå îí òàê äóìàë ïîêà… Ïîêà íå óçíàë ïðàâäó, — òÿæåëî âçäîõíóâ ìóæ÷èíà çàêðûë ãëàçà, — õîòÿ åñëè áû åìó ïðåäëîæèëè âûáîð: óçíàòü ïðàâäó èëè ïðîäîëæàòü âåðèòü, îí âûáðàë áû âòðîå….. Òîãäà â åãî æèçíè áûë êàêîé-òî ñìûñë, à ñåé÷àñ îí èñ÷åç, îñòàëîñü ëèøü îäíîîáðàçíîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå.

Îí ïîòåðÿë òîò øàíñ, íî åìó äàëè åùå îäèí. È îí îïÿòü ñîâåðøèë  òó æå îøèáêó. Ãàððè… ýòîò ìàëü÷èê âíîâü ïåðåâåðíóë âñå ñ íîã íà ãîëîâó è … è åìó ñíîâà çàõîòåëîñü æèòü. Çàáàâíî, íî êàçàëîñü, ê íåìó âåðíóëîñü òà ÷àñòü, êîòîðóþ îí ñ÷èòàë äàâíî ïîòåðÿííîé. 

***

Êàçàëîñü, îí ïîïàë ìåæ äâóõ êîñòðîâ: îäèí — âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ñæèãàþùèå òåëî áîëüþ, à äðóãîé ñîçäàâàëè ðóêè è ãóáû Ñåâåðóñà. Îíè ãëàäèëè, ìÿëè, ëàñêàëè êîæó, è îñòàâëÿâøèå ïîñëå ñåáÿ ãîðÿùèå ñëåäû ïðîæèãàâøèå íàñêâîçü. Ãàððè â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü òîæå íå îñòàâàëñÿ â äîëãó, ëèõîðàäî÷íî öåëóÿ, êóñàÿ, ëàñêàÿ ïðèæèìàâøååñÿ ê íåìó òåëî. 

Ñ ñèëîé, âïèâàÿñü ðîò Ñåâåðóñà, îí ïèë åãî õðèïëûå ñòîíû, êîíòðàñòèðîâàâøèìè c êðèêàìè, çâó÷àâøèìè â ãîëîâå. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ êàê ïàëüöû Ñåâà ñêîëüçíóëè ìåæäó åãî ÿãîäèö Ãàððè íà÷àë ñëåäîâàòü çà ýòèìè ðóêàìè. 

Âíåçàïíî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè êàçàëîñü ÷òî-òî âçîðâàëîñü, ãîëîâó ïðîíçèëà îñòðàÿ áîëü, è ïîêàòèëàñü ïî òåëó. Ìàëü÷èê åäâà ñäåðæàëñÿ, ÷òîáû íå çàêðè÷àòü,  óòêíóâøèñü â ïëå÷î ëþáîâíèêà, ñëèçåðèíåö âòÿíóë â ñåáÿ âîçäóõ è çàìåð, â íàäåæäå, ÷òî äåéñòâèÿ ïðîêëÿòèÿ ïðîéäåò. Íî áîëü íå îòñòóïàëà, ýòî íå áûëî îáû÷íîé áîëüþ ïûòàþùåéñÿ óíè÷òîæèòü òåëó, ýòà áîëü ðîæäàëàñü âíóòðè, îíà áðàëà ñèëó èç ïàìÿòè è ïðîåöèðîâàëà ñòðàäàíèÿ, îáèäû è ãðóñòü íà ôèçè÷åñêîå òåëî. Â âèñêàõ ñòó÷àëî, ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ Ñåâà ïåðåñòàëè ñòàëè çàæèãàòü îãîíü, òåïåðü êîëîëè ëåäÿíûìè èãëàìè. Ñêâîçü ñòèñíóòûå çóáû íàðóæó ïðîðâàëñÿ òèõèé ñòîí-êðèê, ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó Ãàððè, âñòðåòèë óäèâëåííûé âçãëÿä ëþáîâíèêà. 

×åðíûå ãëàçà ñ íåäîóìåíèåì îãëÿäûâàëè åãî, ïîêà íå îñòàíîâèëèñü ëèöå. Çðà÷êè ïîðàæåííî ðàñøèðèëèñü, è â íèõ ñòàëî ïðèõîäèòü ïîíèìàíèå. Íå äàâàÿ åìó îïîìíèòüñÿ, Ãàððè ïðèæàëñÿ ê íåìó è âöåïèëñÿ â ðàñïóõøèå ãóáû. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé ïðèâêóñ, îí îñîçíàë, ÷òî ïðîêóñèë Ñåâåðóñó ãóáó, è åãî ðîò ïîñòåïåííî íàïîëíÿëñÿ ñî÷èâøåéñÿ èç ðàíêè êðîâüþ. 

Ðóêè ãëàäèëè ñèëüíûå ïëå÷è è ñïèíó ïðîôåññîðà, èíîãäà îñòàâëÿÿ ÿðêèå àëûå îòìåòèíû, ãóáû ñòàëè ñïóñêàòü íèæå ïî øåå, íî òåïåðü ýòî íå áûëè ëàñêîâûå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ — â õîä ïîøëè çóáû, äîáðàâøèñü äî òåìíûõ ñîñêîâ, ñëèçåðèíåö ðåçêî ïðèêóñèë îäèí èç íèõ, âûðâàâ èç ãðóäè ñâîåãî äåêàíà õðèïëîå çàâûâàíèå. Çàìåðåâ è âïèòàâ ýòîò çâóê, ýõîì ïðîêàòèâøèéñÿ ïî òåëó ìàëü÷èê íà÷àë ñïóñêàòüñÿ, íèæå îñòàâëÿÿ íà òåëå Ñåâåðóñà äîðîæêó ïîëóêðóãëûõ ñëåäîâ.

***

Ñòóê â äâåðü çàñòàâèë Ñåâåðóñà îòêðûòü ãëàçà. Ñ òðóäîì, ïîäíÿâøèñü, îí îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì òî, ÷òî â÷åðà  áûëî åãî êàáèíåòîì. Ïåðåâåðíóòûå êðåñëà, îïðîêèíóòûé ñòîëèê, ïèñüìåííûé ñòîë…

— ×åðò! — Ñåâåðóñ ïîòÿíóëñÿ, áûëî ê ïàëî÷êå, ÷òîáû ñòåðåòü ñ ëèöà çåìëè, ñåé ïðåäìåò èíòåðüåðà, íî âñïîìíèë, ÷òî îí âñå åùå ëèøåí ìàãèè åùå íà  äåñÿòü ÷àñîâ, — Êîãî òàì åùå ïðèíåñëî è ãäå ýòà ìàëåíüêàÿ ñâîëî÷ü? —  äóìàë ïðîôåññîð, íàïðàâëÿÿñü îòêðûâàòü äâåðü è ñòàðàÿñü íå ñìîòðåòü ïî ñòîðîíàì, — Êàçàëîñü, íî÷üþ ïî êîìíàòå ïðîøåëñÿ òàáóí ãèïîãðèôîâ. Â ïðèíöèïå ýòî áûëî íå äàëåêî îò èñòèíû. Èíòåðåñíî ñ ÷åãî áû ýòîãî ìàëü÷èøêó ïðîáðàëî íà âñÿêèå âûêðóòàñû? Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ óæå ñòàðîâàò äëÿ òàêèõ íîìåðîâ, — âîð÷ëèâî ðàçìûøëÿë Ñåâåðóñ, ìîðùàñü îò áîëè â ðàñòÿíóòûõ ìûøöàõ, — Íó ÷òî åùå ñëó÷èëîñü?! — ðûêíóë îí, ðàñïàõíóâ äâåðü.

— Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ…ýýý, — íà÷àë Ëþöèóñ, íî, íå äîãîâîðèâ, óñòàâèëñÿ íà äðóãà. Îäíà ñåðåáðèñòàÿ  áðîâü ìåäëåííî ïîïîëçëà ââåðõ, à ïî ëèöó ðàñïîëçàëàñü íàñìåøëèâàÿ óõìûëêà.

— Ìàëôîé?! ×åãî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? — ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñíåéï.

— Õì… Ìîæåò, äàøü ìíå âîéòè? 

— Íåò!

— Ýýý. Äà ÷åì äåëà? ß è òàê ïîíÿë óæå, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ãîñòè. Ê òîìó æå íè÷åãî íîâîãî ÿ íå óâèæó, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ áëîíäèí, îêèäûâàÿ äðóãà âûðàçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì.

— Ëþöèóñ, ÿ íå â íàñòðîåíèè…

— Âñå òàê ïëîõî èëè íàîáîðîò… õîðîøî? Ñóäÿ ïî òâîåìó âèäó õîðîøî.

— Äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì ïîñëå çàíÿòèé, è âîîáùå íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü â Õîãâàðòñå â òàêóþ ðàíü? 

— Ñåâåðóñ? Òû ïðîñíóëñÿ? ß áûë â äóøå,  à ýëüôû óæå ïðèíåñëè çàâòðàê, — èç ãëóáèíû êîìíàòû ïðîçâó÷àë ãîëîñ, çàñòàâèâøèé Ñåâåðóñà ïîáëåäíåòü è ðåçêî çàõëîïíóòü äâåðü ïðÿìî ïåðåä íîñîì  îøåëîìëåííîãî äðóãà.

— Ãàððè?

— Äà, à òû îæèäàë êîãî-òî äðóãîãî? – óëûáíóëñÿ ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ñëèçåðèíåö.

Âîêðóã áåäåð ìàëü÷èêà áûëî îáìîòàíî ïîëîòåíöå, à ñ âîëîñ íà ïîë ñòåêàëà âîäà. Ñåâåðóñ ñãëîòíóë, âñÿ áîëü â ìûøöàõ ìãíîâåííî èñ÷åçëè âìåñòå ñ ìûñëÿìè î ñòàðîñòè è óáèéñòâå Áëýêà.

— Êòî ýòî áûë? — ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ãàððè.

— Ëþö, — âûäàâèë äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà, ïðîñëåæèâàÿ âçãëÿäîì î÷åðåäíóþ êàïëþ, ñòåêàâøóþ ïî ãðóäè þíîøè.

— À ïî÷åìó òîãäà òû çàêðûë äâåðü?

— Ïîñêîëüêó îí êàê âñåãäà íå âîâðåìÿ. Èëè òû íå ñîãëàñåí? — ïðîõðèïåë Ñåâåðóñ, ìåäëåííî ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê Ãàððè.

— ß áû ñîãëàñèëñÿ, íî äî íà÷àëà çàíÿòèé îñòàëîñü ìåíüøå ÷àñà, — óñìåõíóëñÿ ñëèçåðèíåö, è, âûâåðíóâøèñü èç ðóê Ñíåéïà, ïîøåë îòêðûâàòü äâåðü, ÷òîáû âòÿíóòü â êîìíàòó ñòàðøåãî Ìàëôîÿ, âñå åùå ñòîÿâøåãî íà ïîðîãå.

Êîãäà ñïóñòÿ äåñÿòü ìèíóò îíè ñèäåëè çà ñòîëîì è çàâòðàêàëè Ëþöèóñ, íàêîíåö, ïðèøåäøèé â ñåáÿ ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë íà÷àëî äíÿ.

— Äà óæ, Ñåâ, íå îæèäàë îò òåáÿ ïîäîáíîãî, Äðàêî íèêîãäà íå ïîâåðèò, ÷òî èìåííî òû óâåë Ãàððè ó íåãî èç-ïîä íîñà, âûãîâîðèë îí ñêâîçü ñìåõ.

— Ìàëôîé! — ïðîøèïåë Ñíåéï, ñìåðÿÿ äðóãà íåäîâîëüíûì âçãëÿäîì.

— À â ÷åì äåëî ðàçâå ÿ íå ïðàâ? 

— Íó, åñëè óæ ãîâîðèòü î Äðàêî, — ïðåðâàë åãî Ãàððè, — òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ñ íèì âñòðå÷àòüñÿ. È Ñåâ, òà íî÷ü íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, ïðîñòî äåìåíòîðû âèäèìî ïîäåéñòâîâàëè íå ìåíÿ ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ÿ äóìàë, — îçâó÷èë îí, ìûëè Ñåâåðóñà.

—  Î ÷åì âû? — ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ëþöèóñ, ïåðåâîäÿ  âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî ëèöà íà äðóãîå.

— Äà òàê, çà Äðàêî íå âîëíóéòåñü îí óìåëî âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ â÷åðàøíåé ñèòóàöèåé.

— ×òî òû èìååøü ââèäó? — íàõìóðèëñÿ áëîíäèí.

— Íå âàæíî, ÿ íà íåãî íå â îáèäå è ñàì åìó âñå îáúÿñíþ, — îòìàõíóëñÿ Ãàððè.

— Ëþö, òû æå íå äóìàåøü? — ïîáëåäíåë Ñíåéï.

— Èìåííî. Äðàêî èíîãäà àáñîëþòíî íå êîíòðîëèðóåò ñâîè ýìîöèè.

— Ïîõîæå, òåïåðü ìîÿ î÷åðåäü ñïðîñèòü: «Î ÷åì âû?» — óäèâèëñÿ Áëýê.

— Íå âàæíî, —  õîðîì îòâåòèëè ñëèçåðèíöû.

— Êñòàòè èç-çà ÷åãî ÿ çäåñü, — ïåðåâåë òåìó Ìàëôîé, — â ýòîì ãîäó ÿ íàçíà÷åí íàáëþäàòåëåì îò ñîâåòà äèðåêòîðîâ.

— Íàáëþäàòåëü? — íåäîóìåííî ïåðåñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

— Åæåãîäíî ñîâåò íàçíà÷àåò ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé áóäåò íàáëþäàòü çà ñòóäåíòàìè è ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè â ïðîöåññå îáó÷åíèÿ, — îáúÿñíèë Ñåâåðóñ, — ðàçâå â òâîåì ìèðå òàêîãî íå áûëî?

— Íåò, ê ñîæàëåíèþ. Åñëè áû áûëè, òî, âîçìîæíî, ìîèì ó÷èòåëÿì âåçëî áîëüøå, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ ìàëü÷èê, íàáëþäàÿ êàê áëåäíååò ëèöî åãî äåêàíà.

— Î ÷åì âû? 

— Äà òàê… íå âàæíî, — îòâåòèë Ãàððè è ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ, ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèÿ ñîáåñåäíèêè ïîñëåäîâàëè åãî ïðèìåðó.

***

— Ãäå òû áûë? — íàáðîñèëñÿ íà íåãî Äðàêî, ñòîèëî åìó âîéòè â êëàññ.

— Äðàêî, óñïîêîéñÿ äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì ïîñëå çàíÿòèé, — óñòàëî îòâåòèë Áëýê, ðàññåÿíî ïîãëàæèâàÿ ×àðó.

— Òåáÿ íå áûëî âñþ íî÷ü è âîîáùå òû  ñåáÿ âåäåøü  î÷åíü ñòðàííî. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ ÷òî…

— Ìàëôîé, Áëýê! — ìîæåò, óäåëèòå âíèìàíèå çàíÿòèÿì, — ïðîãðåìåë íàä óõîì ãîëîñ Ëèëè Ýâàíñ, — ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, óðîê óæå íà÷àëñÿ, è åñëè âû õîòèòå ÷òî-ëèáî îáñóäèòü, òî ñäåëàéòå ýòî ïåðåä âñåìè.

— Ìû çàêîí÷èëè, ïðîôåññîð Ýâàíñ, — áûñòðî îòâåòèë Äðàêî.

Ãàððè ïðîìîë÷àë, âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷àÿ æåíùèíó, êîòîðàÿ â åãî ìèðå áûëà åãî ìàòåðüþ. Âûñîêàÿ, ñî ñòðîéíîé ôèãóðîé, îíà â îòëè÷èè îò äðóãèõ ïðîôåññîðîâ áûëà îäåòà íå â ìàíòèþ, à ìàãëîâñêîå ïëàòüå. Äëèííûå òåìíûå âîëîñû, õîòÿ êîãäà íà íèõ ïàäàë ñâåò, îíè ïðèîáðåòàëè ãëóáîêèé êðàñíûé îòòåíîê. Åå ëèöî íåëüçÿ áûëî íàçâàòü êðàñèâûì, íî îíî áûëî çàïèíàþùèìñÿ, àðèñòîêðàòè÷íûå, ïðàâèëüíûå ÷åðòû ëèöà: âûñîêèé ëîá, òîíêèé ïðÿìîé íîñ, ÷óòü ðàñêîñûå èëè êàê ãîâîðÿò ìèíäàëåâèäíûå ãëàçà, è ëèøü ðîò ïîðòèë ýòó êàðòèíó âåðõíÿÿ ãóáà ÷óòü áîëüøå íèæíåé.

Áûñòðîé ñèëüíîé ïîõîäêîé îíà ïðîøëà ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó  è ðàçëîæèâ áóìàãè íà÷àëà ÷èòàòü ëåêöèþ.

Ãàððè íå ñëèøêîì ïðèñëóøèâàëñÿ, ïîñêîëüêó ïðåêðàñíî ïîìíèë ïðîãðàììó Çàêëèíàíèé ñåäüìîãî ãîäà.  Åãî âçãëÿä, îòîðâàâøèñü îò Ëèëèè, ñêîëüçèë ïî äðóãèì ñòóäåíòàì, ïîêà íå âñòðåòèëñÿ  ñ êàðèìè ãëàçàìè Ãðàññà. 

Ñòðàííî, íî îò âçãëÿäà ýòîãî ðýéâåíêëîâöà, Ãàððè èíîãäà ñòàâèëîñü íå ïî ñåáå, äà ×àðà âå÷íî øèïåëà, î òîì, ÷òî Îëèâåð â íåãî âëþáëåí, íî îí áûë â ýòîì òàê óâåðåí. Â ýòîì âçãëÿäå áûëà òîñêà, ñîæàëåíèå è ÷òî-òî åùå ÷åãî Ãàððè íå ìîã ïîíÿòü. Î ÷åì Ãðàññó ñîæàëåòü, âåäü îíè åäâà çíàêîìû è óñïåëè ïåðåáðîñèòüñÿ ëèøü íåñêîëüêèìè ñëîâàìè.. Ñòðàííî, ìîæåò, ñòîèò ñ íèì ïîãîâîðèòü, — ðàçìûøëÿë ìàëü÷èê íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà íåäîâîëüíûé âçãëÿä ñåðåáðèñòûõ ãëàç, íåîòðûâíî ñâåðëÿùèõ åãî. 

Ïîãðóçèâøèñü â ñâîè ìûñëè Ãàððè, íå çàìå÷àë íè÷åãî, Äðàêî ïðèøëîñü òîëêíóòü åãî. ×òîáû îí îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà çâîíîê, îáúÿâèâøèé îêîí÷àíèå óðîêà. Òî æå ïîâòîðèëîñü íà ñëåäóþùèõ çàíÿòèÿõ, ëèøü ìûñëè îñòàâèâ Ëèëèþ è Îëèâåðà ïåðåíåñëè â äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó, à ïî ëèöó ðàñïîëçëàñü ìå÷òàòåëüíàÿ óëûáêà, äîâîäÿùàÿ äî áåøåíñòâà åãî ñîñåäà è ñëóæèâøàÿ íåèññÿêàåìûì èñòî÷íèêîì åõèäíûõ êîììåíòàðèåâ äëÿ ×àðû.

Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Áëàèñ äîãîâîðèëñÿ î òðåíèðîâêå ñðàçó ïîñëå îáåäà, ïîýòîìó Äðàêî óçíàâ îá ýòîì, êèäàë íà âñåõ ðàçúÿðåííûå âçãëÿäû, çëÿñü íà î÷åðåäíîå îòêëàäûâàíèå ðàçãîâîðà.  Îí âñå óòðî íàáëþäàë çà äðóãîì è òåïåðü íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ïðîøëóþ íî÷ü îí ïðîâåë íå îäèí. Ïî÷åìó? È ñ êåì? Ýòè  è ìíîæåñòâî äðóãèõ âîïðîñîâ ìó÷èëè åãî ñâîåé íåèçâåñòíîñòüþ…. Êòî? Çàáèíè, õì.. íåò… îí âñþ íî÷ü ðàçâëåêàëñÿ ñ îäíèì èç øåñòèêóðñíèêîâ, Ìàéêëîì Áýääîêîì, êàæåòñÿ, íî òîãäà êòî? Âîçìîæíî Ãðàññ? Îí ñèìïàòè÷íûé è èíòåðåñíûé, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî ÷òî íå ñëèçåðèíåö… ïëþñ îíè âñå Çàêëèíàíèÿ ïÿëèëèñü äðóã íà äðóãà. 

Äðàêî çëèëñÿ. Êîãäà Áëàèñ, íàêîíåö, îáúÿâèë, ÷òî òðåíèðîâêà çàêîí÷åíà, áëîíäèí áûñòðî ðèíóëñÿ â äóøåâûå, íàäåÿñü ïåðåõâàòèòü Ãàððè, äëÿ áåñåäû, íî ñòîèëî åìó ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ê ðàçäåâàëêàì, êàê ïåðåä íèì ïîÿâèëñÿ îòåö è, íå äàâ äàæå ïåðåîäåòüñÿ, ïðèêàçàë ñëåäîâàòü çà íèì. 

***

Âîéäÿ â äóýëüíóþ êîìíàòó, Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê âñå âçãëÿäû íåìåäëåííî óñòðåìèëèñü ê íåìó. Ñòàðàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü íà íèõ âíèìàíèÿ, ìàëü÷èê ñðàçó íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. 

Ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ê ïðîôåññîðàì, ìàëü÷èê ñíÿë øåþ ×àðó è ïåðåäàë åå Ñåâåðóñó., ïîñëå ÷åãî áûñòðî îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó. È ëèøü ïîòîì îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà íåîáû÷íóþ òèøèíó. Îãëÿíóâøèñü, îí óâèäåë, ÷òî ðóíåñêîï ñ øèïåíèåì îáåðíóëñÿ âîêðóã Ñíåéïà, è âñå òðè ãîëîâû ñìîòðÿò ïðÿìî â ãëàçà ïîáëåäíåâøåãî ïðîôåññîðà. 

— Õà, âèäåë áû ýòî Ñèðè,. Ïîõîæå, ×àðà ðåøèëà, ÷òî Ñåâ, åé íðàâèòüñÿ áîëüøå, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ñóäÿ ïî åå äîâîëüíîìó øèïåíèþ, — óñìåõíóëñÿ ìàëü÷èê è, èãíîðèðóÿ  ìîë÷àëèâûå ïðîêëÿòèÿ, ïîñûëàåìûå âçãëÿäîì äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà çàíÿë ïîçèöèþ íà áëèæàéøåé äóýëüíîé ïëîùàäêå. 

Èíòåðåñíî, êàêóþ òàêòèêó âûáåðåò Ïîòòåð? — çàäóìàëñÿ Ãàððè, — Òåìíûå ïðîêëÿòèÿ îòìåòàëèñü ñðàçó. Äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà, íå áóäåò èñïîëüçîâàòü èõ, äàæå åñëè îíè åìó èçâåñòíû. Ñòðàííî, à ãäå Äðàêî? — óäèâèëñÿ ìàëü÷èê, áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàÿñü íàéòè âçãëÿäîì áåëîêóðóþ ãîëîâó, — íåóæåëè îí íà ìåíÿ îáèäåëñÿ? — ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ìàëü÷èêà, íî ðàçâèòü ýòó ìûñëü îí íå óñïåë, ò.ê. Ïîòòåð çàíÿâ ïðîòèâîïîëîæåííóþ ñòîðîíó, îáúÿâèë î íà÷àëå äóýëè.

Îí îêàçàëñÿ ïðàâ Äæåìñ íå èñïîëüçîâàë íèêàêèõ Òåìíûõ è ïîëóòåìíûõ ïðîêëÿòèé, äà è âîîáùå ÷òî-ëèáî ñëîæíîå. Ïðîøåäøèå äåñÿòü ìèíóò îíè ïåðåêèäûâàëèñü ïðîñòåðøèìè çàêëÿòèÿìè, è äåìîíñòðèðîâàëè ëîâêîñòü â ïîïûòêàõ èõ èçáåæàòü. Ýòà äóýëü áûëà îáû÷íîé òðåíèðîâêîé, ñëèçåðèíöó çàõîòåëîñü ðàññìåÿòüñÿ, çàáàâíî ïîäîáíîãî îí îæèäàë îò Ñåâåðóñà èëè ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, íî íèêàê íå äåêàíà Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Èíòåðåñíî è äîëãî ýòî áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ, õîòÿ, — òóò ìàëü÷èê óëûáíóëñÿ, — áîëåå âåðîÿòíî ñîéäåìñÿ íà íè÷üåé, ïðîáåãàâ åùå ÷àñèê.

Óâåðíóâøèñü îò ñòóïåôàÿ, Ãàððè âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë  çíàêîìóþ ñëàáîñòü, — ×åðò! Ñëèøêîì ðàíî ðàññëàáèëñÿ, —  êèíóâ âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó Ïîòòåðà, ìàëü÷èê ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó, — íóæíî ýòî ïðåêðàòèòü è íåìåäëåííî, íåèçâåñòíî ÷òî ÿ âñïîìíþ ñåãîäíÿ.  Ñåðïåíñîðèòèà! — íà ïëîùàäêó óïàëà äëèííàÿ ÷åðíàÿ êîáðà.

Íå êóññññàòü, òîëüêî ëèøøøøøøøèòü âîçìîææææææíîñòè äâèãàòüññññññÿ, — ïðîøèïåë ìàëü÷èê, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê ÷åðíàÿ ëåíòà áûñòðî çàñêîëüçèëà ïî ïîëó.

Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñå ïëûëî, â îòëè÷èè îò ïðîøëûõ äíåé â ýòîò ðàç îí  åãî ñïèíó ïðîæèãàëî êàêîå-òî ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî, êàçàëîñü çà íèì íàáëþäàþò, íî êòî? Ãàððè õîòåë îáåðíóòüñÿ, íî òåëî íå ñëóøàëîñü.

—Ýêñòåìåðèîäæåíîñ! — êàê èçäàëåêà óñëûøàë îí ãîëîñ Äåêàíà Ãðèôôèíäîðà, è â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó ê ñâèñòó ëåòÿùåãî â çìåþ çàêëèíàíèÿ ïðèìåøàëîñü — «Èíäóêòî Ñåâèäîñò!» — ãëàçà ìàëü÷èêà øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóëèñü.

Ýòî ïðîêëÿòèå! Íî Ïîòòåð íå ìîã åãî ïðîèçíåñòè, òîëüêî…

Êðàñíàÿ âñïûøêà ñòàëà îòëèâàòü çåëåíûì, îáîãíóâ çìåþ, íàïðàâèëàñü ê íåìó. 

Ïûòàòüñÿ óâåðíóòüñÿ áåñïîëåçíî.

Ãëàçà Äæåéìñà óäèâëåííî ñëåäèëè çà èçìåíåíèåì ïðîêëÿòèÿ, ïîäíÿâ ïàëî÷êó, îí ïðîêðè÷àë «Âèñåäîñ!». Ìàëü÷èê îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë, ýòî âñå-òàêè íå îí, ïî÷åìó îí â ýòî òàê áûñòðî ïîâåðèë? Íå âàæíî, îí âåðèë.

Çàêëèíàíèå äîáðàëîñü äî öåëè.. . ðóêó ïðîíçèëà áîëü, ïàëî÷êà âûñêîëüçíóëà èç ðóê è ìàëü÷èê ðóõíóë íà êîëåíè  ñêîëüçíóâ ëàäîíüþ ïî ëîêòþ îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òåïëîòó êðîâè.  Ìûøöû ïåðåñòàëè ñëóøàòüñÿ, òåëî íåìåëî, ýòî ÷óâñòâî áûëî òàê çíàêîìîì… âåêè îòÿæåëåëè, îí ñëûøàë êðèêè, òîïîò íîã, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ðóê… òåìíîòà áûñòðî çàáèðàëà åãî… ïåðåä ãëàçàìè óæå íå áûëî äàæå òåìíîòû… ñëåäîì èñ÷åçëè ãîëîñà… îí íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ, ýòî áûëî áåñïîëåçíî… îí çíàë ýòî…  â ýòîò ðàç óæå íè÷òî íå ñìîæåò ïîìî÷ü…îí áîëüøå íå ÷óâñòâîâàë áåãà êðîâè… îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë íè÷åãî… âñå óøëî… ýòî áûëà ñìåðòü, êîòîðóþ îí òàê äàâíî æäàë… íàêîíåö…

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  


* * *

_[1]__ Áåç ïðîñüáû, áåç ïîäêóïà, áåç ïîïîéêè (ëàò.)._


	23. Ãëàâà 18

Ãëàâà 06. Nosne te ipsum[1] 

***

Êàçàëîñü, âðåìÿ îñòàíîâèëîñü. Âñå ãëàçà ñëåäèëè çà òîíêîé ôèãóðêîé ñòîÿâøåé íà êîëåíÿõ ïîñðåäè äóýëüíîé ïëîùàäêè. ×åðíàÿ ìàíòèÿ áûñòðî ïðèîáðåòàëà áàãðîâûé îòòåíîê. Òèõèé âçäîõ, ñîðâàâøèéñÿ ñ ïîáåëåâøèõ ãóá, ãðîìîâûì ðàñêàòîì ïðîêàòèëñÿ ïî êëàññó, ðàçðóøàÿ òèøèíó, ïðèíîñÿ óæàñ è ïàíèêó…

Ãëàçà çàêðûëèñü, è ìÿãêàÿ ñïîêîéíàÿ óëûáêà ñêîëüçíóëà ïî ëèöó ñëèçåðèíöà, è òóò æå áûëà ñêðûòà äëèííûìè ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè, óïàâøèìè íà ëèöî. Ñ ëåãêèì øîðîõîì îäåæäû ìàëü÷èê ðóõíóë íà ïîë.

Âûñîêàÿ ôèãóðà ÷åðíîé ïòèöåé ìåòíóëàñü ê ëåæàâøåìó áðþíåòó. 

Âñå ïðèøëî â äâèæåíèå, ïðåôåêòû ïî ìîë÷àëèâîé êîìàíäå ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé áûñòðî óâîäèëè ñòóäåíòîâ èç êîìíàòû,  äåêàíû Ñëèçåðèíà è Ãðèôôèíäîðà ñêëîíèëèñü íàä ìàëü÷èêîì, âîêðóã òåëà, êîòîðîãî òåìíî-çåëåíîé ëåíòîé îáâèëñÿ ðóíåñêîï.

***

— _Òû åùå æèâ? Çà÷åì? Òû íå ìîæåøü âåðíóòüñÿ…_

_Îí ìîë÷àë. Ìóæ÷èíà, ñêëîíèâøèéñÿ íàä íèì, íå æäàë îòâåòà, ýòî íå áûëè âîïðîñû… Ýòî áûëà ïðàâäà._

— _ß íå õî÷ó ïîìîãàòü òåáå… íî òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå äëÿ âñåõ. Âñå èìååò ñâîè ïðåäåëû… òû çíàåøü ýòî… Ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ñäåëàòü…ó òåáÿ òîëüêî îäèí ïóòü… _

Çâîí ïàäàþùåãî ìåòàëëà ðàçðåçàë òèøèíó. Âçãëÿä çåëåíûõ âçãëÿä ïðîñëåäèë èãðó ëóííîãî ñâåòà íà ëåçâèè… 

_«Òàê ïðîñòî… òàê áëèçêî… òî î ÷åì  îí ìå÷òàë, òî ÷åãî îí òàê äîëãî õîòåë…_

_Åãî íè÷òî íå äåðæèò… òàê ïðîñòî…»_

Çâóê óäàëÿþùèõñÿ øàãîâ… 

_Ïàëüöû ñæàëè õîëîäíóþ ðó÷êó…_

_«Îí ïðàâ ó íåãî íåò âûáîðà…_

_Îäíî äâèæåíèå è âñå êîí÷èòüñÿ. Ïî÷åìó îí íå ìîæåò ñäåëàòü ýòî? Ñòðàõ?_

_Íåò… îí íå áîÿëñÿ… _

_×òî äåðæèò åãî? Íà ÷òî îí ìîæåò íàäåÿòüñÿ?..»_

Ñêðèï äâåðè… 

_Ðûâîê… Óäàð…çâóê ïàäàþùåãî òåëà… ïðèãëóøåííûé êðèê…_

_Îí íå îãëÿäûâàëñÿ… _

_Îí íå äóìàë… _

_Îí íå çíàë… _

_«Çà÷åì? Ïî÷åìó? Êóäà?»_

_Âñå ýòî áûëî íå âàæíî…_

_Òåìíûå êîðèäîðû ñëèâàëèñü, ïåðåïëåòàÿñü â îäèí áåñêîíå÷íûé êðóãîâîðîò…_

_«×òî îí õîòåë?.. ×òî èñêàë?.._

_Ñâîáîäó?.. Âûõîä?.. Êîíåö?.. Ñïàñåíèå?.. Âûáîð…» _

_Ðóêè áûëè ëèïêèìè îò êðîâè… _

_«Ýòî áûëà åãî êðîâü èëè èõ, òåõ áåñïëîòíûõ ôèãóð èíîãäà âûíûðèâàâøèõ èç òåìíîòû?.. _

_Íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ… îí íå îñòàíîâèòüñÿ…»_

_Çâóê  øàãîâ…ãîëîñà îíè ãäå-òî òàì äàëåêî… îíè âîêðóã… îíè âåçäå…_

_Âçãëÿä áåñïîìîùíî ñêîëüçèë ïî ÷åðíûì ñòåíàì… íåò íè÷åãî… _

_«Âñå… êîíåö… Ðàçâå òû íå çíàë ýòîãî? Íåò âûáîðà… åäèíñòâåííûé âûõîä…»_

_Ïàëüöû ñæàëè òîíêîå ëåçâèå… ìåòàëë ïîãðóçèëñÿ â òåëî… òåïëûå ñòðóéêè ïîáåæàëè ïî ëàäîíè…_

_Îí çàìåð… åùå ìãíîâåíèå òåìíîòû… åùå îäíî äâèæåíèå… îñòàëîñü íå ìíîãî…_

_Ãîëîâà îòêèíóòà…_

_Ãëàçà ïðèêðûòû…_

_Ñ ãóá ñðûâàåòñÿ ó÷àùåííîå äûõàíèå…_

_«Îäíî äâèæåíèå… îäíî… îäèí ðûâîê… îäèí… òàê ïðîñòî…_

_Òû õîòåë ýòîãî òàê äîëãî… òåïåðü… ìå÷òà... ñîí… òàê áëèçêî…»_

_Ãîëîñà ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå ãðîì÷å… ëåãêèå îòáëåñêè ôîíàðåé ìåòàëèñü ïî ñòåíàì… _

_Îí íå âèäåë èõ… îí çíàë…_

_Ãëàçà çàùèïàëî… _

_Â ãîðëå âñòàë êîì…_

_Òåïëûå ðó÷åéêè ùåêîòàëè êîæó ðóê… _

_«Âûáîð? ×òî ýòî? Ðàçâå êòî-òî ìîæåò âûáèðàòü… _

_Ìå÷òà î æèçíè… ìå÷òà, î ñìåðòè… ìå÷òà, î çàáâåíèè…_

_Èëëþçèÿ…»_

_Ãëàçà øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóëèñü è òóò æå âíîâü çàêðûëèñü… òîíêèé ñåðåáðÿíûé ëó÷, ïðîáèâàâøèéñÿ îò êóäà-òî ñâåðõó ïðè÷èíÿë áîëü…_

_«Âîò îí âûõîä… ÷òî òàì? Îí íå ìîã çíàòü, îí íèêîãäà íå óçíàåò…_

_Ñâåò… êðàñèâî… òàê äàâíî íå áûëî ñâåòà…»_

_Äîòÿíóòüñÿ… åùå… íåò… áåñïîëåçíî… âûñîêî…»_

_Ïî òåëó ïðîøëà äðîæü… _

_«×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?»_

_Ìÿãêàÿ òåïëàÿ âîëíà ïîÿâèëàñü ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå… ìãíîâåíèå…_

_Çâîí ïàäàþùåãî ìåòàëëà… ëåãêèé øîðîõ îäåæäû_

_«×òî?»_

_Ïðûæîê… ñâåò… çàïàõ… îí áåæàë…_

_«×òî ïðîèçîøëî?.. ×òî îí ñäåëàë?.. êàê?..»_

_Óäàð…_

_Ìèð çàâåðòåëñÿ… _

_«Îïÿòü ïîðòêëþ÷?» _

***

— Ãàððè, Ãàððè. ×òî ñ òîáîé?

— ×òî ïðîèçîøëî?

— Íå çíàþ. Çàêëèíàíèå ïî÷åìó-òî èçìåíèëîñü… Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðè, ÷òî ñ åãî ðóêîé? Ðàíà ïîÿâèëîñü, îò çàêëèíàíèÿ…

— Äà ìû âñå âèäåëè, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñ ïðîêëÿòèåì, íî êòî åãî èçìåíèë? È âî ÷òî?  Ðàíà, ñòàðàÿ, à îò çàêëèíàíèÿ, îíà âíîâü îòêðûëàñü, çíà÷èò, ÷òî ýòî êàê-òî ñâÿçàíî ñ åãî ïðîøëûì…

— Íóæíî âûçâàòü Äàìáëäîðà  è Ìèíèñòðà.

— Íàñ÷åò íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïðèñóòñòâèÿ ïåðâîãî, ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, à âîò Ðèäë, áóäåò äîëæåí ìíîãîå îáúÿñíèòü, — äëèííûå ñèëüíûå ïàëüöû, ðàçäâèíóëè ñêëàäêè îäåæäû íà ðàíå, òåìíûå ãëàçà øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóëèñü, — Ïîòòåð!?

— Äà, — âçãëÿä ãðèôôèíäîðöà óïàë íà ïîêðûòóþ êðîâüþ ðóêó ìàëü÷èêà, áàãðîâûå ïîäòåêè, áûëè ïðîðåçàíû ÷åðíûìè  òðåùèíàìè

— ßä, — òèõèé øåïîò Ñíåéïà îçâó÷èë åãî ìûñëè.

***

_Âñå òåëî áûëî îêóòàíî òåïëîì. ×üè-òî íåæíûå ðóêè ìÿãêî êàñàëèñü åãî ñïèíû. Îí âûãíóëñÿ, ñòàðàÿñü ïëîòíåå ïðèæàòüñÿ ê ýòèì ðóêàì, ñ ãóá ñëåòåë êàêîé-òî ñòðàííûé çâóê._

— _Î, âèæó, òû ïðèõîäèøü â ñåáÿ. Äà íå ïîâåçëî òåáå, íî íè÷åãî âñå ïðîéäåò, òû ïðîñïàë öåëóþ íåäåëþ, ïîñëå òîãî êàê âðåçàëñÿ â ìåíÿ, — ýòîò çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ, çâó÷àë ñòîëü íå ïðèâû÷íî, òàê ëàñêîâî, óñïîêàèâàþùå._

_Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïîâåðíóâ ãîëîâó óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñèäåâøåãî ðÿäîì ñ íèì ÷åëîâåêà. ×åðíûå ãëàçà ñ ìÿãêîé óëûáêîé ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî. Åñëè áû êòî êîãäà-íèáóäü ÷òî Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðèò íà íåãî ÒÀÊÈÌ âçãëÿäîì, îí áû ïîñîâåòîâàë åìó ïîëå÷èòüñÿ â áîëüíèöå Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî. _

_Îí îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû ñïðîñèòü «Êàê îí çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ, è ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî», íî âìåñòî ñëîâ ñ ãóá ñîðâàëîñü ëèøü õðèïëîå «Ìÿó»._

— _×òî õî÷åøü åñòü? Ïîäîæäè, ñåé÷àñ ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåì. À ó âàñ ìèñòåð Êîò, ïîêà ïîñòåëüíûé ðåæèì, — ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï, è, âñòàâ ñ ïîñòåëè, íàïðàâèëñÿ â ãëóáü êîìíàòû, — ÷åñòíî íå äóìàë, ÷òî òû âûæèâåøü, íî îêàçàëñÿ íå ïðàâ, òû ñèëüíûé, âûêàðàáêàëñÿ, êàê æå òû óìóäðèëñÿ ñáåæàòü èç ëàáîðàòîðèè? Òåáÿ âåäü òàì äåðæàëè? Íî òû èõ âñåõ îáìàíóë, è ñáåæàë, óìíèöà, íå áîéñÿ, òóäà òû íå âåðíåøüñÿ. Òàê, âîò äåðæè, — ïðîôåññîð îïÿòü ñåë ðÿäîì ñ íèì è ïîñòàâèë ðÿäîì ìàëåíüêîå áëþäöå ñ ìîëîêîì._

_Íî æèâîòíîå ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëî óãîùåíèå. ×åðíûé êîò, ñ òðóäîì ïîäíÿâøèñü, ðàññìàòðèâàë ñâîé õâîñò. _

***

— Íó ÷òî? Âû âûÿñíèëè, ÷òî ýòî çà ÿä? — ñ íàäåæäîé ñïðîñèë Äæåéìñ, ó âîøåäøåãî ïàëàòó Ñíåéïà.

— Äà, íî ÿ áû õîòåë, ÷òîáû ÿ îøèáàòüñÿ.

— Â ÷åì äåëî? ×òî ýòî?

— Âàñèëèñê…

— ×ÒÎ?! Íî ðàçâå, òàêîå âîçìîæíî, âåäü îí æèâ…

— Äà… íà âîïðîñ «Êàê?», ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ìîæåò îòâåòèòü òîëüêî Ãàððè, — òÿæåëî ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ, ñàäÿñü íà îäèí èç ñòóëüåâ ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ ìàëü÷èêà, è ïðîòÿíóâ ðóêó, îí áûñòðûì äâèæåíèåì îí îòêèíóë, óïàâøóþ åìó íà ëîá, ÷åðíóþ ïðÿäü. 

Òèõîå øèïåíèå, çàñòàâèë åãî ðåçêî îòäåðíóòü ðóêó, è íåäîóìåííî ïîñìîòðåòü íà ðóíåñêîïà. Òðåõãîëîâîå ñóùåñòâî âñåì òåëîì îáâèëîñü âîêðóã Ãàððè, à æóòêèå ãîëîâû ïåðèîäè÷åñêè âïèâàëèñü â ðàíó íà ðóêå ìàëü÷èêà. Ïðîôåññîð òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë, è, âñòðåòèâøèñü ñ âçãëÿäîì Ïîòòåðà, ïðîèçíåñ: 

— Îñòàåòñÿ ëèøü íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ×àðà, çíàåò, ÷òî äåëàåò è ýòî åå ìåòîä ëå÷åíèÿ, õîòÿ â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ìû íè÷åãî íå ìîæåì ñäåëàòü, óáðàòü åå îò Ãàððè íå âîçìîæíî, — çàìîë÷àë, îí è âíîâü ïîñìîòðåë íà áëåäíîå ëèöî ìàëü÷èêà.

Âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íàçàä, ýòè ãëàçà áûëè îòêðûòû, à ëèöî îçàðÿëà óëûáêà. Íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íàçàä îí çàãëÿíóë ê íåìó â êàáèíåò, ÷òîáû íàïîìíèòü î ïðîøåäøåé íî÷è, êàê îí ñêàçàë, ÷òîáû íå çàáûòü. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñå åùå ñòîÿëî, ýòî ñìåþùååñÿ ëèöî.

***

Äíè ñìåíÿëèñü äíÿìè, ÷åðíûé êîò óæå ñâîáîäíî ðàçãóëèâàë ïî âñåì êîìíàòàì, èíîãäà îí óñàæèâàëñÿ ïåðåä äâåðüþ âûõîäÿùåé â êîðèäîð, è äîëãî ñìîòðåë íà òåìíåþùèé ïðîõîä, íî íè ðàçó íå ðåøèëñÿ ïåðåñòóïèòü ïîðîã. 

_Åñëè áû Ñåâåðóñ ñðàçó íå ïðîâåðèë æèâîòíîå íà àíèìàãèþ, òî ïîêëÿëñÿ, ÷òî ÷åðíîå ñîçäàíèå îáëàäàåò ÷åëîâå÷åñêèì ðàçóìîì. ×àñòî îí ëîâèë íà ñåáå, ãðóñòíûé âçãëÿä çåëåíûõ ãëàç, êàçàëîñü, æèâîòíîå ïîíèìàåò åãî. Ïåðâûå äíè ýòîãî íå áûëî, êîò ïðîñòî èçáåãàë åãî îáùåñòâà, íî ïîñòåïåííî ýòî ïðîøëî è òåïåðü ñòîèëî åìó âîéòè â êîìíàòû, êàê ïóøèñòûé êîìîê ïðûãàë åìó íà ðóêè. Ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå, îí ñòàë çàìå÷àòü, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ íåóþòíî, åñëè íà åãî êîëåíÿõ íå ñâåðíóëñÿ òåïëûé êëóáîê, à ðóêè â ëþáîé ìîìåíò íå ìîãóò ïðîáåæàòüñÿ ïî ìÿãêîé øåðñòè. _

_Âïåðâûå çà äîëãîå âðåìÿ ê íåìó âåðíóëîñü ÷óâñòâî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ, îí ìîã ÷àñàìè ñìîòðåòü íà îãîíü,  ñëóøàÿ òèõîå óð÷àíèå.  _

***

— Ãàððè! ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? — ãðîìêèé êðèê Áëýêà ðàçðóøèë, òèøèíó, íàïîëíÿâøóþ áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. 

— Áëýê! Óñïîêîéñÿ, ìû íå çíàåì è ïîêà íè÷åãî íå ìîæåì ñäåëàòü, — Ñåâåðóñ ñàì ïîðàçèëñÿ ñïîêîéñòâèþ ñâîåãî ãîëîñà.

— ×òî, çíà÷èò, íå ìîæåòå íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü? 

— Çàùèòíàÿ ìàãèÿ…

— Íî åñëè åìó òðåáóåòñÿ ëå÷åíèå, òî ðàçâå ìàãèÿ íå äîëæíà ïîçâîëèòü ýòî è âîîáùå  âåäü â ïðîøëûé ðàç âû ñìîãëè ïîìî÷ü åìó!?

— Íå ñîâñåì, íà äåéñòâèå çàùèòû Ãàððè âëèÿåò åãî ïðîøëîå, è ìàãèÿ íå ïîäïóñêàåò ê íåìó íèêîãî, ÿ ñìîã ëèøü âçÿòü êðîâü äëÿ èññëåäîâàíèÿ è âñå…  Âñå åãî ëå÷åíèå — ýòî ×àðà, õîòÿ íå ñëèøêîì ïîíÿòíî ÷òî èìåííî îíà äåëàåò, íî îí æèâ, è ÿä ïîñòåïåííî ïîêèäàåò åãî òåëî, íî áîëüøå ïîêà íè÷åãî. À î ïðîøëîì ðàçå, òîãäà áûëî òî æå ñàìîå, ìû íå ëå÷èëè åãî, à ëèøü îáåñïå÷èëè óõîä, åãî âîëøåáñòâî ñàìî èñöåëèëî åãî, íî ñåé÷àñ çàùèòíûé ðåôëåêñ ñòàë ñèëüíåå, ïîýòîìó ìîæíî ëèøü äîãàäûâàòüñÿ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî íà äóýëè. Ê òîìó æå äåéñòâèå åãî âíóòðåííåãî âîëøåáñòâà åäèíñòâåííûé ïîêàçàòåëü òîãî, ÷òî îí æèâ, — òèõî çàêîí÷èë Ñåâåðóñ, ñïîêîéíî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ïîáëåäíåâøèå ëèöà îïåêóíîâ Ãàððè.

Íà ìãíîâåíèå, ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà, Ñèðèóñ ïîêà÷íóëñÿ è ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ñïèíêó ñòóëà.

— ×òî çíà÷èò åäèíñòâåííûé ïîêàçàòåëü? — Ñíåéï ñ òðóäîì ðàçëè÷èë ñëîâà, òàê òèõî ïðîøåïòàë èõ Áëýê.

— Ëèøü òî, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë. Òîëüêî äåéñòâèå åãî ìàãèè ãîâîðèò î æèçíè, áîëüøå íåò íè÷åãî, íè äûõàíèÿ, íè ïóëüñà… íè÷åãî…  ß íå çíàþ êàê ýòî âîçìîæíî, íî ýòî òàê, — õðèïëî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, ïðè âîñïîìèíàíèè î òîì, êàê îí îáíàðóæèë îòñóòñòâèå ôèçè÷åñêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ æèçíè ó ìàëü÷èêà, ïî åãî òåëó  ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü.

×òî îí èñïûòàë òîãäà? Ñòðàõ? Óæàñ? Îí íå ñìîã òî÷íî îáúÿñíèòü… ýòî áûëî áîëüíî… Ïî÷åìó? Âåäü îí çíàë åãî âñåãî ïàðó íåäåëü, õîòÿ ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà, åùå, êîãäà íå çíàëè êòî òàêîé Ãàððè, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ê íåìó ÷òî-òî, ÷òî íå ìîã îáúÿñíèòü. 

— Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë, ÷òî Ãàððè òðåíèðîâàëñÿ ñ òîáîé Äæåéìñ. Ýòî òàê? — ïðåðâàë ìîë÷àíèå Ðåìóñ.

— Äà. Îí âûïóñòèë çìåþ, à ÿ õîòåë íåéòðàëèçîâàòü åå, íî â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò çàêëèíàíèå èçìåíèëîñü è íàïðàâèëîñü ê Ãàððè. ß ïûòàëñÿ âåðíóòü îáðàòíî, íî áåçðåçóëüòàòíî, — òèõî îòâåòèë Ïîòòåð, — ß íå çíàþ… Ýòî ÿ âèíîâàò â òîì ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, âîçìîæíî åñëè áû ÿ èñïîëüçîâàë äðóãîå ïðîêëÿòèå, òîãäà… ìû íå ìîæåì îïðåäåëèòü, ÷òî èìåííî ïîðàçèëî åãî, õîòÿ ÿ óâåðåí Ãàððè çíàë… ÿ âèäåë ýòî â åãî ãëàçàõ, îí ïîíÿë, åäèíñòâåííûé êòî ïîíÿë, è… è îí íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ, îí íå ïûòàëñÿ óâåðíóòüñÿ… íè÷åãî… îí îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü íà ìåñòå, — äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì ïðîäîëæàë Äæåéìñ, — â òîò ìîìåíò, îí… áûë ðàä… îí õîòåë ñìåðòè…îí…

— Óñïîêîéñÿ! Òû çäåñü íå ïðè÷åì. ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó òû îòêàçàëñÿ îò Ãàððè, íî… óáèâàòü åãî èëè ïûòàòüñÿ ðàíèòü… íåò íèêîãäà, — ïðåðâàë åãî Ðýì. 

— ß ñîãëàñåí ñ Ìóíè. Òû íå ïðè÷åì, ýòî íàâåðíÿêà äåëî ðóê Ðèäëà. Áîëüøå íå êîìó, — ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ äðóãîì Áëýê.

— Íåò, ýòî íå Ðèäë. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, ïî÷åìó  òû òàê ðåøèë? — óäèâèëñÿ Ëþïèí.

— Âî-ïåðâûõ, èçìåíèòü ïðîêëÿòèå ìîã òîëüêî êòî-òî èç òåõ, êòî áûë íà äóýëèíãå, à âî-âòîðûõ, Ìèíèñòð, ñëèøêîì óìåí, ÷òîáû íàïàäàòü, áóäó÷è åäèíñòâåííûìè ïîäîçðåâàåìûì. È ÿ óâåðåí, Ãàððè íå òîëüêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî çà ïðîêëÿòèå ïîïàëî â íåãî, íî è êòî íàïðàâèë åãî. Âîçìîæíî, èìåííî ïîýòîìó îí íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ.

— Íî åñëè íå Ðèäë, òî êòî? Êîìó åùå ìîæåò áûòü âûãîäíà åãî ñìåðòü. Ïðàâäó çíàåì ëèøü ìû, Äàìáëäîð, Ìàëôîé è îí… âñå.  À òî ÷òî íàïàäåíèÿ ñâÿçàíû ñ ñîáûòèÿìè òîãî ìèðà íå âûçûâàåò ñîìíåíèé, èíà÷å ðàíû áûëè áû íîâûìè, à íå ïàìÿòüþ, — óäèâèëñÿ Ðýì.

— Íå çíàþ, íî âîçìîæíî Ìèíèñòð, íå âñå ðàññêàçàë? À Ãàððè íå ïîìíèò è âñå äåëî â ýòîì? Âîçìîæíî òàì áûëî ÷òî-òî åùå, êðîìå Ðèäëà, â ðîëè Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, — ïðîèçíåñ Ïîòòåð.

— Âîçìîæíî, íî…

Øèïåíèå ðóíåñêîïà íå ïîçâîëèëî Ñåâåðóñó çàêîí÷èòü, ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà, îí óâèäåë, êàê ðåçêî ïîáëåäíåëî ëèöî Äæåéìñà, çðà÷êè ïîðàæåííî ðàñøèðèëèñü, à ñ ãóá ñîðâàëîñü îòâåòíîå øèïåíèå.

***

_Îí ñòàë êîòîì… Íåâåðîÿòíî. Îí äîëãî íå ìîã ïîíÿòü êàê? Âåäü îí íå àíèìàã è íèêîãäà íå ó÷èëñÿ ýòîìó, íî … _

_Ñíà÷àëà îí íèêàê íå ìîã ïåðåìåùàòüñÿ íà ÷åòûðåõ ëàïàõ,, à åùå åìó æóòêî ìåøàë äëèííûé õâîñò, ê òîìó æå ïåðâûå äíè âñå åãî òåëî áîëåëî, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå çåëüÿ âëèâàåìûå â íåãî Ñíåéïîì. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî çëîáíûé äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà áóäåò òàê áåðåæíî îòíîñèòüñÿ ê áåçäîìíîìó  êîòó. Õîòÿ åñëè áû åìó ïðåäëîæèëè âåðíóòüñÿ â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå îáëè÷üå, òî âåðîÿòíåå âñåãî îí áû îòêàçàëñÿ. Ýòî êàçàëîñü áåçóìèåì, íî åìó áûëî õîðîøî, ñïîêîéíî. Òî ëè íà íåãî òàê äåéñòâîâàëà êîøà÷üÿ øêóðà, òî ëè ñîáûòèÿ ïîñëåäíèõ ìåñÿöåâ, íî êîãäà îí çàìå÷àë, ÷òî âûãèáàåòñÿ ïîä ýòèìè íåæíûìè ðóêàìè, òðåòñÿ ãîëîâîé î äëèííûå ïàëüöû, èçäàåò ýòè ñòðàííûå ìóðëû÷óùèå çâóêè, ðàçâàëèâøèñü íà êîëåíÿõ ïðîôåññîðà, åìó íå êàçàëîñü ýòî äèêèì. Ýòî áûëî õîðîøî… äà èìåííî ýòî ñëîâî. _

_Åìó íðàâèëîñü, êîãäà ñèäÿ â êðåñëå Ñíåéï ãîâîðèë, íå âàæíî ÷òî, çâóê ýòîãî ãîëîñà òåïëûìè âîëíàìè ïðîêàòûâàëñÿ ïî åãî òåëó. Êîãäà ïðîôåññîð óõîäèë íà çàíÿòèÿ, îí ñêó÷àë, è êîãäà òîò âîçâðàùàëñÿ, åãî íàïîëíÿëî êàêîå-òî ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî… Õîðîøî._

_Ýòî áûëî äèêî, áåçóìíî, íî îí íå õîòåë âîçâðàùàòüñÿ  ê ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé æèçíè, ñî ñëîâ Ñíåéïà îí óçíàë, ÷òî Âîëäåðîìðò â ÿðîñòè, ñáåæàë îäèí èç ïëåííèêîâ, à Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé åäâà îñòàëñÿ æèâ,  õîòÿ åìó ïîâåçëî áîëüøå, ÷åì Óïèâàþùèìñÿ, ÷òî ïûòàëèñü ïîéìàòü áåãëåöà, ïî÷òè ïîëîâèíó èç íèõ íàøëè ñ ïåðåðåçàííûì ãîðëîì. Êòî èìåííî áûë ïëåííèêîì, Ñåâåðóñ íå çíàë. Óñëûøàâ ïðî ýòî, Ãàððè äîëãî ñìåÿëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ. Òåïåðü ýòî êàçàëîñü ñìåøíûì, ïðîøëîå áûëî ñíîì, íåîïðÿòíûì êîøìàðîì, à òåïåðü âñå  õîðîøî…._

_Ê Ñíåéïó ÷àñòî ïðèõîäèëè ñëèçåðèíöû, è Ãàððè ïðèâûê ê íèì. À çàîäíî óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî, íåñìîòðÿ íà âíåøíåå ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâî ñâîåìó ôàêóëüòåòó, Ñíåéï óñòðàèâàåò èì òàêèå íàêàçàíèÿ, ÷òî äðóãèì ñòóäåíòàì íå ñíèëèñü äàæå â êîøìàðàõ. Ê òîìó æå, äàëåêî íå âñå äåòè ïîääåðæèâàëè ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, â ñòðåìëåíèè ñëóæèòü Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó, õîòÿ ïîïàäàëèñü è èñêëþ÷åíèÿ, íî èõ áûëî íå ìíîãî, â îñíîâíîì ñåäüìîé ãîä._

_Õîòÿ áîëüøå âñåõ åãî óäâèë Äðàêî, òåïåðü îí íå êàçàëñÿ òàêèì çàíîñ÷èâûì è íå âûíîñèìûì, è Ãàððè äàæå ïàðó ðàç ñàì çàáèðàëñÿ ê íåìó íà ðóêè._

_Âñå ýòî ïî÷òè çàñòàâèëî åãî çàáûòü. Çàáûòü î òîì, ÷òî åãî ìå÷òû íå ñáûâàþòñÿ._

_Ïðåêðàñíûé ñîí ðàñïàëñÿ êàê êàðòî÷íûé äîìèê. Îäíàæäû îí ïðîñíóëñÿ è ïîíÿë, ÷òî âñå âíîâü âåðíóëîñü íà ñâîè ìåñòà. Îòêðûâ ãëàçà, îí âñòðåòèë ñ íåäîóìåâàþùèé âçãëÿä òåìíûõ ãëàç._  

_Îí õîòåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, îáúÿñíèòü, íî íå ñìîã. Óäèâëåíèå Ñåâåðóñà áûñòðî ñìåíèëîñü çíàêîìîé õîëîäíîñòüþ è Ñåâ. Íåò, òåïåðü ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï âûçâàë Äàìáëäîðà. _

_Äîëãèé ðàçãîâîð ñ äèðåêòîðîì, îáúÿñíåíèÿ… îí íå ãîâîðèë âñåãî. Ïî÷åìó? Îí íå çíàë, îí ïðîñòî íå õîòåë ðàññêàçûâàòü îá ýòîì, Äàìáëäîð íå ïîíÿë áû åãî. Îí ìîã áû ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, íî äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà, íå ïðèõîäèë çà îáúÿñíåíèÿìè. È Ãàððè ìîë÷àë, à âíóòðè âíîâü ñòàëà ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ ïóñòîòà._

_Âîçâðàùåíèå â ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ áàøíþ òàêæå íå ñìîãëî íè÷åãî èçìåíèòü. Îí íå ìîã ñòàòü ïðåæíèì, íå ìîã áûòü áåççàáîòíûì ðåáåíêîì, õîòÿ îíè è íå õîòåëè åãî íàçàä. Äëÿ äðóãèõ ñòóäåíòîâ Õîãâàðòñà ïîñëåäíèå ïîëãîäà åãî æèçíè îáðîñëè ñàìûìè íåâîçìîæíûìè ñëóõàìè, îò ñìåðòè äî ïðåäàòåëüñòâà, à åãî ÷óäåñíîå âîçâðàùåíèå âíîâü âîçðîäèëî èõ ê æèçíè._

_Åãî èçáåãàëè, åãî áîÿëèñü, åãî ïðåçèðàëè è íåíàâèäåëè. _

_Ïóñòîòà âåðíóëàñü. Äíè íàïîëíèëèñü îäíîîáðàçèåì, ñîí, óðîêè, òðåíèðîâêè, óðîêè, ñîí. Ñïóñòÿ ïàðó íåäåëü äîáàâèëèñü äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ ïî ÇÎÒÑ. _

_Äîëãèå èçìàòûâàþùèå íî÷íûå ÷àñû, ïðîâîäèìûå â ïîëóòåìíîì äóýëüíîì êëàññå, ôèãóðû ó÷èòåëåé, ñìåíÿâøèõ äðóã äðóãà.  Äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ… èíòåðåñíîå íàçâàíèå, âåðîÿòíî, â íåãî âëîæåí äðóãîé ñìûñë, íå òîò, ÷òî áûë â åãî óðîêàõ. Óæå ñïóñòÿ äâà äíÿ îí ïåðåñòàë âèäåòü ðàçíèöó, ìåæäó òåìè îò êîãî ñáåæàë è  ê êîìó âåðíóëñÿ._

_Ìå÷òû òàê è îñòàëèñü ìå÷òàìè…_

***

Ïîòòåð ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñî çìåÿìè! Íåâåðîÿòíî! — Êèíóâ áûñòðûé âçãëÿä íà Ëþïèíà ñ Áëýêîì, Ñåâåðóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî óäèâëåíû, òàê æå êàê è îí. 

Íî íèêòî íå óñïåë âûñêàçàòü ñâîåãî èçóìëåíèÿ âñëóõ, êàê øèïåíèå ïðåêðàòèëîñü, è Ïîòòåð òÿæåëî âçäîõíóâ, óðîíèë ãîëîâó íà ðóêè. 

— Äæåéìñ, — ñïîêîéíûé ãîëîñ Ðýìà, çàñòàâèë Äæåéìñà âçäðîãíóòü.

— ×àðà, ñêàçàëà, ÷òî Ãàððè âñïîìèíàåò è åñëè îí çàõî÷åò ïîòîì âåðíóòüñÿ, òî  î÷íåòñÿ, íî…

— ×òî çíà÷èò çàõî÷åò? Áóäåò õîòåòü æèòü? — íåäîóìåííî ïåðåñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ.

— Äà. Íî äåëî â òîì ÷òî, ðóíåñêîïû ÷óâñòâóþò ýìîöèè ëþäåé è ×àðà íå âèäèò ýòîãî æåëàíèÿ. Îí õîòåë óìåðåòü, è òåïåðü ó íåãî åñòü òàêàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü. Ìû áîÿëèñü äåéñòâèÿ ÿäà, íî îí äëÿ íåãî íå îïàñåí, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íå òàê êàê âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.  À ìû íå çàìåòèëè ýòîãî èëè ïðîñòî íå çàõîòåëè óâèäåòü. Åìó ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò è íåò æåëàíèÿ æèòü, ó íåãî íåò íè÷åãî, ÷òî ñòîèëî áû õîòÿ áû ïîïûòêè, — ê êîíöó ãîëîñ Ïîòòåðà ñîøåë äî øåïîòà, — íè÷åãî. Îí íè â ÷åì íå âèäèò ñìûñëà. Äëÿ íåãî æèçíü — íå áîëåå ÷åì ïóñòîå  è áåññìûñëåííîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå. Åñëè áû, ÿ íå ñäåëàë, òîãî, ÷òî ñäåëàë... Ìîãëî ëè ýòî ÷òî-òî èçìåíèòü?..

***

_Õîëîä… Áåçóìíûé õîëîä. Ìûñëè ïóòàëèñü, òåëî ïî÷òè íå ñëóøàëîñü, îí åäâà ðàçëè÷àë äîðîãó, â ãîëîâå áèëàñü îäíà ìûñëü — äîéòè. _

_Èíîãäà åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìîæåò îí íå äîëæåí áûë âîçâðàùàòüñÿ, ÷òî òàê áûëî áû ëó÷øå… Íèêòî íå áûë ðàä, åãî âîçâðàùåíèþ… ó íåãî íè÷åãî íå îñòàëîñü… Êîãäà ýòî íà÷àëîñü? Ïîëãîäà íàçàä? Ãîä? Ïîñëå Òðåõìóäðîãî òóðíèðà? Èëè ðàíüøå?.. À ìîæåò, âñåãäà áûëî òàê, è îí ïðîñòî íå âèäåë òîãî?…_

_Ïðîøëî áîëüøå äâóõ ëåò, ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà êàê îí ñáåæàë èç ïîäçåìåëèé Âîëäåìîðòà. Çà÷åì îí ñäåëàë ýòî? Âåäü åìó ãîâîðèëè, ïðåäóïðåæäàëè, íî íåò… âñå ýòî ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå óïðÿìñòâî. Íèêîãî íå ñëóøàòü. Îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû âñå áûëî êàê ðàíüøå, çàáûâ, ÷òî âðåìÿ âåðíóòü íàçàä íåëüçÿ… _

_Åìó ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò. Îí ó÷èòüñÿ íà ñåäüìîì êóðñå, â øêîëå Êîëäîâñòâà è Ìàãèè Õîãâàðòñ, è îí óáèéöà…_

_Õîòÿ ïîñëåäíåå íå íîâîñòü… îí âñåãäà èì áûë, ïðîñò ðàíüøå íå ïîíèìàë ýòîãî. Óáèéñòâî, âñåãäà îñòàåòñÿ óáèéñòâîì è íå èìååò çíà÷åíèå, ðàäè ÷åãî òû äåëàåøü ýòî. Äîáðî èëè çëî? ×åðíîå èëè áåëîå? Ñâåò èëè òüìà… îíè îòðàæåíèå äðóã äðóãà. _

_Íîãà çàöåïèëàñü î êàêîé-òî ñó÷îê, è îí ðóõíóë íà çåìëþ. _

_Äâà ãîäà  íàçàä, îí âïåðâûå óáèë ÷åëîâåêà, ïîëíîñòüþ ïîíèìàÿ ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ… Òåïåðü, îí óæå íå ñìîæåò òî÷íî ñêàçàòü, ñêîëüêî ðàç ïðîèçíåñ äâà ñëîâà, çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîãî áîèòñÿ âåñü êîëäîâñêîé ìèð…_

_Îí íå çíàë ñåáÿ, è íå ïîíèìàë ñâîèõ äåéñòâèé, îí åùå ìå÷òàë, íî îñòàòêè èëëþçèé ðàçáèëèñü â îäíî ìãíîâåíèå, ñòîèëî åìó óçíàòü îòâåò ëèøü íà îäèí âîïðîñ î ñåáå…_

_Êòî îí? Îí íå ìîã îòâåòèòü íà ýòîò âîïðîñ. Íî ýòî íå íóæíî, çà íåãî âñåãäà îòâå÷àëè äðóãèå. Îí — Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Îí — Ìàëü÷èê-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë. Îí — ñàìûé ìîëîäîé ëîâåö, çâåçäà Êâèääè÷à. Îí —ãåðîé, ïîáåäèòåëü Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Îí — ñûí Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà è íàñëåäíèê Ãðèôôèíäîðà, èñòèííûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö._

_Ëþäè íå ìîãóò ïðèíÿòü, òî, ÷òî îíè íå ïîíèìàþò, èëè æå ñ ïðèâû÷êàìè èíûìè, ÷åì ó íèõ. _

_Íà÷èíàÿ ïÿòîãî ãîäà â øêîëå ãðèôôèíäîðöû äàæå íå ðàçãîâàðèâàþò ñ íèì .È âñå ïîòîìó ÷òî îäíàæäû îí ñàì ïîïðîáîâàë ñêàçàòü êòî îí. È ñêàçàòü â òàêîé ìåëî÷è, êàê ñâîè ïðåäïî÷òåíèÿ._

_Åñëè îíè îòâåðíóëèñü îò íåãî çà òàêóþ ìåëî÷ü, ÷òîáû îíè ñêàçàëè òåïåðü? Íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ… Çà ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ëó÷øå êîãäà ëþäè ìîë÷àò. Çàáàâíî, íî òàê æå ñ÷èòàåò åãî âðàã. Õîòÿ, òåïåðü, ýòî íå òàê, íî… òåïåðü îí çíàë, ÷òî íå òîëüêî îí ïðåäïî÷èòàåò òèøèíó…._

_Èõ íåëüçÿ íàçâàòü äðóçüÿìè èë âðàãàìè, íè îäíî ñëîâî íå ñìîæåò îáúÿñíèòü, òó áåçìîëâèå, êîòîðûì îíè ñâÿçàíû. _

_Îíè íå çàäàþò, äðóã äðóãó âîïðîñîâ, îíè íå äåëÿòñÿ  ñâîèìè ïåðåæèâàíèÿìè… îíè ïðîñòî ìîë÷àò…_

_Íî òåïåðü, ýòî òèøèíà íàðóøåíà… _

_Èç òåìíîòû âûíûðíóëè âûñîêèå áàøíè… _

_Åùå øàã… åùå îäèí…_

_Îí ìîã ïðîéòè ýòîò ïóòü çà çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè… _

_Ëåñòíèöû, ïîâîðîòû, äëèííûå òåìíûå êîðèäîðû… _

_Êàê â òóìàíå îí øàãíóë â òàêîé çíàêîìûé ïðîõîä…_

_Çäåñü íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü, âñå òàêæå êàê ïîëãîäà íàçàä, êîãäà îí áûë çäåñü ïîñëåäíèé ðàç… Êîãäà îí ïîáåäèë Âîëäåìîðòà è ïîñëå òîãî êàê ïîòåðÿë ïîñëåäíèõ äâóõ ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûå ìîãëè ãîâîðèòü ñ íèì…_

_Ìÿãêèé êîâåð çàãëóøàë çâóê øàãîâ, íî ýòî íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ, îí çíàë, ÷òî åãî æäóò… _

_Îáåðíóâøèñü, îí ïîñìîòðåë íà  õîçÿèíà êîìíàòû…_

_Ó íåãî íå áûëî íè ñîìíåíèÿ, íè ñîæàëåíèÿ…._

_Îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë íåíàâèñòè èëè ïðåçðåíèÿ…._

_Îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë íè÷åãî… îñòàëàñü ëèøü ïóñòîòà è òèøèíà, êîãäà åãî  ãóáû ïðîøåïòàëè ïðîêëÿòèå è êîìíàòà, íà ìãíîâåíèå, îçàðèëàñü çåëåíîé âñïûøêîé._

_Êàê òîëüêî òåëî ÷åëîâåêà ñ ìÿãêèì øîðîõîì îñåëî íà êîâåð, îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîêèíóë êîìíàòó, è âíîâü âûñîêàÿ òåìíàÿ ôèãóðà ïåòëÿëà ïî ïóñòûííûì êîðèäîðàì. _

_Âíåçàïíî  þíîøà îñòàíîâèëñÿ è, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê îäíîé èç ñòåí, ÷òî-òî ñêàçàë, â òîæå ìãíîâåíèå íà åå ìåñòå îáðàçîâàëñÿ ïðîåì, è ôèãóðà ñêîëüçíóëà â òåìíîòó._

_È âíîâü êîìíàòà, ïîãðóæåííàÿ âî òüìó è òèøèíà ëèøü îäíèì ñëîâîì âîøåäøåãî: «Âñå». _

_Òåïëî ãóá… Õîëîä… _

_Äâà òåëà ïðèæàòûõ äðóã ê  äðóãó…_

_Äâà ïðåðûâàþùèõñÿ äûõàíèÿ, ìÿãêèå íåæíûå ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ãóá, — ñëàäêàÿ ãîðå÷ü, íåñóùàÿ ñâîáîäó… _

_Äâà âçãëÿäà — ïóñòîòà, ñæèãàâøàÿ ïîñëåäíèå êàïëè æèçíè…_

_Êàçàëîñü, âðåìÿ îñòàíîâèëîñü è ëèøü äðîæàùèå îòáëåñêè ïëàìåíè, ñ òðóäîì ïðîáèâàÿñü ñêâîçü òåìíîòó,   ñîçäàâàëè íà ñòåíàõ áåçóìíûå êàðòèíû. ×åðíûå òåíè  íà ýòèõ ïîëîòíàõ  èãðàëè, áîðîëèñü è ëþáèëè, ñîçäàâàÿ æèçíü. Õîëîäíûå, òåìíûå, îíè íàñìåõàëèñü íàä ðîæäàâøåé èõ ïóñòîòîé, íàä ôèãóðàìè, ñïëåòåííûìè íà ïîñòåëè…_

_Ñ áåççâó÷íûì ñìåõîì îíè áåæàëè ïî ñòåíàì, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñëåäóþùèé øàã áóäåò ïîñëåäíèì, ÷òî, íà ìãíîâåíèå, ñëèâøèñü ñ  òåìíîòîé, îíè óæå íå âåðíóòüñÿ, è èõ ìåñòî çàéìóò äðóãèå; è òåïåðü îíè áóäóò èãðàòü è áåãàòü,  íå âåäàÿ, ÷òî èõ ñìåõ áóäåò äëèòüñÿ ëèøü  ìèã, à ôèãóðû ñìîãóò  âíîâü è âíîâü íàáëþäàòü çà ýòèì  áåçóìíûì òàíöåì æèçíè… Äâà âçãëÿäà, òàêèõ ðàçíûõ è îäèíàêîâûõ ãëàç, áóäóò ïðîâîæàòü èõ, çàâèäóÿ ýòèì áåñïëîòíûì ñîçäàíèÿì, ìå÷òàÿ òàêæå ðàñòâîðèòüñÿ â òåìíîòå…_

_Îæèäàíèå… _

_À âðåìÿ èäåò…_

_Ñêîðî òèøèíó óæå íå áóäåò íàðóøàòü ïðåðûâàþùååñÿ äûõàíèå, íå áóäåò ñëûøàòüñÿ ìÿãêèé øîðîõ îò ñëó÷àéíûõ äâèæåíèé… _

_È òåïåðü óæå òåíè áóäóò â íåäîóìåíèè çàñòûâàòü âîçëå ïîñòåëè, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ðó÷åéêè ñëåç áåãóùèõ ïî ëåäÿíîé êîæå…_

***

— Äæåéìñ! — âèä Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ áóêâàëüíî âáåæàâøåãî â ïàëàòó, çàñòàâèë âñåõ   óäèâëåííî âñêèíóòü ãîëîâû.

Íî áëîíäèí, ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ ïðîèçâåäåííîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, íàïðàâèëñÿ ïðÿìèêîì ê Ïîòòåðó. Ñâåäóùèå åãî äåéñòâèÿ çàñòàâèëè âñåõ çàáûòü î ïðåäûäóùåì øîêå. 

Àðèñòîêðàò, ÷ëåí ñîâåòà ïîïå÷èòåëåé Õîãâàðòñà,  íà äàííûé ìîìåíò åùå è íàáëþäàòåëü — Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé, îïóñòèâøèñü íà êîëåíè ðÿäîì  ïðîôåññîðîì Çåëèé, îáíÿë òîãî çà êîëåíè, è ÷òî-òî çàøåïòàë Äæåéìñó íà óõî. 

Òèøèíó, âíîâü çàïîëíèâøóþ êîìíàòó íàðóøèë ãðîìêèé ñòîí, äîíåñøèéñÿ ñ ïîñòåëè. Âñêî÷èâ, Ñåâåðóñ ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä ìàëü÷èêîì, ëèöî, êîòîðîãî áëåäíûì ïÿòíîì  âûäåëÿëîñü íà ïðîñòûíÿõ.

Ïðèëîæèâ ðóêó ê çàïÿñòüþ Ãàððè, äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë, îí áûë æèâ.   Ïîäíÿâ ðóêó, Ñíåéï õîòåë,  áûëî ïîïðàâèòü ÷åðíûå ïðÿäè, îáëåïèâøèå ëèöî ìàëü÷èêà, íî îòøàòíóëñÿ.

Îãðîìíûå çåëåíûå ãëàçà îòêðûëèñü, è íåâèäÿùå ñìîòðåëè ñêâîçü íåãî. Ýòî áûë âçãëÿä, êîòîðûé îí óæå âèäåë, íåñêîëüêî äíåé íàçàä. Âçãëÿä, êîòîðûé çàñòàâèë åãî äðîæàòü îò óæàñà è áîëè. Ïóñòîé, õîëîäíûé, áåñ÷åëîâå÷íûé… áåçóìíûé….

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  


* * *

[1] Ïîçíàé ñàìîãî ñåáÿ (ëàò.) 


	24. Ãëàâà 19

Ãëàâà 07. _Inter arma leges silent__[1]_

Òåìíûå ãëàçà ñ áîëüþ ñìîòðåëè â ïóñòûå çåëåíûå, ìîë÷àëèâàÿ áåñåäà… íå çàäàííûå âîïðîñû è íå ïîëó÷åííûå îòâåòû… ×òî-òî âíóòðè íåãî ïîäñêàçûâàëî, ÷òî ýòî êîíåö, ÷òî ïóñòîòà óæå íèêîãäà íå ïîêèíåò ýòè ãëàçà.

Â ãîðëå âñòàë êîì, Ñåâåðóñ ïîêà÷íóëñÿ, è åñëè áû åãî íå ïîääåðæàëè ÷üè-òî ðóêè, îí áû óïàë. Ñ òðóäîì, âûðâàâ ãëàçà èç çåëåíîé ïóñòîòû áåçóìèÿ è îáåðíóâøèñü, îí óòêíóëñÿ  ëèöîì â ïëå÷î äåðæàâøåãî åãî ÷åëîâåêà.

— Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï! — ãîëîñ Áëàèñà Çàáèíè, çàñòâàèë åãî ñ ÿðîñòüþ ïîñìîòðåòü íà âîøåäøèõ ñòóäåíòîâ. 

— Ñåé÷àñ íå ïîäõîäÿùèé âðåìÿ, ìèñòåð Çàáèíè, — îòðåçàë äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà.

— Íî ïðîôåññîð, Äðàêî, îí… 

— Äðàêî, ÷òî ñ íèì ñëó÷èëîñü? — ïîäñêî÷èë ê ñëèçåðèíöó Ëþöèóñ.

— ß íå çíàþ. Îíè äîëæíû ñêîðî äîéòè. Ìû áûëè â Êðóãå, è âäðóã îí óïàë, êàê áóäòî çàñíóë, ìû íå ìîãëè çàñòàâèòü åãî îòêðûòü ãëàçà, — îáúÿñíåíèÿ ìàëü÷èêà ñáèâàëèñü, à ãîëîñ äîðîæàë, — à ïîòîì, îí î÷íóëñÿ… è… è òåïåðü îí íå ãîâîðèò, òîëüêî ðàñêà÷èâàåòñÿ èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó è øåï÷åò «Òèøèíà». Ìû ïðèâåëè åãî ñþäà, íî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íèãäå íåò.

— Îí ÷òî-òî âèäåë, Ëþö. È… 

— Äà…

Íå ñãîâàðèâàÿñü, ìóæ÷èíû, áðîñèëèñü ê âûõîäó èç ïàëàòû è çàìåðëè íà ïîðîãå. Â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå ñòîÿëà òîíêàÿ ôèãóðêà, ïîääåðæèâàåìàÿ äâóìÿ äåâóøêàìè èç Ñëèçåðèíà. 

Íà áëåäíîì, êàçàëîñü ïðîçðà÷íîì ëèöå, ÿðêèìè, íî ìåðòâûìè ïÿòíàìè âûäåëÿëèñü ãëàçà. Ýòîò âçãëÿä - òàêîé æå, êàê ó ìàëü÷èêà ëåæàùåãî íà ïîñòåëè. Ïóñòîòà, çàòÿãèâàþùàÿ, óñïîêàèâàþùàÿ, íåðåàëüíàÿ è ñâîäÿùàÿ ñ óìà. Íåâèäÿùèì âçîðîì ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê ñêîëüçèë ïî êîìíàòå, ïîêà íå âñòðåòèëñÿ  ñî ñâîèì áëèçíåöîì. 

Ðåçêî îòòîëêíóâ äåðæàùèå åãî ðóêè, Äðàêî ïðîøåë ê ïîñòåëè è, ïðèæàâøèñü ëåæàùåìó íà íåé ìàëü÷èêó, ïðîøåïòàë:

— Òèøèíà.

— Òèøèíà, — êàê ýõî îòâåòèëè åìó áëåäíûå ãóáû, Ãàððè.

Ñëîâà ïîãëîòèëè äðóã äðóãà è ðàñòâîðèëèñü â âîçäóõå. À ãóáû âñòðå÷àëèñü âíîâü è âíîâü, è øåïîò, ñêîëüçÿùèé ìåæ íèìè, ñíîâà âîçðîæäàë èõ ê æèçíè.

***

— Äðàêî…

— Ëþö, óñïîêîéñÿ. Òû äîëæåí óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Èíà÷å ìû íå ñìîæåì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, — ñïîêîéíûé ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà ïîäåéñòâîâàë íà íåãî êàê óøàò âîäû.

Åñëè áû îí íå çíàë Ñíåéïà ìíîãî ëåò, òî ðåøèë áû ÷òî òîìó áåçðàçëè÷íî, íî íåò. Ïðîñòî Ñåâ, âñåãäà óìåë ñîõðàíÿòü âíåøíåå ñïîêîéñòâèå, íå çàâèñèìî îò ñèòóàöèè.

Ñêîëüçíóâ âçãëÿäîì ïî êîìíàòå, îí íîâü ïîñìîòðåë íà äâóõ ìàëü÷èêîâ ñâåðíóâøèõñÿ íà êðîâàòè. Åãî âçîð âñòðåòèë çåëåíûå ãëàçà. Âñå òåëî îõâàòèë ëåäÿíîé óæàñ, à ãîðëî ñæàëî. 

«Áåçóìèå… òî ÷åãî æäàëè âñå… òî ÷åãî æäàë ìèð… è îí îäèí èç òåõ êòî âèíîâàò â ýòîì…»

***

Îí íå çíàë ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè îí áëóæäàë ïî ïóñòûì êîðèäîðàì, ýòî íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ, â ãîëîâå áèëàñü ëèøü îäíà ìûñëü, îí áûë òåì êòî íå îñòàíîâèë èõ… Íå èìåëè çíà÷åíèÿ åãî íàìåðåíèÿ è ÷üè-ëèáî ïðèêàçû, îí äîëæåí áûë ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü, îñòàíîâèòü ýòîò êîøìàð…  Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñå åùå ñòîÿëè êàðòèíû ïîÿâèâøèåñÿ â ïàìÿòè íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íàçàä…

Õðèïëûé, ïðîáèðàþùèé äî êîñòåé ñìåõ, çàïîëíÿâøèé òåìíóþ çàëó… óäóøëèâûé çàïàõ êðîâè è áîëè, ïðîñà÷èâàþùèåñÿ ñêâîçü ñòèñíóòûå çóáû âñõëèïû ïîëíûå îò÷àÿíèÿ. Âçãëÿä, ïðîïèòàííûé íåíàâèñòüþ è ïðåçðåíèåì. Ñìåðòü, ïðåäàòåëüñòâî… ñìåðòü… îí íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë, ÷òîáû âñå èçìåíèòü, îí òîëüêî ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë, à ïîòîì âñå êîí÷èëîñü… 

Ãðîìêèå ãîëîñà àâðîðîâ çàïîëíèâøèå çàëó, ëèêóþùèå êðèêè, ðàäóþùèåñÿ ïîáåäå è ìàëåíüêàÿ ôèãóðà, ñêëîíèâøàÿñÿ íàä ìåðòâûì òåëîì åãî äðóãà. Ìàëü÷èê, ñîòðÿñàâøèéñÿ â ðûäàíèÿõ, î êîòîðûõ ãðåçèë Òåìíûé Ëîðä. Òåïåðü íèêòî íå çàìå÷àë èõ, îíè òåðÿëèñü â ñ÷àñòüå, íàñìåõàâøåìñÿ íàä ñòðàäàíèåì íàøåäøåì ïðèþò â ïîëóòåìíîé òåìíèöå…

Äîáðàâøèñü äî ñâîåé êîìíàòû, Ëþöèóñ ñðàçó íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñïàëüíþ è ïîðàæåííî çàìåð íà ïîðîãå. Íà ïîñòåëè, çàðûâøèñü â áåëîñíåæíûå ïðîñòûíè, ñïàë äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà.

Ïðèáëèçèâøèñü, Ëþöèóñ ïðèñåë ðÿäîì ñî ñïÿùèì ìóæ÷èíîé è òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë.

— Ïîòòåð?!

— …

— Ïîòòåð!

— Ì-ì-ì, — ïðîìû÷àë ïðîôåññîð Çåëèé è åùå ãëóáæå çàðûëñÿ ëèöîì â ïîäóøêó.

— Äæåéìñ…

— …

— Êàê âñåãäà — áåñïîëåçíî. Âèäèìî íåêîòîðûå âåùè íå ìåíÿþòñÿ, — ïî ëèöó áëîíäèíà ñêîëüçíóëà íåñâîéñòâåííàÿ åìó ìÿãêàÿ óëûáêà. 

Ñòðàííî. Íî ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà îí ñìîòðåë íà ýòè ñïóòàííûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû è ñëóøàë ñïîêîéíîå äûõàíèå, åìó ñòàíîâèëîñü ñïîêîéíî. Áîëü è ãîðå÷ü íå óøëè, íî îíè ñòàëè òåðïèìûìè.

Òðÿõíóâ ãîëîâîé, Ëþöèóñ ðûâêîì ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ ïîñòåëè è íàïðàâèëñÿ â ãëóáèíó êîìíàòû. 

Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí âåðíóëñÿ, îáëà÷åííûé â ñåðåáðèñòûé øåëêîâûé õàëàò, ìÿãêèìè ñêëàäêàìè ñòðóèâøèéñÿ âäîëü ïîäòÿíóòîãî òåëà. Íå çàìå÷àÿ âïèâøåãîñÿ â íåãî âçãëÿäà, Ìàëôîé óñòðîèëñÿ â îäíîì èç êðåñåë è ïðèíÿëñÿ çàäóì÷èâî ñëåäèòü çà èãðîé ïëàìåíè â êàìèíå.

***

— Ñíåéï! Ó òåáÿ íåò áîëüøå íèêàêèõ ñðî÷íûõ äåë? ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî äî óòðà ÷òî-íèáóäü èçìåíèòüñÿ, — â ãîëîñå Ñèðèóñà, íå áûëî íè ïðåçðåíèÿ, íè íåíàâèñòè, íå áûëî äàæå ïðîñòîãî ëþáîïûòñòâà.

— Áëýê, Ãàððè è Äðàêî ìîè ñòóäåíòû, è åñëè ÿ ñ÷èòàþ íóæíûì ïðîñèäåòü âñþ íî÷ü â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, ýòî òåáÿ íè êàê íå êàñàåòñÿ, — ðàâíîäóøíî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ.

— Ìîæåò, õâàòèò óæå? — âÿëî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ðåìóñ, — Ïàäôóò, Ñåâåðóñ ïðàâ. Ýòî åãî ó÷åíèêè…

— Ïî÷åìó-òî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî äåëî íå òîëüêî â ýòîì. Ýòîò ñòàðûé, ñëèçèñòûé…

— Áëýê, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ÿ ìîëîæå òåáÿ. Òàê ÷òî åñëè ÿ ñòàðûé, òî…

— Õâàòèò! Íàøëè âðåìÿ.

— Ðýìè, íî ÿ âèäåë, ÊÀÊ îí ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè. Ýòî…

— Ñåé÷àñ íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, — çàêîí÷èë çà Ñèðèóñà Ëþïèí, — ê òîìó æå äàæå åñëè è òàê, ÿ íå èìåþ íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ.

— Íî, Ìóíè!?

— Âñå. Õâàòèò îá ýòîì. Ñåâåðóñ, èçâèíè íàñ, íî ìû îòîéäåì ïîãîâîðèòü, — è, ñõâàòèâ Ñèðè, çà ëîêîòü Ðåìóñ âûâîëîê åãî èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà.

Ïðîâîäèâ èõ âçãëÿäîì, äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè è ïðîøåë ê îêíó. 

Ñî ñòîðîíû ïîñòåëè äî åãî ñëóõà äîíåññÿ òèõèé øîðîõ. Íà ìãíîâåíèå, ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà, îí ïîïûòàëñÿ íå äóìàòü, î äâóõ ïîäðîñòêàõ äëÿ êîòîðûõ îñòàëüíîé ìèð íå ñóùåñòâîâàë. Áåçóñïåøíî âãëÿäûâàÿñü â òåìíîòó, Ñåâåðóñ ïûòàëñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ãîðå÷üþ êîìîì ñòîÿâøåé â ãîðëå.

***

— Ëþö, òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ëîæèòüñÿ? — çâóê ãîëîñà çàñòàâèë Ìàëôîÿ âçäðîãíóòü.

— Òû íå ñïèøü? Ìîãó ÿ â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ - ÷òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? — ñ íàñìåøêîé ñïðîñèë áëîíäèí è, ïîäíÿâøèñü, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê êðîâàòè.

— ×òî? Ãëóïûé âîïðîñ. Òû ñàì ìåíÿ ñþäà â÷åðà ïðèòàùèë. Âîò ÿ è ïîäóìàë… Õì… òî÷íåå ïðèøåë ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ëó÷øå ïîéòè ñþäà, — ãëàçà Ïîòòåðà, êàê-òî ãðóñòíî áëåñòåëè.

— Ïîäóìàë? Ðàçâå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ñâîéñòâåííû Ãðèôôèíäîðó?

— Íàñòîëüêî æå, êàê  áåçðàññóäíûå ïîõèùåíèÿ — Ñëèçåðèíó.

— ×òî òû èìååøü ââèäó? — íàäìåííî ñïðîñèë Ìàëôîé.

— Êàê ÷òî? Ïîäêðàñòüñÿ ê æåðòâå â òåìíîòå, îãëóøèòü è ïåðåòàùèòü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, à ïîòîì… Ðàçâå ýòî íåáåçðàññóäíî? 

— Íåò. Ýòî ïëàí èñòèííîãî Ñëèçåðèíöà è Ìàëôîÿ.

Îòâåòîì åìó áûë îãëóøèòåëüíûé õîõîò.

— Íå äóìàë, ÷òî ñìîãó ñåãîäíÿ ðàññìåÿòüñÿ, — âûäàâèë Äæåéìñ, ìåæäó ïðèñòóïàìè ñìåõà.

— Íå âèæó íè÷åãî ñìåøíîãî.

— Òâîè ñëîâà îá èñòèííîì Ñëèçåðèíöå… íå ìîãó… ïîäîáíûé ïëàí, ñêîðåå äîëæåí áûë ïðèäòè â ãîëîâó ìíå, à îò òåáÿ ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü, ÷åãî-òî… íó íå çíàþ... äðóãîãî… áîëåå ñëîæíîãî ÷òî ëè.

— À ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë, ÷òî ýòîò ïëàí áûë ïðîñòûì?

— Ëþö!

— Íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ òàê. Òû æå çíàåøü. ×òî ÿ ýòîãî íå ëþáëþ…

— Óãó... íå ëþáèøü… òû âñåãäà òàê ãîâîðèøü.

— Òàê âñå-òàêè òû íå îòâåòèë. ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?

— Íå çíàþ, — ãîëîñ Äæåéìñà âíîâü ñòàë ñåðüåçíûì, — ïðîñòî ÿ… íå õîòåë ñåãîäíÿ âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê ñåáå… Ëèëè îíà… íå çíàþ, ÿ íå ìîãó ýòî îáúÿñíèòü, íî…

— Íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî. ß ïîðàæåí, ÷òî òû íå âèäåë ýòîãî ðàíüøå, — íåâåñåëî óñìåõíóëñÿ Ëþöèóñ, — ÿ âîîáùå íå ïîíèìàþ, ÊÀÊ òû ìîã æåíèòüñÿ íà íåé, è ê òîìó æå ïðîæèòü ñòîëüêî.

— Íó, ýòî-òî êàê ðàç ëåãêî îáúÿñíèòü, — ïðîøåïòàë Ïîòòåð, è ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ íà ïîñòåëè òàê, ÷òîáû åãî ãîëîâà îêàçàëàñü íà êîëåíÿõ áëîíäèíà.

— Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî âñå òàê ïðîñòî?

— Íåò, íî ìîæíî ñäåëàòü âèä.

— Òàê òû õîòåë îáúÿñíèòü.

— Óãó. Êîãäà, íó, â îáùåì, ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî òû íå èñïîëüçîâàë «ìàãíèòíóþ ïðèòÿãàòåëüíîñòü», ÿ õîòåë èçâèíèòüñÿ, íî óçíàë, ÷òî Ëèëè áåðåìåííà… Ãàððè…

— ×òî?! — Ëþöèóñ óäèâëåííî âîççðèëñÿ íà ìóæ÷èíó ëåæàâøåãî ðÿäîì ñ íèì.

— Ý-ý-ý… ýòî… ÿ íå ïîìíþ, íî âèäèìî, ïîñëå òîãî êàê ìû ñ òîáîé ïîññîðèëèñü, ÿ íàïèëñÿ è… îêàçàëñÿ â åå ïîñòåëè… à ïîòîì… íó, äàëüøå òû çíàåøü, ìû ñ òîáîé íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè…

— Òû ñî ìíîé íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë. 

— À òû ñëèøêîì óïåðòûé ÷òîáû îáúÿñíèòüñÿ. Â ó÷åáíèêàõ íå ïèøóò, î òîì, ×ÒÎ ÷óâñòâóåøü â ýòîò ìîìåíò, ãîâîðÿò òîëüêî â îáùèõ ÷åðòàõ, âîò ÿ è ïîäóìàë, Ìåðëèí çíàåò ÷òî…

— Åùå ðàç óáåæäàþñü, ÷òî Ãðèôôèíäîðöàì âðåäíî äóìàòü, íè ê ÷åìó õîðîøåìó ýòî íå ïðèâîäèò.

— Õâàòèò îñêîðáëÿòü ìîé ôàêóëüòåò.

— Çíà÷èò, ïî-òâîåìó, ÿ íå ïðàâ?

— ….

— Âîò èìåííî. Çíà÷èò, êàê áëàãîðîäíûé ÷åëîâåê. Òû ðåøèë èñïîëíèòü ñâîé äîëã è æåíèëñÿ íà îáåñ÷åùåííîé äàìå? À ìíå íè÷åãî îáúÿñíÿòü íå ñòàë. Òàê? ß âñå ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿë? Ìîæåøü íå îòâå÷àòü. Íî íà îäíîì ðåáåíêå âû íå îñòàíîâèëèñü, — íàõìóðèâøèñü, çàêîí÷èë Ìàëôîé.

— Ý-ý-ý… ñíà÷àëà ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ó íàñ áóäåò íîðìàëüíàÿ ñåìüÿ, íî ïîòîì ñòàëî ÿñíî, ÷òî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî. Ìû ñîáèðàëèñü ðàçâåñòèñü, íî òóò óìåð Ãàððè è… Õîòÿ ýòî óæå íå íàäî ðàññêàçûâàòü, Ëèëè òîãäà  äîëãî áîëåëà…

— ßñíî… íó ÷òî òóò ìîæíî ñêàçàòü. Òû îòëè÷íî èñïîëíèë ñâîþ ðîëü ïðàâèëüíîãî Ãðèôôèíäîðöà. Íî  íå ïîéìó îäíîãî -  ÷òî òû äåëàåøü â ìîåé ïîñòåëè?

— Çàòêíèñü. È õâàòèò èçäåâàòüñÿ.

— Êàê ïî-òâîåìó, ÷òî áóäåò ñ…

— Íå çíàþ.

— Íî ïî÷åìó? ×òî òàêîå îí âñïîìíèë… è, ïðè÷åì çäåñü Äðàêî?

— ×òî âñïîìíèë Ãàððè? ß äàæå íå õî÷ó äóìàòü îá ýòîì, ìîãó ñêàçàòü ëèøü, ÷òî Ðèäë ðàññêàçàë íàì  äàëåêî íå âñå. È îí åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ìîæåò õîòü ÷òî-òî îáúÿñíèòü. 

— Íå âñå?

— Ðàãíàèð, ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ íèì ìàëåíüêèé ðåáåíîê, èç Ðèäëà ïîëó÷èëñÿ ñòîëü æå õîðîøèé Òåìíûé Ëîðä, êàê è Ìèíèñòð Ìàãèè… À Äðàêî, íå çíàþ… âîçìîæíî, îí óâèäåë âîñïîìèíàíèÿ Ãàððè. ß íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, ÷òî èõ ñâÿçûâàåò. Ýòà ñâÿçü î÷åíü ñòðàííàÿ, è â íåé ìíîãî âñåãî íàìåøåíî, íî ýòî íå ëþáîâü è íå íåíàâèñòü, îíè ñïàñàëè äðóã äðóãà, è íå ïûòàëèñü óíè÷òîæèòü… ýòî ÷òî-òî íåïîääàþùååñÿ ìîåìó ïîíèìàíèþ. Íî ýòà ñâÿçü êðåï÷å, ÷åì ëþáàÿ äðóãàÿ. 

— Àëüáóñ ñêàçàë, ÷òî Ðèäë, çàâòðà áóäåò çäåñü. Âèäèìî, åìó ïðèäåòñÿ âñå ðàññêàçàòü, — çàäóì÷èâî ïðîáîðìîòàë Äæåéìñ.

— Íàäåþñü, ýòî âñå îáúÿñíèò.

***

— Âñå åùå íèêàêèõ èçìåíåíèé? — ñïðîñèë Ëþöèóñ, âõîäÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî.

— Íåò. Íè÷åãî. Îíè íå ãîâîðèëè, è íå âñòàâàëè. Âåñü îñòàëüíîé ìèð äëÿ íèõ íå ñóùåñòâóåò, — îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ.

— Åùå íåìíîãî è òû áóäåøü íàõîäèòüñÿ çäåñü óæå êàê ïàöèåíò. ×åðò! Ñåâ, òû ãîâîðèë î òîì, ÷òî íóæíî áûòü ñïîêîéíûìè, íî ñàì ñâîèì ñîâåòàì íå ñëåäóåøü.

Ñåâåðóñ ñòàðàëñÿ íå äóìàòü î åäèíñòâåííûõ çâóêàõ ðàçðóøàâøèõ òèøèíó íî÷è, õðèïëûõ ñòîíàõ, ÷óâñòâåííîì øåïîòå è ïîëíûõ áîëè ñëîâàõ íàâåâàâøèõ óæàñ — «Òèøèíà». Êàæäûé ðàç, óñëûøàâ ýòè ïðèãëóøåííûå çâóêè, îí âûõîäèë èç ïàëàòû è ñèäåë â êîðèäîðå, ñòàðàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ áîëüþ ïîÿâëÿâøåéñÿ âíóòðè íåãî. ×òî îíà îçíà÷àëà è îòêóäà ïîÿâëÿëàñü, îí íå çíàë. Ïî÷åìó ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà, Ïîòòåð, áûë òàê âàæåí äëÿ íåãî? Íî âñÿêèé ðàç, âèäÿ îáíÿâøèõñÿ þíîøåé, îí âçäðàãèâàë. Ïóñòûå, áåçäîííûå ãëàçà, âñòðå÷àâøèåñÿ âçãëÿäàìè, òèõèé øåïîò, ñêîëüçÿùèé ìåæäó ñîïðèêàñàþùèìèñÿ ãóáàìè áóêâàëüíî äóøèë åãî.

Øàãè â êîðèäîðå çàñòàâèëè åãî îòîðâàòüñÿ îò âîñïîìèíàíèé. 

— Êòî ýòî? 

— Ðèäë è Äàìáëäîð. Äèðåêòîð ðåøèë ïðîâåäàòü ñòóäåíòà, à Ðèäë — ñâîåãî óáèéöó. 

— Íó ÷òî? Êàê íàøè áîëüíûå, — ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Äàìáëäîð, âõîäÿ â ïàëàòó, íî îòâåòîì åìó áûëè ëèøü íàõìóðèâøèåñÿ ëèöà. 

— Àëüáóñ, îíè ðàññòðîåíû, ÷òî íåóäèâèòåëüíî, íî óâåðåí, ýòà ïðîáëåìà ðåøèòüñÿ, òàê æå êàê è â ïðîøëûé ðàç. Ãàððè âåñüìà âïå÷àòëèòåëüíûé ìàëü÷èê è ìíîãî ïåðåæèë. Âèäèìî ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî îí íå õîòåë âñïîìèíàòü, è òåïåðü êàê ðåçóëüòàò ìû ïîëó÷èëè ýòî «áåçóìèå». Íî óâåðåí, ÷òî âñå âåðíåòñÿ ê íîðìàëüíîìó, êàê è â ïðîøëûé ðàç.

— Ìèíèñòð. Ìíå ðàññêàçûâàëè î åãî ðåàêöèè íà âàøå ïîÿâëåíèå â ïðîøëûé ðàç. Ïîçâîëüòå, çàìåòèòü, â ñâÿçè ñ íåêîòîðûìè ôàêòàìè, ñòàâøèìè ìíå èçâåñòíûìè, åñëè ïîäîáíîå ïðîèçîéäåò è ñåé÷àñ, íà çàùèòó ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû íå ðàññ÷èòûâàéòå, — ëåäÿíîé ãîëîñ Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ, çàñòàâèë Ìèíèñòðà îêèíóòü ñîáðàâøèõñÿ ëþäåé íåäîóìåâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì.

— Î ÷åì âû ãîâîðèòå Ëþöèóñ. Êàêàÿ çàùèòà?

— ß ïîëíîñòüþ ñ íèì ñîãëàñåí, çàùèòà áóäåò ëèøíåé, — îò÷åêàíèë Ñíåéï.

— ß íå ïîíèìàþ âàñ. Ïîñëåäíèå äíè, êîíå÷íî, áûëè äëÿ âàñ òÿæåëûìè, íî ýòî íå äàåò  ïîâîäà äóìàòü ÷òî-ëèáî ïîäîáíîå.

— À ãäå ìàëü÷èêè? — ïðåðâàë Ðèäëà Äàìáëäîð.

— Ãäå îíè ìîãóò áûòü? Çäåñü êîíå÷íî, — íàñìåøëèâî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ.

— Õîðîøî, à ìîãó ÿ óçíàòü, ïî÷åìó îíè â îäíîé ïîòåëè? 

— Íó, åñëè âû õîòèòå ðèñêíóòü è ðàñòàùèòü èõ â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû, ïðîøó, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ëþöèóñ.

— Ãàððè, Äðàêî. Ðàä âàñ âèäåòü. Êàê äåëà? — ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ñìóùåííûé Äèðåêòîð.

Ñëèçåðèíöû, êàçàëîñü, íå ñëûøàëè  åãî, ïðîäîëæàÿ ñìîòðåòü äðóã íà äðóãà.

— Ãàððè? Çíà÷èò, òû îïÿòü ïîòåðÿë ïàìÿòü? Íè÷åãî íå ïîìíèøü? Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî æå òàêîå òû âñïîìíèë, õîòåë áû ÿ çíàòü? — ñ óõìûëêîé  ñïðîñèë Òîì Ðèäë. — Íî åùå áîëåå çàãàäî÷íî, ïî÷åìó æå òû óòàùèë çà ñîáîé Äðàêî? 

Ïåðâûå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ìàëü÷èêè íå çàìå÷àëè Ìèíèñòðà, íî âíåçàïíî Äðàêî, ïðèáëèçèâ ãóáû ê ëèöó ÷åðíîâîëîñîãî þíîøè, ïðîøåïòàë:

— Òèøèíà?

— Òèøèíà, — ñîãëàñíî êèâíóë Ãàððè, è, ïåðåâåäÿ âçãëÿä íà ñòîÿâøèõ ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ ìóæ÷èí, ñïðîñèë: — ×àé?

— ×òî?

— ×àé! — ðàäîñòíûé êðèê ìëàäøåãî Ìàëôîÿ ñîñêî÷èâøåãî ñ ïîñòåëè è âèõðåì ïðîíåñøåãîñÿ ïî ïàëàòå çàñòàâèë âñåõ óäèâëåííî âçäðîãíóòü.

— Âû, — ñ ðàññòàíîâêîé ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè, óêàçûâàÿ íà Äèðåêòîðà Øêîëû Êîëäîâñòâà è Ìàãèè Õîãâàðòñ è Ìèíèñòðà Âîëøåáñòâà, — èãðàòü. ×àé. Ìû… Èãðàòü, — ãëàçà ìàëü÷èêà âïåðâûå çà ýòè äíè áëåñòåëè êàêèì-òî ðàäîñòíûì ñâåòîì.

Â ýòó ñåêóíäó íà ïîðîãå áîëüíè÷íîé ïàëàòû ïîÿâèëñÿ Äðàêî â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ, òå íåñëè ïîäíîñ ñ ÷åòûðüìÿ ÷àøêàìè.

— ×àé, — âíîâü óëûáíóëñÿ Äðàêî, è âíîâü çàïðûãíóë íà ïîñòåëü.

— Íî, çäåñü òîëüêî ÷åòûðå ÷àøêè, âû çàáûëè îá îñòàëüíûõ, — óäèâëåííî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ìèíèñòð, ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ê Ãàððè. Îí âçÿë ìàëü÷èêà çà ïîäáîðîäîê è íåäîóìåâàþùå çàãëÿíóë â ñ÷àñòëèâûå ãëàçà, ïîñëå ÷åãî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó Áëýêà, òàê ÷òîáû åãî âçãëÿä  ñêîëüçíóë ïî îøåëîìëåííî çàñòûâøèì îïåêóíàì è Ñíåéïó, íî êàçàëîñü Ãàððè, èõ íå çàìåòèë. 

Îí âíîâü ïîñòðåë íà Ðèäëà, è îáõâàòèâ òîãî çà ïëå÷è, ïðèòÿíóë íà ïîñòåëü, ïîñëå ÷åãî ïðèáëèçèâ ãóáû ê øåå Òîìà, ïðîøåïòàë, îáäàâàÿ òîãî òåïëûì äûõàíèåì:

— Èãðàòü?

— Íó, õîðîøî. Åñëè ìàëü÷èêè õîòÿò, ÷òîáû ìû âûïèëè ñ íèìè ÷àþ, òî ÿ íè÷åãî íå èìåþ ïðîòèâ, — íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñ Äàìáëäîð

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  


* * *

_[1]__ Êîãäà ãîâîðèò îðóæèå, çàêîíû ìîë÷àò (ëàò.)_


	25. Ãëàâà 20

Ãëàâà 08. Non omne progrědi est regrědi[1] 

Äîæäàâøèñü ïîêà äîìîâûå ýëüôû ïîñòàâÿò ïîäíîñ, Ãàððè âçÿë îäíó èç ÷àøåê â ðóêè è ïðèáëèçèë ê ëèöó. Îñòîðîæíî ïðîâåäÿ ëàäîíüþ ïî êðàþ, îí âçãëÿíóë íà Äèðåêòîðà Øêîëû è ïðîèçíåñ:

— ×àé? 

— Îíà ïóñòàÿ, Ãàððè. ß íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû îò ìåíÿ õî÷åøü, — íåäîóìåííî îòâåòèë Àëüáóñ, ñëåäÿ çà äâèæåíèÿìè ìàëü÷èêà.

— ×ÀÉ! — âíîâü ïîâòîðèë Áëýê, è â åãî ãîëîñå ïîÿâèëèñü íîòêè äðîæè. Åùå ðàç îñìîòðåâ ÷àøêó, îí ïðîòÿíóë åå Äàìáëäîðó: — ×àé!

— Ïîõîæå, îí õî÷åò, ÷òîáû âû ïîêîëäîâàëè, — íàñìåøëèâî îáúÿñíèë Ìèíèñòð.

— À-à-à… ÿñíî, — óëûáíóëñÿ Àëüáóñ è, äîñòàâ ïàëî÷êó, ïðîèçíåñ: — Òîóíåâî.

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñ æàäíîñòüþ ñëåäèëè, êàê áåëûé ôàðôîð çàïîëíèëñÿ òåìíûì íàïèòêîì. Êàê òîëüêî æèäêîñòü äîñòèãëà êðàåâ, ÷àøêà áûëà âûõâà÷åíà èç ðóê Äèðåêòîðà, è òåìíîâîëîñûé ñëèçåðèíåö ñòàë ñ âîñòîðãîì âãëÿäûâàòüñÿ â çîëîòèñòóþ âîäó. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé, îí îñòîðîæíî ïîñòàâèë åå íà ñòîë è âçÿë ñëåäóþùóþ. Äàìáëäîð ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, ÷òîáû åùå ðàç ñäåëàòü ÷àé, íî ìàëü÷èê îòøàòíóëñÿ è, îêèíóâ Äèðåêòîðà Øêîëû õîëîäíûì âçãëÿäîì, ïðîèçíåñ:

— ß!

— Íî, Ãàððè, òû íå ìîæ…

— ß! — îáîðâàë Äàìáëäîðà ìàëü÷èê è ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, òðåáóÿ ïàëî÷êó.

— Ñåâåðóñ, ãäå èõ ïàëî÷êè? — îáðàòèëñÿ ñìóùåííûé Àëüáóñ, ê äåêàíó Ñëèçåðèíà.

— Â ìîåì êàáèíåòå. ß èõ ñåé÷àñ ïðèíåñó, íî ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäîæäàòü.

— Ãàððè, åñëè òû õî÷åøü ñäåëàòü âñå ñàì, òî òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäîæäàòü.

— Íåò! ß! ×àé! Ñåé÷àñ! —  â ãîëîñå ìàëü÷èêà, çàçâó÷àëè åäâà ñäåðæèâàåìûå ñëåçû.

— Íî, Ñåâåðóñó íóæíî ïðèíåñòè òâîþ ïàëî÷êó, èíà÷å òû íå ñìîæåøü…

— Ñåé÷àñ!

— Íî…

— ×àé!

— Ìèíèñòð, åñëè íå îøèáàþñü, òî â òîì ìèðå ó âàñ ñ Ãàððè áûëè ïàëî÷êè-áëèçíåöû? — òèõî ñêàçàë Äæåéìñ. — Ïî÷åìó áû âàì íå äàòü åå ìàëü÷èêó?

— Âîçìîæíî, íî âû ìåíÿ òîæå ïîéìèòå, ýòî…

— Òîì, îòäàé ðåáåíêó ïàëî÷êó, îí âñå ðàâíî òåáå íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàåò.

— Íî Àëüáóñ! Õîòÿ, âû êîíå÷íî ïðàâû, — ñîãëàñèëñÿ ìèíèñòð è, äîñòàâ èç ñêëàäîê ìàíòèè âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, ïðîòÿíóë åå ìàëü÷èêó.

Ñëèçåðèíåö ïàðó ìèíóò ðàññìàòðèâàë ïðåäìåò, à ïîòîì îñòîðîæíî ïîäíåñ åå ê îäíîé èç ÷àøåê è ïðîèçíåñ:

 — Òîóíåâî!

Êàê òîëüêî åìêîñòü ñòàëà íàïîëíÿòüñÿ æèäêîñòüþ, ãëàçà ìàëü÷èêà çàñâåòèëèñü óëûáêîé, à Äðàêî ñèäåâøèé ðÿäîì ñ íèì ðàäîñòíî çàñìåÿëñÿ è çàõëîïàë â ëàäîøè.  Ïîòîì Äðàêî íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåìó, è ÷òî-òî çàøåïòàë åìó íà óõî, Ãàððè â îòâåò óëûáíóëñÿ è êèâíóë. Ñåðûå ãëàçà ñ íàäåæäîé ïîñìîòðåëè íà Äèðåêòîðà, è áëîíäèí ñïðîñèë:

— ß? 

— Ïîõîæå, îí òîæå õî÷åò ïîêîëäîâàòü, è ÷òî âû áóäåòå äåëàòü òåïåðü, Äèðåêòîð? — ñ óõìûëêîé ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë Ðèäë. — Ìîëîäîìó Ìàëôîþ ìîÿ ïàëî÷êà òî÷íî íå ïîäîéäåò.

— Äðàêî ìîæåò âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìîåé, íàøè, êîíå÷íî íå áëèçíåöû, íî äëÿ ýòîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ ïîäîéäåò, — âìåøàëñÿ â ðàçãîâîð Ëþöèóñ, è ïðîòÿíóë ñâåòëóþ ïàëî÷êó ñâîåìó ñûíó, íî Äðàêî äàæå íå çàìåòèë ýòîãî, ïîêà Àëüáóñ íå ïåðåäàë åå åìó.

Ñëåäóþùèå ïîë÷àñà îíè íàáëþäàëè çà ìàëü÷èêàìè, ñ ðàäîñòíûìè óëûáêàìè, ñèäåâøèìè íà ïîñòåëè è ÷òî-òî øåï÷óùèìè  äðóã äðóãó.

Âíåçàïíî ðàçäàâøèåñÿ â êîðèäîðå øàãè çàñòàâèëè èõ óäèâëåíî ïîñìîòðåòü íà âîøåäøåãî â ïàëàòó ÷åëîâåêà.

— Ìèñòåð Ãðàññ, ÷òî âû õîòèòå? — ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ ó ñòîÿâøåãî íà ïîðîãå Ðýéâåíêëîâöà.

— Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ … ÿ äîëæåí êîå-÷òî ñêàçàòü. Íàâåðíîå, ýòî íóæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü ñðàçó, íî… â îáùåì, ýòî êàñàåòñÿ Ãàððè. 

***

Î÷íóâøèñü, îí íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî? Ãäå îí? 

Îí âèäåë ñêëîíèâøååñÿ íàä íèì ëèöî Ñåâåðóñà, è íà ìãíîâåíèå åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü, è åãî ìå÷òà ñáûëàñü… îí óìåð. Îí óæå õîòåë ñêàçàòü ýòî, êàê âñïîìíèë…

Õîòåëîñü êðè÷àòü… ïëàêàòü è… è ñìåÿòüñÿ. Îí æèâ… Åìó äàëè åùå îäèí øàíñ… Áóäü âñå ïðîêëÿòî! Ó íåãî íîâàÿ æèçíü… Ïåðåä íèì íîâûé ìèð, èäåàëüíûé ìèð… ïî÷òè… Êàçàëîñü áû îí ìîæåò áûòü ñîáîé… Íî íåò. Ýòîò ìèð, ýòè ëþäè… ñëèøêîì… ñëèøêîì… îí íå çíàë ïîäõîäÿùåãî ñëîâà, íî ýòî ìèð íå ñìîæåò ïðèíÿòü åãî… îíè íå ïîéìóò, äà èì ýòî è íå íóæíî, òàê æå êàê è åìó. Îí ñìîòðåë â ëèöî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîå áûëî çåðêàëüíûì îòðàæåíèåì òîãî, êîãî îí ëþáèë… êîãäà-òî… Îí âèäåë â ýòèõ ãëàçàõ ñòðàõ, áîëü, íåïîíèìàíèå è… è ëþáîâü.

«Ìåðëèí!.. ×òî ÿ ñäåëàë… — ïðîíåñëîñü â åãî ãîëîâå. — Îí ëþáèò ìåíÿ... Íåò, îí ëþáèò òîãî, êîãî íåò, è íèêîãäà íå áûëî… òîãî, êîãî íå ìîãëî áûòü. À ÿ? ×òî ÷óâñòâóþ ÿ? — îòâåòîì áûëà ëèøü çâåíÿùàÿ ïóñòîòà âî âñåì òåëå.»

Íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü… îí ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ñòîÿùèõ ðÿäîì ñ ïîñòåëüþ Ñèðè è Ðýìè.

Äàæå îíè… îíè… õîòÿ… — ìûñëè ïóòàëèñü. — Ïîéìóò ëè îíè? — îòâåò ïîÿâèëñÿ ñàì. — Äà. Èì áóäåò áîëüíî, ýòî áóäåò òÿæåëî, íî îíè íå îòâåðíóòüñÿ, îíè ïðèìóò åãî, òàê æå êàê ýòî áûëî â òàì… â ïðîøëûé ðàç, ýòî íè÷åì õîðîøèì íå çàêîí÷èëîñü. Îí íå õîòåë èõ òåðÿòü… îí õîòåë çíàòü, ÷òî îíè æèâû… îíè ñ÷àñòëèâû…  Âñåãäà åñòü äâå ïðàâäû, îíè îáå íåñóò áîëü, íî îäíà ïðîõîäèò è çàáûâàåòñÿ, à äðóãàÿ… äðóãàÿ îñòàåòñÿ íàâå÷íî.

Ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà, îí ñòàðàëñÿ çàïîìíèòü èõ… çàïîìíèòü ýòè ëèöà áåç íåíàâèñòè.

Çíàíèå… çíàíèå, òîãî êòî îí èëè òî÷íåå ÷òî… ýòî áûëà ïðàâäà… îäíà èç… Ýòî áûëî ïðàâäîé ëèøü äëÿ íåãî, äëÿ îñòàëüíûõ — áåçóìíîé ëîæüþ. Ó íèõ áûëà ñâîÿ âåðà, ñâîÿ ïðàâäà, ñâîé ìèð è îí áûë òàì íåóìåñòåí, îí ðàçðóøàë èõ ïðàâäó, äåëàÿ åå ëîæüþ…

Îí õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû îíè áûëè ïðàâû, è èñòèíà áûëà ëèøü îäíà… íå åãî…

Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ðóê…

Îí óñëûøàë òåïëîå äûõàíèå…

Îí óçíàë òèõèé øåïîò…

Ñëîâî «Òèøèíà» ïðîêàòèëàñü ïî òåëó, óñïîêàèâàÿ, âûðûâàÿ èç îáúÿòèé ïóñòîòû.

Îòêðûâ ãëàçà, îí óòîíóë â ñåðåáðåíîì ëüäó. 

Ýòî áûëî ìå÷òîé.  

Îíè áûëè âðàãàìè, à ñòàëè ÷àñòüþ äðóã äðóãà. Îíè áûëè ðàçíûìè, è ñòîëü ïîõîæèìè. Îíè ñòàëè âñåì. Êîãäà íåíàâèñòü îñòàëàñü äàëåêî ïîçàäè? Â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà Äðàêî ñèëêîì âîëîê åãî â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, à îí åäâà ïåðåñòàâëÿë íîãè ïîñëå äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèé? Òîãäà, êîãäà Ìàëôîé, èãíîðèðóÿ âçãëÿäû, óñàäèë åãî çà ñòîë Ñëèçåðèíà? Èëè ðàíüøå? À ìîæåò, åå íèêîãäà íå áûëî? Áûëî ëèøü ðåâíîñòíîå ñîïåðíè÷åñòâî è äåòñêèå îáèäû?

Îí õîòåë çàáûòü, íå ïîìíèòü. Íå ïîìíèòü áîëü… íå ïîìíèòü õîëîä, íî ýòî âñåãäà áûëî ëèøü ìå÷òîé. Îíè äóìàëè, ÷òî îí áåçóìåí. Íàâåðíî ýòî òàê, íî ÷òî òàêîå áåçóìèå? Ïî÷òè ãîä îí ïðîâåë â Àçêàáàíå, â ýòîì âå÷íîì õîëîäå, è ïóñòîòå… â áåçóìíîì ìèðå áîëè. Îí ïîìíèë ñëîâà Ñèðè, î òþðüìå ìàãîâ, îí ñìîã âûæèòü òàì ëèøü áëàãîäàðÿ çíàíèþ… çíàíèþ î ñâîåé íåâèíîâíîñòè… Ýòî áûëî åãî ñïàñåíèå, à ó íåãî, ÷òî ìîãëî ñïàñòè åãî? Âåñü ìèð ñîãëàñèëñÿ, ñ åãî ïðèãîâîðîì, íå íèêòî íå óñòðàèâàë ñóäåáíîãî ðàçáèðàòåëüñòâà, àâðîðû çàáðàëè åãî ïðÿìî èç Äîìà Ðèäëîâ, îòîðâàâ îò Ñåâà. Â òîò ìîìåíò îí äàæå íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, îí ëèøü ÷óâñòâîâàë æóòêóþ áîëü, íåò, íå òåëåñíóþ – äðóãóþ, òó, ÷òî íàìíîãî ñèëüíåé — áîëü ïîòåðè. Ïîòåðè ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî îí ëþáèë, è êîòîðûé êàê, îêàçàëîñü, ëþáèë åãî. Îñîçíàíèå ïðèøëî ïîçæå, ìîæåò ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî äíåé, à ìîæåò íåäåëü. Ïðîñòî îäíàæäû îòêðûâ ãëàçà, îí óâèäåë ëèøü òåìíîòó è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ëåäåíÿùèé õîëîä. Õîëîä ïðîáèðàþùèéñÿ â ñàìûå îòäàëåííûé óãîëêè ñîçíàíèÿ, ñòîëü çíàêîìûé õîëîä... À ïîòîì áûë àä. Îí âíîâü è âíîâü ñëûøàë êðèêè ëþäåé, òåõ, êîãî îí óáèë, ðàäè ïîáåäû Ñâåòà, êðèêè òåõ, êòî ïûòàëñÿ óáèòü åãî, âî èìÿ Òåìíîòû. Îíè ñëèâàëèñü â åäèíóþ ñèìôîíèþ. Âå÷íóþ ñèìôîíèþ, ïðåêðàñíóþ, â ñâîåì óæàñå, ìóçûêó… Ìóçûêó, ñâîäÿùóþ åãî ñ óìà, çàñòàâëÿþùóþ åãî ïëàêàòü è âíîâü ìå÷òàòü î ñìåðòè. Îí ïîìíèë áåçëèêèõ ëþäåé, àâðîðîâ, ñîòðóäíèêîâ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, ÷üèìè òåíÿìè áûëè áåçìîëâíûå ñòðàæè Àçêàáàíà.  

Êàçàëîñü îí âíîâü âåðíóëñÿ íà äâà ãîäà íàçàä, êîãäà áûë çàáûò â òåìíèöàõ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, êîãäà èçî äíÿ â äåíü âèäåë ãàçåòû, êðè÷àâøèå î åãî ñìåðòè, ïðåäàòåëüñòâå, áåçóìèè è âíîâü î ñìåðòè, ðàçíèöà áûëà ëèøü â òîì, ÷òî òåïåðü, ýòè ñòðàíèöû ïðîêëèíàëè åãî. 

Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ïîòåìíåëî, ê ãîðëó ïîäêàòèëà òîøíîòà, ðóêè ñæàëèñü… Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ìàãèþ æèâûì îãíåì áåæàâøóþ ïîä êîæåé… Îíà òåêëà ïî íåìó êàê êðîâü è áîëü, îìûâàÿ òåëî… çàñòàâëÿÿ æèòü…

Òåïëîå äûõàíèå, ùåêîòàëî øåþ è, ÷óòü ïîâåðíóâ ãîëîâó, îí ïîéìàë åãî ãóáàìè, áóäòî ïûòàÿñü ñäåëàòü åãî ñâîèì. Ñòàòü ÷àñòüþ ýòî ëàñêîâîãî äóíîâåíèÿ, òàêîãî áåççàáîòíîãî è íåæíîãî.  

Ìÿãêèå îáæèãàþùèå ãóáû…

Âçãëÿä ïîëíûé íåæíîñòè…

Îáúÿòèÿ, ñïàñàâøèå îò òåìíîòû…

Ðàçäåëåííûå ìå÷òû, ðàçäåëåííàÿ áîëü… ñïàñåíèå îò ïóñòîòû…

Ïîíèìàíèå è ïðèíÿòèå… áåç æàëîñòè è íàñìåøêè… ñïîêîéñòâèå…

Îí âçÿë åãî ñ ñîáîé. Îí íå õîòåë, ýòî ïðîñòî ñëó÷èëîñü… Äðàêî… Òû áûë áåççàáîòíûì ðåáåíêîì,  à òåïåðü… òåïåðü òû çíàåøü, òî ÷òî äëÿ òåáÿ íèêîãäà íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî, òî, ÷òî íå äîëæåí áûë óçíàòü… Áîëü… áîëü ñâîäÿùóþ ñ óìà, ñæèãàþùóþ èçíóòðè… áîëü ñ êîòîðîé íåâîçìîæíî áîðîòüñÿ. Òû óçíàë ñìåðòü… ñâîþ ñìåðòü… ñìåðòü ïðèíåñåííóþ ìíîé, ìîþ âå÷íóþ áåçìîëâíóþ ñïóòíèöó… Òó, ÷òî îáúåäèíÿëà íàøè ìå÷òû, ñîçäàâàÿ òîëüêî íàø ïðåêðàñíûé ìèð, ïðåêðàñíûé â ñâîåì óæàñå è â ñâîåé áåçâîçâðàòíîñòè. Ìå÷òó ÷òî ìû âîïëîòèëè, ïûòàÿñü ñïàñòèñü… óéòè ñáåæàòü îò áåçóìèÿ, ñòðàõà è æèçíè…

***

Ëåãêèå, êàê äóíîâåíèå âåòðà, ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ãóá, ñîáèðàþùèå íåâèäèìûå ñëåçû. 

Ãëàçà, ãäå â ãëóáèíå, ïîä êîðî÷êîé ëüäà, çàòàèëèñü áîëü è ñòðàõ. 

Ïàëüöû, ñïëåòàþùèåñÿ â íåïîíÿòíîì òàíöå.

Ñ ãóá ñðûâàåòñÿ, ëèøü îäíî ñëîâî, íî ìûñëè  ãîâîðÿò î äðóãîì. Îíè ïðîñÿò è ïëà÷óò. Îíè óñïîêàèâàþò è ïðîùàþò. Îíè ïëà÷óò âíîâü è ñìåþòñÿ. 

Ëàñêîâî íåæíî, ñëîâíî âàëüñèðóÿ íà âîäå, îíè ñëèâàþòñÿ âìåñòå, ìå÷òàÿ óëåòåòü ê îáëàêàì  è áîÿñü óïàñòü, íàâå÷íî èñ÷åçíóâ â ïðåêðàñíîé ñèíåé áåçäíå.

Çà íèìè ñëåäóþò ðóêè è ãóáû, è òåïåðü îíè, ñêîëüçÿ ïî õðóïêîé ãëàäè âîäû, òàíöóþò ïîä ìóçûêó, çâó÷àùóþ òîëüêî äëÿ íèõ. 

***

Ýòîò ìèð áûë äðóãèì, íî îí ñòàë åãî ÷àñòüþ, îí ïîëó÷èë åùå îäèí øàíñ…

Åãî ðåøåíèå… åãî æèçíü... íîâûé ìèð… 

Íåëüçÿ èìåòü âñå… Íî ÷òî äëÿ íåãî âñå? Æèçíü? Ëþáîâü? Ñìåðòü? ×òî îí õîòåë? Ñòîëü ñòðàííûé âîïðîñ… ×òî îí õîòåë? Îí... íå êòî-òî åùå, à îí… ×òî òåïåðü?

Çàãëÿíóâ â ñåðåáðèñòûå ãëàçà, îí ïîëó÷èë îòâåò…

Ñèìôîíèÿ æèçíè… Ñèìôîíèÿ ñìåðòè… Ñèìôîíèÿ áîëè… Ýòî îäíà ìóçûêà... âå÷íàÿ… ïðåêðàñíàÿ… ðåàëüíàÿ…

***

Òåìíàÿ êîìíàòà, åäâà îñâåùàåìàÿ ñëàáûì ñâåòîì ôàêåëîâ. Ôèãóðû, çàêóòàííûå â ÷åðíûå ïëàùè. Íî áîëüøå íå áûëî áåëîñíåæíûõ ìàñîê, ýòè ôèãóðû èìåëè ëèöà. Îíè ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî ñ óäèâëåíèåì, ëþáîïûòñòâîì è ñòðàõîì… íî â íèõ íå áûëî íåíàâèñòè.

Îãðîìíàÿ çàëà, îçàðÿåìàÿ ïëàìåíåì ñîòíè ñâå÷åé. 

Âûñîêîå êðåñëî, îêðóæåííîå ëþäüìè. 

Ãîëîñ, ýõîì îòðàçèâøåéñÿ îò íåâèäèìûõ ñâîäîâ.

Îäíî ñëîâî — âîïðîñ — çàäàííûé åìó: «Ïî÷åìó?»

È îòâåò, çàñòàâèâøèé ñèíèå, êàê ïîëíî÷íîå íåáî ãëàçà, ïîðàæåííî ðàñêðûòüñÿ, è óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåòü íà ñòîÿâøåãî ïåðåä íèì ìàëü÷èêà, íåò ìóæ÷èíó. Îòâåò ïîòðÿñøèé, åãî… 

Ê íåìó ïðèõîäèëè, çà âëàñòüþ, çà ñâîáîäîé. Ìíîãèå ïðèõîäèëè, ñëåïî ñëåäóÿ êàêèìè-òî èäåÿì, íî âïåðâûå îí óñëûøàë: «ß õî÷ó ïîìåíÿòüñÿ ìåñòàìè».

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà, ñ ëåäÿíîé íàñìåøêîé, ñìîòðåâøèå íà íåãî. Ëåãêàÿ óëûáêà, èñêðèâèâøàÿ ãóáû. Ðóêà, íåæíî ïîãëàæèâàþùàÿ îäíó èç òåìíî-çåëåíûõ ãîëîâ ðóíåñêîïà, îáâèâøåãîñÿ âîêðóã åãî òåëà.

À äàëüøå… äàëüøå áûëî óäèâëåíèå, ñòðàõ, ëþáîïûòñòâî, íàñìåøêè… ïîíèìàíèå. È… äîãîâîð… Ñäåëêà î æèçíè è ñìåðòè, î ìå÷òàõ è ðåàëüíîñòè.

***

Äâå ïàðû ãëàç íåîòðûâíî ñëåäèëè çà ìóæ÷èíàìè, ðàñïîëîæèâøèìèñÿ ðÿäîì ñ èõ ïîñòåëüþ. 

Ñòîëü çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ, ñòîëü çíàêîìûå ñëîâà… Ýòî áûëà ïðàâäà… îäíà èç… Îíè ñëåäèëè, çà ëèöàìè ëþäåé, âèäÿ óæàñ, ñòðàäàíèå, æàëîñü… ïðåçðåíèå… è âíîâü óæàñ.

Áåëîêóðûé ìàëü÷èê, ñïðÿòàë ëèöî â èçãèáå åãî ïëå÷à… Îí íå õîòåë âèäåòü.. íå õîòåë ñëûøàòü… Íî ñëîâà âñå-òàêè ïðîçâó÷àëè…

— Åãî ïðèãîâîðèëè ê Ïîöåëóþ, íî ïî÷åìó-òî èñïîëíåíèå áûëî îòëîæåíî, à íî÷üþ îí ñáåæàë… Íèêòî íå çíàë êàê. Îí íå ìîã èñïîëüçîâàòü àíèìàãèþ, òàì áûëè ñïåöèàëüíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ, îí ïðîñòî èñ÷åç, ñëîâíî ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â âîçäóõå, òàê ïèñàëè â ãàçåòàõ. Âîêðóã Õîãâàðòñà áûëà âûñòàâëåíà îõðàíà, äåìåíòîðû, àâðîðû, íî íè÷åãî íå ïîìîãëî. Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî ÌàêÃîíãàë íàøëà òåëî Äèðåêòîðà. Îí êàê-òî ñìîã ïðîíèêíóòü íå òîëüêî íà òåððèòîðèþ Øêîëû, íî è â åãî êàáèíåò. Àâðîðû îáûñêàëè âñþ òåððèòîðèþ — íèêàêèõ ñëåäîâ. Íî ê êîíöó ó÷åáíîãî äíÿ îáíàðóæèëè, ÷òî Äðàêî Ìàëôîé íå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ íè íà çàíÿòèÿõ, íè â Áîëüøîì Çàëå. Òîãäà èõ íàøëè. Ýòî áûëî ñàìîóáèéñòâî. Îíè ïðèíÿëè êàêîé-òî ÿä. ß… òî åñòü… ýòîò ÷åëîâåê, ÷üè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ÿ ïîëó÷èë, - Îëèâåð Âóä - îí áûë ïîìîùíèêîì ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ è âèäåë âñå ýòî… Îí óìåðëè âìåñòå… ëåæàëè òàì íà ïîñòåëè…  ñëîâíî ñïàëè…

— Ìèñòåð Ãðàññ, òî, ÷òî âû ñåé÷àñ ðàññêàçàëè, îáúÿñíÿåò ìíîãîå, íî…

— Äà, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Âñå ýòî äîëæíî îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü, — êèâíóë Ðýéâåíêëîâåö. — ß ïðîñòî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ìîæåò ýòî êàê-òî ïîìîæåò èì, — Îëèâåð âûøåë èç ïàëàòû.

— Òîì.

— Äà, Àëüáóñ, — ïðîáîðìîòàë ìèíèñòð.

— Òû ãîâîðèë…

— Îí ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ÿ íå îïàñåí, è áîãîòâîðþ âàñ? Íå òàê ëè Äèðåêòîð? — ãîëîñ, ðàçäàâøèéñÿ ñ ïîñòåëè, çàñòàâèë âñåõ âçäðîãíóòü.

— Ãàððè! Òû â ïîðÿäêå? — ïîäñêî÷èë ê ìàëü÷èêó Ñèðèóñ.

— Èçâèíèòå, ìèñòåð Áëýê, íî ÿ îáðàòèëñÿ ê Äèðåêòîðó, - õîëîäíî ïðîèçíåñ ñëèçåðèíåö, îêèíóâ îïåêóíà ïðåçðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. Ñèðèóñ îòøàòíóëñÿ, è âíóòðè ìàëü÷èêà ÷òî-òî ñæàëîñü, íî îí áûñòðî îòîãíàë ýòî ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî: — Òàê áûëî íóæíî. È íè÷òî óæå íåëüçÿ èçìåíèòü.

— Ãàððè. ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû â ïîðÿäêå, è òû è ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé? — ñïðîñèë Àëüáóñ.

— Äà, è âñåãäà áûëè. Ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà.

— Íî çà÷åì?.. — äèðåêòîð íå äîãîâîðèë, ñõâàòèâøèñü çà ãîëîâó, îí åäâà óñïåë óõâàòèòüñÿ çà ñïèíêó ñòóëà, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü.

Ïî ëèöó ìàëü÷èêà ñêîëüçíóëà ïðåçðèòåëüíàÿ óëûáêà. Ïîñìîòðåâ â ñòîðîíó Ìèíèñòðà, îí óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî îí òîæå åäâà ñòîèò íà íîãàõ.

— Òû… — ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðèäë.

— Äà… Óçíàåøü ýôôåêò? Òû ñàì èñïîëüçîâàë ýòî çåëüå, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ ìàëü÷èê, è Ìèíèñòð çàäðîæàë - ýòîò âçãëÿä îí âèäåë îäèí ðàç â æèçíè, è ýòî áûëî ïîñëåäíèì, ÷òî îí ïîìíèë î òîì ìèðå…

— Î ÷åì âû? — ïðåðûâàþùèìñÿ ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð, âñå åùå áîðÿñü ñ ïðèñòóïàìè òîøíîòû è áîëè áóêâàëüíî ðàçäèðàâøåé åãî ãîëîâó.

— «Âå÷íàÿ Íåâåñòà». ßä. Êîòîðûé âû ïðèíÿëè. Âñå êîìïîíåíòû ñðàáîòàëè. Çåëüå, çàêðåïëåííîå âàøåé Ìàãèåé è âàøèì äîáðîâîëüíûì ñîãëàñèåì. 

— ×òî?

— ×àé, êîòîðûé âû âûïèëè. Â íåì áûëî íåîáõîäèìîå çåëüå. Âû ñîãëàñèëèñü âûïèòü ñ íàìè è èãðàòü ñ íàìè — äîáðîâîëüíîå ñîãëàñèå. Ìàãèÿ. Âû ñàìè ñîòâîðèëè ñâîé íàïèòîê, à ÿ çàêðåïèë åãî íåîáõîäèìûì çàêëèíàíèåì. Ñ Ìèíèñòðîì áûëî ïðîùå — åãî ïàëî÷êà ïåðåäàëà åãî ìàãèþ, à òî, ÷òî ÿ åþ âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ, äîâåðøèëî îñòàëüíîå. Çàêëèíàíèå ÿ ïðîèçíåñ ëèøü äëÿ óñèëåíèÿ ýôôåêòà. Âåäü òàê âñå áûëî? Èëè ÿ îøèáñÿ? — ðàâíîäóøíûé ãîëîñ è ëåä, ìåðöàâøèé âî âçãëÿäå, çàñòàâèëè Äèðåêòîðà çàäðîæàòü. — Ïðåäîòâðàùàÿ âàø âîïðîñ, îáúÿñíþ, ÷òî òåïåðü áóäåò. ßä áóäåò óáèâàòü âàñ, ìó÷èòåëüíî è äîëãî. Íî åñòü îäèí øàíñ - ÷åðåç íåäåëþ ÿ ïðèøëþ åùå îäíó ïîðöèþ, è òîãäà âàøà æèçíü ïðîäëèòüñÿ åùå íà îäíó íåäåëþ… È òàê áóäåò âñåãäà. Ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü óñïîêîèòüñÿ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, ýòî ïðîñòî âàø îðãàíèçì ïðèñïîñàáëèâàåòñÿ ê  çåëüþ. 

— ×òî çà íîâóþ ïîðöèþ ÿäà?.. Òû ïðèøëåøü?.. ×òî òû çàäóìàë?! Òû ÷òî æå äóìàåøü òû äîæèâåøü äî ýòîãî ñëåäóþùåãî ðàçà? — ïðîõðèïåë Àëüáóñ è â ðåçóëüòàòå åãî óãðîçû íå âûçâàëè ó ìàëü÷èêà íè÷åãî êðîìå ñìåõà. Ýòîò ñìåõ ïðåðâàë çâóê çàõëîïíóâøåéñÿ äâåðè. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ïðîâîäèëè ôèãóðó ñâîåãî äåêàíà, íî â íèõ íå îòðàçèëîñü íè÷åãî… Îíè âñå òàê æå áûëè ïóñòû…

— Óâåðåí. Åñëè âû óáüåòå ìåíÿ, òî óìðåòå ñàìè. ßä, ïðîäëÿþùèé æèçíü, ìîæåò áûòü ïðèãîòîâëåí ëèøü ìíîé è îòäàí âàì äîáðîâîëüíî. Âû íå ñìîæåòå çàïåðåòü ìåíÿ ãäå-òî è çàñòàâèòü åãî ãîòîâèòü. Íå ïîìîæåò. Òîëüêî òàê — äîáðîâîëüíîñòü — âîò îñíîâà, — ïî ëèöó ìàëü÷èêà âíîâü ñêîëüçíóëà íàñìåøëèâàÿ óëûáêà, õîòÿ òåïåðü îíà áîëüøå íàïîìèíàëà ãðèìàñó.

— ß íå âåðþ. Êàê òû äîñòàë çåëüå, åñëè íå ïîêèäàë Õîãâàðòñ, — îíî ãîòîâèòñÿ íå îäèí äåíü è êîìïîíåíòû… —  ïðîøåïòàë Äæåéìñ ñ èçóìëåíèåì è ÷åì-òî íåïîíÿòíûì åìó ñàìîìó, ãëÿäÿ íà ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé áûë åãî ñûíîì

— Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ ïîêèäàë Õîãâàðòñ è íå áóäó ãîâîðèòü êàê, ïðîñòî âû íå çàìåòèëè. À çåëüå… ìîæåòå, êîíå÷íî, ïðîâåðèòü íà ñâîåì îïûòå, íî îíî òàì áûëî. Ðàãíàèð èìåë åãî â ñâîåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè, ìíå îñòàâàëîñü ëèøü ïîïðîñèòü. Êñòàòè âåñüìà ïðèÿòíûé ÷åëîâåê, â îñîáåííîñòè äëÿ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, — ìàëü÷èê îïÿòü óõìûëüíóëñÿ, îãëÿäûâàÿ øîêèðîâàííûå ëèöà.

— Ïîïðîñèë?.. — ïðîøåïòàë Ëþöèóñ. — Çíà÷èò òû…

— Äà, ïîïðîñèë… è îí íå ñìîã ìíå îòêàçàòü. À âñå îñòàëüíîå Âàñ íå êàñàåòñÿ. Êòî-íèáóäü åùå õî÷åò ÷òî-íèáóäü ñïðîñèòü?

— Äðàêî…

— Îí òîæå â ïîðÿäêå, íî… ìû íå îñòàíåìñÿ çäåñü… 

— Äðàêî? — Ëþöèóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî ñûíà, èùà ïîäòâåðæäåíèå ñëîâàì Ãàððè.

— ß óõîæó ñ íèì. È ýòî ìîé âûáîð. ß òàê õî÷ó. Âàñ ýòî íå êàñàåòñÿ, — îòðåçàë áëîíäèí, ïðèæèìàÿñü ê ÷åðíîâîëîñîìó ìàëü÷èêó.

— Íî ïî÷åìó?.. Çà÷åì âñå ýòî? Ãàððè, òî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ðàññêàçàë Ãðàññ… ýòî íå èìååò íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. ×åðò! Ýòî äàæå íå ìîæåò áûòü ïðàâäîé, — ïðîáîðìîòàë Áëýê, ñ áîëüþ ãëÿäÿ íà þíîøó, êîòîðûé ñòàë äëÿ íåãî ïðèåìíûì ñûíîì.

— È âñå-òàêè ýòî òàê. Âñå ÷òî ðàññêàçàë Îëèâåð — ïðàâäà… Ýòî òî, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü… Ïðî Àçêàáàí, ïðî óáèéñòâà... è ïðî ñìåðòü — ïðàâäà. ß óáèë — Äàìáëäîðà, à ïîòîì ïîêîí÷èë ñ ñîáîé è ñ Äðàêî òîæå. ß ãîä ïðîâåë â Àçêàáàíå,  Ïîöåëóé íå îòìåíèëè, à äåìåíòîð, ÷òî èñïîëíÿë ïðèãîâîð êõì.. óìåð… Òàê æå êàê è òå, ÷òî áûëè â Õîãñìèäå. ß âûòÿíóë èç íèõ äóøè… èëè ÷òî òàì ó íèõ… à ïîòîì ñáåæàë… îäåâøèñü îäíèì èç íèõ… Åùå îí íå ãîâîðèë î ïûòêàõ, ÷òî ÿ èñïîëüçîâàë íà óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ è î ìíîãîì äðóãîì, ÷åãî îí íå çíàåò… íî âàì ýòî òàêæå íå íóæíî. ß óõîæó ëèøü ïîòîìó, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî ñîâåðøèë åùå îäíî óáèéñòâî. Íî ýòî êàê îáû÷íî, — ãëàçà ìàëü÷èêà, ñòðàííî çàáëåñòåëè.

— ×òî? — âîïðîñ ïðîçâó÷àë íåðîâíûì õîðîì ãîëîñîâ.

— Äà èìåííî. Ïûòàëèñü óáèòü ìåíÿ, à ÿ ïîñëàë ïðîêëÿòèå â îáðàòíûé ïóòü, è îíî óæå äîñòèãëî öåëè. Òåïåðü îí óìèðàåò, è âû íå ñìîæåòå íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü — Ïðîêëÿòèå Êðîâè íå èìååò îáðàòíîãî ýôôåêòà. 

— Ïðîêëÿòèå Êðîâè? — ïðîøåïòàë Ðåìóñ. — Íî… ðàçâå îíî íå äåéñòâóåò òîëüêî ìåæäó ðîäñòâåííèêàìè?

— Àáñîëþòíî âåðíî, ìèñòåð Ëþïèí. Òîëüêî ðîäñòâåííèêè ìîãóò èñïîëüçîâàòü åãî äðóã íà äðóãå. À ýòîò ÷åëîâåê íàëîæèë åãî â ïåðâûé äåíü ìîåãî ïðèáûòèÿ ñþäà, ïîýòîìó íèêòî íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñî ìíîé. Îí ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî èçáàâèëñÿ îò ìåíÿ è ïðîðî÷åñòâà, óáèâ Ãàððè ýòîãî ìèðà, à òóò ïîÿâèëñÿ ÿ… Íî íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ïî÷åìó? Íå çíàþ… âèäèìî, íåëüçÿ èçìåíèòü ñóäüáó. Òàê ÷òî ÿ ïðîñòî óñòðàíÿþ âðàãîâ… åãî… Äèðåêòîðà… è âàñ Ìèíèñòð. Ýòî âñå.

— Íî êòî îí? Êàêîå ïðîðî÷åñòâî?

— Óçíàåòå…. — ìàëü÷èê óëûáíóëñÿ, íà ýòîò ðàç ýòî íå áûëà ïðåçðèòåëüíàÿ óõìûëêà, â íåé áûëà íåïîíÿòíàÿ ãðóñòü. 

À ïîòîì îíà èñ÷åçëà, òàê æå êàê è äâà ìàëü÷èêà, ñèäåâøèå íà ïîñòåëè. Ãàððè ïðîñòî ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ÷òî-òî äîñòàë èç-ïîä ïîäóøêè, è îíè èñ÷åçëè…. Îñòàâëÿÿ âîïðîñû è áîëü, ãîðå÷ü è ðàäîñòü… ñòðàõ è íåíàâèñòü… 

*** 

— Òîì, òû óáåäèë, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê àáñîëþòíî íå îïàñåí. ×òî îí áûë ïðèíÿò â Îðäåí, è ìàëî òîãî… — âíåçàïíî Äàìáëäîð çàìîë÷àë, è îãëÿíóëñÿ íà ñòîÿâøèõ â ñòîðîíå ìóæ÷èí.

— Áåçâðåäåí? ×òî âû õîòèòå ýòèì ñêàçàòü? Ïîñëå âñåãî ýòîãî âû âñå åùå äîâåðÿåòå Ðèäëó? — îøàðàøåíî ïðîèçíåñ Äæåéìñ.

— Ïîñëå ÷åãî ýòîãî?  Ïîñëå òîãî êàê ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà îòðàâèë ìåíÿ? Âû ýòî èìååòå ââèäó? Îí ñàì ïðèçíàë, ÷òî ïðîâåë ïî÷òè ãîä â Àçêàáàíå, îäíî ýòî ãîâîðèò î ìíîãîì. Ëþöèóñ, âû ñî ìíîé íå ñîãëàñíû? Â åãî âîçðàñòå ïîïàñòü â Àçêàáàí, ìîæíî ëèøü ïðè âåñüìà ñïåöèôè÷íûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ, è âàì âñåì ïðåêðàñíî èçâåñòíî êàêèõ. Èñïîëüçîâàíèå íåïðîñòèòåëüíûõ çàêëèíàíèé, óáèéñòâà. À ýòîò ìàëü÷èê óáèâàë, è íå ðàç. Âû âñå âèäåëè, ñ êàêîé ëåãêîñòüþ îí îòðàâèë ìåíÿ, à ïîòîì ðàññêàçûâàë ñâîè ñòðàøíûå èñòîðèè î òîì, ÷òî ñäåëàë â òîì ìèðå. Ëþöèóñ, ÿ íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó æå âû ìîë÷èòå? Îí çàáðàë âàøåãî ñûíà, à âû äàæå íå ïîïûòàëèñü îñòàíîâèòü åãî. 

— Íå íóæíî… Àëüáóñ. ß íå îñòàíîâèë åãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî âèäåë, êàê è çà ÷òî Âû óïðÿòàëè øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èêà â Àçêàáàí. È ÿ ñëûøàë î òîì ïðîðî÷åñòâå. Õîòÿ åãî òåêñò, ìíå íå èçâåñòåí. Ðàíüøå ÿ äóìàë èíà÷å. Íî òåïåðü âñå îáúÿñíèìî. ß íå âîëíóþñü çà Äðàêî, ñ Ãàððè îí â ïîëíîé áåçîïàñíîñòè è ñ÷àñòëèâ. ß áóäó ëèøü íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè îáà ñìîãóò íàâåñòèòü Ìàëôîé Ìýíîð. 

— Âû ñïÿòèëè. Ìàëü÷èøêà ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïîääåðæàòü Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà.

— Ýòî åãî âûáîð. Ê òîìó æå, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíÿë, îí íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ åãî ïîääåðæèâàòü, à ïðîñòî çàêëþ÷èë ñ íèì êàêîé-òî íåèçâåñòíûé íàì äîãîâîð. Íå óäèâëþñü, åñëè îí è òàì ïðèìåíèë Âå÷íóþ Íåâåñòó, — óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ñèðèóñ. — ×åñòíî, ÿ ïîðàæåí åãî âûáîðîì, à ãëàâíîå òåì, íàñêîëüêî ëîâêî îí âñå ïðîâåðíóë — âèäèìî âñå-òàêè ýòî ïåðåäàåòñÿ  ñ  ãåíàìè. 

— Íåóæåëè âû íå ïîíèìàåòå?! Ýòîò ìàëü÷èê áåçóìåí, è îïàñåí äëÿ ëþäåé.

— Äèðåêòîð Äàìáëäîð, ÿ íå çíàþ, äëÿ êîãî îí îïàñåí, íî ïî ìîèì íàáëþäåíèÿì, áîÿòüñÿ ñòîèò ëèøü âàì. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî äóìàþò äðóãèå, ýòî ëèøü ìîå ìíåíèå, è ÿ îñíîâûâàþ åãî íà òîì, ×ÒÎ èçâåñòíî ÌÍÅ. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ìîè çíàíèÿ ïðåâûøàþò âàøè. Íî åñëè áû ÿ áûë íà åãî ìåñòå è âûæèë áû, õîòÿ â ïîñëåäíåì ÿ íå óâåðåí, òî óáèë áû âàñ, íàìíîãî ðàíüøå… À ïîëó÷èâ åùå îäíó âîçìîæíîñòü, ñäåëàë áû ýòî âíîâü, ñ åùå áîëüøèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì, — ñìåðèâ Äèðåêòîðà õîëîäíûì âçãëÿäîì Ëþöèóñ íàïðàâèëñÿ ê. âûõîäó.

— Ýòî áåçóìèå. Äæåéìñ, ÿ õîòåë áû ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü, — îáðàòèëñÿ Àëüáóñ ê ïðîôåññîðàì,  ïðîâîäèâ áëîíäèíà âçãëÿäîì. — Ó ýòîãî ÿäà åñòü ïðîòèâîÿäèå? 

— Íåò, Äèðåêòîð, ýôôåêò «Âå÷íîé Íåâåñòû» íåîáðàòèì.  Ãàððè óæå ñêàçàë âàì, ÷òî òåïåðü âû è ìèíèñòð ïîëíîñòüþ çàâèñèòå îò íîâîé äîçû, è åñëè åå íå áóäåò, âàøà ñìåðòü áóäåò äàëåêî íå áûñòðîé è áåçáîëåçíåííîé,  — îòâåòèë Äæåéìñ. — Âïðî÷åì, äàæå åñëè áû ïðîòèâîÿäèå è áûëî, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ñòàë áû åãî äåëàòü äëÿ âàñ, — äîãîâîðèâ Ïîòòåð, îáåðíóëñÿ ê ìîë÷àâøèì îïåêóíàì åãî ñûíà. — Ñèðèóñ, Ðåìóñ, åñëè ýòî âîçìîæíî, ìû ìîãëè áû ïîãîâîðèòü? — ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî ïîâèñëî â âîçäóõå. 

— Î êàêîì ïðîðî÷åñòâå îí ãîâîðèë? Äæåéìñ, òû ÷òî-íèáóäü çíàåøü îá ýòîì? Ìîæåò, ÷òî-òî åñòü â Çàïðåòíîé Ñåêöèè? Åñëè ìû ÷òî-òî íàéäåì, òî ñìîæåì íàéòè åãî. ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó îí óøåë, ïî÷åìó ïðîñòî íå ðàññêàçàë íàì? Äæåéìñ, òû ãîâîðèë ñ íèì èëè çàìåòèë ÷òî-íèáóäü? Ìîæåò îí ðàññêàçûâàë òåáå î… ÿ íå çíàþ… ÷òî-òî, äîëæíî áûòü. È êòî òðåòèé? — ñïðîñèë Ëþïèí, ñ íàäåæäîé, ãëÿäÿ íà Äæåìñà, íî òîò ëèøü îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë, ãðóñòíî óëûáíóâøèñü.

«Òðåòèé… Îí çíàë, íî ìå÷òàë îøèáèòüñÿ… Ïî÷åìó îí òàê ðåøèë? Îí íå çíàë — ïðîñòî ïîíÿë. Èì ëó÷øå íå çíàòü… ïîêà… ïóñòü âñå ðåøèòüñÿ ñàìî, — Äæåéìñ òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé. — Òî, ÷òî Ðýì, ñêàçàë «ìû», ãîâîðèëî î ìíîãîì, îíî äàâàëî íàäåæäó. Îíè óæå íå áóäóò òåìè, êåì áûëè êîãäà-òî â äåòñòâå, íî ñåé÷àñ õîòÿ áû áûë øàíñ ÷òî-òî èçìåíèòü».

***

Íà ãëàçà íàâîðà÷èâàëèñü ñëåçû, ñëåçû îò îñîçíàíèÿ ñ÷àñòüÿ, òàêîãî ñòðàííîãî ïðîñòîãî çåìíîãî ñ÷àñòüÿ... ñòîëü ñîâåðøåííîãî è ñòîëü äîñòóïíîãî… Òàê ïðîñòî…

Òåïåðü âñå áûëî òàê ïðîñòî, ÷òî õîòåëîñü ñìåÿòüñÿ… È îí ñìåÿëñÿ, îí çíàë ÷òî åãî ñìåõ ïðè÷èíÿë ÈÌ áîëü, ÷òî îí êàçàëñÿ ÈÌ áåçóìöåì, íî åìó áûëî âñå ðàâíî… 

Êàêîå çíà÷åíèå èìåþò ñòîðîíû? Êîãäà òâîÿ æèçíü ïðåäðåøåíà, òû óæå íè÷åãî íå ìîæåøü ñäåëàòü, òû ëèøü èäåøü âïåðåä íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü… Íåëüçÿ çàáûòü, íåëüçÿ ñáåæàòü, íåâîçìîæíî òåðïåòü, ìîæíî òîëüêî ïðèíÿòü... Ïðèíÿòü, êàê ïðèíÿëè åãî.

Òàê ïðîñòî…

Èäåàëüíûé ïëàí, ñîâåðøåííûé â ñâîåì áåçóìñòâå è äîñòîéíûé áåçóìöà, íî îí âñåãäà èì áûë… íóæíî áûëî ëèøü ïîíÿòü.

Ëàñêîâûå ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ãóá…

Ãëàçà, ñ ìåðöàþùèìè èñêðàìè ñìåõà…

Ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ òåë, ïîëíûå âîëøåáíîé ãàðìîíèè…

Ìûñëè,  áåãóùèå, êàê îäíà…. 

Òåëà, ëåòÿùèå âïåðåä, ñïëåòàþùèåñÿ â âå÷íîì òàíöå ñòðàñòè…

È Òèøèíà, ìóçûêà — æèçíè…

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

  


* * *

[1] Íå èäòè âïåðåä, çíà÷èò èäòè íàçàä (ëàò.) 


	26. Ýïèëîã

Ýïèëîã 

Âå÷íîå ïëàìÿ ñâå÷åé ñëàáî îñâåùàåò äàâíî çàáûòûå ëèñòû, ïîæåëòåâøåãî îò âðåìåíè ïåðãàìåíòà. Êîãäà-òî ÷üÿ-òî çàáîòëèâàÿ ðóêà áåðåæíî çàïîëíèëà èõ ðîâíûìè ïðåêðàñíûìè ñòðî÷êàìè, íåñóùèìè çíàíèå. À òåïåðü ëèøü ñëàáûå äóíîâåíèÿ, ïîÿâèâøåãîñÿ èç íèîòêóäà âåòðà, ëàñêàþò ïîòðåñêàâøèåñÿ ñòðàíèöû. Íî òàê ëè çàáûòû îíè? Ïëàìÿ äðîæèò, íî òåíè íå èãðàþò íà ñòåíàõ, è òåïëî îãíÿ íå êàñàåòñÿ êîæè. Òåïåðü âèäíî, ÷òî ýòî íå âåòåð ñêîëüçèò ïî êîìíàòå. Çäåñü íåò áåçóìíîãî òàíöà æèçíè è ñìåðòè… çäåñü íåò äàæå âå÷íîñòè… òîëüêî ýòîò ñòðàííûé îãîíü è ñâèòêè ñòàðøå ñàìîãî âðåìåíè, è ýòè ñëîâà íåñóùèå ñòðàõ è íàäåæäó, ñ÷àñòüå è óæàñ, ñòðàñòü è íåíàâèñòü… ëþáîâü è ìå÷òû… ñëîâà, ñîçäàþùèå ðåàëüíîñòü.

Ñëûøèòñÿ ëåãêèé øîðîõ òêàíè è øàðêàþùèå øàãè… ïëàìÿ âíîâü äðîæèò, íî â êîìíàòå íèêîãî íåò, ýòî ëèøü èëëþçèÿ âå÷íîé òèøèíû åäèíñòâåííîé äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè ýòîãî ìèðà… îäèí èç ëèñòîâ íåìíîãî äðîæèò, ïðèâëåêàÿ ê ñåáå âíèìàíèå, íî ñâåò ñëîâíî çíàÿ îá ýòîì, ïðÿ÷åò ñëîâà â òåìíîòå. Íî íåò… ýòî âíîâü ëèøü äâèæåíèå òèøèíû, ñâå÷à îïÿòü îñâåùàåò ïåðãàìåíò, è ñèíèå êðàñêè ÷åðíèë íå ïîáëåêøèõ îò âðåìåíè…

***

Esse lux in noctis, et noctis esse lux.

In confluent uterque — aevitas occultum.

Permeare undaunitas ad stella,

Animos genus homine responsio.

Quid dolor? Quid fortuna?

Tantum umbra de caecitas vitae,

Hem  veritas — esse res istentia.

Quid cassum? — remedium contra timor.

Concentus —absentia se.

Et tempusmeus e tardare cursus.

Et stare vita tempori, et spoliare essentia.

Venus et letum scientia vir.

Et scire omnia**,  **extendere Via.****

(«Linum Atis» Libri XI, Vol. XV, versus XVII, ab nox kalendae augustus anni 2891 ad Ch.n.)[1]

***

Ñóäüáó íåëüçÿ èçìåíèòü, ñóäüáà ñòîèò âûøå íàøèõ æåëàíèé. Îíà ìîæåò íåñòè ñ÷àñòüå, à ìîæåò áîëü… Ìîæíî óçíàòü, ÷òî îíà ñóëèò, íî ýòî çíàíèå, íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèò. Îíà ìîæåò ïðåäîñòåðå÷ü, íî åå ñëîâà âñåãî ëèøü çàãàäêà, ñ ìíîæåñòâîì îòâåòîâ, è ýòè îòâåòû ñòàíóò íàøåé æèçíüþ. Ýòî äîðîãà, êîòîðîé ìû èäåì ê îäíîé, íåèçìåííîé öåëè. Ðàç äàâ îòâåò, íåëüçÿ ïåðåäóìàòü. Ìîæíî ëèøü îñîçíàòü îøèáêó, íî âåðíóòüñÿ óæå íåëüçÿ, è îñòàåòñÿ ëèøü ñ óæàñîì ñìîòðåòü íà ïðèáëèæàþùèéñÿ êîíåö, ïîíèìàÿ ãëóïîñòü ïîïûòêè îáìàíóòü ñóäüáó è èçìåíèòü ïðåäíà÷åðòàííîå.

_. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._. ~ * ~._

 THE END? 

No, but continuation will be created by your imagination…[2]

"Griseus/Ñåðûé" by Liragium

Part 2. "Homo sum et humani, a me alienum esse puto"

Finished in  1:38 03.11.2003

  


* * *

_[1]__ Åñòü ñâåò âî òüìå, è òüìà åñòü â ñâåòå._

_Â ñëèÿíèè îáîèõ — âå÷íîñòè ñåêðåò._

_Ïðîéäóò âîëíîé åäèíîé ïî ïëàíåòå,_

_Äàðóÿ ÷åëîâå÷åñòâó îòâåò._

_×òî áîëü? ×òî ñ÷àñòüå?_

_Ëèøü èëëþçèÿ èç ìðàêà,_

_À èñòèíà — åñòü ñðåäñòâî áûòèÿ._

_×òî ïóñòîòà? — Ëåêàðñòâî ïðîòèâ ñòðàõà._

_Ãàðìîíèÿ — â îòñóòñòâèè ñåáÿ._

_È âðåìÿ ñâîé çàìåäëèò áåã._

_Çàñòûíåò æèçíè ìèã, è îáíàæèòüñÿ ñóòü._

_Ëþáîâü è ñìåðòü ïîçíàåò ÷åëîâåê,_

_È çíàÿ âñå, ïðîäîëæèò Ïóòü._

_(«Íèòè Âå÷íîñòè» Êíèãà 11, òîì 15, ñòèõ 17 îò  íî÷è  ïåðâîãî äíÿ àâãóñòà ãîäà 2891 äî Ðæ. Õ.) ñòèõè è ïåðåâîä .íà ëàòûíü ìîè._

_[2]__ Êîíåö? Íåò, íî ïðîäîëæåíèå áóäåò ñîçäàíî âàøåé ôàíòàçèåé (àíãë.)._


End file.
